Age of Zarc
by DragonKnight15
Summary: A year has passed since Ai was defeated by Playmaker and no trace of the Hero of Link VRAINS, however, a new threat emerges from outside this dimension revealing to be the Demon Duelist revived. With new power and a new host to control with no regards, Zarc is unstoppable. Aoi and her allies fight the threat while Yuya and the Lancers learned of Zarc's return. Will our heroes win?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**Also, sadly, due to Zarc, only one Speed Duels. The majority will be Master Duels but you'll get more than one duel in here so enjoy that thought.**

**Oh yea, this is a crossover so expect a guest or two other than Zarc himself. Now enjoy-**

**Zarc: The absolutely madness and god might of I, Zarc! LET ZARCMAS RULE AGAIN!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

Nothing ever dies, nothing ever goes away.

Zarc, the Ultimate Duelist also known as the Demon Duelist, stares horrified as his weaker half known as Yuya managed to force himself to use the card Smile Universe to bring back Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes and himself, Supreme King Dragon Zarc, only to meet annihilation by the one who sealed him before.

''I use the effect of En Flowers! Zarc, may you find peace now!'' Reira-Ray declares using the power of her 4 card combo to finally end this madness. The spell glows and lights up along with the other 3 cards: En Moon, En Winds and En Birds.

The lights all strike the Supreme King dragons, destroying the Odd-Eyes and heavily vaporizing Zarc slowly.

''THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING?!'' Zarc yells out in massive pain, refusing to let this end like this. This was happening as his Life Points hit 0.

''NO! I REFUSE!'' Zarc yells out as his body feels the affects and Zarc splits apart, returning back to the 4 Dimension Dragons. Zarc roars as his dark essence is shot out from Yuya's body and is forced to fly towards Reira-Ray. But Zarc tries resisting but couldn't do anything.

''**I REFUSE!**'' Zarc screams thrusting into the small boy. To everyone, it was over… but unaware by all, a small spark of Zarc's darkness but a spark of Ray's light did escape the forced fusion and they vanish into nothing… or did it?

In the same time as Zarc's defeat, there exists another dimension where Pendulums never existed; in a world where another summoned as Link Summon existed.

* * *

In Den City, a young boy runs off rapidly though he's being chase by a younger girl.

''Yuta!'' The small girl, having orange with peach colored hair bangs stripes tied up in a cute long braid hair calls out to the boy showing her peach colored eyes. She had a strange bracelet around her right wrist with a light orange gem.

The small boy, having spiky golden-brown hair with white hair wide spiky bangs and stripes stops and turns showing his brown reddish eyes.

''Want to-'' The girl Ena begins asks the boy to hang out with her but the boy Yuta shakes his head protesting. ''Sorry Ena-chan, I have to go home.''

Ena frowns recalling just a few minutes how some bullies were mocking the duel the two of them were having and Yuta's deck. He got hurt badly that he ran away, just wanting to make friends with others but he's had it hard to do.

''Don't let them mock you. You have an amazing deck!'' Ena tells him encouraging only for Yuta to protest right away. ''… I don't.''

She frowns by that watching him walk away, alone.

''Yuta…'' Ena mutters really sadden to see him like that. She wishes she could do something to help him.

Yuta walks alone back home to an empty home since his parents are always working or don't wish to be around him. He looks down defeated as tears drip from his eyes.

''I want to be better. I want to make friends. I want to show them I can be strong.'' Yuta mutters out, wishing he could never be alone, to never feel like this.

''_If you desire strength, use me._'' Yuta startles by a voice speaking to him. He turns around but sees no one. He blinks about to resume walking but is stopped when he notices a card on the ground, gently glowing slightly.

''A card?'' He mutters looking around and he was all alone. Maybe someone dropped it as he runs up to it and picks it. He looks at the card as it was a Link Monster but not of one he knew or seen before.

The image shows a golden brown scaled armored dragon resembling a king or emperor with sharp claws, crown and armored chest that has a white orb in the middle with white dragon scales on the elbows, knees, chest, neck and its horns. It has a set of an orange orb on the top part of its wings as well as two more on both side of its waist each. Its claws were sharp that could shred through anything it strikes. The dragon has golden-brown eyes glowing majestically yet fierce.

''**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon.**'' Yuta mutters to himself, never seeing this monster before and yet he feels like he had this card in such a long time. He just forms a smile as if something hopeful has entered his heart. Maybe now, he can finally make friends.

Unaware to Yuta, his shadow starts reshaping becoming the dark silhouette of Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

''**And soon, I shall be revived again.**'' The dark voice of Zarc speaks, its eyes glowing red, as he will regain everything he lost and achieve his perfect world with him as the strongest.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

*******Dimension Ruler Link Dragon- LINK 4, ATK: 2500, ATT: LIGHT, RATING: 4, Type: Dragon/Effect/Link, ARROWS: [Top-Right] [Top-Left] [Bottom-Right] [Bottom-Left]**

Effect: 2+ non-Token monsters

Monster(s) that this card points to cannot be targeted for attacks or by card effects. This card gains 400 ATK equal for each monster that this card points to. When this card battles a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (Quick Effect): that monster's ATK and DEF are halved. You can only control 1 ''**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**'' on your field.

* * *

Now yes, this is an AU of what-if Zarc, or a piece of him, survived his defeat by Ray… and Yuya (sort of, really unimpressed).

Anyway, since Pendulums don't exist in Vrains, I thought (screwed it) and will use this to make a Link Dimension version of Yuya and Yuzu, aka Yuta and Ena. They will play a role in this story as OCs.

Next time we'll enter the actual first chapter and Zarc's revival.

I hope you guys enjoy the story so far and let me know what you guys think of **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**. I had helped making this card and I thank those that did.

* * *

RANT TIME!

... I am aware of Yu-Gi-Oh! Sevens and... no, I am not happy. I LOVE THE UPDATED MASTER RULES! YES! I love that more! Not the new Anime. I rather not go into a rant... but I will ignore Sevens 40 episodes later or till SOMETHING worth my time happens. That's all... I don't like the hype that Konami made for the 20TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION FOR THE YU-GI-OH ANIME! HOW DO YOU F**K THIS UP?! 20TH YEARS... AND they give us this?! Thanks... thanks. Was expecting a Mega Crossover for 20th years, to this. I can't believe how weak Digimon Xros Wars 2 was but at least they bother giving us past protagonists... for a few episodes and not so well. Okay, not the best example but it's better than nothing.

Rant over! First chapter will be uploaded on the 28th and second chapter on January 1st of 2020! Stay tune!

* * *

Merry Christmas 2019.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

It has been 6 months since Ai, the last Ignis, was defeated and killed by the hero of LINK VRAINS, Playmaker, and the last time anyone as seen him or those who knew his real self, Yusaku Fujiki. It was nothing but peace in Den City and Link VRAINS as the virtual world grew.

However, not everyone was happy. Aoi Zaizen stands outside of a decoration store, staring at the Christmas theme room in the window mostly towards the mistletoe. She sighs remembering how things seem less concerning last year.

''It's almost Christmas…'' Aoi tells herself in a sadden voice, not expecting this long that Yusaku had disappeared after saving many of their allies' lives, including her brother, from his own Ignis partner who just couldn't bear to live on. She and many others got that information from Yusaku's message to them before he vanished. To think Lightning would cause Ai even more pain even after he became one with Bohman and well died. Even after death, that Ignis only causes more pain to the living. If Aqua was still alive, she would agree but kindly.

She sighs looking at the mistletoe, reminded of the day she had her rematch with Playmaker in Christmas Eve and still lost but at least she lost with her own strength… and then they well did stuff that would be questionable in the real world. It still didn't change how she missed him and how he's doing.

''_Yusaku, I wonder if you're okay._'' Aoi asks herself hoping he's happy, at least hoping that's the case. Just then a voice calls out to her. ''Aoi!''

Aoi startles turning around to see her childhood friend, Miyu, running up towards her. After her torment in the Lost Incident and Lightning putting her in a coma, she and Aoi had a long time to recover and regain lost time.

''Miyu-chan!'' Aoi yells out waving her had at her. Miyu stops right in front of her asking her kindly. ''Did I come late?''

''No.'' Aoi responds with a small smile. Miyu giggles as the two friends hang out together. She missed Aoi a lot since they were separated due to a misunderstanding. It's because of Aoi that brought her joy for her desire to see her again. Now they're together.

''It's nice we're hanging out like this.'' Miyu states happily. Aoi blushes feeling the same. She had it hard to make friends after losing Miyu and moved on with the rest of her life doubting herself, but now things got better and it's like she regain something she lost. She responds back smiling. ''I really missed this. I'm happy you transferred to my school.''

Miyu giggles as she says with a small grin. ''Of course! We're best friends after all.''

Aoi blushes red, happy to hear that. She then spots an advertisement of Link VRAINS and asks her. ''So you're not planning to join the tournament that's happening in Link VRAINS?''

Miyu startles by that nervously replying. ''Um well… probably, maybe.''

The young brunette could tell her friend didn't want to as she asks her honestly. ''Miyu-chan, you don't want to duel do you?''

Miyu sighs amazed by Aoi's ability to see through people, telling it to her. ''You can read me like a book.''

Aoi smiles by that comment though Aqua was better at it. Miyu sighs eyeing her friend and tells her honestly though sad. ''I like dueling…''

But then her words get cut off remembering the events of her kidnapping in the Lost Incident. She shivers a bit finishing her words. ''But I still remember the trauma of my kidnapping. It's hard to enjoy it while still remembering it.''

''Miyu-chan…'' Aoi mutters sadden. She can understand her friend's feelings and respects her decision.

''Anyway, someone has to inspire others to love dueling without pain. And that person is you Aoi.'' Miyu comments with a giggle at Aoi. She then turns to one of the many large building TV screens to see a recorded duel from Link VRAINS involving an unknown duelist losing to Blue Angel, winking at the viewers.

''Though I'm kinda sad you went back as Blue Angel after all you went through.'' Miyu states pretty sad her friend isn't the cooler and matured Blue Maiden.

Aoi smiles rather sad admitting it is wrong of her to go back to that than remain as Blue Maiden… but after her loss to Ai; she couldn't go back to that.

''… It's easier on me if I went back to my roots and be a better Charisma Duelist.'' Aoi says needing to be strong with her own strength. Miyu smiles at her friend's determination though she can tell that she's still sad.

''Um Aoi…'' Miyu begins to say as she ultimately asks her. ''Do you miss him, Fujiki-san?''

Aoi startles by that, blushing reddish. Miyu blushes as she got to meet a few people Aoi knew like her brother, Kusanagi, Takeru and even Emma who told her something interesting. She then explains herself. ''Because well Emma-san told me last Christmas you and him sort of-''

Aoi blushes even red and stops her calmly. ''I'm fine Miyu-chan. I am.''

She frowns sadden sighing, looking embarrassed. She walks up ahead as Miyu sighs sadden too for her.

''Aoi…'' Miyu mutters wishing she could help her. Aoi frowns not wanting to admit it to her friend but she does miss him.

''_Yusaku…_'' She says mentally missing him.

* * *

Within SOL Technology, all employees were working on the big tournament that's happening.

Akira Zaizen, current CEO of his company, walks in to check up on his former assistant now taking on his position to supervise Link VRAINS.

''Hayami, everything set?'' Akira asks her who stirs up nervously but responds determined. ''Yes CEO Zaizen-san!''

Akira smiles nodding as he announces. ''Then let's start.''

Hayami nods starting the launch of the tournament.

* * *

Everything is festive in the virtual world of Link VRAINS as many duelists, young and old, inexperience and pros; arriving to join in on this massive tournament that SOL Technology has declared a few weeks ago.

A massive holograph of Akira appears over the virtual as he announces to all those online. ''Welcome all duelists to the first ever Link VRAINS' Master Tournament!''

Everyone looks up excited for this big online tournament.

''It has been a long 6 months since certain events happening to Link VRAINS but to celebrate its recovering, growth and union to all duelists, including the hero of Link VRAINS; this tournament was created!'' Akira explains himself for this big celebration as he adds. ''The best players have been chosen however anyone else can challenge any of these duelists and if they beat one of them, that duelist will take their spot in the tournament.''

He then forms a small smirk, showing screenshots of the top two best duelists currently: Go Onizuka and Blue Angel.

''That is if you can win for the top 2 best duelists are the most promising to win the tournament, but anything is possible. All funds and charity for this tournament will go for the orphanage as well as any children that went great trauma. As well as the winner of the tournament will have the title as the Strongest Duelist.'' Akira informs all of the prizes as well as showing a large chart list for those who reach certain places within the tournament. Even those who don't win will earn something.

Brave Max grins excitedly as he yells out. ''YOSH! And that title I will get to the max!''

''Good luck to all duelists!'' Akira declares before his holograph vanishes.

Frog and Pigeon watch this as the small green avatar smirks declaring proudly. ''Alright! This is our chance for a big scoop!''

''Aw but senpai, we haven't gotten anything good since Playmaker.'' The small grey avatar reminds him. This was very true; ever since Playmaker going missing it has made their job for exciting stories VERY difficult.

Frog knew this but this wasn't going to beat him as he states. ''Well we have no choice! We mustn't give up to find the next big story and then we can become legends!''

''And our bonus too!'' Pigeon adds really needed a good pay. Frog nods shouting excitedly. ''Exactly!''

The two laugh as they would get that amazing scoop for sure.

Blue Angel spots them and sweat drops how those two try too hard for their own good. Though she is happy everything is in peace and everyone enjoying Link VRAINS more thanks to her brother's ideas and improvements.

''Your brother sure loves his new position.'' A voice declares surprising the Charisma Duelist. She turns to see Ghost Girl appearing behind her riding on her D-Board.

''Emma!'' Blue Angel expresses with a smile. Ghost Girl waves hello though she does say rather disappointment in a teasing way. ''Aw, I kinda wish you kept Blue Girl.''

The magical girl-theme duelist blushes by that comment, grunting a bit, as she explains her reasons. ''Well I'd figure being the most popular avatar and Charisma Duelist; Blue Angel was a better chose.''

Ghost Girl hums able to tell there's more behind that but she'll let it slide.

''So I guess you're joining the tournament then?'' Blue Angel then asks her blushing, hoping to duel her. Ghost Girl giggles and answers. ''Like I was going to miss this? Nii-san is joining too.''

Blue Angel sweat drops imagining Blood Sheppard destroying a young duelist. She then mutters pretty frightened about that. ''G-great.''

Emma just giggles as she asks her about a certain duelist that would join the tournament. ''By the way, is Soulburner joining? Nii-san sort of wants to finish things between them.''

Blue Angel sweat drops more being told how Blood Sheppard dueled Soulburner and used his fears against him, but their duel was undetermined due to Emma.

''I've actually contacted him and he's passing. He thinks it wouldn't be an interesting if he won.'' She tells Ghost Girl and then adds. ''That and he wants Go to win it.''

''And you?'' Ghost Girl questions her of her goals. Blue Angel smiles confident responding determined. ''I'm winning this for sure.''

Ghost Girl giggles hoping for that and encourages her. ''Well then impress me then Aoi!''

Blue Angel blushes as Ghost Girl flies off on her board. The young woman sighs looking around her, the peace of this world… and yet everything is missing.

''_It feels peaceful… yet._'' Blue Angel says mentally, missing the stoic young man. She wonders if he's really okay.

* * *

A Speed Duel was playing out and about to reach its conclusion.

''My turn!'' Shouts one of the duelists, a grown up Yuta around 16-17 of age, draws his top card.

Cheering on for him is a grown up Ena, also around 16-17 of age, shouting out joyfully for him. ''Go Yuta!''

''Come forth, the circuit that leads to strength!'' Yuta declares raising his hand as sparks of electricity flies out it and creates the Link Marker.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2 or more monsters! I set my 4 monsters in the Link Markers!'' Yuta declares as his four unknown monsters turns into colorful hurricanes, slamming themselves into the Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left arrow markers.

''Circuit combine!'' Yuta declares as he chants. ''Dragon that links to greater power! Lead me and your comrades to a better world!''

The link portal glows and expands. Yuta then announces as a figure emerges.

''Link Summon! Come forth, **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**!''

Emerging through the portal flies out with great speed. It circles around the field before flying upward and spreads its wings to reveal its majestic presence. It is a golden brown scaled armored dragon resembling a king or emperor with sharp claws, crown and armored chest that has a white orb in the middle with white dragon scales on the elbows, knees, chest, neck and its horns. It has a set of an orange orb on the top part of its wings as well as two more on both side of its waist each. Its claws were sharp that could shred through anything it strikes. The dragon has golden-brown eyes glowing majestically yet fierce.

Ena watches this giggling to see Yuta's ace, his strength and the symbol of his deck.

**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 2500, Arrows: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

''Next I play the spell, Monster Reborn! With it, I bring back Odd-Eyes Dragon from my Graveyard! Come back, Odd-Eyes!'' Yuta declares as he brings out a

It takes the form of a red, dark brown scaled dragon (oddly resembling a dinosaur) with small shoulder whiteish horns. The chest has two large blue orbs attached. The dragon has sharp fangs and claws, a yellow-like beak mouth with a small blue orb on its forehead behind the yellow horn nose and both its eyes are green (left) and red (right).

Odd-Eyes Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** gains 400 ATK for each monster it points to and right now there's three! Meaning its ATK goes up by 1200!''

The cards being pointed were Hraesvelgr, the Desperate Doom Eagle, Phantom Gryphon and Odd-Eyes Dragon, powering up the Link Dragon to 3700 ATK.

''Battle! **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** attack Hraesvelgr, the Desperate Doom Eagle!''

''Link Dragon, when it battles a monster, halves its ATK and DEF! Dimension Rift!''

Hraesvelgr's ATK drops to 1200, causing its owner to freak out since he'll lose by this.

''Go my dragon let your strength lead others to a better future! Dimension Claw!'' Yuta command as Dimension Ruler roars in its partner's answers and flies at top speed at the massive eagle. It extends its right claw engulf in brownish golden aura and thrusts it through the eagle, passing through it. Doom Eagle stirs before sparks flies out and explodes in a massive blast.

The owner screams sent flying out of his D-Board as his Life Points hit 0. Luckily he is teleported on the ground due to the new program to prevent damage to the duelist.

* * *

WINNER…

Yuta: 100LP

VS

Opponent: 0LP

* * *

Yuta forms a smile, thrusting his right hand to the sky with Dimension Ruler roaring before vanishing away.

''Alright Yuta!'' Ena cheers joyfully. Yuta smiles leaping off his board and lands next to his opponent, thanking him with his hand forward. ''Thanks for the duel. It was great!''

The opponent oddly smiles also enjoying himself as he shakes his hand. Ena giggles running off to her best friend and congrats him by hugging him by his back. "You were great Yuta!''

Yuta blushes red as he responds to her happily. ''Thanks Ena. I did try my best.''

Ena giggles knowing he did. The two smiles however their moment ended by a loud grunt. ''Hmph!''

Yuta and Ena blink turning to see a group gazing at them and their leader who is Yuta's bully from school. The young man panics, hoping to not confront him here too.

The bully walks up to Yuta as he says. ''Your deck may have gotten better but it's still a trash deck!''

With a quick swipe, he grabs Yuta by his Duel Disk arm to his back. Ena panics running up but the others of the bully's gang stops her, grinning evilly. The bully smirks pulling out Yuta's deck while Yuta is too shaken up to defend himself.

''Take that back! Yuta's deck is amazing and strong-hearten!'' Ena protests upset trying to push the others away but hey wouldn't budge.

The bully smirks scanning Yuta's deck and proclaims. ''Wrong. It's lame and weak!''

He immediately tosses the deck to the ground. Ena startles horrify only relief this isn't the real deck but a virtual. Even so it was dishonorable and cruel.

The bully smirks eyeing the cards on the ground and it was a bunch of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and only 1 Link Monster which was **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**. He laughs as he mocks Yuta's deck. ''Just a bunch of different Extra Deck monsters! Don't you know Links are better!''

He then stomps on the cards causing Yuta to cry. He tries breaking free but the bully twirls his duel arm harder, causing him to yell in pain. Ena gasps in horror really shaken up.

''Hey!'' Just then a voice shouts out as a figure suddenly lands before them. Ena turns and startles to see the pro Charisma Duelist; Go Onizuka.

''G-Go Onizuka!'' Ena utters out while the other boys blocking her moved away out of imitation from the pro duelist. Go glares at them who moved fast as he approaches the bully still having the sobbing Yuta in his grip.

''That's no way to treat fellow duelists especially those who's shown to be a better duelist.'' Go tells the bully but he trembles protesting. ''I-I'm not scared of-''

Suddenly Go grabs him by the collar back and picks him up one handed. He then tells off the bully in a confident, strong voice. ''Oh? Then we'll find that out when we duel, won't we?''

The bully, with an expression of horror, actually wets himself in the real world but he sure feels that wetness in the virtual world. He immediately realizes Yuta. Go smirks thought so putting him down and watches the bully run away with his gang right behind him.

Go turns to Yuta crawling to his cards and picks them up sobbing. He asks the kid concern for his wellbeing. ''Hey kid, you alright?''

''Y-yea…'' Yuta utters lying to himself to not be a bother to a Charisma Duelist like Go. He grabs his deck and gets up, turning to face the strong tan wrestler duelist and thanks him nervously while bowing his dead. ''T-thank you sir! I always wanted to meet you! You're my favorite Charisma duelist. I hope I can duel you in the tournament.''

Go eyes him and could see a bit of his younger self in him. He smirks happily replying with a wink. ''I would gladly enjoy it!''

Yuta nervously nods. He eyes Ena and frowns telling her. ''Ena, I gotta go.''

He turns and run off but Ena tries calling him out. ''Wait Yuta!''

Sadly he logs out from Link VRAINS. She sighs defeated. Go eyes her able to tell he's not well, asking her. ''Is the kid really alright?''

Ena turns frowning really worry for her best friend.

''Sorry Onizuka-san. It's just Yuta…'' She tries explaining it pretty saddened. ''He's been bully many times and it has been hard on him to make friends due to that. I'm his only friend.''

''I get how he feels.'' Go states with his arms crossed, recalling his past as an orphan and the struggles he went through, adding. ''I was like that too.''

Ena blushes looking at the direction her friend left, muttering out hoping to see him better tomorrow. ''Yuta…''

* * *

Yuta returns to reality in his empty house. His parents are always working out of the city, leaving him alone almost for his entire life. Frowning in his room alone, he pulls out his Duel Disk and yells frustrated tossing it to the ground. ''Damn it!''

The device hits the ground, luckily not damaged but the impact was loud. Yuta slams his hands on the wall, sobbing for his mistreatment. This wasn't what he wanted; all he ever wanted for so long was making friends, to fill the emptiness he has always felt for so long.

''I've tried so hard to show this deck is amazing, so hard to earn friends…'' Yuta mutters to himself kneeling down crying. ''And nothing, I've gain no one.''

Yuta sobs on the ground turning to his Duel Disk he tossed. He reaches for it, remembering the cheers Ena has always gave him through all of his duels. If not for her, he would be lost.

''Only Ena…'' He tells himself pulling out his deck to eye his dragon cards he's gain and got along the way with what little amount of money that remain from his parents that at least sends him for rent, payments and food.

Yuta smiles a bit at the alternative arts of Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Odd-Eyes Dragon and **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**.

''And you guys. You guys are all dear to me.'' He expresses grateful for having these cards. He then frowns reminded of the bully's words, wishing he can prove him wrong to what he said earlier. ''I only wish I can show them all you guys are better, to make them see I can be a friend.''

Yuta might regret those words as his shadow behind him suddenly morphs to resemble the head of Supreme King Dragon Zarc with golden red eyes.

''**If you desire that, I can grant it.**'' A voice echoes behind Yuta startling him. He turns and screams seeing the shadow-like figure of a dragon's head. Yuta leaps away to the wall, really frightened by this.

''W-what are you?!'' He demands nervously. The dragon lets out a growl speaking. ''**Did you like the power I've given you?**''

Yuta blinks eyeing his Link Dragon and asks this creature. ''You gave me Dimension Ruler?''

The shadow dragon's eyes glow as it then offers the young man. ''**I can give you more power. The very power you've wanted, to become the strongest.**''

The shadows materialize together to form a card, Supreme King Dragon Zarc. The shadow dragon then tells him. ''**All you have to do is accept this card.**''

Yuta stares at the card, not sure why but she wanted the means to finally be strong, to gain friends and to never be mocked again. Unable to resist this urge, he shouts reaching out for it. ''I want it!''

The shadow dragon oddly grins devilish as it says while the card floats towards Yuta. ''**Good, you'll make a good host now.**''

Those words got Yuta's attention muttering them puzzle. ''Host?''

He now had his doubts about it but sadly it was far too late as the card is grabbed by him and soon the darkness from it and the shadow dragon dives into him.

''AAAAAAWWWWWW!'' Yuta screams in great pain as all that darkness enters his body and then silence.

Everything became silent until a chuckle is heard. Yuta stirs as his eyes glow golden, almost dragon-like as if it wasn't himself.

''Now then…'' A different voice than Yuta speaks through his body as he smirks devilish. ''Time for entertainment.''

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

*******Dimension Ruler Link Dragon- LINK 4, ATK: 2500, ATT: LIGHT, RATING: 4, Type: Dragon/Effect/Link, ARROWS: [Top-Left] [Top-Right] [Bottom-Left] [Bottom-Right]**

Effect: 2+ non-Token monsters

Monster(s) that this card points to cannot be targeted for attacks or by card effects. This card gains 400 ATK equal for each monster that this card points to. When this card battles a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (Quick Effect): that monster's ATK and DEF are halved. You can only control 1 ''**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**'' on your field.

* * *

Be aware this is small mini-series crossover… at best 15 chapters but you'll all still enjoy it.

I think the many of us would have liked Aoi and Miyu hanging out and resume their friendship. So I did my best on that.

Now why Blue Angel? Well you could say Aoi felt lost after her loss to Ai and she came to the conclusion to no longer rely on Aqua's strength (don't worry, she'll get a redemption of sorts).

Leave your thoughts and reviews on what you guys thought of this chapter. The best is yet to come!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**Also, sadly, due to Zarc, only one Speed Duels. The majority will be Master Duels but you'll get more than one duel in here so enjoy that thought.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

Just two days till Christmas, Aoi looks outside from her apartment to the city down below. She stares silently from the window, seeing the lights of the city. She smiles softly as the door of the house opens up and Akira walks in, sighing to be home.

''Aoi.'' He calls out to his beloved younger sister. Aoi smiles hearing his voice and rushes over, welcome her beloved older brother. ''Welcome home, Onii-san.''

The two siblings had dinner talking about their day like a family.

''Thank you for joining the tournament again. It's getting a lot of attention.'' Akira thanks Aoi for helping on supporting the tournament. Aoi forms a smile happy to have helped. He then says rather concern. ''Though I kinda wish you were Blue Maiden. You look more mature and would-''

Aoi tries not to frown, still recalling her defeat by Ai and his last words.

''It's okay Onii-san. Blue Maiden was just…'' She starts saying, hesitative to put her words together. She couldn't go back to rely on the strength of others if she'll fail. She adds determined on her choice. ''I just want to do things with my own strength.''

Akira eyes her and understands her decision though he can tell she hasn't recovered from losing to Playmaker's Ignis. He can't blame her; he would have felt the same.

''Aoi…'' He mutters out wishing he can help. Before he could say something to encourage her until his phone rings. The siblings startle as Akira reaches and answers it. ''Everything alright, Hayami?''

Aoi watches as his brother's expression becomes horrified.

''Nani?! What do you mean?'' Akira yells out in shock. Aoi eyes this and asks him worry. ''Onii-san what's wrong?''

Akira eyes his sister and frowns informing her. ''Something is happening in the tournament.''

Aoi blinks by what he meant.

* * *

Things were in chaos in Link VRAINS as the large city has taken heavily damaged as well as its multiple platforms to the other places in the virtual world were damaged heavily. Even the very blue sky of the world was turned a mix of dark, green and dark blue with red lightning flashing.

Duelists still logged in were screaming in horror, forced to log out while others were sent crashing to the ground by a massive figure dismantling them.

Ghost Girl flies on her D-Board seeing the destruction going on. This almost reminds her of the Tower of Hanoi event though she has a bad feeling things might become worst.

''Emma!'' Ghost Girl turns to see Blood Sheppard flying up beside her.

''What's going on?'' She asks her older brother on the situation. The bounty hunter grunts not liking what he found but does tell his young sister. ''Tch, some newcomer is destroying duelist at duelist.''

Ghost Girl startles a bit by that, presuming that this duelist could be Playmaker.

''Could it be-'' She begins questioning until they hear a powerful roar through the network, actually shaking it.

Frog and Pigeon were recording a dueling going on in total horror as the loser crashes onto the ground, his Avatar completely shattered by a massive figure of the opponent's monster. It was horrifying.

''Unbelievable! Almost all of our contestants have been taken apart one by one from a new duelist!'' Frog utters out trembling never seeing such cruelty even from a duelist.

''Senpai, he's almost as strong as Playmaker!'' Pigeon expresses loudly. Frog sweat drops, not even wanting to answer that muttering. ''Eh well…''

''Hey, toad and rotten!'' A voice calls out to them who both immediately protests upset. ''That's not our names!''

They turn and shiver seeing the one who called them; the very duelist causing these destructions.

''You both are reporters yes?'' The shadowy figure of the duelist demands firmly with his piercing yellow eyes glowing. The two gulp shivering and sweating, responding scared. ''Eh yes.''

The duelist smirks responding as he walks forward to the light. ''Good then let this world know that I, Zarc, will become the strongest duelist to exist!''

Frog and Pigeon gulp seeing the full image of the duelist. He is a young man but rather old who has silver hair with light green highlights, side-parted hair, and yellow eyes. He wears a blue and white jacket with orange borders and a black undershirt. He wears a pair of thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps.

Problem is they never heard of this guy and yet for him to beat so many duelists considered the best at this time is insane.

Ena runs around until she spots him, able to tell that's Yuta but it can't be him. Still she tries it calling him out. ''Yuta!''

Zarc grunts turning to see the foolish woman. Ena is surprised that this is Yuta and yet this can't be him.

''Is that you, Yuta?'' Ena asks him needing to know. Zarc stares at her coldly as she questions. ''Why did you change your avatar like that? And why is your voice-''

''Oh it's that wimpy loser.'' Ena startles turning to see the same bully and his gang again. Zarc sees them and oddly smirks.

''Move aside.'' He declares pushing Ena aside as he approaches those fools. Zarc looks at this bully and scoffs with a sinister smirk calling him out. ''Worm.''

This causes said bully to snap yelling angrily. ''What you called me?!''

Zarc just smirks seeing his reaction and repeats himself. ''I'm calling you a worm.''

The bully snaps raising his right arm at him, throwing it but Zarc dodges it rather bored. He then kicks the pest back as he declares showing his Duel Disk with an ominous look. ''Duel me.''

The gang startles by the request as did Ena. The bully though smirks accepting the challenge. ''Fine then, I'll make you finally cry.''

''Cry? What I will make is what you will never forget; a taste of despair.'' Zarc happily responds in the most sinister way, smirking almost like he will enjoy it.

''Yuta?'' Ena utters out taken back by her friend's sudden change.

* * *

Akira rushes back to SOL Technology as quickly as he got Hayami's message. He enters the room and demands firmly. ''What's going on Hayami?''

Hayami has been panicking getting to each worker who all is working hard fixing this miss. She gasps turning to see her boss and bows expressing. ''CEO Zaizen-san!''

She rushes over to him and tells him concerning. ''Sorry for the call but an unknown duelist who has been defeated players online and in the tournament.''

Akira frowns by this, questioning at the thought who would be able to do this.

''What's more is this.'' Hayami says handing him a portable tablet. Akira grabs it and reads it, his eyes widening by what he's reading. Aside of duelists who dueled this person are in critical conditions, the network is also being affected by this.

''The Network…'' Akira begins uttering out in shock looking up at the holographic version of Link VRAINS warping into something that isn't by this Zarc. ''Is being controlled by this user? Almost like…''

Akira is reminded of Bohman and what he tried to do before. He grunts pretty intense, wishing right now Playmaker was here because he has a bad feeling things are about to get worst.

* * *

Yuta's bully screams in horror, trying to run away. The duel went bad as the one he assumed to be Yuta was able to bring out all the Summoning Methods without even trying and preparing to defeat him through fear.

The others in the gang all tremble as did Ena watching this. Zarc walks slowly to the frightened bully trying to log out but nothing work. Zarc smirks sinister, wanting to see that expression as his eyes glow. He had enough time playing with his food; now was time to devour.

''BATTLE! **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**, destroy! Dimension Claw!'' Zarc commands with a twisted grin as the more berserk Dimension Ruler roars swinging its golden energy claw right through the bully, exploding upon impact.

''AAWWW!'' The bully screams slammed through a building as his Life Points hit 0. However he couldn't get up still screaming in pain, actually crying. Zarc smirks walking up to him as his dragon vanishes. The bully tries dragging himself away but Zarc stomps on his back, causing him to scream in pain.

''What's wrong?! Was I, Zarc, too much for you?'' Zarc questions him in a sadist manner, smirking as he stomps harder. The other gang members try to attack him by the back but Zarc's eyes glow and they're suddenly all strike by the shadows of a dragon's wing. They all scream shredded apart and logged out though their Avatars were destroyed.

Ena watches this terrified as the bully actually wets himself. Zarc feels this turning his attention to him and says evilly. ''Oh? Speechless by my power now, worm?!''

He forms a shadow-like claw and stabs it into the bully's back, causing him greater pain. Ena has seen enough running up and grabs who she thought was Yuta on his arm, begging him. ''Stop it Yuta! You already-''

Zarc snaps and tosses her aside shouting. ''SILENCE!''

Ena startles as he rips through the bully, destroying his Avatar but not before screaming one more time, slowly echoing before vanishing. She cries seeing this, asking the one who she cares for. ''Yuta, what happened to you?''

The shadow claw vanishes from Zarc as he tells her, squeezing his right hand impressed by his new strength. ''I've gain power. That is all that matters to me!''

Ena didn't understand. It was like Yuta wasn't him but it is him. However her thoughts are cut off by a familiar voice shouting. ''Hey!''

Zarc hums looking up to see Go, riding on his D-Board till he jumps off it and lands before him.

''Go-san!'' Ena utters out surprised to see him. Zarc studies this man as if he knew him. Go stares at the person doing the damages to Link VRAINS and he's taken back to find out it was the kid he protected yesterday.

''You?'' Go utters out surprised by this. Zarc cracks a smirk speaking up. ''Oh? Do you wish to duel me too, Charisma Duelist?''

Go gazes at him firm yet unease by this sudden change of attitude and personality from the young man. Even though he only met him once, Go could tell he's not any of this that he is now. Something is wrong, reminded of his mistake in the past being a Bounty Hunter and his obsession towards Playmaker willing to lose his humanity to beat him.

''I don't know what happened to you kid but you're going down a dark path! That is not-'' Go tries reasoning with him with his own past experience only for Zarc to interrupt in a gloating tone. ''Dark path huh? Much like how you hunted down one of those Ignis?''

This actually shocks Go greatly, uttering out staggered. ''H-how did you!''

Zarc chuckles softly yet evilly not sure why he knows this but it seems it has to do with this world. His very will and power can somehow tap into this dimension or world to understand everything.

''_This world, this Link VRAINS, I can sense greater power than I can possibly imagine. This power is coursing through my soul, feeding me information I shouldn't have known._'' Zarc tells himself mentally, rather than being overwhelmed by this knowledge he grins excitedly by all of this. This is proof of his status as the Ultimate Duelist, the one who is meant to rule over all dimensions and existence.

''How interesting? With it, I am a step close to regaining what was taken from me.'' Zarc mutters to himself chuckling a bit. Go grunts, demanding. ''Stop muttering to yourself!''

Zarc looks up at him and hums more before suggesting in a calm yet cocky tone. ''Hmm? If you're here to entertain me, then I suggest you take me on with your all.''

Go glares, not going to allow any more pain. He then declares raising his Duel Disk, like a hero he was meant to be. ''Then I'll stop you for the entertainment of everyone's joys and dreams! That is what a hero does!''

Ena blushes seeing that. Zarc chuckles by that almost amused.

''Oh? A hero? You?'' The Demon Duelist asks almost finding this as a joke before accepting the challenge. ''Interesting. Then show me your entertainment skills, hero.''

Go stares determined leaping up on his D-Board declaring. ''Let's settle this in a Speed Duel!''

Zarc glares at that with his arms crossed but he'll humor him. He then snapping his fingers as a D-Board that belongs to Yuta appears though now it was black with green and golden outlines with long wings on the back ends. He leaps on it declaring. ''Very well, I'll humor you and your duel style.''

Go flies forward with Zarc following him, both shouting determined. ''Speed Duel!''

* * *

SPEED DUEL

Go: 4000LP

VS

Zarc: 4000LP

* * *

Ena watches concerned hoping Go may reach Yuta.

The two duelists proceed to race the other to who would go first. As they did, Zarc starts monologuing to himself about this style of dueling.

''_Speed Duel; a duel where duelists are limited to 4 cards for their starter hand and two columns, one from far left and the other from the right is removed._'' Zarc tells himself mentally. He then looks at the Extra Monster Zone with a frown of disgust, adding. ''_And it seems in this world the field has changed to have that Extra Monster Zone where all monsters from the Extra Deck are summoned._''

This actually concerns the so-called Ultimate Duelist as that meant the power of Pendulum Summon from the Extra Deck is heavily restricted, stating the following. ''_Either I have to Special Summon an Extra Deck Monster previously summoned but sent to the Graveyard to the Main Monster Zone or use Link Monsters that point to a Zone and turn that Zone into an Extra Monster Zone._''

This annoys Zarc with a growl adding mentally. ''_A nuisance to someone like I but I'll have to manage until I become stronger than I ever was._''

Still this was a challenge for him so he happily accepts with a smirk, saying outloud. ''Shouldn't be long though.''

However his monologuing actually causes Go to take the lead… though this wouldn't affect Zarc much.

''I'll start first.'' Go declares drawing his top 4 cards. Zarc smirks drawing his as he proclaims. ''Be my guest, hero.''

''Then I'll it in the third turn! My turn!'' Go declares in a shout starting his first turn.

* * *

_Turn 1_

_**Go: 4000LP H: 4**_

_Zarc__: 4000LP H: 4_

* * *

Go scans his hand and starts summoning a monster to his Monster Zone. ''First I summon Gouki Suprex!''

Appearing by launching forward is a blue, yellow striped wrestler-like monster with a Tyrannosaurus face-like mask on and sharp wrist blades. It also had horns on its shoulders and a dinosaur-like tail. It also has on a golden T-Rex wrestling belt.

Gouki Suprex Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF. 0

''I activate Gouki Suprex's effect, letting me Special Summon another Gouki monster from my hand to the field!'' Go explains holding up a card and summons it. ''Appear, Gouki Twistcobra!''

Flipping over beside Suprex is a green wrestler-like monster with a cobra face-like mask on and snake-like hair. It also has yellow stripes on its body. It has stinger-like wrist blades. It also wears a cobra face golden wrestling belt.

Gouki Twistcobra Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

''My turn is over! Now show me what you got, Zarc!'' Go declares confident with his setup, finishing his turn.

* * *

_Turn 2_

_Go: 4000LP H: 5_

_**Zarc**__**: 4000LP H: 2**_

* * *

Zarc stares at Go's monsters, rather interested by them as he speaks up. ''Interesting. You remind me of someone I knew… and myself.''

Go glares by that comment, protesting. ''Don't mock me! You and I are nothing alike!''

''Oh does the name Dark Onizuka ring a bell?'' Zarc suddenly says quite aware of Go's other dark phase during the Hanoi fight. Go stares silently but glaring very mad.

Zarc grins at this proclaiming. ''I'll leave it at that. My turn! DRAW!''

He draws his top card and has already the means to Pendulum Summon… however he couldn't even do that due to the Speed Duel's condition, no Pendulum Scales.

''_I don't have Pendulum Scales in this field. Just another reason to avoid these Speed Duels._'' He tells himself to evade these duels or he'll never use his full potential. He then smirks at his current hand able to see something this fool can do can stop him.

''I'll set this monster facedown. And then set 2 cards facedown.'' Zarc proclaims setting a monster in facedown Defense Positon while two facedown cards appear behind it in horizontal position.

Go sees this field and smirks mocking the man. ''I was expecting more than set cards from a man who thinks he's superior to everyone else.''

Zarc chuckles at his obvious respond and replies almost sinister. ''Oh trust me. This is the curtain stage of our show. You shall soon see the true terror I possess. But for now, turn end.''

Ena watches really concern what has happened to her Yuta.

* * *

_Turn 3_

_**Go: 4000LP H: 2**_

_Zarc__: 4000LP H: 2_

* * *

''I'll finish this in the count of 3!'' Go declares, raising his right hand lifting up only 3 fingers. Zarc huffs calmly, waiting to see such foolish attempt. Go glares proclaiming, drawing his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes his hand and smirks proclaiming as he shows one of the cards in his hand, summoning it. ''Since I control only Gouki monster, I can Normal Summon Gouki Riscorpio!''

A giant red, black bulky wrestler-like monster with a scorpion face-like mask appears diving in with scorpion-like wrist claws and tail. It also has multiple horns around its body and the same Gouki wrestling belt around its waist.

Gouki Riscorpio Lvl 5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

''Now feast your eyes on the power of my Goukis and myself. Appear, my circuit!'' Go announces lifting upward his right arm.

A ray of electrical light shot out from Go's hand, becoming a burst of energy that formed and summoned a rectangle Arrowhead portal with 8 arrows on each side of the rectangle appeared in front of him as he rode through the storm.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Gouki Monsters. I set Suprex and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!'' Go declares as his two Gouki monster fly into the portal, transforming into hurricanes of their colors and ram themselves into the Link Arrows of the Left and Bottom.

''Circuit combine!'' Go shouts as the arrows his monsters went into began to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Gouki Jet Ogre!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal was a Gouki Link Monster. It's blue, grey armor-like wrestling monster with yellow stripes, golden horned-like helmet with red furry hair and a massive twin jet back behind its back. It also wields a rapier and has the ogre-like face wrestling belt. It appears on the right side of the Extra Monster Zone

Gouki Jet Ogre LINK-2, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Left, Bottom

''When Suprex and Twistcobra are sent from the Field to the Graveyard, I can add a Gouki card from my Deck with a different name from both. In other words, I add 2 cards!'' Go explains adding two different Gouki cards from his deck to his hand.

Zarc chuckles a bit more impress by this fool's monsters almost reminding him of Pendulums.

''Interesting, your monsters can add other cards into your possession huh?'' He states with a small smirk. Go then responds pretty confident as he points his finger at him. ''Exactly! And with them, you don't stand a chance in my ring.''

''Oh? Well then, prove it.'' Zarc demands in a sinister voice, grinning to be proven wrong. Go glares as he will, declaring. ''I shall by activating Jet Ogre's effect!''

Jet Ogre howls as Go explains. ''By destroying 1 Gouki card on the field, I switch all monsters on the field to Attack Position. I destroy Riscorpion to force your monster into Attack Position!''

Riscorpion explodes as Jet Ogre swings his blade to release a wave upon Zarc's set monster, forcing it to reveal itself. Zarc chuckles by this as he gladly flips his monster up. ''Very well, meet Purple Poison Magician!''

Emerging from the set monster is a thin purple armored, dark green robed magician with light purple skin wearing a red visor reveals itself. The monster resembles Starving venom Fusion Dragon as he wields a whip that resembles Starving Venom's tail. The magician also has a sinister evil grin on his face.

Purple Poison Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2100

Go, among everyone else watching the duel, are taken by this strange monster that has a different Effect Monster coloring than it should be.

''What is that monster?'' Go questions, never seeing this monster before. Ena did but it's completely different than it was speaking out loud. ''That's Yuta's monster but it looks different.''

Zarc couldn't control himself laughing to see their expressions. Go stares at this unease as the young man continues laughing becoming more menacing.

''That is my power, the power of Pendulum; a Pendulum Monster!'' Zarc, with a twisted grin, announces evilly by his majestic power as Pendulum. This shocks everyone watching and present in the duel.

''Pendulum Monster?'' Go questions never heard of that monster typing before. He has a bad feeling about this but he can

''Fine then! Next Riscorpion's effect activates, adding another Gouki card into my hand.'' Go explains adding another Gouki card and immediately activates it. ''Next I activate the Field Spell, Gouki Deathmatch!''

He plays his field spell as it gains 3 counters immediately

_Number of Counters on Gouki Deathmatch: 3_

''Once activated, it gains 3 Counters. But for now, I discard Gouki Hugbear to Special Summon Gouki Headbatt!'' Go proceeds, discarding another Gouki monster to summon another Gouki to his field.

Launching forward is a purple wrestling-like monster with red gloves, arm side and forehead that has a bat face-like mask. It has sharp elbows with a bat-like wrestling belt around its waist.

Gouki Headbatt Lvl 2ATK: 800 DEF: 0

Go then explains his monster's effect with a small smile. ''Headbatt increases the ATK of Jet Ogre by 800 this turn.''

Jet Ogre shoots up to 2800 ATK but this wasn't Go's intention as he proclaims. ''Second ring! Appear, my circuit!''

Another Link Portal emerges to Zarc's annoyance.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Gouki Monsters. I set Jet Ogre counted as two and Headbatt in the Link Markers!'' Go declares as his two other Gouki monster fly into the portal, transforming into hurricanes too and ram themselves into the Link Arrows of the Bottom-Left, Bottom and Bottom-Right.

''Circuit combine!'' Go shouts as the arrows his monsters went into began to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Gouki The Great Ogre!"

Shooting out of the portal is Go's signature Gouki monster. It is a black, grey and red/yellow striped ogre-like monster with horns on its head, shoulders and elbows. It wears a massive black fur cape with a fading red ends. It also wields a massive black axe.

Gouki The Great Ogre LINK-3, ATK: 2600, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right

''When Headbatt is sent to the field, I can-'' Go begins to explain his Gouki's adding effect only for Zarc to interrupt calling him off. ''I am now perfectly aware your non-Link monsters can search for more Gouki cards, just continue with your search.''

Go smirks surely thinking he's getting to his nerves as he then states. ''But that's not all. When Jet Ogre is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, all currently Gouki monsters I control gain 500 ATK until the end of this turn.''

Great Ogre went up to 3100 ATK

''I equip The Great Ogre with the Equip Spell, **Gouki Tag Attack**!'' Go proceeds, playing a new spell. It shows the image of Suprex grabbing an unknown enemy by the back of the clothesline as Headbatt comes ramming his head at the front of the opponent.

''With this, I can send Gouki Octostretch from my Deck to the Graveyard and next The Great Ogre can attack twice!'' Go explains his spell's effect as he then activates another spell. ''I activate the spell, Gouki Re-Match! With this, I can Special Summon back 2 Gouki Monsters from my Graveyard in Defense Position.''

Emerging on his field is Bearhug and Octostretch.

A large brown, grey wrestling-like monster with pale yellow striped monster leaps over the field. It has red hair tied up on its chest and red fur cape on its back. It has claws and wrist bear claws as well as claws and horns on its shoulders. It also has a bear wrestling belt on.

A light blue wrestling monster with a blue colored Octopus face-like mask with long tentacles appears. It has orange dots in a vertical position across its legs, chest and tentacles. It also has an octopus wrestling belt on.

Gouki Hugbear Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 0

Gouki Octostretch Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Next I play the spell, Gouki Face Turn! With this, I destroy Octostretch and next I can Special Summon a Gouki monster from my Graveyard.'' Go plays another spell as Octostretch explodes as he then calls forth. ''Reappear, Gouki Jet Ogre!''

Emerging is Jet Ogre pointing his rapier sword at Zarc. The Ultimate Duelist scoffs calmly surfing on his D-Board.

Gouki Jet Ogre LINK-2, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Left, Bottom

''I now use Octostretch's effect, adding a Gouki card from my Deck to my hand.'' Go explains, adding another Gouki card only to play it right away. ''I activate the spell, **Gouki Surprise Slam**!''

It shows Thunder Ogre leaping for a slam attack above an unexpected enemy. Go then explains his card's effect. ''By returning a Gouki card from my Graveyard back to my Deck, I can Special Summon a non-Link Gouki monster from my Graveyard to the field.''

He returns Octostretch as he brings back Twistcobra to the field.

Gouki Twistcobra Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

Zarc chuckles rather amused, commenting. ''How amusing. Your Goukis so far resemble Pendulums, able to come back over and over.''

Go glares by his words but he does declare. ''But the difference is they'll defeat you right now. Third ring! Appear, my circuit of fortitude!''

A third Link portal materializes above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Gouki Monsters. I set Jet Ogre counted as two, Hugbear and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!'' Go declares as his two other Gouki monster fly into the portal, transforming into hurricanes too and ram themselves into the Link Arrows of the Bottom-Left, Bottom and Bottom-Right.

''Circuit combine!'' Go shouts as the arrows his monsters went into began to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Gouki The Master Ogre!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal was his strongest Gouki monster. Appearing with his arms crossed in a strong, tall pose is a dark blue ogre wrestler with red on its chest outfit and wearing golden sharp shoulders, gauntlets and boots with silver inner portions with red outline. It wears a golden face-like mask with horns and edges. It also wears a large dark blue cape with red inner portions as well as the golden belt.

Gouki the Master Ogre LINK-4, ATK: 2800, Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right

''Thanks to Hugbear, I can add 1 Gouki card from my Deck to my hand.'' Go reveals, adding another Gouki card.

''I play the Continuous Spell, **Gouki Arm Swap**!'' Go proceeds, playing another Gouki spell card. It shows the image of Gouki Heel Ogre reaching its arm for Gouki the Powerload Ogre to tag swap. Go then explains his spell's effect. ''Thanks to this, I can switch the zones of two Gouki monsters I control with the other. I switch the Master Ogre with the Great Ogre!''

Master Ogre and Great Ogre grab and grip on their arms as they switch positions. Zarc frowns at this demanding to know. ''I don't get what that accomplishes.''

''You'll see if you survive this turn.'' Go simply states as he adds with a small smirk. ''The Great Ogre decreases the ATK of all monsters on the field by their original DEF. Ogre Pressure!''

Great Ogre releases an aura that affect Purple Poison Magician, decreasing its ATK all the way to zero.

''A shame your monster had more DEF than ATK.'' Go says with Zarc not responding. He glares just proceeding. ''This will finish it! Battle!''

Ena watches certain Go can win this and hopefully Yuta will be himself… but she can't help but feel something is still off with how Yuta is staring calmly.

''Due to **Gouki Tag Attack**, Great Ogre must attack first before Master Ogre.'' Go explains as he orders his first attack. ''The Great Ogre, attack Purple Poison Magician! Ogre Axe!''

Great Ogre spins his massive axe before thrusting it through the magician, slicing him in half before exploding. Zarc takes 3100 of damage however Purple Poison Magician instead of going to the Graveyard went face-up in the Extra Deck. This shocks Go, questioning this. ''Why was it sent face-up to the Extra Deck?''

Zarc chuckles by his reaction explaining it. ''A Pendulum Monster, when it leaves the field, is sent instead face-up to my Extra Deck.''

Go isn't sure how that will help him but he isn't worry as he responds. ''Not my problem. When a Gouki monster destroys a monster by battle, Gouki Deathmatch has one of its Counters removed.''

_Number of Counters on Gouki Deathmatch: 2_

''You were careless to underestimate me, human. When Purple Poison Magician is destroyed, I can destroy 1 face-up card on the field.'' Zarc proclaims as the spirit of Purple Poison Magician appears thrusting its whip at Go's monster. ''Say goodbye to your Master Ogre.''

The whip comes at Master Ogre but the Gouki evades it easily.

''Hmm?'' Zarc hums almost puzzle by this till Go announces with a laugh. ''Hahaha, nice try but thanks to **Gouki Arm Swap**, Gouki monsters cannot be targeted by card effects.''

Zarc glares as he changes his target. ''Then I'll destroy your spell instead.''

Gouki Arm Swap was destroyed instead but now Go can finish the duel.

''But now you're wide open-'' Go begins announces as he prepares to have Master Ogre to attack directly only for Zarc to interrupt playing a card from his hand. ''I activate Chronograph Sorcerer's effect from my hand.''

This startles Ena not aware of that monster. Zarc laughs proclaiming. ''My improved deck is so much more fun! When a card I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon it to the field! Appear!''

The thin air rips open revealing a portal as a figure emerges. A magician resembling Timegazer Magician appears out of it. He wears a crimson red, glowing light blue outfit as it wields a magical light blue sword on his right hand created by twin golden magical chronographs. There is also Roman Numerical Symbols appearing across his long ragged cape with time-like symbols as well glowing faintly. It wears a magician hat with his mouth covered by a mouth mask.

Chronograph Sorcerer Lvl 6 PS: 8/8 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700

''Next I can Special Summon another monster from my hand. Appear as well, Double Iris Magician!'' Zarc announces summoning another monster beside his magician. A male-like magician with dual colored red-green eyes appears wearing a bright red magician robes with cape and wide skirt which resembles heavily on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The magician also wields a thin red outline blade with colors that resembles Odd-Eyes as well as a hilt that resemble its eyes.

Double Iris Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Go glares, not expecting his opponent to be able to guard this. Zarc chuckles evilly, mocking his opponent. ''So, what now? My monsters are safe in Defense Position.''

''Doesn't matter! Master Ogre can attack all monsters my opponent controls!'' Go protests as Master Ogre glows with a bright aura.

''Go! First attack Chronograph Sorcerer!'' Go orders as Master Ogre leaps up and charges by thrusting his right kick forward. ''Ogre Kick!''

The kick connects and destroys Chronograph.

_Number of Counters on Gouki Deathmatch: 1_

''Next attack Double Iris Magician!'' Go commands as Master Ogre then strikes the last of Zarc's monsters, destroying it. The last counter on Gouki Deathmatch is also removed.

_Number of Counters on Gouki Deathmatch: 0_

Zarc brushes off the damage as he then states. ''When Double Iris Magician is destroyed, I can add 1 Pendulumgraph card from my Deck to my hand.''

A card pops out from his deck as he grabs it. Go isn't worry as he can still make a second attack with the Great Ogre, proceeding to do so commanding. ''The Great Ogre attack directly!''

The Great Ogre leaps up swinging his axe at Zarc but before it could hit, Zarc triggers his set card. ''Reverse trap open, Pendulum Reborn!''

His card flips over glowing as Zarc explains it. ''I can now Special Summon 1 Pendulum monster from my Graveyard or face-up in my Extra Deck.''

This startles Go, not expecting he had such a card as Zarc summons his monster. ''Return to me, Purple Poison Magician!''

The purple magician returns grinning devilish in Defense Position.

Purple Poison Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2100

Go glares at this. If he tries attacking with Great Ogre, then his magician will destroy one of his monsters. Zarc smirks at this unexpected surprise for his opponent, questioning him. ''Now was that all you could do?''

Even though he can't risk it, Go wasn't bested yet as he proceeds ending his Battle Phase. ''Not quite. When Gouki Deathmatch has all of its counters removed during the end of the Battle Phase, I can now Special Summon as many Gouki monsters from my hand or Deck to the field.''

Emerging to his field is Twistcobra and Hugbear in Defense Positions.

Gouki Twistcobra Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

Gouki Hugbear Lvl 6 ATK: 2400 DEF: 0

''Next all 3 counters are placed back to my Field Spell.'' Go says as his Field Spell restore all of its counters.

_Number of Counters on Gouki Deathmatch: 3_

''My turn is over.'' Go declares ending his turn.

* * *

_Turn 4_

_Go: 4000LP H: 0_

_**Zarc**__**: 900LP H: 1**_

* * *

Zarc stares very calmly smirking. Go gazes unease by that face, telling himself mentally. ''_What's he up to now?_''

''I'll admit, you're something. A sense of entertainment that I, Zarc, shall remember!'' Zarc suddenly speaks up, impressed by his opponent's style but it changes very little announcing. ''But this is where our duel ends. Prepare yourself.''

Go glares by what he meant by that.

''My turn!'' Zarc declares drawing his top card. He eyes it as he then reveals his other set card. ''First I activate the Continuous Trap, Time Pendulumgraph!''

His trap opens up as Zarc explains it. ''Now I use Time Pendulumgraph's effect, destroying Purple Poison Magician to destroy your Master Ogre.''

''So then you can use that monster's effect to destroy the Great Ogre too.'' Go concludes, realizing his opponent can destroy two cards. Zarc smirks answering him. ''Precisely.''

''But that won't happen! I activate the Master Ogre's effect, returning both Twistcobra and Hugbear into my hand.'' Go counters, using Master Ogre's effect to return his two weaker Gouki monsters back to his hand. ''Next I negate those two face-up cards, stopping their effects!''

Zarc's cards were negated. He huffs at his attempt saying. ''Clever… But pathetic! I activate the spell, **Amazing Pendulum**!''

He plays a spell Go also isn't familiar with as Zarc explains it. ''Since I have no Pendulum Zones with no Pendulum Scales, I can add 2 Magician Pendulum monsters from face-up my Extra Deck to my hand!''

Go makes a face, never hearing Pendulum Zones before. Zarc adds his previously two Magicians smirking.

''I summon once more Double Iris Magician!'' Zarc announces summoning his dual-colored eye magician.

Double Iris Magician Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Go raises an eyebrow by this move that he asks. ''So what you plan to do? A Link Summon?''

Cracking a dark smirk, Zarc suddenly begins laughing at this. ''HAHAHAHAHAHA!''

Go stares unease as did Ena shivering, certain that her Yuta isn't himself.

''Fool! I have something much more terrifying than a Link Summon!'' Zarc declares smirking. He then raises his hand and proclaims. ''But first I activate my Skill! Grant me power! Skill activate: Integration Summon!''

His body glows temporary as Zarc proceeds to using his skill, sending two cards from his hand to the Graveyard. ''I discard two cards from my hand and send 2 monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard to summon a monster from my Deck.''

Among the cards discarded were Purple Poison Magician, Black Fang Magician and White Wing Magician. Zarc then starts chanting proudly. "Read time, read the stars, omniscient magician manipulating space-time! Descend here and now and give power to me!''

The area around them starts to darken very quickly.

''Come forth, Astrograph Sorcerer!'' Zarc announces summoning his fateful servant. A horizontal thin light blue rod with round circles before the ends as well as a round blue guard on the middle appears. It then starts spinning slowly like a clock arrow. It ticks down like a clock as it moves until stopping in a vertical position where three magical-like chronographs (bottom smaller to top bigger) appear on the top. The staff soon spins forward to magically reveal a magician with long grey hair wearing a dark blue bodysuit with light blue outlines across it along with a magician-like hat and its mouth covered by a mouth mask. The magician resembles Stargazer Magician as it wields a long magical cape that has stars and space-like colors almost as if it they were reveal.

Astrograph Sorcerer Lvl 7 PS: 1/1 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Go watches this, still not understanding. Thanks to Great Ogre, this Sorcerer has 500 ATK. Why would he summon it?

Zarc smirks seeing that face and prepares to show him fear. ''I activate Astrograph Sorcerer's effect, banishing a Pendulum Dragon, Xyz Dragon, Synchro Dragon and Fusion Dragon from my hand, Field or Graveyard along with itself, I can bring forth a monster that none can rival!''

''Last I check you haven't once summoned a Dragon monster of those Types!'' Go reminds his opponent he hasn't summoned or sent any Dragons to the Graveyard or played them.

Zarc smirks as this as he corrects him. ''True but my Magicians have all the unique effect that they are treated one of each.''

''Nani?!'' Go utters out in confusion. Ena gasps recalling something like that from Yuta's monsters.

As Zarc stated, the four other Magician he's set up each glow and appear beside Astrograph.

"Astrograph Magician who governs space-time! With your abyssal power overlay our desires!" Zarc calls forth as Astrograph raises his staff and his whole body glows.

Soon the very magician shoots upward with the four different lights of the other four magicians into the sky, consuming it in black clouds with red glows and lightning wrapped around them.

"Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one with me!'' Zarc chants with small smile before making a sinister grin with his yellow eyes glowing and more dragon-like, proclaiming. ''Integration Summon!''

The clouds wrapped around them like a tornado, rapidly sucking up the data of Link VRAINS into it. Red lightning starts striking across the network, warping it as if about to crack the world itself.

''Come forth, Supreme King Dragon Zarc!" Zarc declares proudly as a roar is heard within the dark fog and soon two massive black wings, longer than any buildings, appear over the fog. With another roar, the wings suddenly flap causing the chaotic fog to blow away, revealing Zarc's signature monster and himself.

The massive black, green outline dragon with massive wings and tail hovers over Link VRAINS. The glowing green outlines cover the dragon from the chest, the top of the wings, the tail, almost every part of it while have a golden parts like floating half circle devices on both sides of its waist, its outer waist and some attached to connect to its wings and even on its chest. It has like somewhat dragon knees (almost like guards) on the top and bottom of its body connected to it, sharp green fingernail claws, very long horizontal horns and bright red evil looking eyes.

Supreme King Dragon Zarc- Lvl 12, PS: 1/1 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Everyone watches horrified that those close the duel actually logout. Ena watches really scared, never seeing that monster before in Yuta's deck.

Go makes an expression of horror not since Revolver's Mirror Force or Playmaker's turn around victory in their last duel. No, in his eyes, this was MUCH worst.

''W-what the hell is that?!'' He utters out demanding though his voice is shaken up. Zarc turns slowly facing him and responds with a dark smirk. ''The end.''

The Supreme King Dragon Zarc roars in responding causing the entire area to shake violently almost like about to crack.

* * *

The computers in SOL Technology start frying up badly with sparks flying out as well as the large holographic screen of the image of Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

''Ma'am, it's happening again!'' One of the employees shouts out panicking. Hayami checks the systems and they were not under their control at all.

''CEO Zaizen-san, this is really bad.'' Hayami informs Akira really worrying. Akira grunts upsetting seeing the damage this dragon is causing and worst how it's affecting the virtual world. It's actually able to warp Link VRAINS.

* * *

''Once summoned, I, Zarc, destroys all cards my opponent controls!'' Zarc proclaims smirking as his dragon of the same name roars releasing burst of electricity.

Go panics by this as Zarc commands almost like a god. ''All are beneath under the one and only God of all dimensions! Maximum Crisis!''

Supreme King Dragon Zarc roars releasing the electricity across Go's field, destroying all of his cards in a terrifying instant. Great Ogre and Master Ogre explode leaving Go completely empty. But he isn't worry; he can add Gouki cards to-

''Integration Summon Skill has a second effect.'' Zarc suddenly speaks up startling Go as he explains it. ''With it, cards and effects cannot be activated this turn or in response to this card's effect.''

Go widens his eyes meaning he can't add any Gouki cards or if he had couldn't respond to this effect.

''This has been an amusing duel and for that…'' Zarc states, having enjoyed a challenge like this but he grew bored having a grand plan ahead of him. ''I shall grant a reward: Despair. I, Zarc, attack you directly!''

The sinister black dragon roars opening its mouth and starts gathering green energy between its fangs.

''Maximum Burst!'' Zarc orders as his dragon-self releases the devastating green energy blast with purple sparks of electricity among it. The blast tears through the very fragment of the network as Go watches horrified as it consumes him.

''AAAAHHHHH!'' He screams as he's sent flying from his D-Board and crashes through two building below the city. Go crashes on the ground, badly hurt and injury.

* * *

WINNER…

Go: 0LP

VS

Zarc: 900LP

* * *

Zarc begins chuckling at first before laughing insanely, joyful for such victory. Ghost Girl and Blood Sheppard witness this and they couldn't believe how easily he lost.

''Unbelievable.'' Ghost Girl utters out while Blood Sheppard adds unease. ''He defeated him in one shot.''

Ena watches this terrify at what Yuta has done. Zarc leaps off his D-Board and stands before his defeated opponent, smirking.

''Hero huh?'' He says before adding in a cruel, disappointed tone. ''Such trash can never defeat the Ultimate Duelist!''

Zarc then snaps his fingers as his dragon roars releasing dark fog around them.

''Time to make this world mine and then fuse all dimensions with me!'' Zarc declares evilly before he and his Supreme King Dragon form vanishes. Ena staggers by this while Go tries getting up, not believing this but admitting this is will take someone like Playmaker to stop him.

* * *

In the dimension of Pendulum, night, a young man stirs in his bed having a sensation of terror, pain and hatred trying to consume him. It was a horrifying nightmare that eventually causes him to wake up screaming. ''GAAAA!''

He stands up from his bed, panting heavily and sweating while rubbing his red-green tomato color hair.

''W-what did I felt?'' Yuya Sakaki asks him still breathing heavily. He gets off his bed as he walks up to his deck where his deck was. He grabs it and turns it forward to see bottom card of his deck and his ace monster; Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

''Odd-Eyes, you felt it too didn't you?'' Yuya asks his dragon almost able to tell it felt what he felt too. Though, he's concern on it asking to himself out loud. ''But how?''

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Go's new cards:**

***Gouki Tag Attack- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''Gouki'' monster. It can attack twice. The equipped monster must attack first before any other monster you control. If this card is sent to the GY; target 1 Gouki card from your GY, except ''**Gouki Tag Attack**'', and add it to your hand.

***Gouki Surprise Slam- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by returning 1 ''Gouki'' card from your GY to your Deck, then Special Summon 1 non-Link ''Gouki'' monster from your GY. You can only activate 1 ''**Gouki Surprise Slam**'' per turn.

***Gouki Arm Swap- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: While this card is face-up on the field; ''Gouki'' monsters cannot be targeted by card effects. Once per turn: you can target 2 ''Gouki'' Link Monsters you control with one of them being on an Extra Monster Zone; switch both monster to the other's Zone. You can only control 1 ''**Gouki Arm Swap**'' on your field.

* * *

**Zarc's new cards:**

**_****Amazing Pendulum- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you have no cards in your Pendulum Zones: Add 2 face-up "Magician" Pendulum Monsters with different names from your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Amazing Pendulum" per turn.

* * *

Before anyone ask… I could never forget Yuya. He's flawed as f**ked but I love the guy. Not as much as someone like Yugi but up there.

And yes, this will be the only Speed Duel in this fanfic because… you know, more Monster Zones. This will surely be the last Speed Duel for Zarc for sure.

Before someone else asks: This story follows Master Rule 4 because in creating the story, the news of Master Rules Update were never announced yet. Wanted to let you guys know.

Next time… eh… don't hate me guys, just trust me.

Also Happy New Year 2020.

* * *

UPDATE: I am giving special thanks to **neostardustdragon101** for correcting me that DOUBLE IRIS MAGICIAN IS MALE, NOT FEMALE. That part REALLY makes me mad because I always though it was female. That upsetted me. Thanks though dude.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects. This story also follows Master Rule 4 rules.**

* * *

It is a sunny day in Maiami City. These days were in peace since the defeat of Zarc and the four dimensions were connected. Yuzu Hiragi walks on this nice day, checking up on Yuya for a practice duel for the next coming Maiami Championship.

She arrives to Yuya's house just as the red-green tomato headed young man walking out. She giggles greeting her boyfriend. ''Morning Yuya!''

Yuya didn't answer, almost in a trance from the night he had. Yuzu blinks able to tell he's not well as she taps on his shoulder. This causes Yuya to snap out and turns seeing her.

''Oh, hey Yuzu.'' Yuya finally utters smiling slightly. Yuzu frowns able to tell something is really wrong, asking him immediately. ''What's with that hey, Yuya?''

This causes Yuya to panic a bit, trying to lie to her. ''Um nothing!''

Yuzu wasn't, at all, fool by this. She grabs onto his hand and asks him honestly, her eyes staring at his. ''Tell me.''

Yuya stares at her, not wanting to worry her, but he might not have a choice.

''… Okay.'' Yuya sighs giving in to this and starts telling Yuzu what he experience last night. She listens and takes the news rather unease as the two walk together towards Leo Corporation.

''That's why you're going to see Reiji?'' Yuzu questions, making a worrying face about this. She can't accept Zarc is still out there. After everything they went through, she just can't. Yuya could tell this has upset her like he assumed, which is why he needs to clarified this to Reiji Akaba who might uncover this to be true or false.

''Yea, I gotta make sure.'' Yuya states determined to see this out to prevent another crisis. Yuzu eyes him, seeing how mature Yuya has gotten. She smiles a bit to see him like this and she knows he can't do this alone.

She grabs onto his hand to Yuya's surprise, blushing, as she tells him giggling. ''Yuya, if Zarc really is alive out there, I'm not letting you face him alone.''

Yuya blushes more by this as Yuzu then adds determined but joyful. ''We'll overcome him together!''

He stares at her and smiles nodding. He reaches to her waist, wrapping his arms around her and hugs her close. Now Yuzu blushes red staring at his eyes. The two lock eyes, both blushing redder. Yuya smiles warmly, telling his girlfriend. ''Thank you, Yuzu.''

Yuzu stares at him and smiles back. She made a promise before; they will overcome anything together. They lock eyes holding the other closer. They stare while the whole world was frozen… until a figure spots the two.

''Oh ho, guess you two are together.'' Yuzu startles by the familiar voice as Yuya, blinking puzzle, turns to see Shingo Sawatari smirking at the two. He isn't surprise those two are that close though he had hope a flower like Yuzu would notice his incredible, untouchable presence more.

''And I was hoping Yuzu-chan would notice my flawless, handsome appearance more.'' Shingo monologues, posing in his usual fanboyed self. Yuzu sweat drops heavily kinda wondering who will fall for him.

''Sawatari, is Reiji here?'' Yuya asks him ignoring his nature. Shingo stops and blinks responding. ''Eh yea. Why you ask?''

Yuya eyes him not answering his question for obvious reasons, at least not until Reiji confirms his doubts. Shingo could tell something is off so best he doesn't waste Yuya's time as he takes the two to see Reiji in his computer room.

They enter to see Reiji Akaba, studying the multiple screens showing the four dimensions. He's been busy since Zarc's defeat, wondering what else is out there in possible threats to their lives. So far it doesn't seem the case.

''Hey Reiji, you got guests.'' Shingo calls him out causing the calm D/D/D duelist to stand up from his chair. He eyes the three and smiles speaking to his rival. ''Yuya, it's been a while.''

Yuya smiles back replying back. ''Nice to see you too. How's Reira?''

Reiji adjusts his glasses simply answering back. ''Growing well.''

Yuzu frowns as she was told what happened to Reiji's younger sibling and Ray's decision to entrap Zarc within herself and Reira so Zarc can be reborn without the desire of destroying everything. At this moment, things seem fine.

''Reiji, I need to ask you for a favor?'' Yuya speaks up causing Reiji to raise an eyebrow of this strange request. The tomato-headed young man sighs, explaining his reasons which deeply shocked both Shingo and Reiji.

''Nani. Zarc?'' Reiji utters out calmly, his eyes slightly widen by this news, but also not able to believe such a thing. Shingo actually takes the news like a normal person; panicking.

''NO WAY! HOW CAN THIS BE!'' Shingo yells out rubbing his head with both hands rapidly. He can still remember Zarc too well and he's not at all happy about this. Then he blinks realizing something and turns to Reiji, asking him. ''Wait, was he really sucked up in your little brother?''

Reiji nods firmly, certain Zarc is still within Reira. It is impossible for Zarc to be freed.

''I need to be sure. Please.'' Yuya asks of him, needing to be sure that is the case. Reiji eyes the young man and sighs at how overreacted he's getting about it, then again he has every right to be concerned about it.

''Very well.'' Reiji accepts sitting back on his chair and starts typing on his computer, scanning for Zarc's Dueling Energy. Yuya watches with Shingo and Yuzu both confused about this.

''And your computers can track him?'' Yuzu asks puzzled. Reiji answers her still typing. ''Most certain. I got them from my father with Academia's technology. With them, I can confirm if-''

The computers suddenly start ringing with flashes from the screens. Reiji startles checking the energy, confirming it to be Zarc but his location was away from the four dimensions, coming across what seems to be a fifth.

''Impossible…'' Reiji utters out now shocked. Yuzu gasps by this with Shingo gulping. Yuya stares at the screen, having a face of dread. Last night, it was exactly as he experienced before; Zarc's energy coursing through his body as if they were connected.

''I felt him, I still feel him.'' Yuya utters gripping on his pendulum necklace around his chest, fearing all the pain and destruction he did when he and his other selves were merged with Zarc.

Reiji frowns by this revelation but this just means they must take action to prevent this from happening a second time. He gets up from his chair, declaring as he adjusts his glasses. ''I'll call the rest of the Lancers.''

Yuya nods also adding, worry how the others are doing. ''I'm going to check up on Yuto, Yugo and Yuri.''

Reiji turns eyeing him only for Yuya to tell him, almost aware what he's about to warn him about. ''Don't worry, I won't ask them to come along.''

Shingo blinks confuse by that, questioning it. ''Why not? With all four of you-''

He then stops himself and sweat drops remembering what happened when all four are presence and likely with Zarc.

''Precisely. That could be dangerous if Zarc can control them to become one with him.'' Reiji states calmly with his arms crossed. Shingo sweat drops heavily by that, not wanting Yuya to become that demonic dragon duelist again.

Yuzu eyes her boyfriend and tells him not taking a ''no'' for an answer. ''I'm coming with you just in case Yuya.''

Yuya smiles not planning to go without her. He reaches out to her smiling. ''Let's go then!''

Yuzu giggles nodding accepting his hand as the two run off. Shingo lets out a sigh eyeing Reiji who ignores this going back to study where this fifth dimension is, though he smiles to see them together. They do make a cute couple.

* * *

Aoi sits patiently in the waiting room in Den City Hospital, having arrived as the doctors were treated Go. He took major physical and mental injuries from his duel against Zarc. She tries to be calm about it but she can't. What would Yusaku- Aoi makes a face at how silly would that be? Yusaku, Playmaker; he would have handle the threat and end it. She sighs, wishing he's here.

''Aoi!'' The young brunette startles turning to see Miyu running over towards her. She gets up as her friend hugs her. Aoi blushes accepting her hug.

She then explains to Miyu on the situation though she saw the duel and it wasn't pretty.

''Is he going to be okay?'' Miyu asks looking through the window to see Go's unconscious state. Aoi turns to his direction and just smiles confident he'll recover.

''He'll survive. Onizuka is tough as nails.'' She comments confident he'll be fine.

''That's the least of our worries.'' A voice speaks up surprising her. She turns to see Emma and Kengo walking towards them. Aoi walks up to them and asks then about the situation. ''How's Link VRAINS?''

Emma sweat drops not sure how to explain it so Kengo does the honors firmly. ''Your brother is sending all possible duelists to handle this Zarc and he's beating them without trying.''

''Nii-san and I might be the only ones left till the Knights or Soulburner decide to charge in.'' Emma adds pretty confident she and Kengo could… stall for time. Even she's not sure unless they try.

Aoi watches them leave, squeezing her hand slightly. She can't stand by and let others fight while she does nothing. She snaps out calling out. ''Wait Emma!''

Emma blinks stopping as she turns to see Aoi running up to her. The young girl hesitates at first to speak up but swallowing up her doubt, she slowly declares. ''… I'm dueling him.''

Emma blinks again though rather taken back by her decision. Miyu didn't take it well trying to reason with her. ''Aoi, you can't! This guy-''

''This guy could be as strong as Playmaker!'' Aoi suddenly interrupts very upset but remains to have a composure state. She looks down not wishing to admit it but right now that this Zarc could be even stronger than Yusaku but she can't allow him to do what he wants. Someone has to be the hero of Link VRAINS without Playmaker ad she has to be the one to do so… to redeem her past failures, to carry on that torch.

''That's why only I should be the one to stop him.'' Aoi declares, sounding confident. She has to be the one. Takeru went through a lot already, Revolver changed himself; she needs to carry on their flame so they don't get dragged back by the fighting and to become a symbol that everyone can count on.

''Everyone is trying to recover what they went through months ago. And it's my job as a Charisma Duelist to keep everyone's hopes and joy alive.'' Aoi affirms, more than sure she needs to be the one to do this. Miyu stares silent, understanding Aoi's reasons more so than others but it still worries her.

Emma eyes the young brunette and just smiles nodding. Kengo startles about to protest but his young sister just shakes her head, trusting on Aoi.

Aoi smiles a bit and nods, proclaiming. ''I'm going.''

With that she heads out, going to stop that Zarc with her own strength. Miyu watches her friend leave, muttering out of concern. ''Please be careful.''

* * *

Inside the hotdog truck, Kusanagi along with Jin were watching from the computer screen on Zarc's outrage upon Link VRAINS. It was becoming very bad that the very network is alternating by his very presence.

Jin gulps at the stuff he's staring, questioning this. ''This is awful Nii-san.''

''Yea…'' Kusanagi mutters softly though he's actually very worry on the situation. He grits his teeth a bit, wondering where the hell his most important comrade is at a time like this.

''_Where are you, Yusaku?_'' Kusanagi asks himself on why Yusaku isn't here at a time like this.

* * *

Rushing out of his house fast while wearing his Den City school uniform Takeru runs out of his home gripping on his Duel Disk.

''Takeru!'' Kiku comes out from the door of his home, leaning towards the one she cares for running off. Takeru turns and yells out at her with a confident smile. ''I gotta go Kiku, I'll be back soon!''

Kiku blushes as she nods, knowing he will come back. Takeru turns around with a more serious expression, not believing another threat would appear that isn't getting Yusaku to return. Something was indeed wrong.

''_Where are you, Yusaku?! Things are going in hell over there and we need you right now!_'' He tells himself as he runs faster, needed to take the next train to Den City immediately.

* * *

A ship belonging to Hanoi reaches the shores of Den City. Within the ship, the Knights of Hanoi are watching the devastating they were not able to prevent. Who or whatever this Zarc person is, there is more behind him.

''…'' Ryoken stares silently at the destruction this Zarc is causing among any duelist he comes across or the network itself, actually wrapping it. No doubt another AI gone havoc, as he predicted would happen. Probably the Dark Ignis's doing or possibly Lightning's or Bohman's. Whoever it was; he won't allow such a thing to exist.

He turns towards Spectre and asks him. ''Any signs of Playmaker?''

Spectre frowns not wishing to upset him but he has not appeared. Ever since the Dark Ignis' defeat, even with Genome, Vyra and Faust combine effort along with Pandor; they've had no luck in tracking Playmaker's exact location.

''Unfortunately no, Ryoken-sama.'' Spectre reports in a calm yet apologetic tone. Ryoken briefly closes his eyes, kinda hoping he would appear but it seems he must once more enter the battlefield. He opens up his eyes and declares activating his Duel Disk wristband. ''I'm going in, this shouldn't take long.''

''I'd advise you wait, Revolver-sama.'' Pandor quickly proclaims, smiling softly. Ryoken gazes at her and questions her on her likely information from this enemy. ''Did your data get something Pandor?''

The Anti Ignis AI nods now firm as she reveals to him. ''Seemingly though this Zarc is the source of this distortion in Link VRAINS but he is not artificial life.''

This actually shocks Ryoken glaring at her. ''Nani?''

* * *

Workers in SOL Technology were panicking, doing their best to take back the network but done of their programming codes could take control from the power this Zarc has on it.

''CEO Zaizen-san, none of the duelists we've sent have beaten this Zarc.'' Hayami reports to Akira pretty overwhelmed. They sent their best dueling robots and duelists they had and none have bested the enemy. Akira glares at main screen seeing the holographic monstrous of Supreme King Dragon Zarc destroying an army of 200 dueling robots without breaking a sweat. Still, this Zarc is clearly human due to his Duel Disk is registered in their system though they haven't been able to get the information of the owner.

''Have you tried logging him out of the system already?'' Akira demands hoping their attempts to logout whoever this Zarc is from Link VRAINS. Hayami frowns to disappoint her boss but she sighs informing him. ''We've tried and nothing. It gives us errors.''

Akira frowns at this as he then asks on the duelists who lost to hm. ''And the condition of those who lost?''

Hayami frowns informing him with recordings on the duelists defeated in real life. ''Their Avatars were destroyed. We're able to restore some of them but the problem is their real bodies. The damage they took is so real that the majority are in critical conditions, comatose or…''

She then pauses, noticing Akira gripping his hands tightly. He can't believe after all their hard work to ensure a better Link VRAINS would be taken away by this new threat, and this time without him being here to stop it.

''_Out of all the times for this to happen, I wish he was here to stop this._'' Akira says mentally to himself, wishing Playmaker was here.

* * *

It was madness within Link VRAINS. Buildings, platforms, anything touching the black mist form of Supreme King Dragon Zarc are vaporized. Zarc walks as his mist form of his dragon form roars, its screech causing more damage.

Zarc chuckles to himself at the wasteland of this virtual world he demolished. He smirks announcing with a cocky voice. ''What's wrong?! Can none oppose I, Zarc, in a duel! Bugs beneath me, all of them.''

He burst again in laughs, only to get interrupted by a new voice. ''WAIT!''

Zarc's amusing expression slowly became more sinister that a new challenger has appeared. He turns to only have his expression to become a puzzling frown, gazing upon the heavily breathing Brave Max, having been running around to find this villain.

''What the hell are you?'' Zarc demands firmly curious who this ''person'' was. Brave Max, having inhale enough, strikes a pose as he speaks up determined. ''I'm the hero who the people remembers, the hero who stands for justice, the partner of the legendary Playmaker; BRAVE MAX!''

''…'' Zarc, for a long time he has existed, makes a face both stunned and disgusted. This actually enrages him as his black mist form of his dragon form grows and hovers over him, staring down at the trembling Brave Max at the horror he's staring at.

''Ah…'' The frightened Naoki utters, his legs shaking like an earthquake and his eyes freaking out. Zarc notices that and chuckles, loving that expression when fools like these make.

''Oh? Too brave to run away or stupid to run away?'' Zarc questions sinisterly, truly amused to see this. He smirks wanting to get rid of this one for wasting his time, but it would still result to that. He then walks up towards Brave Max only to pass him, proclaiming coldly. ''No matter, you're not worth the time.''

Brave Max stands frozen though still shaking, not sure if he should run away now or faint. Before Zarc truly walks away, Ena arrives stopping in his path. She yells out in protest ''Yuta!''

Zarc scoffs angrily to see this one again. She eyes him sobbing, trying to beg with him. ''Please stop this Yuta! This isn't who you are!''

''…'' Zarc does not reply though he could feel that weakling trying to stir up from her voice, something he is very angry about. Brave Max still shakes up very confused by what's going on.

''Yuta, please. I know you, you're-'' Ena pleads with him only for Zarc to interrupt with a cold, dark tone as well as gazing, darken stare. ''Are you in my way? Either duel me or run away.''

Ena shivers seeing him like this, not wanting to believe this was Yuta but she isn't sure anymore. He's nothing like her friend, someone she cares for, someone she wants to see him happy; this isn't him.

''Yuta…'' She mutters, hesitate to move. She isn't a good duelist; she's not even good at the game or plays it. She only watches it because she likes watching duels especially Yuta's… but right now she needs to step up and try to save her friend.

''I-I'm scared but I want the old Yuta back!'' Ena declares raising her Duel Disk arm, shaken but not going to run away. Zarc sees this and smirks as she has some backbone.

''Oh? I can tell you are. Then show me your strength!'' Zarc proclaims raising his Duel Disk arm at the same time the black mist form of his dragon form lets out an echoing roar that could shake things in its path. Ena screams as the roar sends her flying off her feet.

''GAAA!'' She screams more sent up until a blue energy whip wraps around her and pulls her down back to the ground. This surprises her uttering. ''Huh? How did I-''

''Are you okay?'' Ena startles and turns to see Blue Angel next to her having vanish her whip. The young girl blushes really red to see her favorite idol in front of her.

''B-Blue Angel!'' Ena utters out speechless and yet fangirl dumbfounded to meet her. Blue Angel sweat drops noticing but she ignores it telling her calmly. ''Get out of here, it's too dangerous here.''

Ena snaps out, turning to see her friend. She can't leave, not with him like this.

''But Yuta…'' She mutters worrying. Blue Angel sees that gazing at this Zarc and realizes this girl knows him or knows the real version of this person. She recall during Go's duel against him that there was more behind this Zarc and maybe he's not himself; like how she wasn't herself when Hanoi used her with Dark Angel to destroy Playmaker.

Ena turns to her idol and tells her worrying. ''He's my friend but he's not acting like himself.''

Blue Angel figures as much that was the case. She turns towards her, smiling calmly, and tells her kindly. ''I got it. Please log out, I'll stop him.''

Ena frowns sadden not wishing to leave but Blue Angel is a better duelist than herself. She can trust in her and hopefully Yuta will come back. She nods as she turns towards who she thinks is Yuta and says. ''Sorry Yuta.''

Zarc didn't say a word though his left hand seemingly tries to move. Ena soon logs out from the virtual world, saddened not able to do much.

Blue Angel lets out a sigh of relief eyeing Brave Max and tells him firmly. ''You should go too.''

''Y-YES MA'AM!'' Brave Max immediately shouts out logging out in a hurry. Zarc scoffs not interested in that weakling though he smirks about to fight someone that will entertain him for a moment.

Blue Angel glares not going to allow him to do what he wants.

* * *

Akira watches in horror to see Aoi in Link VRAINS about to confront this Zarc.

''Aoi! Why is she doing there!'' He utters out worrying for his sister's safety. Aoi wouldn't do something this reckless without first telling him. He tries to be calm but he's still worried.

''Hayami!'' He calls out to Hayami who nods rapidly, assuming that Akira wants to contact his sister. She plans to do so responding. ''Y-yes sir!''

Kusanagi watches this at his end startled that Aoi is actually willing to confront this Zarc.

* * *

Ryoken and his group watch this not at all surprise that girl is confronting the enemy all alone

''Oh? Always trying to get herself in more trouble.'' Spectre adds with a small smirk, wondering how much the young Zaizen has improved.

* * *

''W-what is Aoi doing?!'' Takeru utters out loud within the train, watching this play out from his Duel Disk

* * *

Miyu watches this silently but worrying along with Emma and Kengo.

* * *

''Oh, you dare challenge me then?'' Zarc questions the Charisma Duelist with a sinister smirk. Blue Angel smirks confident proclaiming back as she lifts up her Duel Disk arm. ''Of course, unless you're scared.''

This immediately causes Zarc's eyes to glow angrily as the black mist dragon roars furious. Blue Angel stands her ground, unease but not at all afraid; she's seen worst.

''You dare mock me, mortal?'' Zarc demands coldly, having experience insults by a certain blond. Blue Angel observes him, able to tell he is not a normal person.

''_This guy really is off. He speaks as if he's above human? Could he be an Ai?_'' She questions herself not liking this. Still she has to duel and beat him otherwise-

Just then a screen appears next to her showing Akira, calling her out upsetting. ''**Aoi, what the hell are you doing!**''

Blue Angel startles turning as she yells in surprise.''Onii-san!''

Zarc ignores this waste of time, waiting for his time to duel.

''**Get out of there now! It's too-**'' Akira tries ordering her to exit Link VRAINS before she becomes another victim only for Blue Angel to protest, staring determined towards him.''I have to do it. I have to be strong just like he would!''

Akira now staggers, knowing well who she's referring about. He frowns, able to tell there's more behind it most likely the pain Aoi is still experiencing from their duel against Ai and his punishment for her. This is her chance to redeem herself and be a beacon of hope with Playmaker gone.

''Please Onii-san!'' Blue Angel asks of him, trying to not beg but desiring to do this. Akira stares at her, closing his eyes briefly. He would do everything in his power to protect his sister from anything that would harm her… but he's learned she can take care of herself and determine to show she can help out. He frowns and sighs, opening his eyes.

''**I trust you Aoi.**'' Akira tells her, placing his trust on her. Blue Angel blushes not going to fail him. The screen vanishes as Zarc smirks and declares in a darkened, amusing tone. ''I suggest you pray. Otherwise, you're going to meet a grim end.''

Blue Angel glares facing him activating her Duel Disk. Zarc smirks doing the same as the two declare drawing their top 5 cards. ''DUEL!''

* * *

MASTER DUEL

Blue Angel: 4000LP

VS

Zarc: 4000LP

* * *

Frog and Pigeon, having been spying on Zarc in case of Playmaker returning to stop this threat, watch closely while recording this in hopes Blue Angel does win.

''Ladies first!'' Blue Angel announces with a wink but also to set her countermeasures against him. Zarc scoffs not caring for such nonsense, accepting it. ''Do what you wish as your final acts.''

* * *

_Turn 1_

_**Blue Angel: 4000LP H: 5**_

_Zarc__: 4000LP H: 5_

* * *

''My turn!'' Blue Angel states starting her turn as she summons a monster. ''I'll start by summoning Trickstar Candina!''

Appearing in sparks of golden like is a golden, ponytail swirl-up hair fairy with pale brown eyes and matching earphones appear wearing a beautiful yellow-white-black dress with long white gloves, brown-yellow stripes stockings, high heels and the red Trickstar logo necklace with white twin fairy wings much like all Trickstars. The skirt was frilly and slightly puffy. She carried a matching color microphone as she winks, swirling around her mistress smiling. The right side of her face had a yellow tattoo marking.

Trickstar Candina Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 400

''Candina's effect adds me a Trickstar card from my deck to my hand.'' She explains adding a card from her deck to her hand screen. She then taps on a card on her screen proclaiming. ''Next I use Trickstar Lycoris's effect, returning Candina back to my hand to Special Summon her to my field!''

Candina disappear waving goodbye as a new Trickstar takes her place. A long dark black-red hair fairy with a short ponytail over her head with a strange red, pink tip crown along with pale ruby eyes and matching earphones appears wearing a beautiful red-white-black dress with long white gloves though the left was covered in a red sleeved, puffy white-red shaped shoulders, brown-white stripes stockings, red-brown boots and the red Trickstar logo necklace with white fairy wings. The skirt was large with black parts and strange pattern decoration. She carried a red hilt-guard sword. The forehead and both ends of her cheeks had red tattoo markings.

Trickstar Lycoris Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

''Next I set 3 cards facedown!'' Blue Angel states setting 3 face-down cards behind her fairy and then says smiling. ''My turn is done.''

* * *

_Turn 2_

_Blue Angel: 4000LP H: 2_

_**Zarc**__**: 4000LP H: 5**_

* * *

Zarc eyes his hand and smirks having a perfect hand. It doesn't matter what she has, it won't do anything to her.

''My turn!'' He proclaims as he draws his top card without looking at it. ''Draw.''

Blue Angel still smiles declaring. ''At this moment I use Lycoris's effect, inflict 200 of damage for each card you draw!''

Zarc hums as Lycrois swings her sword and fires a beam at him. It hits him as his LP drops to 3800.

''Next during your Standby Phase I activate the trap, Trickstar Reincarnation!'' Blue Angel announces flipping over one of her set cards. Zarc oddly startles as she explains with a wink. ''With this, I banish all cards in your hand and next you redraw the same number of cards banished by my trap's effect!''

Zarc growls at this forced to banish his 6 cards to redraw 6 more cards. At that moment Blue Angel adds smirking. ''And that triggers Lycoris's effect, inflict another 200 of damage for each card you drew!''

Lycoris twirls and swings her sword, releasing multiple red pink energy slashes. They each strike Zarc, standing his ground annoyed as his Life Points drop lower to 2600LP.

''Since you drew, I activate the Continuous Trap, **Appropriate**!'' Blue Angel then announces winking triggering her other set card. She then explains it. ''Whenever my opponent draws a card except during the Draw Phase, I can activate this trap.''

Zarc scoffs unimpressed as that won't-

''Not done! I activate my second Trickstar Reincarnation!'' Blue Angel immediately triggers her last set card which startles the Demo Duelist. He growls more intense forced to banish his current 6 cards to draw 6 more.

''And now Lycoris's effect activates for a third time!'' Blue Angel proclaims winking as did Lycoris firing more multiple energy slashes, striking the opponent. Zarc brushes off the damage though his Life Points were at 1400.

''Plus I use the effect of **Appropriate**, I draw 2 cards!'' She adds smirking drawing two cards. He glares eyeing his deck having lost more of his cards and half less of his LP left.

''A-amazing!'' Frog utters out amazed. Pigeon blinks not getting it as he asks. ''On the draw Senpai?''

Frog nods as he adds with his arms crossed. ''That and she had crippled a quarter of his deck and that Zarc has only 1400LP left!''

Pigeon gasps realizing that too. ''That's true Senpai! She might win this!''

Frog nods very certain she can win this.

Blue Angel forms a smile confident with her decently good field.

''… Naïve.'' Forming a sinister smirk, Zarc declares to the magical girl theme duelist. He might have lost his perfect hand but any hand he has is undefeated.

''All of this got me what I wanted. I'll begin by playing the Continuous Spell, Star Pendulumgraph! With this, my opponent cannot target Spellcaster monsters with Spells or effects!'' Zarc commences playing his Continuous Spell. He then grabs two cards from his hand reveals them announcing. ''With the Scale 1 Purple Poison Magician and the Scale 8 Double Iris Magician, I set the Pendulum Scales!''

He slides them into his far left and far right Spell/Trap Zones that are now the Pendulum Zones, completing his scales. The two magicians emerges within 2 blue lights with the numbers 1 over Purple Poison and 8 over Double Iris. Both monsters hover over Zarc's field with a large magical pendulum emerging, swinging between his two monsters.

Right: Purple Poison Magician – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Left: Double Iris Magician – Pendulum Scale 8/8

This shocks Blue Angel never seeing anything like this before.

''Pendulum Scales? Are they the same as Pendulums?'' She questions not liking this one bit. Zarc smirks by her expression explaining it. ''Of course! This is the power of Pendulum Summon! With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!''

The pendulum glows as a portal rips open above it. Zarc then chants excitedly. ''Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servants!''

The portal glows more and two lights shoot out from it.

''Appear! Black Fang Magician! White Wing Magician!'' Zarc calls forth as two new magicians appear before him.

The first, Black Fang Magician, is a male bulky chest magician with darker green hair and dark eyes while wearing a black, dark green and purple colored robe with long loincloth and short cape. The magician resembles heavily on Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from the color scheme, the red lining symbols on its chest, the magician's hat and he wields a lance that resembles Dark Rebellion from its colors and its face on the top as well as its twin fangs along with the lance's tip.

The other, White Wing Magician, is a female magician with short pink hair and green eyes while wearing a white, blue and black colored outfit with a see-through green wide skirt with blue-white colors as well as blue high heels, wide sleeves and see-through green wings. She resembles on Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from the color scheme, the magician's hat and wielding a short wand that resembles Clear Wing.

Black Fang Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800

White Wing Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

Blue Angel didn't understand much about this Pendulum Summon but she does understand those monsters aren't enough of a threat for her.

Zarc then states smirking. ''With both monsters on my field, I perform a Fusion Summon without Polymerization!''

Blue Angel panics as Zarc chants with both magicians glowing. ''Magicians of my Kin, bind by my will and oppose those in my path!''

The two meld together as Zarc proclaims clapping his hands together. ''Fusion Summon! Come forth, **Startime Magician**!''

A new magician emerges from the portal. He appears to be a fusion of Timegazer and Stargazer. The magician wears magician robes with color scheme similar to Timegazer Magician wielding his golden wrist blade on his left arm while wielding a sword-like staff similar to Stargazer on his right hand. His hair is lighter version of red hair with his mouth covered by a mouth mask. His left leg is covered in silver metal leg armor with a red orb in the knee.

**Startime Magician Lvl 5 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2400**

''**Startime Magician's** effect, when it is summoned, gains 400 ATK for each current face-up Pendulum Monster on my field, Graveyard and in my Extra Deck.'' Zarc reveals as his magician shoots up to 2800 ATK.

He smirks adding as his Continuous Spell glows. ''In addition, Star Pendulumgraph's second effect activates whenever a Magician Pendulum leaves my field; I add a Magician Pendulum from my Deck to my hand.''

He adds another Pendulum Magician into his hand only for Blue Angel to declare. ''Then I use Lycoris's effect!''

Lycoris points her sword and fires a beam at him but the attack is intercepted by **Startime Magician**, blocking it. This shocks Blue Angel as Zarc explains. ''Pathetic. While I control **Startime Magician**, I take no damage.''

She glares unease meaning her Trickstar effect damage combos won't work till she gets rid of that monster first.

''Battle. **Startime Magician**, attack Lycoris.'' Zarc commands as his magician leaps up and forms a sphere of magical energy, blasting it upon Lycoris. She screams as the blast tears her apart and explodes upon her owner.

Blue Angel screams as the damage was almost too real. She whips out her energy whip and it wraps around a pole, holding her ground instead of flying onto or through a wall. Her Life Points though took 1200 of damage, leaving her with 2800LP.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Zarc states setting a face-down card behind his magician and then he finish his turn very cocky. ''Turn end.''

* * *

_Turn 3_

_**Blue Angel: 2800LP H: 4**_

_Zarc__: 1400LP H: 1_

* * *

Blue Angel pants with slight scratches on her. Zarc chuckles sinister asking her. ''Are we done?''

She glares at that comment protesting still determine. ''F-far from it! My turn, draw!''

She draws fiercely. She eyes it and smiles as she calls forth. ''I summon once more Trickstar Canadia!''

Reappearing is Candina winking back to the field.

Trickstar Candina Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 400

''I use Canadia's effect and chain it to Trickstar Reincarnation, banishing it to Special Summon a Trickstar monster from my Graveyard!'' Blue Angel declares banishing her trap to use its effect and Canadia. She then quickly adds chaining those effects with a card in her hand. ''I chain those two chains with this one, **Chain Summoning**! Once three chains are made, I can Normal Summon 3 times this turn!''

Zarc watches somewhat impressed.

Blue Angel adds her card as she summons forth. ''Come back, Lycoris!''

Reappearing beside Canadia is Lycoris pointing her sword at Zarc.

Trickstar Lycoris Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

''I normal summon Trickstar Nightshade!'' Blue Angel declares summoning another Trickstar. A short brown-pink hair fairy with antennae-like, two sidelocks on the right side of her hair and wearing a small dark pink hat appears on the field. She wore a pink-dark pink-white-black dress with round dark pink shoulders with a white-red leaf-like pattern on the back, short white gloves with star-shaped ends, white-red leaf-like pattern petal skirt with flirty white layers on the bottom, dark purple-golden stripes stockings with a pair of golden shoes with a red gem attached and white fairy wings. She wields a pink-white swirl musician's rod in her right hand as she has bright orange eyes and the left side of her left eye had a green tattoo mark.

Trickstar Nightshade Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 0

Blue Angel then uses her hands to form a heart shape proclaiming. ''Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!''

She raises her right hand up. A blue heart-shaped energy pop in her palm only temporary as it becomes a burst of energy that formed and summoned a rectangle Arrowhead portal with 8 arrows on each side of the rectangle appeared in front of her.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar Monsters. I set Canadia and Nightshade in the Link Markers!'' Blue Angel declares as both Nightshade and Canadia fly into the portal, transforming into brightly colored hurricanes and fly into the Link Arrows of the Right and Bottom-Left.

''Circuit combine!'' Blue Angel shouts as the arrows her monsters went into began to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Trickstar Crimson Heart!''

Emerging is a Trickstar with very long and large brown-red, glorious hair and pink-golden headphones with purple shaped hearts print on each end, heart-shaped ribbon over it with a golden attachment appears on the field. She's wearing a sexy red-golden dress with a purple corset held by black strings, a long frilly skirt with golden outlines as its back had a small cut-out heart with purple orbs attached on the top and wearing a light brown-purple bottom half belt with a dark pink butterfly emblem on the middle. The dress has wide red collar necks, connected to the Trickstar logo emblem and frilly widen open shoulders with open holes showing her bare skin and wore small dark brown gloves with golden rings around the wrists. She also wears long purple high-tight dark brown stockings that had red heart-shaped markings on the sides of each stocking with a pair of red widen high heel short boots that had large yellow gem on each front of the boot. She has lovely butterfly-like wings. She carries a pair of golden, inner spike cuffs with heart-shaped keyholes. She had a red-pink heart-shaped tattoo on her right cheek with red lipsticks, and red-pink eye shadow.

Trickstar Crimson Heart LINK-2 ATK: 2000 Arrows: Right, Bottom-Left

''Next I use Nightshade's effect since it was used for a Link Summon, Special Summoning back!'' Blue Angel proclaims summoning back Nightshade next to Crimson Heart's Link Marker.

Trickstar Nightshade Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 0

''I use Crimson Heart's effect activates when a Trickstar is summoned next to her arrow, I gain 200 Life Points!'' She states as Crimson Heart releases red aura over Blue Angel, raising her LP to 3000.

''I then use Crimson Heart's effect, discarding a Trickstar card and next we both draw 1 card!'' Blue Angel states discarding a card and then both duelists draw a card. Her trap then glows reminding her opponent smirking. ''Now I can use **Appropriate's** effect to draw 2 cards!''

She draws 2 more cards as she then adds. ''I use Trickstar Mandrake's effect when she's sent from my hand to the Graveyard, Special Summoning her in Defense Position!''

A long back winged twintail teal colored hair fairy with a yellow flower pattern hair bang and bright blue eyes appears on the field smiling. She wore green-golden headphones and dark blueish collar neck. She wears a green-white-purple dress with bright purple flower shoulders, long white gloves, green collar necks attached to the Trickstar logo around her, bright purple flowery skirt petals and a very large coattail on the back. The front had a green, golden design skirt, purple-golden stripes stockings and a pair of long white high heel boots with a red heart-shaped gem on top and winged pattern back ends on each boot. She was carrying a purple, heart-shaped bell with multiple rings attached on the sides. Her face had a purple shaped tattoo on the left side of her cheek.

Trickstar Mandrake Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 1000

''For the second time, my circuit of dreams and hope!'' Blue Angel declares raising her hand forming another blue spark becoming a Link portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar Monsters. I set Mandrake and Nightshade in the Link Markers!'' Blue Angel declares as both Nightshade and Mandrake fly into the portal, transforming into brightly colored hurricanes and fly into the Link Arrows of the Right and Left.

''Circuit combine!'' Blue Angel declares as the portal glows and a figure dashes with great speed out from the other side. ''Link Summon! Smile with a devilish cute face, Trickstar Black Catbat!"

A third Trickstar Link Monster appears. She has a mix of black, dark pink and single strain of white hair on the left side of her hair with two swirl-up back tails as her bangs had strange round golden attachments and a large purple heart-shaped gem on the right side, wearing golden-purple headphones with light blue heart-shapes prints on each side. She wears a purple-black-dark purple open, mini-skirt dress with the Trickstar Logo emblem on her neck, a black bra, a red heart-shaped gem on her front waist, long black gloves with belt buckles attached on the arms with each finger having pink cat-like fingernails, lavender colored stockings tied up by belt buckles around the thighs with a underneath layer of dark purple-golden stripes stockings and wearing pale purple boots with red heart-shaped gems on the front. She had twin cat tails with the left one wrapped in a dark pink ribbon with a red heart-shaped gem attached. She has unique large bat-like brownish butterfly wings with golden outlines behind her back mainly behind her back head with the ends having cut-up hearts. She carries with her left hand a long black-golden staff with a pink, neon black colored heart-shaped top with two large drill-like attachments on top and two smaller ones on the bottom while the bottom of the staff was a red orb with three long spikes. She has a dark purple heart-shaped tattoo on the right side of her cheek and dark purple eyes, having a devilish cat-like expression on her.

She appears on the Bottom-Left column that Crimson Heart points to.

Trickstar Black Catbat LINK-2, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Left, Right

''Crimson Heart's effect activates!'' Blue Angel declares as her Life Points went up to 3200. She then adds entering her Battle Phase, ordering her stronger Trickstar. ''Battle. Trickstar Crimson Heart, attack **Startime Magician**!''

Crimson Heart flies over the magician twirling around her whip ball rapidly. Zarc sees this chuckling as he says. ''Oh? Have you given up then?''

Blue Angel smiles, not even close in giving up, as she announces revealing one of her cards in her hand. ''Far from it! I activate Trickstar Corobane's from my hand, increasing the ATK of Crimson Heart equal to her original ATK!''

Zarc startles a bit by this. Appearing temporary is Blue Angel's Christmas theme Trickstar, increasing the power of Crimson Heart to 4000 ATK. He growls reminding her coldly. ''I still take no damage.''

''But your monster is destroyed!'' Blue Angel counters as Crimson Heart swings downward her spinning weapon and slams it on Startime Magician, exploding it. Zarc braces himself taking no damage as his spell glows. ''Star Pendulumgraph adds me a Magician Pendulum from my deck into my hand.''

''But that just means Trickstar Lycoris can use her effect right at you!'' Blue Angel tells him smiling as Lycoris fires her beam and damages Zarc, decreasing his LP to 1200.

Blue Angel forms a smile now having the means to end this duel.

''Now you're wide open! Black Catbat, attack my opponent directly!'' She commands as Black Catbat flies at Zarc extending her claws. Zarc glares not going to allow such foolish trick to finish him.

''Naïve! Reverse trap open!'' He declares revealing his set card. ''**Pendulum Switch**!''

His trap flips over glowing as Zarc states. ''With this, I can use one of two effects and one is Special Summoning a Pendulum Monster from my Pendulum Scale! Come forth, Purple Poison Magician!''

Purple Poison flies out from the blue light vanishing as he appears on Zarc's field in Defense Position.

Purple Poison Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2100

Black Catbat is forced to stop herself with Blue Angel frowning unease by this.

''What will you do now?'' Zarc questions with a sinister smirk. Blue Angel just glares calmly not having a choice right now. She enters her Main Phase 2 and states setting two face-down cards behind her Trickstars. ''I set 2 cards facedown. I end my turn.''

* * *

_Turn 4_

_Blue Angel: 3200LP H: 2_

_**Zarc**__**: 1200LP H: 3**_

* * *

''My turn!'' Zarc proclaims drawing his top card smirking. Blue Angel then announces. ''Lycoris' effect!''

He scoffs as his LP drops to 1000. He then proceeds using his trap's effect. ''I use **Pendulum Switch's** other effect, placing Purple Poison Magician back to my Pendulum Scale!''

Purple Poison leaps away back to the Pendulum Zone with the blue light surrounding him.

Right: Purple Poison Magician – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

''I activate the spell, **Supreme Obedience**!'' Zarc announces playing a new spell. The card shows the image of multiple Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms gathering around the dark silhouette of Supreme King Dragon Zarc. He then explains his card with a twisted grin. ''While I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Pendulum monsters with the same name from my Graveyard or banished but with their effects negated.''

''What?!'' Blue Angel utters out shock meaning he can use cards she made him banished due to Trickstar Reincarnation. Zarc laughs calling forth. ''Appear, my three Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!''

Emerging to his field are three, thin black dragons with green and yellow coloring with yellow eyes, basically a smaller and thinner version of Zarc.

Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm x3 Lvl 4 PS: 5/5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

''I summon a second Double Iris Magician.'' Zarc summons forth a second Double Iris to his field.

Double Iris Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Blue Angel sees this and soon begins to worry realizing it was 4 monsters on his field.

''Four monsters.'' She utters out, certain what will come next. Zarc smirks as he shouts raising his right hand to the sky. ''Come forth, the circuit that leads to supremacy!''

Sparks of red electricity flies out from his palm shooting up, forming a Link portal.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2 or more monsters! I set my 3 Darkwurms and Timegazer in the Link Markers!'' Zarc commands as his four monsters became dark energy hurricanes, shooting into the Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left Link Markers.

''Circuit combine!'' Zarc shouts as the markers and portal glow and open up darkness. Blue Angel braces herself unease.

''Dragon that links to greater power! Lead me and your servants to a conquerable world!'' Zarc chants as he calls forth with a figure emerging out of the portal. ''Link Summon! Come forth, **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**!''

Appearing over the field is Yuta's ace dragon though it seems almost possessed, most likely Zarc's will over any who he refers as his kin.

**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 2500, Arrows: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

Blue Angel glares remembering that dragon during the tournament, belonging to a kid who just wanted to duel for fun; she could tell. Now she's more than certain this is him.

''So you are Yuta. Are you brainwashed or what? Because someone like him wouldn't cause this destruction or despair for others!'' Blue Angel demanded wanting to expose who is really behind this, especially since she has her brother still overhearing the duel.

Zarc eyes her and just chuckles before laughing like a psychopath. She stares restlessness by this, reminded of Spectre just less psycho. Zarc calms down and corrects her with his eyes briefly glowing yellow. ''Brainwash? None of that. That worm is just a part of I.''

''Part of you?'' Blue Angel questions puzzled. Even Akira on his end is finding this confused.

''That's right. I am the real version of those weaker of I, those that my Kin pick as their partner, am! In a way, I am their master as are my kin.'' Zarc proclaims with such passion that it was like he was mad. Blue Angel eyes him even more uncomfortable.

In that moment Dimension Ruler roars, turning around fast to swing its claw at Zarc. But then it was frozen stiff by Zarc's energy, forcing the dragon to turn around obedient. Zarc lets out a chuckle, proclaiming evilly. ''But he was weak, just like all the others. Even his dragon, my own Kin who did not acknowledge me, couldn't protect him from me for long. And now I control them.''

Blue Angel stares even more terrify by this not able to accept such cruel, evil action.

''You monster. What kind of injected AI are you?'' She demands upset. Zarc blinks declaring. ''AI? I am real as God!''

She glares not able to accept such nonsense. Whatever this Zarc is, it's controlling Yuta and she won't allow it.

''Back to the duel, Star Pendulumgraph adds me a card.'' Zarc resumes his turn adding another Pendulum Magician to his hand. Blue Angel glares proclaiming back. ''Then Lycoris will burn you for it!''

Lycoris twirls and fires a beam striking Zarc directly, dropping his Life Points to a mere 800. However this damage meant nothing now as Zarc laughs menacingly. ''HAHA! NOW PENDULUM SUMMON!''

The large pendulum starts swinging forming its portal and two lights shoot out from it.

''Gather at my side, my servants! Black Fang Magician! White Wing Magician!'' Zarc calls forth summoning his two Magicians back to the field.

Black Fang Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800

White Wing Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

''And thanks to **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**, it gains 400 ATK for each monster it points to.'' Zarc explains as his Dragon roars, having both Magicians and Lycoris, pointing towards it. Its ATK became 4100.

''Battle! Dimension Ruler, attack Crimson Heart!'' Zarc orders as the dragon roars flying towards Crimson Heart. He then adds smirking. ''Link Dragon, when it battles a monster, halves its ATK and DEF! Dimension Rift!''

The dragon releases a destructive burst of energy across its body, affecting Crimson Heart as her ATK drop to 1000.

''And by banishing **Supreme Obedience** from my Graveyard, I halve your Crimson Heart's ATK with its effect negated!'' Zarc then adds as his spell releases a dark spirit dragon that wraps around Crimson Heart. The Trickstar screams in pain by the dragon's coiling around her as her ATK dropped to 500ATK. This frightens Blue Angel greatly, narrowing her eyes at one of her set cards.

''Go my dragon, destroy my enemy! Dimension Claw!'' Zarc orders as Dimension Ruler's right claw engulfs in brown-golden fiery energy, thrusting it towards Crimson Heart. The claw stabs through her and explodes upon impact, consuming Blue Angel screaming.

Zarc sees this and laughs menacingly with Frog and Pigeon shivering, thinking their only hope has been defeated.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Aoi/Blue Angel's new cards:**

**_Appropriate- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Activate only when your opponent draws a card(s), except during their Draw Phase. Draw 2 cards.

**_Chain Summoning- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate as Chain Link 3 or higher: You can conduct up to 3 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1. You cannot activate this card if multiple cards with the same name, or the effects of such cards, are already activated in that Chain.

* * *

**Zarc's new cards:**

*******Startime Magician- Lvl 6, ATK: 1200, DEF: 2400, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect**

(I am aware Startime Magician is the OCG name for Timestar Magician… but screwed it)

Effect: 2 ''Magician'' Pendulum monsters

Must be either Fusion Summoned, or Special Summoned by sending the above monsters you control to the GY (in which case you do not use "Polymerization"). When this card is summoned, it gains 400 ATK for each current Pendulum monster on your field, Graveyard or face-up on the Extra Deck. While this card is face-up on the field, you take no damage

**_****Pendulum Switch- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it. You can target 1 Pendulum Monster in your Monster Zone; place that Pendulum Monster in your Pendulum Zone. You can only use 1 "Pendulum Switch" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

*******Supreme Obedience- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you control no monsters. You can Special Summon as many Pendulum monsters with the same name from your Graveyard or banished, but with their effects negated. You cannot perform a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon the turn you activate this card. During the Battle Phase, if a Dragon monster summoned from the Extra Deck battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card from the GY, and if you do, halve the battling opponent's monster by halve and its effects are negated. You can only activate 1 ''**Supreme Obedience**'' once per turn.

* * *

I decided to follow the ''Link VRAINS connected to other worlds'' theory that we could consider Vrains as the Link Dimension of sorts (especially more so since this is a what-if). And it would make sense since the timeline thing is well… concerning. You know what has a good timeline but still weird: Kamen Rider. But we are getting off topic.

So people will hate me for next time… sort of… but you people know I really like Aoi and the writers aren't great with female Duelists so you know I'll make it up.

Anyway how you guys are enjoying the story so far? There is still more to come.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects. This story follows Master Rule 4 rules.  
**

* * *

Kusanagi watches actually worry if Aoi lost. He can only hope she's alright. He clinches his hands, really wishing Yusaku was here.

''This is really bad Nii-san. You think she can-'' Jin asks his older brother just as worry only for his older brother to ease his worries with a small smile. ''Don't worry. I know Blue Angel will win.''

Jin nods softly hoping so though Kusanagi is still concern for her chances. He then thought of something he might do if she loses.

''But in case she can't, I got a plan.'' Kusanagi proclaims starting typing on his computer, making a program.

* * *

Akira watches from his end worrying for his younger sister.

''Aoi…'' He mutters hoping his sister is holding on. Hayami stands beside her boss, also worried about his little sister. She always gets herself in these fights because much like her older brother; she can't stand doing nothing.

''She'll win. I know so because she's like you.'' She tells Akira who startles by her words. He eyes her and smiles, thanking her. ''Thank you Hayami.''

Hayami blushes though she does hope Akira's sister can win.

* * *

Ena watches from her house, praying that Blue Angel hasn't lost yet.

Frog and Pigeon watch shivering with Zarc smirking with his arms crossed, staring at the smoke from his previous attack. He smirks seeing movement.

''Oh? You survived?'' Zarc states out loud, hoping this duel wouldn't end here. Emerging from the smoke is Blue Angel, panting heavily while being completely damaged. Her outfit is badly ripped apart, almost exposed by her skin as her long pigtails were now let down and her wings torn off, gone. She breathes with multiple scratches on her, but she's far from beaten. She took worst; this was nothing.

''I-I used my set card… **Trickstar Treat**.'' Blue Angel softly begins as one of her set cards flip over, showing the image of Crimson Heart and Holly Angel creating Trickstar Tokens out of their love.

Zarc glares scoffing at this noticing she only took 1800 of damage, leaving her with 1400LP left.

''I take half the damage I took.'' She slowly explains as she adds breathing heavily. ''HUFF… And your Battle Phase ends.''

Zarc cracks a smirk and claps. She glares at that as he states. ''Impressive. You're the first so far to survive my assault. I'm praising you…''

His eyes temporary glow as he then proclaims. ''But futile. In my Main Phase 2, I overlay the Level 4 Black Fang and White Wing Magicians to create the Overlay Network!''

Both magicians suddenly became energies of dark and green, shooting upward forming the VRAINS' Overlay Network. Zarc then chants as spreading his arms. ''Magician that watches over the time towards beyond the stars, obey my power and protect my will!''

The portal opens up and shoots forward with Zarc declaring. ''Xyz Summon! Now come forth! Rank 4! Timestar Magician!''

Emerging is a new magician that once more appears to be a fusion of Timegazer and Stargazer but with a few changes. First his colors are more towards Stargazer being blue and white while the silver metal armor leg is on the right leg with a blue orb. Timegazer's long golden wrist blade is on the right arm while the left wields the golden round guard staff. His hair is also almost golden brown while his mouth is covered by a mouth mask. He also has two Xyz Materials hovering around him

Timestar Magician Rank 4 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200

''Timestar Magician's effect detaches a Xyz Material to add a Dark Spellcaster from my Deck to my hand.'' Zarc then explains using his magician's grand power to add a card into his hand after using one of the Xyz Materials for it. He shows Astrograph Sorcerer startling Blue Angel greatly.

Blue Angel glares not going to let him summon that dragon as he announces. ''I use Lycoris' effect!''

Zarc takes another 200 of damage from Lycoris' energy blast, leaving him with 600LP. He just grins proclaiming. ''I set 2 cards facedown.''

2 face-down cards appear behind his monsters and then he declares overconfident. ''My turn is over.''

* * *

_Turn 5_

_**Blue Angel: 1400LP H: 4**_

_Zarc__: 600LP H: 2_

* * *

Blue Angel didn't have much left. She still has a hand left, she has the more Life Points and she has her set card, **Staunch Defender**, ready to be used to stall for time.

''_He only has 2 monsters in his hand._'' She tells herself mentally, looking back at her hand and combo pieces to finally end this.

''_If I can finish him off now… no, I have to win!_'' She encourages herself mentally, believing she will. She can be a symbol just like Yusaku was, to be a beacon of hope even with Playmaker gone. She can do this; she can do it with her own strength!

''_For everyone suffering, for those I care about, for those not here…_'' Blue Angel tells herself at first in her head before shouting out loud. ''I will win!''

Touching over the top of her deck, she declares drawing it. ''My turn, draw!''

Zarc watches calmly, waiting to see what she will try to do.

''I use **Trickstar Treat's** second effect!'' Blue Angel declares as her trap temporary reappears before vanishing. ''By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Trickstar Token to my field equal to the number of Link Monsters on the field!''

Both Catbat and Link Dragon glow as two floating winged Trickstar emblem-like monsters appear with small wings.

Trickstar Token x2 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel shouts out proudly as raising her right hand. A burst of blue light shot out from her palm, forming a new Link portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Trickstar Monsters. I set Black Catbat, Lycoris and a Trickstar Token in the Link Markers!'' Blue Angel announces as her three monsters transformed into hurricanes though Black Catbat became 2. The hurricanes ram themselves into the Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Left arrowheads.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Shine, Trickstar Bella Madonna!" Blue Angel calls upon smiling as the portal glows and instead of emerging a monster the portal exploded, revealing forth her ace monster.

Appearing before Zarc is Blue Angel's Ace Monster, almost the queen to the Trickstars. She has very long pale green hair going own past her waist with each side backing two sleek yet straight hair bend near the end as well as having two short pigtails shaped and wrapped to resemble a bouquet of flowers. She has purple eyes with a cut-out green heart-shaped tattoo over her forehead and pink lipstick. She also wears dark golden headphones with dark purple colors and green-yellow heart-shaped prints on each side.

She wore a dark purple-pink dress with large princess soft light pink-golden orbs skirt with both sides have dark purple, golden leaf-pattern sides, white petal-like bra frilly ends on her chest, large pink shoulders resembling sharp flower ends with puffy shoulder below them, long gloves with the arm part being black and golden strings wrapped with the hands being white gloves with puffy wrist ends, and wearing dark purple- golden stripes stockings with matching high heels though not seen by her large skirt. She wears diamond-shapes necklace with the Trickstar emblem around her neck.

Bella Madonna wields a large black, golden tip scythe-axe with a blue diamond-shaped gem on her right hand. Like her three fellow Link Trickstars, Bella Madonna had the same six-winged fairy wings with golden outlines.

She appears on the left Extra Monster Zone.

Trickstar Bella Madonna LINK-4, ATK: 2800, Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Right

Frog gasps out of joy with Pigeon more confused than surprise.

''Oh?'' Zarc utters with a sinister smirk. Blue Angel smirks revealing to her opponent. ''Bella Madonna, while she's not pointing to any monsters, inflicts 200 of damage for each Trickstar monster in my Graveyard.''

Zarc says nothing though his eye glow.

''End this, Bella Madonna!'' Blue Angel orders as Trickstar ace twirls her scythe before pointing it at Zarc. The blade glows as she commands. ''Shining Espoir!''

The scythe fires a powerful beam of light towards Zarc… but he just grins shouting out. ''WEAK! You think I wasn't prepared for this?!''

Blue Angel startles as Zarc raises his right arm forward.

''Reverse Counter Trap open!'' He declares as one of his set traps open up. ''**Supreme Absolution!**''

The trap shows the image of Supreme King Dragon Zarc roaring at Dark Ruler Des Ha, almost shattering the fiend. The trap releases a shout of its own, stopping and destroying Bella Madonna's energy attack.

''W-what's happening?!'' Blue Angel utters out questionable to what just happened. Zarc laughs at this gladly explaining it. ''With it, I take no damage and you cannot enter your Battle Phase!''

Blue Angel widens her eyes speechless. She didn't expect he had such a card no less one that would stop her best monster's effect.

''Next all face-up cards I control except Dragon monsters are destroyed.'' Zarc then adds as his trap destroys all of his cards except for **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**. He laughs once more twisted as he also adds. ''And in my End Phase for each card destroyed, I add Pendulum monsters from my Deck, Graveyard or face-up from my Extra Deck to my hand.''

He adds up to 5 Pendulum Monsters into his hand. Zarc grins sinister revealing Astrograph Sorcerer in his hand and declares. ''Astrograph Sorcerer's effect activates!''

Blue Angel panics as he states. ''When a card is destroyed, I may Special Summon him to my field.''

He then chants as a light energy staff emerges. "Read time, read the stars, omniscient magician manipulating space-time! Descend here and now and give power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Magician!''

The magical staff weapon twirls like a clock and soon emerges Astrograph Sorcerer.

Astrograph Sorcerer Lvl 7 PS: 1/1 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''Next I add a copy of one of the monsters destroyed.'' Zarc explains adding another Purple Poison Magician to his hand. He then adds smirking. ''Purple Poison Magician's effect activates when it is destroyed, destroy that annoying fairy.''

''Bella Madonna is unaffected by effects while nothing is pointing to her!'' Blue Angel protests smiling as that monster's effect won't work on her monster. Zarc just chuckles at that, amused by his new ability to learn information in this world as he is VERY much aware of that and corrects her. ''But does it matter if Astrograph is pointing on your Top Arrow Marker?''

Blue Angel suddenly widens her eyes just realizing that Astrograph Sorcerer is indeed on a zone where Bella Madonna is pointing to. In that moment the powerful Trickstar monster suddenly explodes by Purple Poison's effect.

''It's futile. You can't beat me.'' Zarc proclaims smirking at his perfect field. Blue Angel gazes really upset, not able to put an end to this in her turn… the she has to make sure he can't win in his turn.

''Then I'll lock you from winning!'' She declares raising her hand and shouts. ''Come out for the second time, my circuit of dreams and hope!''

A second Link portal emerges above her

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar Monsters. I set my two Trickstar Tokens in the Link Markers!'' Blue Angel declares as both tokens fly into the portal, transforming into hurricanes and fly into the Link Arrows of the Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left.

''Circuit combine!'' Blue Angel shouts as the arrows her monsters went into began to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Trickstar Holly Angel!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal was her signature Link Monster. A long pale brown-grey hair fairy with bright blue eyes appears, wearing golden-blue headphones with blue heart-shapes on each end and a large strange orb attachment behind her head. She had golden ring attached on a strain of hair on the right side and another as a swirl over her head. She wore a frilly-like blue-white-black-golden dress with a long coattail that was out-cut perfectly that it resembles a heart, puffy shoulders, black frilly-like armbands, long white gloves, purple-golden stripes stockings and golden high heels with a red gem attached on front. The dress had the Trickstar logo attached over the chest as she wields a long brown, vine-like red spike chainball. Not like most Trickstars, Holly Angel had two large twin fairy wings with golden linings along with a small set below those. She has a blue tattoo on the left side of her cheek.

She appears on the left side of the Extra Monster Zone.

Trickstar Holly Angel LINK-2, ATK: 2000, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

''I activate the Field Spell, Trickstar Live Stage!'' Blue Angel announces playing her Field Spell. She then adds explaining its effect. ''Once activated, I add a Trickstar monster from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Canadia!''

She adds back Canadia into her hand. She then proclaims using her Field Spell's other effect. ''Next I use the second effect of Live Stage! While I control a Trickstar Link Monster, I can Special Summon a Trickstar Token to my field!''

A new Trickstar Token appears on her field.

Trickstar Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Next I use Live Stage's last effect! While my opponent has a Spell or Trap in their Spell and Trap Card Zone, I can Special Summon another Trickstar Token!'' Blue Angel declares using her card's last effect, summoning one more Trickstar Token to her field.

Trickstar Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Zarc scoffs certain what she will do with them.

"Come out for the third time, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel shouts proudly as a third Link portal appears above her.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Trickstar Monsters. I set 2 Trickstar Tokens in the Link Markers!'' Blue Angel announces as her 2 monsters transformed into hurricanes. The hurricanes ram themselves into the Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left arrowheads.

''Link Summon! Sing, Trickstar Divaridis!'' Blue Angel chants summoning a new Trickstar Link Monster.

Emerging is a lovely Trickstar with white, twintail hair wrapped by a large yet beautiful teal colored, golden lining crown-like headpiece with purple eyes. She has teal colored heart shaped on her right cheek. She wears a beautiful teal, white colored dress with golden lining with large coattail and puffy ends with the Trickstar emblem on the chest. She also wears dark blue pantyhose while wearing a pair of long teal, golden lining boots going up to the thighs. She wears teal, golden lining shoulder pads and wrist bands as she wields a long purple microphone with a blueish pole with a golden bottom. She also has 3 fairy wings on each side.

Trickstar Divaridis LINK-2, ATK: 1800, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom

Blue Angel eyes her monster, not having summoned her since she was Blue Girl in her duel against Soulburner. She shakes her head continuing her turn as a card banishes from her Graveyard. ''I use the second Trickstar Reincarnation from my Graveyard, banishing it to bring back Crimson Heart to my field!''

Appearing back is Crimson Heart giggling as she stretches her whip weapon.

Trickstar Crimson Heart LINK-2 ATK: 2000 Arrows: Right, Bottom-Left

''For the third time, I summon Trickstar Canadia!'' Blue Angel declares summoning Canadia once more to her field pointing next to Crimson Heart's Link Marker.

Trickstar Candina Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 400

''Plus Crimson Heart's effect activates!'' She announces as her Life Points went up to 1600LP. She then adds using her summoned monster's effect. ''Canadia's effect lets me add a Trickstar card into my hand and I choose Lilybell!''

A card pops out from her Deck and reveals it to be Lilybell. She then states calmly. ''Lilybell's effect activates when she's added to my hand, Special Summoning it to my field!''

A very long pink colored twintail hair fairy with white Chinese hair bangs for each twintail, golden headsets and heart-shaped headband with the tip resembling a pair of scissors appears wearing a white-red-black dress that has puffy white shoulders, white gloves, a puffy skirt with under layers, black-yellow stripes stockings and black, puffy heart-shaped ankle boots. Her chest had a large version of the Trickstar logo with white fairy wings. The left side of her face had a fang-like bright red-pink tattoo over her eye as her eyes were pale emerald-like color. She wields a large hilt bell weapon.

Trickstar Lilybell Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000

''For the fourth time, the circuit of dreams and hope!"

A burst of blue light shot out from between the heart-shaped hand gesture, summoning a new portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 1 Level 2 or lower Trickstar Monster. I set Lilybell in the Link Marker!'' Blue Angel announces as her monster transformed into hurricane. It rams itself into the Bottom arrowhead.

''Link Summon! Cheer, Trickstar Bloom!'' Blue Angel yells out summoning another Link Monster.

Emerging is a small Trickstar girl with brown-orange braid pigtails wearing a green hairband attached to a small brown witch's hat with a purple stripe and purple dots. She has pink fairy eyes with a reddish pink heart shaped right cheek. She wears a dark green, light green dress with puffy white ends with purple bits around the waist and puffy shoulder pads with partly wide sleeve ends. She wears brown, green pantyhose with golden lining as well as a pair of green boots that resembles a leaf. The Trickstar emblem is seen on her chest as she has lovely two fairy wings on both sides of her body. She wields a large yellow flowered, brown staff-like wand with green vines around it.

Trickstar Bloom LINK-1, ATK: 100, Arrow: Bottom

''Bloom's effect forces my opponent to draw a card!'' She informs Zarc who scoffs drawing 1 card from his deck. She smirks announcing as her trap glows. ''Next **Appropriate** lets me draw 2 cards!''

She draws 2 cards and smiles getting the card she needed, playing it right away. ''Next I use the spell, Trickstar Fusion! With this, I can fuse monsters I control or in my hand for a Fusion Summon for a Trickstar monster!''

This startles Zarc as she announces. ''I fuse Trickstars Bloom and Canadia!''

Both monsters meld together in a fusion. She then chants with her arms spread. ''Hear the song of the Trickstars! Fusion Summon! Trickstar Sweet Guitar!''

Emerging out is a new Trickstar with light blue hair with golden antenna hair on the front and wearing a purple-blue, golden lining headpiece connected to golden-white earphones. Her back hair is spiky with purple sharp wild tips going upward. She has light blue heart-shaped colored right cheek as she wears blue, purple colored dress with golden lining and round puffy shoulders having large wide coattails and skirts while also having another layer around her waist but it has sharp teeth-like parts. She wears brown, golden lining pantyhose as well as a pair of dark blue, blue stripped boots with golden lining. She has lovely 3 fairy wings on each side and a pair of long pink ribbons on her back. She wields a massive purple-pink electric guitar axe with silver bladed edges and it has the Trickstar emblem on it. Her right hand has on a metal sharp glove.

Trickstar Sweet Guitar Lvl 7 ATK: 2200 DEF: 1200

Crimson Heart's effect then triggers since Sweet Guitar is on a zone she's pointing to, raising Blue Angel's LP to 1800.

''Next I use the spell, Trickstar Fes!'' Blue Angel plays another spell explaining it with a small smile. ''With it, I can Special Summon 2 Trickstar Tokens to my field!''

Zarc snaps really angrily seeing two more of those tokens appearing on her field.

Trickstar Token x2 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''For the fifth time, my circuit of dreams and hope!'' Blue Angel shouts summoning he fifth Link portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2+ Trickstar Monsters. I set Holly Angel and a Trickstar Token in the Link Markers!'' Blue Angel declares as Holly Angel and both tokens fly into the portal, transforming into brightly colored hurricanes and fly into the Link Arrows of the Top, Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left.

''Link Summon! Smile forward, Trickstar Delfiendium!'' Blue Angel calls forth summoning another Link Monster.

Emerging is a new Trickstar short, spiky side blue hair with purple eyes and pink heart-shaped colored right cheek. She wears a blue and purple colored ringmaster outfit with golden lining with short puffy sleeves and wide coattails, white pants with blue, golden striped boots and wearing a blue top hat with purple striped with a red heart attached on the side while showing golden earphones on her ears. The Trickstar emblem is seen on the chest. She has 3 lovely fairy wings on each side and she wields a light blue staff with golden tips on each side.

Trickstar Delfiendium LINK-3, ATK: 2200, Arrows: Top, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left

''Next I use the Equip Spell, Trickstar Magical Laurel!'' Blue Angel declares playing an Equip Spell and explains it. ''With it, I bring back a Trickstar Monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Lycoris!''

Lycoris returns for a third time winking.

Trickstar Lycoris Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

''I use Trickstar Fusion's other effect, banishing it to add a Trickstar from my Graveyard to my hand.'' Blue Angel announces banishing her fusion spell to add another card revealing it. ''I choose Corobane!''

Zarc scoffs expecting she would add that monster again to surpass Dimension Ruler. Blue Angel pants softly declaring as she sets a card behind her monsters. ''I set 1 card facedown. I-I end my turn.''

Even though she couldn't end this duel on her turn, Blue Angel couldn't let this beat her. She can still win this. As long as she believes in herself, she can win.

* * *

_Turn 5_

_Blue Angel: 1800LP H: 3_

_**Zarc**__**: 600LP H: 7**_

* * *

Zarc sees her rather impressive field but couldn't help but smirk how he can't lose no matter what she does. He declares drawing his top card. ''Draw.''

Lycoris' uses its effect, damaging Zarc again, dropping him to 400LP.

''Sweet Guitar's effect increases her ATK by the damage you took from my Trickstar card.'' Blue Angel then says as her Sweet Guitar plays her guitar, increasing her ATK to 2400. She then adds smiling. ''Plus I use Trickstar Magical Laurel's effect since Lycoris perform effect damage, Special Summoning a Trickstar from my hand!''

She holds up a card and calls out happily. ''Become my reality for my bright future, Trickstar Corobane!''

Appearing is the Christmas theme Trickstar winking. She has long silver hair in the end tied up in a spiky hairband ponytail with green, golden headphones appears over Blue Angel's field, releasing snowing sparks of light over her side of the field. The fairy had slightly grey fairy wings wearing a green-black-white outfit with a golden outline over the chest, unattached large puffy shoulders, white gloves with green ribbons attached, largely puffy skirt with orange orbs on top, light brown-purple-golden stripes stocking with a pair of white ankle-black high heel boots with red heart-shaped gem on front and a white furry collar neck with a red orb attached. She wore a large, furry white winter snow hat with a mistletoe flower attached on left side along with the Trickstar logo on it. She has bright orange eyes, smiling joyfully as she swung majestically a large pale gold staff with a large heart-shaped top and three white bells attached along with two pale green ribbons with rings attached on their ends. Her face had a green right-side heart-shaped tattoo on the left side of her cheek and a green line-like tattoo over her left eye.

She appears in Defense Position.

Trickstar Corobane Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

Blue Angel forms a small smile rather confident now, looking at her other Corobane in her hand. Even if he does something to the one on her field or hand, she has that other one ready to help her out.

''_With another Corobane in my hand, I can turn the tables and win._'' She tells herself, relaxing a bit of her good-

It's in that moment she hears chuckling and looks up at Zarc. She startles to see the young man chuckling almost manly as his eyes glow.

''Hahaha…'' Zarc chuckles rather softly before exploding in pure madness. ''HAHAHAHAHAHA!''

Now Blue Angel shivers, reminded by Spectre. Zarc soon calms down, still chuckling but softly, as he speaks up praising his opponent. ''I will admit, you're entertaining. You, Charisma Duelists, are all worth being called Entertainment Duelists of this world.''

Those last words confused Blue Angel and the restlessness Akira. Could this Zarc come from another world?

''But like all good things go, this is the end.'' Zarc then states with a slight frown, wishing for more only for this show to come to an end. He then grabs two cards in his hand and reveals them as he declares. ''With Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity, I set the Pendulum Scales!''

He slides both Pendulum Cards to his Pendulum Zone, setting his new Pendulum Scales.

Supreme King Gate Zero is a large black, round circle-like creature with dark golden cable-like things across its body floating on the left side.

Supreme King Gate Infinity is a large black, infinity shaped creature with brighter golden cable-like things across its body floating on the right side. It also has a mad-like small face on the top left side of the symbol.

Right: Supreme King Gate Zero– Pendulum Scale: 0/0

Left: Supreme King Gate Infinity– Pendulum Scale 13/13

Blue Angel gazes at them unease almost sensing something bad about these things. But that won't be her only worries as Zarc announces. ''Astrograph Sorcerer, grant my wishes and use your power of time and space to create the king of all dimensions!''

Astrograph Sorcerer raises its staff as he becomes energy shooting upward.

''I banish itself, Double Iris, Black Fang, White Wing and Purple Poison Magicians treated as Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro and Fusion Dragons!'' Zarc declares banishing a copy of Double Iris and Purple Poison in his hand along with White Wing and Black Fang in his Graveyard. All monsters become lights shooting into the main one of Astrograph.

"Astrograph Magician who governs space-time! With your abyssal power overlay our desires!" Zarc declares as the lights unite and form into a black fog of darkness with red electricity flying out of it.

"Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one with me!'' Zarc chants as the fog swirls rapidly like a tornado, causing distortion upon Link VRAINS. Blue Angel braces herself as did her monsters trying to be brave but she wasn't that much right now.

''Integration Summon!'' Zarc declares as the fog morphs and a roar is heard out of it. ''Come forth, Supreme King Dragon Zarc!"

The fog morphs and becomes the sinister and powerful black, green Supreme King Dragon itself and its red eyes glowing menacingly.

Supreme King Dragon Zarc- Lvl 12 PS: 1/1 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Blue Angel widens her eyes as Zarc smirks declaring. ''I win.''

She snaps out shaking off her fears and shouts. ''WRONG! You've lost.''

Zarc raises an eyebrow by what that meant as Blue Angel tells him her fingering pointing at him with Divaridis singing next to her. ''Trickstar Divaridis inflicts 200 of damage each time my opponent Special Summons a monster and with Sweet Guitar in play, any effect damage a Trickstar Link Monster does is double!''

Zarc startles a bit by this as Blue Angel commands. ''GO DIVARIDIS, SWEET GUITAR!''

Divaridis starts singing while Sweet Guitar plays her guitar, amplifying the singing that releases a strong wave towards Zarc. The attack hits him and explodes on impact. Blue Angel pants rather relief, thinking that this is over. She closes her eyes, smiling weakly that she won.

''_I did it, Yusaku._'' She tells herself mentally, happy that she became a heroine. However…

''What's wrong?'' Blue Angel opens her eyes widen looking up. The smoke from Divaridis blows away, revealing Zarc with a sinister smirk. This shocks her as he states with a small chuckle. ''The duel is far from over.''

Blue Angel starts shaking, not believing this. She planned in case she couldn't win on her turn. So how? How is he still standing?

''H-How?!'' She utters out horrified. Zarc smirks at her expression, gladly explaining as he points to his right side to his Pendulum. ''Supreme King Gate Zero, while I control myself Zarc, it negates all damage to me.''

This left Blue Angel stunned as if her skin turn pale.

''N-No…'' She utters out, not believing he had such a card to prevent effect damage. Zarc smirks as he resumes his Supreme King Dragon self's summon. ''I use my effect now, destroying your field.''

Supreme King Dragon Zarc roars viciously as red lightning shoots down above it.

''MAXIMUM CRISIS!'' Zarc orders as his dragon form releases the lightning upon Blue Angel's field, striking it down with multiple explosions. The shockwave pushes anything around the explosions. Frog and Pigeon scream holding on a pole for dear life.

Zarc watches unfazed, staring the explosion clears up to see with a curious face.

''Hmm?'' He mutters staring at Blue Angel, panting though hurt, while she still has her Link and Fusion Trickstar monsters on the field. She pants more explaining it. ''T-Trickstar Fes, by banishing it, I can protect all Trickstar monsters Special Summoned from my Extra Deck.''

Zarc smirks rather impressed; at least she's worth being called a challenge.

''I also chained with my card, **Trickstar Hope**.'' Blue Angel utters out showing her set card. It shows Bella Madonna along with Holly Angel and Crimson Heart reaching out to the bright light above them.

''By release Divaridis, all Trickstar monsters I control gain ATK equal to her ATK.'' Blue Angel proclaims as Divaridis but not before letting out a chant, granting the other Trickstars 1800 ATK boost. Sweet Guitar, being the strongest, had 4200ATK with Delfiendium having 4000ATK.

''I will not give up. I will win.'' Blue Angel proclaims, smiling as she still has another Corobane in her hand. Zarc smirks as he then responds pointing to his left. ''Supreme King Gate Infinity, once per turn, targets a monster my opponent controls and I gain Life Points equal to its ATK.''

This shocks her as Infinity covers Sweet Guitar in dark golden energy. Zarc chuckles gaining a 4200LP boost with a total of 4600LP. Blue Angel staggers horrify, sweating as she didn't expect this either.

He smirks playing another card. ''I equip myself with the Equip Spell, **Supreme Pressure**.''

The Equip Spell shows the image of Zarc absorbing the energy from the Dimension Dragons while converting them into his control. He explains his spell's effect. ''With this I, Zarc, gain 1000 ATK and DEF for each Dragon monster I control.''

The Supreme King Dragon roars now having 6000 ATK. Blue Angel now shivers again but she is still confident, mocking her opponent to attack her. ''Why not attack then?''

''I will… after this.'' Zarc gladly responds with a smirk, flipping over his set card. ''Reverse trap open, Supreme Disdain!''

His trap glows as did his Supreme King cards. He smirks explaining his card. ''While I control a Supreme King card, I can look at your hand and discard any number of cards up to the number of Supreme King monsters I control. And then inflict 300 of damage to you.''

''W-what?!'' Blue Angel immediately utters out in horror. Zarc laughs, wanting to see that reaction answering her dread. ''Since I control 3 Supreme Kings, I discard your whole hand!''

His trap lets out a blast striking Blue Angel with overwhelming pain.

''GAAAAAWWWW!'' She screams in so much intense pain it was actually worse than the time she was being brainwashed by Dark Angel. She screams louder as her hand is vaporized and she takes heavy damage, leaving her with a mere 900LP.

* * *

Akira watches this panicking greatly, helpless to do anything.

* * *

Miyu cries watching this as Emma now starts worrying greatly.

* * *

Kusanagi sees this and hurries up with the program.

* * *

Frog and Pigeon shiver watching this as Blue Angel drops hard face forward. She grunts, struggling, to get back up but her body refuse to do so. She tries to be strong but she can't; she can't get back up.

Zarc scoffs at how pity this entertainment ended like this. Oh well.

''Farewell.'' Zarc bids his goodbye as he then declares loudly with a sinister grin. ''BATTLE! I ATTACK YOUR SWEET GUITAR!''

Supreme King Dragon Zarc roars fiercely opening its mouth, charging up its destructive attack.

''MAXIMUM BURST!'' Zarc orders as his dragon releases its devastating blast. Blue Angel could barely watch in her current position, helpless like so many other times. Right now, she can't do anything. The blast prepares to consume her as she thought she could see a mirage of Playmaker right before her. She tries reaching out as the mirage becomes Yusaku and he vanishes.

''_I-I'm sorry…_'' Blue Angel tells herself crying as the blast hits her but before she's vaporized by it, her Duel Disk immediately glows and shouts in its AI voice.''**LOG OUT.**''

In that instant Blue Angel logs out from the duel before all but 1 of her Life Points were consume and Zarc's attack misses her just barely.

* * *

WINNER… CONNECTION ERROR

Blue Angel: 1LP

VS

Zarc: 4600LP

* * *

''…'' Frog and Pigeon, silent but horrified, both look at each other and run off for their lives in stake.

Zarc, though disappointed his opponent dodged losing, didn't care as he has proven his strength is superior above all in this world and the duel was enjoyable. He cracks a chuckle before laughing out loud.

''I am invincible! Unstoppable! Ever evolving!'' Zarc proclaims to himself, praising his growth and power expanding more than he could possibly imagine. But the part that most amazed him is the fact he could have lost. This is the second time he was close to losing and yet this undescribed sensation was so much EXCITING than he has experience. Yes. It must be from his previously lost that made him gain this sensation and it is AMAZING. Now with this feeling, he will NEVER lose again.

Zarc calms down chuckling as he proclaims sinister. ''Now to rule this fake world and reality.''

* * *

Ena is left speechless and sadden, both praying Blue Angel is okay but also what her Yuta has become. Why? Why did this have to happen?

* * *

Kusanagi sighs having made it just in time with that program.

''Nice timing Nii-san.'' Jin praises his older brother amazed by his skills. Kusanagi lets out a chuckle softly, responding with a soft sigh. ''Made it just in time.''

* * *

''What happened?!'' Akira asks loudly and panicking for his sister's well-being. Hayami checks with the workers and sighs informing him. ''Your sister was logged out by an outside program.''

Akira blinks and realizes it could be Playmaker's ally who must have done that. He sighs of relief.

''Thank goodness.'' He mutters reaching for his phone and contacts her, wanting to know how she's doing. He can only imagine she's not well losing the duel.

* * *

Miyu watches from her end, frowning as she had to see her friend. She tries running but Emma stops her, just shaking her head as if to let Aoi be alone after this. Miyu frowns but admits that Aoi will need time alone, at least for today.

* * *

''**Aoi! Aoi!**'' Akira's voice echoes from Aoi's phone as she was on her bed, sobbing in depression not believing she failed. She trembles, struggling to cry. After her vows, after failing Aqua, her own brother, everyone in Link VRAINS, and now Yusaku; she realize how weak she is. She isn't strong… she's not.

''**AOI!**'' Aoi snaps turning her head gently to her cellphone. She picks it up and answers her brother in the other line. ''I-I'm here Onii-san… I-I just need to be alone.''

She hangs up dropping the phone on her side while Aoi rests her head, sobbing to herself alone. It feels like nothing has changed.

* * *

As they travel between worlds, Yuya gasps in pain. He yells kneeling down, sensing Zarc and his strength growing.

''Yuya!'' Yuzu shouts comforting him. She then notices with widen eyes of fear to see Yuya's eyes briefly glowing red, remembering that's when Zarc starts controlling him.

Yuya shakes off his head as his eyes revert back. He refuses to become his puppet again, telling Yuzu with a weak smile. ''I-I'm fine.''

Yuzu frowns still worry for him but nods pulling him back up.

''But he's getting stronger. We can't let him do that.'' Yuya tells her, panting heavily. He grips on his Pendulum, not going to allow things to play out lie before.

''I won't let him take away people's smiles again, I won't.'' Yuya proclaims, refusing to let him win.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Aoi/Blue Angel's new cards:**

***Trickstar Treat- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card during your opponent's Battle Phase. When your opponent declares an attack to a ''Trickstar'' monster you control: You take half the damage from this battle and then end the Battle Phase. When this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent to the GY: banish this card and Special Summon ''Trickstar Token'' (Fairy/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF0) up to the number of Link Monsters on the field. You can only use the effect of ''**Trickstar Treat**'' per turn.

**_Staunch Defender- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field. During this turn, your opponent can only designate the selected monster as an attack target and your opponent must attack the selected monster with all face-up monsters.

***Trickstar Hope- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Tribute 1 ''Trickstar'' Link Monster you control; ''Trickstar'' monsters with different names gains ATK equal to its original ATK. If a ''Trickstar'' monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: Banish this card, and if you do; Special Summon 1 ''Trickstar'' monster from your GY with a different name than the destroyed monster. You can only use the effect of ''**Trickstar Hope**'' per turn.

* * *

**Zarc's new cards:**

*******Supreme Absolution- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap or monster effect while you control a ''Supreme King'' monster: You take no damage and your opponent cannot enter their next Battle Phase. Then all face-up cards you control are destroyed, except for Dragon monsters, and during your End Phase; for each card destroyed, add a Pendulum monster(s) from your Deck, GY or face-up on your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 ''**Supreme Absolution**'' per turn.

*******Supreme Pressure - Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''Supreme King'' monster. It gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Dragon monster you control. Your opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks, except for the equipped monster. If this card is destroyed; inflict 500 of damage for each Dragon on your field, GY or face-up on your Extra Deck with different names. This effect can only be used once per duel. You can only control 1 ''**Supreme Pressure**'' on your field.

* * *

Originally, I didn't know how I wanted this duel to be like if Aoi wins to give her something of value… so I waited till Vrains ended to make up my mind. With Yusaku still missing and Zarc that much of a huger threat with most likely more power than he had before… it made sense Aoi wouldn't be enough. HOWEVER, she will get her payback but that's for later. You guys will like it.

I had ideas to give Blue Angel a Synchro and Xyz Trickstar monsters but well… time is an issue and how long I wanted this story to be. After my failure with DKR Reshef of Destruction, I learned that it's best to make a story like this SHORT but you'll see why soon enough. So I scrap the idea… though DKR will take inspiration for this removal.

Now the logout… I think it's for the best we didn't see Aoi lose again if not by a blast from Zarc. Let me know what you guys think.

I do hope you're all enjoying the story.

Also to my new views or reviewers, check out my other one-shot stories Yugioh related or my main mega crossover story, Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn! Volume 1 is okay but later Volumes become very interesting. Right now Volume 4's second arc is on hiatus so you can use this time to read the story from the start, if you want. Anyway enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

Having arrived to the Xyz Dimension, Yuya and Yuzu met up with Yuto and Ruri with the two explain their Xyz Counterparts of Zarc's return.

Ruri really didn't want to believe that to be true but Yuto…

Yuya eyes him able to tell he too is experiencing his connection with Zarc.

''You've felt it too right Yuto?'' He questions him, knowing Yuto better than anyone else. Yuto eyes Yuya, knowing well he can't lie to him as he responds honestly. ''I have, but how the hell is he-''

Yuya frowns interrupting him honestly. ''I don't know but I'll handle him alone.''

This startles the Phantom Knight duelist as he responds, pulling out his ace dragon. ''Are you sure? I can lean you Dark Rebellion-''

Yuya immediately shakes his head, explaining his reasons. ''Probably not for the best. Just by experience.''

Yuto frowns knowing that too. If Yuya does use all the Dimension Dragons, it's likely that Zarc will try to take control of Yuya like he has done to all four of them.

Yuzu worries for them as she turns to her Xyz Counterpart and tries asking of her. ''Ruri, make sure-''

Ruri smiles patting Yuzu by her shoulder and ensures her calmly but confident. ''I know. You can count on me protecting Yuto.''

Yuzu giggles nodding. Both Yu Boys blush by this as Yuto remembers something pulling a card from his deck.

''Yuya.'' The tomato headed blinks turning to face Yuto who hands him another card. Yuto tells him smiling a bit. ''Take this then.''

Yuya blinks taking it and eyes it, startled greatly by this card. He's never seen it before, making him think that maybe this card was created when Yuya was separated from Yuto. In a way, this is created by their power.

''That is our bond.'' Yuto tells him smiling. Yuya smiles back, accepting the card and ensures him more than sure. ''With this, I can handle Zarc. Leave it-''

''I'm coming with you two then!'' Everyone startles and turns to see Shun approaching the group, having been told of the situation by Reiji.

''Shun!'' Yuto utters out with Ruri adding surprised. ''Nii-san.''

Shun eyes both his best friend and his only sister, recalling how he tried so hard and yet he couldn't bring them back. This time he won't make the same mistake; he will make sure they live.

''I will make sure to protect you two this time.'' He vows to them, not going to fail. Ruri blushes red nodding softly while Yuto smirks a bit nodding. Shun nods firmly eyeing Yuya and Yuzu and tells them determine. ''Let's go you two.''

Yuya and Yuzu smile nodding as the three left for the next dimension.

* * *

Arriving to the Synchro Dimension, the group is immediately greeted by Yugo crying as he hugs both Yuya and Yuzu passionately. Shun, sweat dropping, remains silent while Rin blushes really embarrassed by him sometimes.

''MAN I MISSED YOUTWO! WE GOTTA HAVE-'' Yugo starts yelling, joyful to see the two and hopefully wanting to do like dinner or hang out only for Yuzu to whack him with her fan. He falls down with his eyes spinning.

''Yugo, this isn't the time for this!'' Yuzu tells him serious gazing at Yuya to tell him the problem. Yuya sweat drops not going to upset her as he asks Yugo if he's felt anything. Naturally Yugo did and both knew why which enrages him.

''I felt that bastard, making me feel unease and darkness like back then.'' Yugo comments pummeling his right fist to his left palm, not able to forget his mistakes when letting that anger consume him up against Yuto and even Yuri when he attacked Edo and Kaito. He eyes Yuya and tells him pulling out his ace card. ''Yuya, if you're going to fight that jerk Zarc, use my Clear Wing.''

Yuya smiles not minding to borrow his strength but shakes his head telling him. ''Sorry. This time I gotta settle things with him without him trying to control us and our dragons.''

''Yea… good point.'' Yugo mutters sweat dropping that he's right but he would like to give Yuya something. Then he remembers something pulling another card and says handing it over. ''Then take this card.''

Yuya blinks receiving it and eyes it surprised as this was also another card he's never seen before and yet he can sense a strong connection between both him and Yugo.

''That's our strength together, more than enough to give that bastard trouble.'' Yugo declares grinning. Yuya smiles responding back kindly. ''Thank you.''

Yuzu giggles as Rin tells her smiling. ''Yuzu, better make sure Yuya doesn't succumb to him.''

''And you better make sure Yugo doesn't either, Rin.'' Yuzu tells her back smiling. Both girls oddly giggle going to keep their promises. Yugo grins at this telling Yuya and the others. ''Good luck guys. Give that Zarc a piece of my mind!''

Yuya smirks nodding not going to failed.

* * *

Now in the Fusion Dimension, the group arrives to the reformed Academia to speak to Yuri and Serena.

''Oh? So it wasn't my imagination then.'' Yuri, sitting rather relaxed on the ledge of a roof, says almost sounding amused that Zarc could be out there. Yuya nods as Serena however points out with her arms crossed. ''Other than his groaning, grunting and pain attacks.''

Yuri narrows his eyes rather angrily yet unease to even reply. Just no comment.

''You sure it's Zarc?'' Serena asks Yuzu not convinced that psycho is back. Yuzu isn't completely sure herself but she can believe Yuya's word as he is ¼ of Zarc. She answers her honestly. ''Well Yuya knows best that it is him.''

Serena hums that she's not wrong. Yuya sweat drops eyeing Yuri who pulls out his ace dragon, looking at it.

''So you need my Starving Venom then?'' He asks his too hopeful counterpart. Yuya smiles that he would like that card to help him out, he instead refuses explaining himself. ''Nay. I got this, just want to make sure you don't get involved.''

Yuri hums rather disappointed but reasonable since he did one tiny mistake in forcing his counterparts to become one and then that Zarc appeared. At first he loved the idea of becoming the Demon Duelist but then it became boring not being himself. Ironically that's one of the reasons why he even allowed Yuya to stop Zarc… that and since he lost to himself previously, he wanted to see if Yuya's method of strength was better than his own.

He pulls out another card, eyeing it and then calls out to Yuya as he tosses it to him. ''Catch!''

Yuya jumps catching the card and eyes it, startled as it was another card he's never seen before.

''Take that then. I had it when we were one.'' Yuri tells him as he smirks adding rather happy. ''I guess you can say that's our connection.''

Yuya, smiling, accepts the card. ''Thank you, Yuri.''

''Hmph. Just get rid of Zarc for good.'' Yuri simply says now curious if Yuya could beat Zarc. Yuya nods planning to do so.

Yuzu smiles turning to her counterpart and tries asking of her. ''Serena-''

''OH NO.'' Yuzu panics by Serena's yelling as she disputes serious about this. ''I'm coming too. Lancers fight together.''

Yuzu blinks awkwardly then leans humming at Yuri and figures Serena wants some time alone. Serena blushes angrily by her face, muttering kindly. ''If you don't mind.''

The pinkette giggles nodding. Serena sighs of relieve only for Yuri to say humming, not wanting to be alone in his very creepy way. ''I could go see that idiot and Rin-chan? Or the other and Ruri-chan?''

Shun snaps by that, not going to let this one near his sister. He's about to protest until another voice speaks up. ''He'll be fine with some company.''

The group turns to see Sora, sucking on a lollipop, and Dennis beside him.

''Sora!'' Yuzu utters out happy to see him. Sora chuckles eyeing Shun and suggest in a kiddish way. ''Dennis here can watch over Yuri.''

Shun scoffs glaring at Dennis who sweat drops heavily having flashbacks of Satellite Falcon destroying him. He gulps as Shun sighs accepting the offer. ''Might as well.''

Sora smirks eyeing the couple and asks them with a wink. ''Mind if I tag along Yuya, Yuzu?''

Yuya and Yuzu nod happy to have him along.

''_Let's just hope it's not too late._'' Yuya tells himself, gripping on his Pendulum Necklace, hoping he could stop Zarc.

* * *

A day passed since Zarc defeated Blue Angel. Miyu has been knocking on Aoi's door home. No respond as Miyu calls out to her concern for her wellbeing. ''Aoi! Aoi please open up!''

Aoi has been sitting on her bed, depressed like never before and she can't recall why. She hasn't even ate or anything since last night. She's never felt like this in a long time, reminded of her empty childhood. After Miyu, she had no friends, just alone. Now it feels like she's that much-

''AOI!'' The brunette snaps out from her trance hearing her name being yelled. She gets off her bed and checks who it is, opening the door. She startles a bit to see her friend with a face of grim concern.

''Miyu-chan?'' Aoi utters out. Miyu breathes of relieve that she answer her.

''W-what are you doing here?'' Aoi asks almost puzzle and yet not sure why she's here since her mind is almost in a daze. Miyu frowns by this and responds very worry of her. ''What do you think?! Everyone saw how you- how Blue Angel tried her hardest and lost.''

Aoi freezes up, now regaining some composure of her mind. She frowns now, recalling her loss to Zarc and how she failed.

''… She tried, yes, but failed.'' Aoi mutters out in a sadden voice. Miyu frowns about to say something but she's beaten by another voice. ''Then you're giving up?''

Aoi startles up looking up to see Emma and Kengo.

''Emma…'' The brunette mutters, still very sadden for failing. Emma lets out a sigh oddly smiling at how silly this girl gets when she's down. She tells her calmly. ''I know you better than anyone so I don't need to remind you to keep fighting on.''

Aoi blushes hesitate, not sure if she can. However, Miyu didn't think so holding on her hands. This surprises the brunette eyeing her. Miyu eyes her determine, remembering her bad times when she was part of the Lost Incident but also when Aoi was forced to be away from her. Miyu still blames herself because it was Aoi who took the blow to her mistake for dropping her mother's jewelry. She hated herself for a long time for the punishment that Aoi suffered, so much that she wanted to see her again and to be strong until she could.

''Aoi, I wouldn't have the strength I had to endure when I was kidnapped if not for our bond. My desire to see you again; for us to be together like the good times, that's what held me together through that torment.'' Miyu tells her expressing her feelings for her friend, to see her again badly and make it up for all she went through. Aoi blushes red by this, trying to not cry as she missed her a lot.

Miyu, sobbing a bit, could see she wanted to cry but she's happy that she's not, showing she has so much strength in her than herself.

''And you have so much more strength than I do and a lot more than anyone else I know!'' Miyu tells Aoi close to her, admiring such a thing. She then says encouraging her. ''That's why I know this won't stop you. Even when you lose, you will get yourself right back up and keep on going.

''…'' Aoi stares silent, blushing really red. She's grateful she has people around her; she's not alone anymore. She nods, believing her friend… but she also realizes there's someone else who has more strength than her, more to endure than most of them put together.

''You're right, but I can't beat Zarc.'' Aoi admits making a determine face. Miyu sighs at least relieve she's acting like her regular self. Emma agrees with Aoi as she says. ''Nii-san thinks we can't beat him either.''

Kengo scoffs with his arms crossed, explaining himself. ''I'm avoiding facing a foe that might be too much for us.''

''But not to Playmaker.'' Aoi affirms more than sure only Yusaku can beat this Zarc. Kengo grunts by that statement but sadly that might be their only hope. Emma giggles liking the idea as she tells her. ''Go get him.''

Aoi blushes nodding as Miyu asks of her determined to come along. ''I'm coming too Aoi!''

''Miyu-chan…'' Aoi mutters but smiles accepting her help. The two friends head out to the one person who can find Yusaku. Hopefully they're not too late.

* * *

Aoi and Miyu try heading out to the Hot Dog Truck with Aoi stating it. ''We got to get to Kusanagi-san's truck to find Playmaker.''

''I hope we do.'' Miyu mutters hoping for that. She then eyes Aoi and giggles teasing her. ''Especially since you like him.''

Aoi stops and her face turns pure red, not sure how to react other than yelling at her out of embarrassment. ''MIYU-CHAN!''

Miyu giggles playfully until a voice calls out. ''HEY!''

Aoi blinks turning to see Takeru running up towards them. She smiles happily shouting back. ''Takeru!''

Takeru smiles reaching up and says glad she's okay. ''I'm relieve you're okay!''

Aoi nods softly, just realizing he must be worrying for her. After Yusaku went missing, Takeru revealed himself as Soulburner to Aoi before he went back home and the two would chat once in a while.

''Um…'' Miyu utters out really confused what's going on. Takeru blinks recognizing her and asks Aoi to be sure. ''Oh that's Miyu right?''

Aoi smiles nodding. Takeru blushes eyeing Miyu and introduces her oddly shyly but kind. ''Um hi, I'm Takeru Homura…''

He gets stomp trying to put these words better and so he tries. ''You and I were well… you know, we were taken before.''

Miyu blinks not getting it at first but then realizes it gasping out. ''You were kidnapped too?!''

Takeru nods very awkward by her reaction. He eyes Aoi and asks her. ''Are you going to see Kusanagi too?''

''We need Play- Fijiki.'' Aoi says correcting herself a bit while blushing. Takeru smirks adding. ''I was thinking the same thing.''

Aoi nods as the three headed out together to the hot dog truck, still park in the middle of Den City.

''Kusanagi-san!'' Aoi and Takeru call out from front of the truck. Soon Kusanagi and Jin come out.

''Aoi, Takeru!'' Kusanagi shouts back not surprise they would arrive. The two smile with Miyu awkwardly responding shyly. ''Um hello!''

She spots Jin. The two have been getting to know each other since she and Aoi would stop by the hot dog truck every day after school. She smiles asking him. ''How's everything Jin?''

Jin blushes very shyly though he replies back smiling. ''Well I've been asking my Nii-san to duel me but well-''

''Not the right time Jin.'' Kusanagi interrupts with the crisis they're facing. Also the fact Jin has been beaten him more than once from her practice duels.

Aoi walks up to Kusanagi, recalling how she almost lost to Zarc but then she was taken out of Link VRAINS. She asks him honestly. ''Was it you that I was logged out back when I was facing Zarc?''

Kusanagi chuckles not surprised she would figure that out, answering her. ''Well, I wouldn't want your brother to worry for your health.''

Aoi smiles softly, thanking him. ''Thank you.''

''It was nothing! Besides, it gave me a chance to experiment the program.'' Kusanagi says smiling entering the truck with the others entering inside. He then just remembers tapping on his computer as a card pops out. He then tells Takeru handing the card to him.

''Takeru, insert this in your Duel Disk just in case.'' Kusanagi advises him. Takeru nods putting it in gaining the program though he does say pretty confident. ''Probably not going to need it. The situation couldn't have gotten worst.''

Kusanagi sweat drops pressing a switch to active the screen to Link VRAINS. Everyone else stares at it and Takeru widens his eyes at what he was looking at, regretting his last words. ''Never mind.''

* * *

Akira watches from within SOL Technology of the massive change Zarc and his dragon are doing to Link VRAINS almost to the point that its data is rewritten.

''Status, Hayami?'' He questions on the situation. Hayami gulps not sure how to explain it with what the other workers found out with her rechecking. She eyes her boss and

''It's like that dragon is converting all of Link VRAINS to our systems and we can't stop it.'' Hayami explains it as best as she could describe it.

Akira frowns at this, not understanding why Zarc is aiming for. He has full control of Link VRAINS but for what reason; everyone was logged out.

Just then Hayami gets a message shocking her greatly as it's meant for Akira.

''CEO Zaizen!'' She calls out surprised. Akira eyes her and she sends the message to him explaining it. ''This is a message from the Knights.''

This didn't surprise the older Zaizen, figuring as much Revolver and his Knights would be observing this situation and having learned something from this. He checks the contents of the message and as he reads the data on it, Akira's eyes widen greatly now learning of Zarc's aim from the Knights but… no, how can this be.

''Impossible.'' Akira utters out taken back by this. Hayami blinks awkwardly uttering out. ''Sir?''

Akira tries to be calm; that is his duty. He eyes her and tries explaining. ''Whatever this Zarc is doing might be worse than anything we've faced.''

* * *

''The Knights sent me details of what this Zarc and his dragon are doing.'' Kusanagi explains to the group on his end of the situation the Knights concluded and knowing them, this is precise.

This shocks everyone with Aoi uttering out terrify. ''He's converting Link VRAINS to become part of reality.''

''That's impossible, right?'' Takeru questions never hearing of such a thing. It is one thing Hanoi tried to eliminate all technology with their Tower of Hanoi or Bohman's plot to become a godly being but this is just ridicules. Kusanagi would agree with that but that was until Link VRAINS upgraded due to whatever Ai did when he had control on it.

''Link VRAINS has evolved massive that it has connected many possible worlds.'' Kusanagi points out firmly adding out of worry. ''It's possible one of those worlds could be our reality.''

This further horrifies everyone by the threat they're up against.

''I-If that's the case.'' Miyu mutters out trying to get it until she freezes up seeing an image of that Supreme King Dragon Zarc in the real world. THAT WOULD BE BAD.

Aoi was more worry by the fact that Zarc could spread across all other worlds that Link VRAINS is connected to. Takeru gets it as he speaks up serious. ''Okay… Kusanagi, Aoi, find Yusaku. I'm going in there and see if I can beat this guy.''

''Takeru wait!'' Aoi calls him out. Takeru blinks eyeing her as she warns him from her experience from facing Zarc. ''Be careful against his Pendulums. When he sets them as Pendulum Scales, they appear on the Spell and Trap Zone.''

Takeru smiles happy she told him that, answering her kindly. ''Thank you. Heatleo might be my ace in the whole for me.''

Aoi smiles figuring he would he say that wishing him luck. ''Good luck Takeru.''

Takeru nods turning to see the rooms that Kusanagi made for him and Yusaku when they have to go into Link VRAINS.

''Thanks for keeping the rooms.'' Takeru says to Kusanagi glad he didn't got rid of them. Kusanagi smiles simply replying. ''Just had a feeling they might be used again.''

Takeru nods smiling as he enters his room, closing behind him and shouts lifting forward his active Duel Disk. ''INTO THE VRAINS!''

A light flashes from underneath the door as everyone waits and hopes he can beat Zarc. If not then-

''Um hello?'' A voice calls out from the stand. Kusanagi sighs that his job is calling him. He walks up to his post and informs the customer. ''Sorry miss, we're kinda-''

Aoi, oddly recognizing that customer's voice before, leans and peaks to the front and startles to see Ena. She looked exhausted as if she has slept.

''You…'' Aoi utters out walking forward. Ena blinks, yawning softly, as she asks. ''Have we met?''

* * *

Ryoken, with his arms crossed, observes along with his group of the data Zarc is absorbing from Link VRAINS and converting it into physical matter into reality. This is now affecting the real world, not at first but in a day or less it will.

''This Zarc is manifesting even larger.'' Vyra informs the group from their results, terrifying how this Zarc isn't even an AI no less an Ignis to do such a thing.

''Remind me to acquire his DNA from whatever remains of him.'' Genome mutters almost excited to require such DNA. Faust sighs as his comrade's desire for strong DNA and reminds him firmly. ''Right now we need to stop this. Simply logging him out is impossible.''

Ryoken hums coming to a conclusion they can't sit around anymore; they must act and get rid of this Zarc before it is too late.

''Pandor, probability?'' He questions his Anti-Ignis AI for their chances against this Zarc. Pandor knew what her master was asking but she does question him on a certain main factor. ''Without Playmaker?''

Ryoken eyes her firmly as he nods. Pandor honestly responds not well confident of their results. ''Low but possible.''

Ryoken fear that might be the case. Spectre then informs of him of someone entering the virtual world. ''Ryoken-sama, it seems Soulburner has appeared.''

Ryoken smirks not surprised he would enter in a fight like this hot headed. He then proclaims activating his wristband Duel Disk. ''Then I'll go too. Might as well make things more on our favor.''

* * *

Riding on his D-Board, Soulburner rides at top speed staring at the now darkened, red lightning skied of Link VRAINS. Even its former atmosphere was replaced with something heavy, twisted and dark. He did not like this one bit muttering to himself. ''Link VRAINS is completely distorted.''

''That should be the least of your worries.'' A voice calls out to him. Soulburner turns to see both Ghost Girl and Blood Sheppard riding on their D-Board behind him.

''Look up ahead.'' Ghost Girl tells the duelist pointing forward. Soulburner looks to that direction and there he sees in terror the large silhouette of Supreme King Dragon Zarc in data-like form, warping all other data in Link VRAINS.

''Guess he must be there.'' Soulburner states pretty sure that Zarc is there. In that same distant, they see hundreds of data-like forms of Supreme King Dragons Darkwurm, all charging at the three who dodge around them.

''Spawns from the dragon, meant to stop anyone getting close to it.'' Blood Sheppard states adjusting his blaster hand. Ghost Girl then tells Soulburner. ''We'll hold them off, you deal with Zarc!''

Soulburner smirks nodding replying as flames temporary burn around him. ''No problem! I've been burning up!''

He flies forward at top speed while Ghost Girl and Blood Sheppard hold off the spawns of Zarc.

Soulburner flies ahead as he's communicate from Aoi. ''**Takeru, can you hear us?**''

''I'm closing in. I should-'' Soulburner informs her about to reach to confront Zarc but gets interrupted by a shout. ''**PLEASE DON'T HURT YUTA!**''

This startles the Salamangreat Duelist almost falling off his D-Board as he demands. ''Woah who the heck was that?''

A screen appears showing Aoi and the others but also Ena drinking a large cup of coffee. Aoi explains it to him. ''**That would be the girl I met before dueling Zarc.**''

''**I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SPEAKING TO BLUE ANGEL AND SOULBURNER! I MUST BE-**'' Ena starts yelling panicking not believing she's meeting amazing duelists from Link VRAINS only for Aoi to calm her down with Miyu adding as she sweat drops.''**Ena, focus please.**''

Ena blushes shyly and embarrassed by her overreact… and the coffee. She breathes deeply as she tells everyone saddened.''**This Zarc or whatever he is, that can't be Yuta! Yuta just want to make friends through his dueling. All he wants is to have people that fill his emptiness.**''

Soulburner listens to this reminded of himself or anyone who suffered by the Lost Incident.

''**He has parents who are never home and people treat him wrongly for the way he duels.**'' Ena reveals even sadder having been there in Yuta's life as he basically had no one else. She thought maybe if she was there for him, he would be happy. She sobs expressing out, not wanting her friend the way he's become. ''**All I want is to see Yuta be happy, that's all I want.**''

Soulburner is silent at first but does ultimately say, getting that loneliness. ''I understand.''

He recalls how Kiku would encourage him before he met Flame. She was the only one besides his grandparents that care for his wellbeing. He can understand how Ena's feeling as he promises her determined. ''I'll do my best to bring him back to his senses!''

Ena blushes by this and nods, putting her trust on him. The screen vanishes just as another voice speaks up. ''And how do you intend to do that alone?''

Soulburner startles a bit turning to see flying right up to him is Revolver on his D-Board.

''Revolver! I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here.'' Soulburner declares somewhat glad he's here, somewhat. Revolver then asks him looking around to spot a certain duelist. ''And Playmaker?''

Soulburner forms a frown a bit answering him honestly. ''The others are trying to find Yusaku. I'll just give them some time.''

''…'' Revolver is silent not surprised Playmaker is still not here. He then states. ''We'll do it together then.''

Soulburner smirks not expecting he would fight with him but after resolving their duel; he doesn't mind it one bit.

''For once, I don't mind the company!'' Soulburner declares passionate as the two head off.

* * *

Sitting on a throne he created, Zarc sits there in a relaxed pose. He hums smirking at the destruction he's creating but his job isn't complete yet, far from it. Frog and Pigeon shiver trapped in a cage to be used when Zarc duels to spread fear and hopelessness.

However within this body he's controlling, Yuta struggles to move. He shakes his head in pain by Zarc's will, questioning if this is even what he wants.

''_This is what I want… right?_'' He questions himself, never wanting to bring this type of despair to those who ever asked for it. Sadly for him the shadow form of Supreme King Dragon Zarc appears before him, laughing at this.

''**You've become strong, you will become even stronger!**'' Zarc tries convincing him evilly. Yuta wanted to believe that but Ena… she wouldn't-

Suddenly Zarc takes control, sensing new challengers coming. He looks up and sees both Soulburner and Revolver arriving.

''Oh? More worms wish to challenge me. How wonderful.''

Both duelists leap off their D-Board, landing right before the Demon Duelist. Soulburner is the first to speak up furious at what he's done to the virtual world. ''You have some twisted sense of mind to wrap Link VRAINS into this!''

Zarc chuckles by his reaction simply replying in a darken voice, proud of his remodeling of this world. ''This will become my new world I shall control before I take the other dimensions!''

''What are you speaking of? What's your aim?'' Revolver immediately demands, finding this man truly insane. Zarc glares by his demands and simply responds coldly. ''Destruction and conquest, what else?''

Revolver glares not expecting he would come across such a being worse than an Ignis but there's a first for everything.

''I've studied you, Zarc, and you're even more dangerous than an Ignis.'' Revolver proclaims serious yet calm, not going to allow his existence to go on. Zarc smirks by this as he speaks up evilly. ''Should I feel flatter by the man who was going to destroy humanity for his dead father?''

This shocks Soulburner uttering out. ''How the hell those he know that?!''

Revolver quickly answers that already aware of this information from Zarc's duels against Go and Blue Angel. ''Pandor came to the conclusion this Zarc can access all the data in the Network, able to learn things that happened within the Network, from conversations to duels.''

Zarc smirks, rather impressed someone else figure out his new skills.

''Great, so he knows us, what we are and our dueling style.'' Soulburner states not at all thrill about this. Zarc lets out a chuckle informing him cocky. ''Precisely. I am the Ultimate Duelist for a reason. I know all!''

Revolver scoffs at that comment and demands him pointing his finger at him. ''If you're so confident, then prove it!''

Zarc smirks by the challenge though he doesn't wish to take too long dueling at a time so he suggests. ''It would be boring to duel both of you, one by one. Instead I will duel both of you at the same time.''

Revolver scoffs coming to the conclusion. ''Battle Royale then.''

''If you know us so well, then you know that will be the biggest mistake you're going make!'' Soulburner proclaims determine that they will win. Zarc smirks responding as his eyes glow with a twisted grin. ''Let us see then.''

* * *

All the Lancers arrive in Leo Corporation where Reiji reveals a large transporter that will take them to the other world. He also made sure each of their Duel Disks with a special program that will allow them to enter this other world without any horrible results as well as access to return back.

Yuya turns to his allies, hesitate of letting them come with him. He questions them if they are truly sure. ''You guys all sure about this?''

Gongenzaka steps up first and tells his close friend with a strong smile. ''As the proud man that is Gongenzaka, he never leaves his friends behind.''

''Besides if we don't come, you'll probably struggle more against Zarc.'' Shingo adds shrugging his shoulders with a small smirk. Yuya blushes as Yuzu smiles without saying a word that by having all us here, Yuya isn't fighting alone.

''Everyone…'' Yuya utters, joyfully for having them all beside him. He looks at his deck, having not just his strength but everyone else's including his other halves. Smiling confident, he announces certain in himself. ''Let's go!''

Everyone nods as they walk into the portal.

''_Zarc, I won't let this go on. I'll bring you back to your senses for good._'' Yuya tells himself as he and his allies travel to the dimension where Zarc awaits and hopefully where they can stop him for good.

* * *

The Vrains writers and directors really MISSED out on how well Aoi and Miyu could support the other. I would have loved to see the two help each other out, like Miyu inspiring Aoi to keep fighting when Akira was unconscious and Ai still on the loose… maybe Aoi inspires Miyu to try dueling, probably Aoi giving her Trickstar deck to Miyu like a part of her goes to her. HMM… Real shame.

SO… Soulburner and Revolver vs Zarc… hmm… I had complains how for the final Bohman duel should have been Playmaker AND Revolver, tag dueling a 2v1 duel but instead it became another Playmaker solos Bohman and even though the duel was INTENSE… it was STILL boring up to the point of Ai's ''sacrifice'' and Firewall Dragon Darkfluid. SIGH.

And also two worlds are about to meet.

Also I got sick and I blame a BIT on this story, just a bit.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

Frog and Pigeon gulp in their cages forced to record the duel Zarc is about to commence against both Soulburner and Revolver. Even though they are still confused why Playmaker isn't here but with the mere fact that Soulburner and Revolver are about to duel together, then it kinda makes it up for a good scoop… if the world exists long enough.

* * *

Watching from a dark room, a hooded figure stares at this duel about to stare. He frowns, frustrated to be here than to be out there. But his head aches, grunting as his face is temporary to show it to be Yusaku Fujiki.

''_I'm needed... yet…_'' Yusaku tells himself narrowing his eyes to see what he could describe is an illusion of Ai, joggling balls around as he whistles. He grunts more, pretty sure he's not sane anymore or afraid of his future.

* * *

Zarc smirks exciting to see much his power has grown and these two will make a good scale for his potential.

Soulburner and Revolver never did duel together but after how they both overcame a lot and ended their grudges; they might have a chance to beat their enemy together.

The three activate their Duel Disks and declare drawing their top 5 cards. ''DUEL!''

* * *

MASTER DUEL

Soulburner: 4000LP

Revolver: 4000LP

VS

Zarc: 4000LP

* * *

''So who will duel first hmm? You both may start first, then me.'' Zarc declares very over confident even if he gets handicaps. Soulburner forms a smirk responding. ''Be my guest!''

Zarc smirks at that as he warns them cocky. ''Be aware all of us cannot attack in our first turns.''

''Fine by me! I'll go first!'' Soulburner proclaims gladly to start first. Revolver nods allowing it.

* * *

_Turn 1_

_**Soulburner: 4000LP H: 5**_

_Revolver: 4000LP H: 5_

_Zarc__: 4000LP H: 5_

* * *

''My turn!'' Soulburner calls out starting the duel off. He eyes his hand and then gazes at Zarc telling him passionate. ''I don't know why you need Yuta but I won't let you use his body and soul as a puppet or a host!''

Zarc smirks at that comment which causes Soulburner to add even more determined. ''We're going to beat you and burn you down! I'll start by playing this spell, Salamangreat Circle! With this, I can add a Salamangreat monster from my deck to my hand!''

His spell appears on the field and glows as he adds a Salamangreat to his hand. He then proceeds summoning a monster from his hand. ''Next I summon Salamangreat Foxy!''

A light purple, blue armor-like monster resembling a fox appears with green eyes and a flamethrower-like tail.

Salamangreat Foxy Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200

''Foxy's effect, when Normal Summoned, let's me excavate the top 3 cards of my deck and if any of them is a Salamangreat card, I can add it to my hand and then shuffle the rest back to my Deck.'' Soulburner explains pulling out his top 3 cards. He eyes his cards and picks one of them revealing it. ''I choose Salamangreat Heart!''

He then adds it proceeding to return the rest of the cards to his shuffled deck. He then announces raising his arm forward. ''Appear! The circuit that changes the future!''

Flames burst from Soulburner's right palm as it shoots forward and becomes a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster. I set my Salamangreat Foxy in the Link Marker!'' Soulburner declares as his monster fly into the portal, transforming into a fiery hurricane and fly into the Bottom Link Arrow.

''Circuit combine!'' Soulburner shouts as the arrow his monsters went into begins to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Salamangreat Balelynx!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal is a cat-like creature riding on an attached-like rocket wheelchair with red, yellow and green in its body appears with flames burning up from the tip of its tail.

Salamangreat Balelynx LINK-1, ATK: 500, Arrow: Bottom

''Balelynx's effect lets me add Salamangreat Sanctuary from my deck to my hand.'' Soulburner states adding his signature field spell. He then adds revealing a card in his hand. ''Next since Foxy was sent to the Graveyard, I use the effect of Salamangreat Gazelle, Special Summoning it from my hand!''

A silver, darkish purple armored-like creature with pinkish lining resembling a Gazelle appears with flames shooting out behind its back.

Salamangreat Gazelle Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

''Gazelle's effect then sends a Salamangreat card from my deck to the Graveyard.'' Soulburner proclaims choosing his card and sends it to the Graveyard announcing. ''I choose to send Salamangreat Spinny!''

He then shouts raising his right arm up. ''Appear! The circuit that changes the future!''

Flames burst out as another Link Portal emerges.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Fire Effect monsters. I set my Salamangreat Balelynx and Gazelle in the Link Markers!'' Soulburner declares as his monster fly into the portal, transforming into a fiery hurricane and fly into the Top and Bottom Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Soulburner shouts as the Link Portal glows and a figure burns through it. ''Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

Emerging out in flames is a paleish dark green, silver armored monster resembling a wolf appears with flames wrapping around its chest.

Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf LINK-2, ATK: 1800, Arrows: Top, Bottom

''Next I play the Field Spell, Salamangreat Sanctuary!'' Soulburner announces playing his signature Field Spell as he explains it passionate with a clinch fist. ''With it, I can Link Summon a Salamangreat Link Monster using a Salamangreat Link Monster of the same name on my field! I use Sunlight Wolf!''

Sunlight Wolf burst into fiery energy shooting upward through a red fiery seal. Soulburner then shouts as the portal erupts and glows. ''Reincarnation Link Summon! Burn forward, Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!''

Emerging out from the portal is Sunlight Wolf but consume in more fiery flames.

Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf LINK-2 ATK: 1800 Arrows: Top, Bottom

''Sunlight Wolf's Reincarnation effect lets me add a Salamangreat Spell or Trap from my Graveyard to my hand!'' Soulburner reveals adding a card to his hand and then adds. ''Next I set 2 cards facedown!''

Two facedown cards appear behind Sunlight Wolf. Soulburner then declares much calmer. ''Turn end. ''

* * *

_Turn 2_

_Soulburner: 4000LP H: 3_

_**Revolver: 4000LP H: 5**_

_Zarc__: 4000LP H: 5_

* * *

''My turn, draw.'' Revolver declares drawing his top card. He eyes his hand screen and taps on a card summoning it. ''I summon Sniffing Dragon!''

A dark red, pale yellow scaled dragon wearing black, golden lining armor on the knees, chest, head, arm, wrist and tail emerges on his field.

Sniffing Dragon Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 400

''Sniffing Dragon, when it is summoned, let's me add another copy of itself from my deck to my hand.'' Revolver explains adding another copy of his dragon. He then announces raising his right arm upward. ''Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!''

Sparks fly out from his palm, creating the Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is a Level 4 or lower Dragon monster. I set my Sniffing Dragon in the Link Marker!'' Revolver declares as his monster fly into the portal, transforming into a dark hurricane and fly into the Left Link Arrow.

''Circuit combine!'' Revolver declares as the arrow his monsters went into begins to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Striker Dragon!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal is an armless blue armored dragon with twin thin energy-like wings of sorts.

Striker Dragon LINK-1, ATK: 1000, Arrow: Left

''Striker Dragon's effect allows me to add Boot Sector Launch from my deck to my hand.'' Revolver reveals adding his signature Field Spell and immediately plays it. ''Next I activate the Field Spell, Boot Sector Launch!''

His Field Spell appears on his field as he states. ''With one of its effects, I can Special Summon up to 2 Rokket monsters with different names from my hand to the field. I Special Summon both Anesthrokket and Metalrokket Dragons!''

He brings out two more Rokket monsters.

Anesthrokket is a legless green scaled dragon wearing dark green metal armor across its body with a laser pointer-like sniper head piece on with the same type of thin energy crystal-like wings like Striker Dragon.

Metalrokket is a legless dark blue metal dragon with a bullet-like head piece and the same wings like Anesthrokket.

Anesthrokket Dragon Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 2200

Metalrokket Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400

''Boot Sector Launch increases my Rokket monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF.'' Revolver reveals as his Rokkets went up by same amount of 300 ATK and DEF. Zarc scoffs unimpressed.

''Appear once more, the future circuit that lights up my path!'' Revolver declares raising his hand forward and creates another Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Dark Dragon monsters. I set Striker Dragon and Metalrokket Dragon in the Link Markers!'' Revolver declares as his monster fly into the portal, transforming into a dark hurricane and fly into the Top and Bottom Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Revolver declares as the arrow his monsters went into begins to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Link 2, Dillingerous Dragon!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal is a darkish green, light green scaled dragon wearing dark blue armor across its body and having pistol hands instead of claws.

Dillingerous Dragon LINK-2 ATK: 1600 Arrows: Top, Bottom

''Since I control a Rokket monster, I can Special Summon Absorouter Dragon from my hand!'' Revolver announces summoning another dragon to his field. A grey, silver blueish colored metal dragon emerges showing its wires across its body with thin antenna-like wings.

Absorouter Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2800

''Appear for a third time, the future circuit that lights up my path!'' Revolver proclaims summoning another Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2+ non-Token monsters. I set Dillingerous Dragon and Absorouter Dragon in the Link Markers!'' Revolver declares as his monster fly into the portal, transforming into a dark hurricane and fly into the Top, Left and Bottom Link Arrows.

''Link Summon! Link 3, Triple Burst Dragon!'' Revolver declares summoning another Link Dragon Monster. An eyeless and armless red metal armored dragon appears with sharp claws and teeth while it has a sniper scoop as its eye and having large pistol-like weapons for its arms and chest.

Triple Burst Dragon LINK-3, ATK: 2400, Arrows: Top, Left, Bottom

''Next Absorouter Dragon's effect lets me add a Rokket monster from my deck to my hand.'' Revolver states another Rokket from his deck to his hand. He then proceeds playing a card from his hand, tapping it on his screen. ''Next I use the spell, Squid Draw! With this, I destroy Anesthrokket to draw 2 cards.

His Rokket explodes as Revolver draws 2 cards. He then declares setting a card behind his monsters. ''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.''

Zarc scoffs again only for Revolver to announce. ''At this moment, Anesthrokket Dragon's effect when it is destroyed Special Summons a Rokket monster from my deck to the field.''

A card glows in his deck as he summons it. ''I summon Shelrokket Dragon!''

A legless grey, golden bulky armored with green lining dragon appears with large engines on its back.

Shelrokket Dragon Lvl 2 ATK: 1100 DEF: 2000

* * *

_Turn 3_

_Soulburner: 4000LP H: 3_

_Revolver: 4000LP H: 3_

_**Zarc**__**: 4000LP H: 5**_

* * *

Zarc has found something interesting about this world that their duelists love their searchers.

''This world also loves searching for their cards huh?'' He utters out rather impressed or rather disappointment. He then glares at them and proclaims sinister. ''I'll make you both see how futile that will be by the hands of the Ultimate Duelist. My turn!''

Zarc draws his card eyeing it. He smirks revealing two of his cards announcing. ''With Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity, I set the Pendulum Scales!''

Appearing on both his side are the two Supreme King Gates completely his Pendulum Scales.

Right: Supreme King Gate Zero – Pendulum Scale: 0/0

Left: Supreme King Gate Infinity – Pendulum Scale: 13/13

''Swing, Pendulum of Obedience! Draw an arc across dimensions!'' Zarc chants as the large pendulum swings between his Pendulum Zones, announcing evilly. ''Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servant!''

The portal over the pendulum glows and shoots out a large light with Zarc chanting forth. "Read time, read the stars, omniscient magician manipulating space-time! Descend here and now and give power to me! Come forth, Astrograph Magician!''

The light transmute into the mythical space-like magician to the field.

Astrograph Sorcerer Lvl 7 PS: 1/1 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Soulburner glares as Revolver gazes both aware this monster is the key to Zarc summoning his strongest monster. Zarc smirks seeing their expressions and states playing another card. ''Not done! I activate the Continuous Spell, **Supreme Conquest**!''

He plays a new spell that shows the image of the Dimension Dragons surrounded in darkness with the silhouette of Supreme King Dragon Zarc behind them. Zarc smirks explaining his card's effect. ''I must control Astrograph Sorcerer to play this card and I must now send from my Hand, Deck and Extra Deck a Pendulum Dragon, Xyz Dragon, Synchro Dragon and Fusion Dragon monsters to the Graveyard.''

He then sends 4 cards from his deck announcing them. ''I send Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!''

Each of the dragons is each alternative art of their original forms.

Soulburner sweats a bit meaning Zarc can use his magician's effect to bring out his ace.

''Prepare yourselves mortals! Astrograph Sorcerer, by my will, I use your effect!'' Zarc announces proudly as his magician spins his staff, glowing. ''Astrograph Sorcerer, grant my wishes and use your power of time and space to create the king of all dimensions!''

He then becomes light shooting upward.

''I banish my 4 heavenly dragons resting in my Graveyard from the game including itself!'' Zarc proclaims as his 4 dragon cards became light shooting upward adding. ''Astrograph Magician, have them become my food!''

''Like hell! Reverse Counter Trap open, Salamangreat Roar!'' Soulburner counter responds quickly flipping over his set trap. He then adds explaining his card's effect. ''While I control a Salamangreat Link Monster, I can negate your card's effect!''

Revolver hums impressed by the play but Zarc just smirks responding back as he reveals his own trap from his hand. ''Such tricky won't work against me! I activate the Counter Trap from my hand, **Supreme Dominance!**''

Soulburner startles as Zarc plays a trap that shows the image of Zarc negating the powers of Dark Hole, Heavy Storm and Raigeki all at once. Zarc smirks explaining his card's effect. ''I can activate this card if I control a Supreme King card on my field and with it I negate your trap's effect and banish it!''

Soulburner grunts as his trap vanishes as he can't use its reuse effect now. Zarc laughs evilly resuming. ''Now my heavenly dragons, become our foundations!''

The dragon cards become light and join Astrograph as they become a vortex of black smoke with red lightning.

"Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one with me!'' Zarc chants as the vortex expands and grows as he calls forth. ''Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme King Dragon Zarc!"

Emerging from the disappearing vortex is the Supreme King Dragon himself placed on the arrow pointing next to Sunlight Wolf. It lets out a destructive roar.

Supreme King Dragon Zarc Lvl 12 PS: 1/1 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Soulburner worries hoping to have prevented its summoned while Revolver stares calmly.

''**Supreme Conquest** allows me to move myself to any other Monster Zone.'' Zarc reveals as his **Supreme King Dragon** self is moved to the middle Monster Zone. Revolver glares meaning he can ignore the Extra Monster Zone for something else.

''Now I use my effect.'' Zarc declares as his dragon roars once more. Soulburner frowns, not having much to do but to use his monster's effect proclaiming. ''Before you do, I now use Sunlight Wolf's effect when a monster is Normal or Special Summoned to a Zone it points to, adding me a Fire monster from my Graveyard back to my hand.''

He shows adding Salamangreat Gazelle.

''I see, before destruction you wish to add back that monster to your hand…'' Zarc begins stating with a small smirk before adding with a twisted grin. ''BUT FUTILE!''

Suddenly the card Soulburner got is destroyed instantly. This shocks the fiery duelist uttering out loudly. ''What the hell?!''

Zarc chuckles at this revealing it. ''While **Supreme Conquest** is in play, Zarc also gains its Pendulum Effect as its main effect. And my effect is once per turn, I destroy any cards my opponent adds into his hand by an effect.''

Soulburner and even Revolver stagger by this. This means they have to be careful what they add or else Zarc will destroy the cards they add.

''Now your field disappears! MAXIMUM CRISIS!'' Zarc commands as his Supreme King Dragon unleashes its storm of red lightning upon their field. It strikes the field but to Zarc's surprise a barrier intercepts his dragon's lightning, stopping it.

''What? Why are your cards still on the field?! Explain!'' Zarc demands furious by this. Soulburner isn't sure what happened but Revolver did responding with a small smirk. ''I simple chain your effects with this card.''

Zarc glares gazing at a Trap that flip over on Revolver's field, showing Borreload Dragon negating the power of Topologic Bomber Dragon.

''**Link Barrier.** While there are 2 Link Monsters on the field and paying half of my Life Points, all cards on the field cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.'' Revolver explains his trap's effect, stopping Zarc from destroying their cards this turn. He then adds. ''Then I can draw a card +1 for each Link Monster on the field.''

Zarc glares as Revolver draws 3 cards after his LP became 2000. He snaps calling him out furious. ''You dare mock the Supreme King Dragon with such cards!''

Revolver had no comment, simply gazing silently towards him almost unafraid. This only enrages Zarc as he commands. ''Battle! I attack Sunlight Wolf! MAXIMUM BURST!''

Zarc breathes its destructive mouth blast at Soulburner's monster, striking it at full force. Sunlight Wolf endures the blast while Soulburner braces himself still taking heavy damage.

''GAAH!'' He yells pushed back as he took 2200LP of damage. He refused to fall but pants partly hurt. Zarc smirks resuming his turn. ''In my Main Phase 2, I use Supreme King Gate Infinity's effect, gaining Life Points equal to Triple Burst Dragon's ATK!''

Infinity glows upon Revolver's dragon as Zarc laughs with his LP shooting up to 6400LP.

''Next I play the Field Spell, **Supreme World**!'' Zarc declares playing his own Field Spell. The card shows the image of Supreme King Dragon Zarc covering in space, entrapping the 4 Dimensions in all of its glory. At the same time, the field changes becoming more distorted and warped. Even the atmosphere felt heavier.

Zarc laughs welcoming this new stage as he finishes his turn. ''Turn end.''

Soulburner quickly declares activating his set card. ''I activate my Continuous Trap, Salamangreat Gift!''

His trap flips over as he explains it. ''By discarding a Salamangreat from my hand while I control a Reincarnated Link Summoned Monster, I can draw 2 cards!''

He discards Salamangreat Spinny to draw 2 cards.

* * *

_Turn 4_

_**Soulburner: 1800LP H: 4**_

_Revolver: 2000LP H: 6_

_Zarc__: 6400LP H: 0_

* * *

Soulburner glares not liking what his enemy's field spell could be capable of but right now getting rid of the massive dragon is more important.

''My turn!'' Soulburner declares drawing his top card fiery. He eyes his hand and plays the card he got back earlier. ''Once more, I play Salamangreat Circle!''

His spell appears as a card pops out and he states revealing it. ''I choose to add Salamangreat Jack Jaguar!''

Zarc smirks at this and allows it. Soulburner proceeds playing another spell. ''I activate the Continuous Spell, Salamangreat Heart!''

His Spell appears as Soulburner explains. ''By sending it to the Graveyard while I control a Salamangreat Reincarnation Link Monster, I can Special Summon as many Salamangreat monsters equal to the Link Rating of Sunlight Wolf!''

His spell erupts in flames as he calls out. ''I bring out Salamangreat Gazelle and Foxy!''

Both his Salamangreat monsters emerge from the flames.

Salamangreat Foxy Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200

Salamangreat Gazelle Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

''Next I use Gazelle's effect! I send Fusion of Fire!'' Soulburner states sending his Fusion spell away, planning to re-add it and bring out Salamangreat Violet Chimera to take down Zarc. He then proceeds his turn as Sunlight Wolf glows fiery. ''Next I use Sunlight Wolf's two effects!''

The monster howls as two cards pop out as he reveals them. ''I add Salamangreat Spinny and Fusion of Fire back to my hand.''

Zarc scoffs not worried. He has a monster that is undefeated, his opponent has nothing-

Soulburner suddenly declares moving both his open hand palms towards the other, overlapping them in the middle. ''Now I overlay the Level 3 Salamangreat Gazelle and Foxy! With both, I create the Overlay Network!''

Both revert into data shooting upward into the cybernetic Overlay Network. Zarc watches now a bit more interested.

''Xyz Summon! The flaming wild horse that cuts through illusions! Rank 3! Salamangreat Miragestallio!" Soulburner shouts forward as a majestic black, golden armored stallion dashes forward with flames as its manes and burning across its back in a v-like shaped.

Salamangreat Miragestallio Rank 3 ATK: 2000 DEF: 900

''I use Miragestallio's effect, detaching-'' Soulburner continues his turn using his monster's effect only for Zarc to interrupt with a laugh. ''HAHAHA! While I, Zarc, am in play the effects of Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters cannot be activated.''

This horrifies Soulburner uttering out loudly. ''What?!''

This also startles Revolver, thinking to himself on his teammate's strategy ruined. ''_Soulburner was aiming to bring out his Fusion Monster to fight Zarc and overpowered him._ _This means Borreload Savage and eXcharge and Furious Dragons are useless too._''

Zarc escapes a small chuckle ruining his opponents' chances. It is ironic how even in this world they use the very summoning methods that only make himself strong.

Soulburner grips his hands tightly, even though he can't win the way he wanted it, this won't stop him from trying to find another way. He has to try because Yusaku would.

''Not done!'' Soulburner declares as he summons a monster. ''I summon Salamangreat Wolvie!''

A dark red colored beast monster with pale yellow-white scaled-like armor appears with flames shooting out from its sides.

Salamangreat Wolvie Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

Soulburner then declares using his trap. ''I use the effect of Salamangreat Gift!''

He sends Spinny again to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. Zarc smirks and simply forbids it with his effect. ''My effect destroys it!''

The 2 cards that Soulburner got were destroyed by Zarc's effect. However this didn't bother him proceeding with his turn declaring. ''If Spinny is in my Graveyard while I control a Salamangreat monster, I can Special Summon it to my field! Now come out Spinny!''

A black armored, reddish yellow spiky armor hedgehog monster appears with flame-like aura surrounding it.

Salamangreat Spinny Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500

He raises his arm up high and shouts. ''Appear! The circuit that changes the future!''

Flames burst out from his palm creating the Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Fire Effect monsters. I set my Salamangreat Wolvie, Spinny and Miragestallio in the Link Markers!'' Soulburner declares as his monsters fly into the portal, transforming into a fiery hurricane and fly into the Top and Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Soulburner shouts as the Link Portal glows and a figure burns through it. ''Link Summon! Burn forward Link 3, Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Flying out from the portal is Soulburner's ace monster; a fiery black, bright orange armored lion-like creature with orbs on its knees, chest, on its forehead and on each of its flamethrower-like claws. Its blue eyes glow as it roars releasing a small burst of flames from its behind, manes and its wings were the flames shooting out between.

Salamangreat Heatleo LINK-3, ATK: 2300, Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

Zarc snarls at how these mere duelists can spam their Link Summoning more than once.

''Heatleo's effect activates, returning a card in the opponent's Spell and Trap Card Zone back to the Deck!'' Soulburner reveals with a firm smirk, pointing his hand at Zarc's Continuous Spell. ''And I choose **Supreme Conquest**!''

Revolver smirks clever on his part. Getting rid of that card first before the Pendulum Scales will help them.

''Oh? You intend to prevent me from using my Pendulum effect. Clever.'' Zarc remarks by this, never facing a monster that has that type of unique effect. However he smirks declaring. ''But futile! I've learn firsthand the misfortune of my perfect defense so I evolved it to become better!''

Soulburner raises an eyebrow by what he meant by that until Heatleo's flames were suddenly blocked by a barrier. This shocks him as Zarc, chuckling, informs him evilly. ''**Supreme World's** effect prevents my other face-up Spell and Trap Cards to be targeted or leave the field by my opponent's card effects. And while Zarc is in play, **Supreme World** cannot leave either.''

This horrifies Soulburner again uttering loudly. ''That means we can't even get rid of his scales!''

Revolver glares calmly that their attempts to defeat Zarc has decreased even more.

Soulburner clinches his fists even more furious, not going to let this beat him. Go and Aoi failed doing their hardest to beat this guy and so many duelists wanting nothing but to duel out of love defeated by him too is unforgiveable. He can't let this end in their defeat.

''Then I'll get rid of your ugly dragon! Blue Angel and Go risk herself to beat you with her own strength!'' Soulburner declares which causes Zarc's eyes glow angrily by the ugly comment. He then adds passionate, not going to fail them. ''I won't let her feelings and hopes extinguished themselves! I use Heatleo to Link Summon again!''

Heatleo shoots upward as he becomes fiery energy through a portal.

"Surging flame, awaken Heatleo's true strength with the power of purification!'' Soulburner chants passionate as the portal erupts and he calls out. ''REINCARNATION LINK SUMMON! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Emerging back is Heatleo now covered in even more tensed flames.

Salamangreat Heatleo LINK-3, ATK: 2300, Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

''I use Heatleo's Reincarnation effect!'' Soulburner announces showing the image of Balelynx in his Graveyard. ''By choosing Salamangreat Balelynx, I change Zarc's ATK to its ATK! Flame Possession!''

Heatleo is about to shoot its flames from its flamethrower arms but Zarc just grins.

''Oh?! NAÏVE!'' Zarc shouts as he reveals to his cocky opponent. ''I cannot be targeted by card effects.''

This once more shocks Soulburner gritting his teeth.

''Damn! Nothing we do works on the damn thing!'' He curses out angrily at this, not sure what they can even do now.

''Calm down.'' Revolver tells him calmly as he adds. ''We can still win this if we work together.''

Soulburner pants nodding that he's not wrong. Then he'll have to give Revolver an advantage as he resumes. ''Then I'll have Heatleo target Shelrokket.''

Revolver nods allowing it as he then declares. ''I now activate the effect of Shelrokket Dragon when it's targeted by the effect of a Link Monster, destroying itself to destroy a monster in the same adjusted column row.''

Shelrokket explodes with Zarc scoffing. Soulburner eyes his hand and continues setting two cards behind Heatleo. ''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.''

Revolver then announces. ''Now I use Shelrokket Dragon's effect! I Special Summon Magnarokket Dragon!''

Emerging to his field is another Rokket monster. Magnarokket is a blue, partly red armored metal dragon with green lining on its body.

Magnarokket Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

* * *

_Turn 5_

_Soulburner: 1800LP H: 2_

_**Revolver: 2000LP H: 6**_

_Zarc__: 6400LP H: 0_

* * *

''My turn, draw!'' Revolver declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and forms a small smirk proclaiming. ''I have all the pieces now.''

Zarc narrows his eyes demanding serious. ''What are you muttering about?''

Revolver gazes at him about to show him.

''I'll show you now. I activate the spell, **Borrel Turret**!'' He begins his turn playing a new spell. It shows Link Turret exploding to release multiple Rokket monsters shooting out like bullets.

''By discarding 1 card, for each monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; I can Special Summon Rokket monsters equal to that amount from my deck but now I can only summon DARK monsters this turn and those monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.'' Revolver explains his card's effect startling Zarc as that meant he can summon 4 monsters. He discards the Sniffing Dragon in his hand.

''I Special Summon Metalrokket, Autorokket, Exploderokket and Magnarokket Dragons!'' Revolver declares bringing out multiple Rokket dragons.

Along with a second Metalrokket and Magnarokket Dragons, two more Rokket monsters appear with them.

Autorokket is a legless brown, silver and red resembling a gun's revolver as it has a bullet rocket-like attachment over its head.

Exploderokket is a dark brown, light brown stripped and green lining metal serpent dragon with claws.

Metalrokket Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400

Autorokket Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

Exploderokket Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000

Magnarokket Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

''Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!'' Revolver declares raising his arm as lightning shoots from his palm to create a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 3+ Effect monsters. I set Autorokket, Exploderokker and both Magnarokket Dragons in the Link Marker!'' Revolver declares as his monsters fly into the portal, transforming into dark hurricanes and fly into the Top, Left, Bottom-Left and Bottom Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Revolver declares as the arrow his monsters went into begins to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. "My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal is one of Revolver's ace monster but in its sword form. Borrelsword is similar to Borreload except it has less red on its body and blacker metal parts with green sharp crystal knee pads and long winged downward shoulder pads. It gains massive sharp blades on its forehead almost like ears as its crystal thin bladed wings are now yellow than green. The tip of its tail is now sharper like a blade with a green crystal in the middle.

Borrelsword Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 3000, Arrows: Top, Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom

Zarc cracks a smirk at this, mocking his attempts. ''Oh? Are you done then?''

''Far from it. I use Triple Burst Dragon's effect!'' Revolver proclaims as his other dragon glows. ''Now I can send it away to Special Summon a Link 2 Link Monster from my Graveyard as well as Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Dragon monster.''

Triple Burst vanishes as Revolver calls forth. ''Appear, Dillingerous Dragon and Sniffing Dragon.''

He brings back his previous two dragons from before.

Dillingerous Dragon LINK-2 ATK: 1600 Arrows: Top, Bottom

Sniffing Dragon Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 400

''Sniffing Dragon's effect lets me add another Sniffing Dragon from my Deck to my hand.'' Revolver proclaims another the third copy of his dragon to his hand.

Zarc scoffs allowing it more concern with Soulburner's card.

Revolver continues playing another card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Quick Launch! With it, I can Special Summon a Rokket monster from my deck! I summon a second Autorokket Dragon!''

Emerging out is a second Autorokket.

Autorokket Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

''Appear for the second time, the future circuit that lights up my path!'' Revolver announces forming another Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 3+ Effect monsters. I set Autorokket, Dillingerous and Sniffing Dragons in the Link Marker!'' Revolver declares as his monsters fly into the portal, transforming into dark hurricanes and fly into the Left, Right, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Revolver declares as the arrow his monsters went into begins to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it.

"My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear now! Link 4! Borreload Dragon!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal is Revolver's ace monster. It's a large red, black armored metal-like dragon with green lining across its body. Its chest is like a gun's revolver with silver metal claws and wings with green crystal-like thin blade wings. It's back and chin horns are curly yet long with green lining on each horn. Its light blue eyes glow as it lets out a strong roar.

Borreload Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 3000, Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

Revolver then declares using his Field Spell. ''I activate Boot Sector Launch's effect, Special Summoning Rokket Tracer from my hand!''

A crimson red, light blue lining metal dragon appears with its twin bulky shoulder jets and massive rocket-like bullet on its forehead.

Rokket Tracer Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

''Now I use Dillingerous Dragon when a Rokket Monster is Special Summoning, Special Summoning itself back but it banishes when it leaves the field!'' Revolver announces bringing back his dragon.

Dillingerous Dragon LINK-2, ATK: 1600, Arrows: Top, Bottom

''Appear for the third time, the future circuit that lights up my path!'' Revolver calls forth as he creates another Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 3+ Effect monsters. I set Rokket Tracer Metalrokket and Dillingerous Dragons in the Link Marker!'' Revolver declares as his monsters fly into the portal, transforming into dark hurricanes and fly into the Top, Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Revolver declares as the arrow his monsters went into begins to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Barrier that locks away my foes' movements! Link Summon! Link 4! Borrelguard Dragon!''

Shooting out of the front of the portal is Borreload's other Link form. This time it has more red than black as it gains heavy, round silver black guards on its arms and bulky shoulders. Its crystal thin bladed wings were now bright orange glowing.

Borrelguard Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 3000, Arrows: Top, Right, Bottom, Bottom-Right

Zarc glares by the number of these dragons his opponent making, not at all worry.

''I Normal Summon Rokket Synchron!'' Revolver declares summoning a small blue, light blue lining bulky metal dragon.

Rokket Synchron Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Rokket Synchron, when it is Normal Summoned, Special Summoning a Level 5 or higher Dragon monster from my Graveyard.'' Revolver proclaims as he brings back. ''Return, Absorouter Dragon!''

His other dragon returns back to the field.

Absorouter Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2800

''I use the Trap, **Borrel Rebirth**!'' Revolver announces playing a Trap from his hand. The trap shows the image of Borreload Dragon exploding only for Topologic Trisbaena to emerge out of it. He then explains his card's effect. ''This card can be activated if I control a Rokket monster. By destroying a Dragon Monster, I can Special Summon a Link Monster from my Graveyard as long as it's a Link 3 or lower!''

Zarc glares meaning he bring back another monster to extend another summon.

''I destroy Absorouter Dragon! And now return, Triple Burst Dragon!'' Revolver declares as Absorouter explodes but in its place is Triple Burst Dragon.

Triple Burst Dragon LINK-3, ATK: 2400, Arrows: Top, Left, Bottom

''I use Absorouter Dragon's effect again.'' Revolver announces as he adds Rokket Recharger. Zarc allows it not worry.

''I activate the spell, **Link Construct**!'' Revolver announces playing another spell from his hand. This card shows the image of Flash Cannon Dragon and Speedburst Dragon being used to bring out both Borreload and Borrelsword Dragons.

''By allowing my opponent to add a card from their Deck to their hand, I can Link Summon 2 Link Monsters with monsters I control but they are banished and the first monster I summon has its effect negated!'' Revolver reveals his card's effect which amazes Soulburner almost able to tell what he's aiming for.

''Appear for the fourth and fifth time, the future circuit that lights up my path!'' Revolver declares raising his arm up and two sparks fly out from his palm, becoming 2 Link Portals.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2+ Effect monsters. I set Triple Burst Dragon and Absorouter Dragon in the Link Marker!'' Revolver declares as his monsters fly into the portal, transforming into dark hurricanes but they split into 8 and fly into the Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom and Bottom-Right AND the Top, Left, Right and Bottom Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Revolver declares as the arrow his monsters went into begins to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it.

''Destroy all those that oppose you! Link 4! Topologic Bomber Dragon!'' Revolver calls forth as his first Topologic monster arrives.

A faceless massive large, bulky orange armored metal dragon-like creature emerges with a tail that connects to itself but is posed in an infinity symbol. It has thin green lining across some parts on its body as well as golden parts like the sharp tips of its head while it has a glowing green orb-like eye. It has round wingless wings over on the side of its shoulders

Topologic Bomber Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 3000, Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right

''With your infinite potential, grant my possible future! Second Link Summon! Link 4! Topologic Gumblar Dragon!'' Revolver also calls forth summoning his second strongest Topologic monster.

Shooting out as an infinite energy symbol forms, the massive Topologic monster appears letting out a powerful howl. It resembles Topologic Bomber Dragon except it has dark blue instead of orange with silver metal on its neck, chest, shoulders and tail up till the tip. It also has dark grey like parts that connect to its blackish twin wingless wings almost like sharp blades. It has green lining across its body as well as some orange metal parts on its forearms and bottom shoulder pads. It has a glowing green orb on the chest with a green-like face though it seems to be painted on with sharp fangs.

Topologic Gumblar Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 3000, Arrows: Top, Right, Left, Bottom

Frog and Pigeon yell in horror not expecting to see once more Revolver summoning all those 5 monsters again. Soulburner also startles recalling what Gumblar was from Yusaku.

''That's the monster Playmaker struggled against!'' He utters out taken back Revolver would summon it. Frog gulps muttering to himself. ''What's more… Revolver, he-''

Zarc glares calmly as Revolver announces. ''I have created an Extra Link!''

Soulburner staggers not expecting Revolver would pull it off again. Pigeon freaks out while Frog sobs just speechless by the field, probably better than the last one.

''Oh? Interesting, but how will that help you?'' Zarc, not too worried, questions with his arms crossed. Revolver stares firmly about to show him as he states. ''By banishing **Borrel Rebirth**, face-up cards my opponent currently controls cannot be activated until their End Phase.''

''Nani?!'' Zarc mutters puzzled as Revolver banishes his trap to stop even Zarc's cards from working. Still this didn't matter to Zarc. He still had himself which couldn't be targeted and none of Revolver's monsters had the power to hurt him. However, that's not Revolver's plan.

''And now, I activate Topologic Gamblur Dragon's effect!'' Revolver announces getting Zarc's attention as he explicates. ''While it is Extra Linked and my opponent has a card in their hand, I can make my opponent discard up to 1 or 2 cards and once their hand is at 0, they take 3000 of damage.''

Zarc widens his eyes eyeing the card he got just recently. Gumblar Dragon roars as the card in Zarc's hand is vaporized and Revolver declares raising his hand like a pistol hand. ''Deus Ex Machina!''

Gumblar Dragon roars gripping its clinched claws together forward towards Zarc and fires them like rocket punches. Zarc watches helpless as Revolver adds. ''Plus with **Link Construct's** other effect, any effect damage from a Link Monster is doubled!''

Zarc widens his eyes as the dragon strikes him and explodes.

''GAAAWWW!'' Zarc screams in massive punch sent flying right through a building and said building breaks apart instantly. Soulburner watches this amazed that Revolver cost 6000 of damage with that one move.

''Turn end.'' Revolver proclaims rather disappointed, hoping to have finished the duel this turn but he can't complain either. Still, hopefully the damage he cost him would-

Just then the debris of the building is vaporized by a terrifying shout-like roar. Both duelists stare serious as Zarc emerges from the dust, chuckling having partly scratches on him.

''You're the third person to inflict damage to me.'' Zarc oddly praises him rather coldly, recalling the times of damage he receive the last time. That was his mistake but now he has changed through it.

''But instead of finding hate or frustration…'' Zarc slowly begins to state before yelling out insanely. ''I FEEL GREATNESS TO DEMOLISH BOTH OF YOU!''

Soulburner and even Revolver sweat by his overreaction while Frog and Pigeon shivers really scared.

Zarc grins as he decrees with his eyes glowing. ''So enjoy the scratches you've inflicted for that will be the one and only time you'll get to do that.''

* * *

Aoi and her group watch from their end, hoping both Soulburner and Revolver can win while Kusanagi tries typing o his keyboard probably searching on where Yusaku could be. She watches powerless but this is the best she can hope for.

''Please you two.'' She mutters out, hoping they will win and put an end to this. However, just then everything starts shaking heavily. This shocks everyone with Ena uttering out terrified. ''W-What's going on?!''

Everyone went outside to see the sky darkening and a bright portal ripping open. They watch unease thinking it's Zarc but coming out from it is Yuya, yelling as he crashes face forward on the ground.

''Ouch…'' Yuya mutters in pain, trying to get up while rubbing his face. Aoi and the others stare rather taken back by this. Yuya blinks noticing them staring at them, blinking that they did indeed arrive to that other dimension.

''Huh? Is this the place? Um hey!'' Yuya mutters out before calling out to the group staring at them smiling. Aoi sweat drops a little taken back while Ena is speechless by how similar this guy looks like to Yuta.

''Um hello! How did you-'' Jin tries introducing himself and asking where he came from but gets cut off by a new scream. ''WAAA!''

Yuya blinks looking up and blushes pure red seeing Yuzu, falling out of the portal, as she tries her best to cover her exposed skirt but so is everyone else. Yuya panics as Yuzu drops on top of him followed by everyone else minus Reiji landing on his feet as he adjusts his glasses. The portal soon closes up and the sky reverts back to its winter-like state.

Aoi and her group continue to stare even more taken back.

''Are we here?'' Shingo asks looking around at how familiar this place is to their world. Yuya grunts underneath everyone with Yuzu also on top of him grunting, both their eyes dizzy and spinning.

''H-Help…'' Both of them utter out begging to be out.

''…'' Aoi sweat drops heavily more never left more speechless like this. Miyu sweat drops smiling softly as she speaks up. ''Um hello.''

The Lancers look up to see them, first time to seemingly meet people of another dimension that won't capture them or hate them or whatever else comes in mind. Yuya and Yuzu still grunt for air.

After much long, difficult explaining and the couple getting deep breathes; Aoi and her group learn who these people come from and their mission but also how the Lancers learn of a world that their dueling is almost different and a world without Pendulum Cards.

''So we're in another dimension, a world where Pendulums were never created.'' Yuya states to himself at this point not surprised though Reiji adds rather fascinated. ''And where Dueling has evolved with this Extra Monster Zone. This is a rather hellish place for Pendulum users and almost ever Extra Deck user.''

Sora sucks on his lollipop agreeing. Aoi walks up questioning them. ''And you people are searching for this Zarc to stop him?''

Yuya hesitates to explain it to new people. Yuzu answers her kindly getting his concerns. ''It's complicated.''

''Then Yuta…'' Ena speaks up concerning. Yuya frowns, able to figure out that this Yuta must be his counterpart of this world; it only makes sense why Zarc has control over him. He eyes her and states. ''So he's using him, like he did to me.''

That part surprises Aoi and the others.

''That's not exactly true. You were still you. This Yuta became consume by that bastard like a doll or-''Serena corrects him angrily only for Yuzu to silence her and correct everyone while sweat dropping. ''What Serena is saying is that Yuta is still in him. If we can find his real body then-''

Ena frowns at part and immediately tells her. ''I've tried going to his house but he's not in there.''

Kusanagi nods, having tried to pinpoint where Zarc or Yuta is located in the real world but nothing stating. ''I've been tracking his position but no luck. It's like he has no signal from Link VRAINS.''

Yuya frowns not able to sit by and do nothing while Zarc causes more despair like he did before. He proclaims determined. ''Then we just have to duel Zarc in there… wherever that place is.''

Kusanagi forms a smile liking the kid's attitude as he informs him. ''The only way you can enter through Link VRAINS is through duel disks.''

Yuya smirks as he declares raising up his Duel Disk. ''Then let's go!''

He stands in that pose for a good 20 seconds, nothing happening. Everyone sweat drops with Yuya uttering out nervously. ''Um…''

Aoi sighs pulling out her cellphone and tells him. ''I'll contact my Nii-san so he and Kusanagi-san can work on that part for you.''

Kusanagi lets out a chuckle agreeing. Reiji then steps up and asks firmly. ''If you don't mind, I might help.''

Aoi blinks eyeing Kusanagi who responds smiling. ''Take a sit.''

Reiji nods taking his offer. Ena eyes the boy who looks so much Yuta and even more since he has confronted this same Zarc. She could tell this one is so much happier and hopeful, something she wants Yuta to act like. She blushes calling him out. ''Yuya right?''

Yuya blinks turning to face her, realizing a bit that she looks a lot like Yuzu. Could she be a counterpart of Ray too?

''How are you so confident about going up against that Zarc?'' Ena asks Yuya concern with how things have become if he can even be stopped. Yuya eyes her and smiles answering her honestly. ''Because I have hope I can win.''

He then turns to all of his allies, each one that inspired him to be stronger and the bonds that connect him with his other counterparts. He smiles adding up more than confident. ''And I have their hope in me too. That is more than enough to overcome Zarc and save Yuta.''

Yuzu giggles sometimes amaze by Yuya's determination. Ena staggers by his words, blushing as she nods smiling. Aoi overhears this, taken back by how similar and yet different he is to Yusaku.

Yuya could only hope but believe he can stop Zarc. To protect many lives and smiles, he has to make sure Zarc is beaten and make him remember why he loved dueling. That's all he can do, what he has to do… if he's not too late.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Takeru/Soulburner's new cards:**

… **None, next time for sure!**

* * *

**Ryoken/Revolver's new cards:**

*******Link Barrier- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card only if there are 2 or more Link Monsters on the field: Pay half of your Life Points and until the end of this turn; all cards on the field cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. Then draw a card for each Link Monster with different names on the field +1.

*******Borrel Turret- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Discard 1 card from your hand: Special Summon ''Rokket'' monster(s) from your Deck for each of your opponent's monster(s) that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. You can only summon Dark monsters the turn you activate this card and monsters Special Summoned by this card effect are banished instead of being sent to the GY. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, ''Borrel'' Link Monsters you control become the Link Rating of 3 and their Links become 3.

*******Borrel Rebirth- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Destroy 1 Dragon monster you control, Special Summon a Link-3 or lower Link Monster from your GY. You can activate this card from your hand if you control a ''Rokket'' monster. You can banish this card from your GY: Until the End Phase, face-up cards your opponent currently controls cannot be activated or use their effects.

*******Link Construct- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Your opponent adds a card from their Deck to their hand. This turn, when you perform a Link Summon: You can banish the Link Materials for the Link Summon to Special Summon a Link Monster of the same Link Rating as the Link Summoned Link Monster but that first Link Summoned Link Monster has its effect negated. (Treat this as a Link Summon). During the turn this card was activated, double any Effect Damage from the effect of a Link Monster.

* * *

**Zarc's new cards:**

*******Supreme Conquest- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card only when you control ''Astrograph Sorcerer''. Send, from your Deck or Extra Deck, 4 monsters (1 each with ''Pendulum Dragon'', ''Xyz Dragon'', ''Synchro Dragon'' and ''Fusion Dragon'' in their names) to the GY. If ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' is Special Summoned to your field: Move it to any of your Main Monster Zones. While this card is face-up on the field, treat the Pendulum Effect of ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' that you control on a Monster Zone as its Monster Effect.

*******Supreme Dominance- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap or monster effect while you control a ''Supreme King'' card: Negate that card's effect and/or activation and if you do, banish it. You can activate this card from your hand if you control a ''Supreme King'' card on your field. When this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent to the GY: banish this card and then add 1 ''Supreme'' card from your Deck to your hand.

*******Supreme World- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: While you control ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'': This card cannot leave the field. Other Spell/Trap cards are unaffected by your opponent's card effect. While this card is face-up on the field, ignore the effects of cards that prevent or you cannot Pendulum Summon as long as 1 of the Pendulum Zones have either ''Supreme King Gate Zero'' and/or ''Supreme King Gate Infinity'' as one of your Pendulum Scales. Dragon monsters you control cannot be tributed or be used as Material for a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Link Summon except for ''Supreme King'' or Dragon monsters.

* * *

HUH?! How could Ai- yea, I'll explain more in detail what's going on with Yusaku but to put it in short words: new trauma and self-blaming for Ai's death.

There were multiple changes with this duel but overall I like how this first half turned up, especially the team-up between two former enemies now working together.

Plus the whole Yuya's group meeting ''Playmaker's'' group. Both groups have seen stuff that would be referred to as ''impossible'' so it works well how they can work together under these terms.

… Zarc needed more cards, a Field Spell that made his monsters untouchable and other stuff to bypass the effect of the Extra Monster Zone. Just saying.

Leave your thoughts in your review! I hope you're all enjoying this story.

Also I forgot to add this last chapter but RIP Miragestallio, Soulburner fans felt that one.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

Akira watches with Hayami as the duel of Soulburner and Revolver versus Zarc is heating up and things still feel very unease if even those two could beat him. He has already got his call with Aoi and sent Playmaker's ally the data he needs for these possible new allies.

''I'm a little scared CEO Zaizen-san.'' Hayami expresses worrying. Akira eyes her able to tell she is much afraid but insures her calmly. ''Don't worry, those two can win this.''

Hayami blushes smiling, trusting his word. Akira faces the screen with a stern expression, hoping he's right if not only he can end this. ''_What worries me more where is he; Playmaker?_''

* * *

The knights watch on their end how dangerous this Zarc is even against two top duelists like their leader and Soulburner. They were confident in Revolver though the most sinister yet able to read anyone, Spectre is rather unease by this Zarc. He is similar to Lightning yet he believes entirely that he is the strongest and proving it too. It concerns him, hoping Ryoken will overcome this.

* * *

Kiku watches from her end, shaking a bit for Takeru. She has to be strong and believe he will win.

''Takeru…'' She mutters, hoping he wins and comes back safe.

* * *

Soulburner and Revolver gaze serious at Zarc who has been chuckling to himself with a sinister, ominous atmosphere surrounding him. He grins twisted as his eyes glow, almost piercing into their souls.

''Now prepare yourselves to feel my wrath!'' Zarc proclaims evilly as he will pay them back for the damage done to him.

* * *

_Turn 6_

_Soulburner: 1800LP H: 2_

_Revolver: 2000LP H: 2_

_**Zarc**__**: 400LP H: 0**_

* * *

''My turn! Draw!'' Zarc declares drawing his top card and his only card too.

''You only have 1 card in your hand. What you can do with it won't help you!'' Soulburner reminds his opponent serious, confident he can't do anything. Zarc rather chuckles deeply for his assuption, simply replying. ''Is that what you think? Let me prove you wrong. From my Graveyard, I activate the effect of **Supreme Dominance**!''

Revolver startles briefly as Zarc's Counter Trap from before briefly appears on the field.

''By banishing it, I can add a Supreme card from my Deck to my hand.'' Zarc explainsas his trap burst into light as a card pops out from his Deck. He eyes it, eager to play it but first he says. ''But first I use Supreme Gate Infinity's effect, gaining Life Points equal to Borrelsword's ATK.''

Infinity glows towards Borrelsword as it raises Zarc's LP to 3400. Now he grins playing the card he got. ''I activate the spell, **Supreme Glory**!''

The card shows the image of Supreme King Dragon Zarc gathering the energy of defeated monsters it is absorbing to make itself strong. Zarc smirks explicating his card's effect. ''For each Supreme card I control while I control myself, I can draw cards for each.''

Soulburner staggers by this while Revolver scowls grim.

''I have 5 Supreme cards, meaning I can draw 5 cards.'' Zarc, smirking, proclaims as he draws 5 cards. He eyes his flawless hand.

''I set a card.'' Zarc states setting a face-down card behind his dragon before he announces. ''**Supreme World** has one more effect; it allows me to ignore the effect of Pendulum Summon if I control any monster while one of the scales is Supreme King Gate Zero or Infinity.''

Soulburner and Revolver stare worrying with Zarc smirking, bypassing the effect to Pendulum Summon if he had monsters on the field. The pendulum over him starts swinging as Zarc calls forth. ''Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servant!''

Four lights shoot out from the Pendulum portal with Zarc announcing them. ''Appear, Double Iris Magician, Black Fang Magician, Clear Wing Magician and Purple Poison Magician!''

Emerging from the lights are his 4 magicians, striking their signature poses.

Double Iris Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Black Fang Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800

White Wing Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

Purple Poison Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2100

''Come forth, the circuit that leads to supremacy!'' Zarc shouts raising his hand up and creates the Link Portal with his power alone. Revolver glares as Zarc announces. ''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2 or more monsters! I set Double Iris, Black Fang, Clear Wing and Purple Poison Magicians in the Link Markers!''

All four magicians become hurricanes shooting into the Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left Link Markers.

''Circuit combine!'' Zarc shouts as he chants proudly. ''Dragon that links to greater power! Lead me and your kin to a suitable dimension! Link Summon! Link 4! **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**!''

Emerging by blasting through the Link Portal is Yuta's dragon letting out a powerful roar, echoing across the network.

**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 2500, Arrows: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

* * *

As they watch from their side, Yuzu turns and startles seeing Yuya gasping in pain as his eyes flash red, on and off like a light-bulb.

''Yuya!'' She yells out comforting him. Yuya pants gazing at the screen of that dragon, no doubt this is Yuta's which means it is another dragon connected to Zarc too.

''Are you okay?'' Yuzu asks him with Yuya nodding and asking. ''What is that dragon?''

Aoi blinks at that with Miyu telling him. ''That's a Link Monster. You don't know what it is?''

Yuya shakes his head and responds. ''No but that dragon has a strong connection to Odd-Eyes.''

Reiji realizes this the moment Zarc is controlling another much like Yuya, stating it. ''A Fifth Dimension Dragon, another part of Zarc. So Yuta is another part of Zarc for this dimension.''

This startles the group with Serena speaking up. ''But how? Zarc only had 4.''

Reiji did not reply as he isn't sure. The only theory he has is that this fifth version of Zarc and Ray since Ena is identical to Yuzu and Serena were created when Zarc was defeated. It still doesn't add up much but the main point is to stop Zarc soon.

''Reiji, how long!'' Shun demands able to tell Yuya needs to get to that Link VRAINS so he beat Zarc for good. Reiji adjusts his glasses responding calmly as he's working on Yuya's Duel Disk to work into Link VRAINS. ''We're almost done. Though I am amazed by this technology. Their duel disks are nothing close to what we have and yet they're almost similar.''

Yuya sweat drops wishing he could find this enjoyable but right now he's more concern about the fight. Aoi eyes him, still not sure if he can beat that Zarc other than Yusaku. Still while Kusanagi tries locating him, they have no choice.

''Yuya, are you sure only you can beat Zarc?'' Aoi questions the tomato headed if he can really beat the enemy. Yuya hums thinking about it.

''Not sure to be honest…'' He starts saying aware Zarc is basically the real version of himself but this doesn't change anything proclaiming. ''But I have hope I will because what me and the real Zarc want is to bring smiles through our dueling.''

Aoi startles by that comment, muttering softly. ''Smiles… through dueling?''

* * *

Zarc laughs evilly now having his Link Dragon in the duel. The dragon roars in pain controlled by the Supreme King Dragon's will.

Revolver frowns as his Topologic Gumblar Dragon's effect can't work since Zarc has no cards in his hand.

''With my Dimension Ruler, you have no chance to win!'' Zarc decrees proudly by his perfect field. Soulburner glares calling him off. ''Oh yea prove it!''

Zarc simply grins responding. ''Gladly.''

He banishes the spell he used earlier and reveals. ''If my opponent controls more monsters than I do, I may banish **Supreme Glory** from my Graveyard to Special Summon 2 Supreme King Dragons from my Extra Deck or Graveyard to my field and treat their summons as their Type of Monster Summoning by banishing the required monsters face-up in my Extra Deck!''

Soulburner staggers by this meaning he can summon more monsters now.

''I banish the Level 4 Tuner White Wing Magician and the Level 4 non-Tuner Black Fang Magician for a Synchro Summon!'' Zarc proclaims banishing his two magician face-up from his Extra Deck. White Wing becomes 4 green rings surrounding Black Fang who becomes 4 stars.

"Kin with wings of light. Strike down your enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Zarc chants as the stars through the rings glow and expand as a new monster emerges from them.

The monster resembles Clear Wing Synchro Dragon except it has green glowing lining across its body similar to Zarc while the dragon looks more vicious and angrier.

Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''I banish Double Iris and Purple Poison Magicians for a Fusion Summon!'' Zarc continues as his two magicians meld together within the Fusion portal.

''The vicious fangs who devours all in its beautiful poisonous petals, I command you to destroy all those who oppose me! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!'' Zarc chants as a large figure comes out from the portal.

The monster resembles Starving Venom Fusion Dragon except it also has green glowing lining across its body similar to Zarc and looking more sinister than usual.

Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

Revolver glares, not going to allow it as he proclaims. ''I activate both Borrelsword and Borrelguard Dragons'-''

''**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** prevents my opponent to target or attack monsters it points to!'' Zarc interrupts forbidding his dragons from touching his own. Revolver glares again as he then changes his move ''Then I use Borreload's effect, decreasing your Link Dragon's ATK and DEF by 500! Anti-Enemy Varrett!''

Borreload fires a bullet-like mouth blast, striking Dimension Ruler. It roars as its ATK drops to 2000.

''Oh? So be it… but your monsters ARE DESTROYED! GO CLEAR WING!'' Zarc declares as Clear Wing releases dark green energy waves from its wings, striking all monsters on both opposing players. Almost all of their monsters were destroyed, almost.

Coming out from the smoke is Heatleo and Sunlight Wolf on Soulburner's field.

''I banish Salamangreat Balelynx from my Graveyard, protecting my Salamangreat cards from destruction!'' Soulburner explains banishing Balelynx to do so.

On Revolver's field, only Borrelguard Dragon remained as he clarifies. ''Borrelguard Dragon cannot be destroyed by card effects.''

Zarc scoffs not impressed until Revolver adds revealing the Rokket monster in his hand. ''I also use Rokket Recharger's effect from my hand, sending it away to bring back a Dark Dragon Link Monster that was destroyed.''

Zarc glares by this. The spiritual form of a black, dark red with light green-blue lining metal dragon with some kind of golden metal three-point antenna wings on the back appears behind Revolver as he discards it.

''Return back, Borreload Dragon!'' Revolver calls forth as his ace Borrel monster returns to the field with a roar.

Borreload Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 3000, Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

Zarc scoffs angrily as he proclaims. ''Have it your way. I use Starving Venom's effect!''

The Supreme King Dragon version of Yuri's dragon roars as Zarc explains. ''By targeting another monster on the field or Graveyard, my dragon gains that monster's effect and I choose your Topologic Bomber Dragon!''

Revolver starts as now Starving Venom, if it destroys a monster, can inflict damage by that monster's ATK.

''Battle!'' Zarc shouts starting his Battle Phase as he adds sinister. ''**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** gains 400 ATK for each monster it points to and right now there's three! Meaning its ATK goes up by 1200!''

Supreme King Dragons Clear Wing and Starving Venom as well as Borreload are pointing to Dimension Ruler, powering up the Link Dragon to 3200 ATK.

''Dimension Ruler, destroy Borreload Dragon and use its effect, halving its ATK and DEF! Dimension Rift!'' Zarc orders as the dragon releases a brown-golden aura burst, damaging the revolver-like dragon. Borreload's ATK drops down to 1500.

''Go my dragon let your power fear others and rule over all! Dimension Claw!'' Zarc, laughing insanely, orders as his dragon flies at Borreload preparing to swing its dark golden energy claw at it. Revolver glares not having many options but Soulburner did shouting out. ''I don't think so! Reverse Trap card open, **Salamangreat Wall**!''

One of his set cards flips over showing the image of Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix creating a majestic fiery barrier surrounding it.

''With this, I can negate an attack but if I control a Salamangreat Link Monster that is Reincarnation Link Monster, I end the Battle Phase!'' Soulburner reveals as a burst of flames surrounded his and Revolver's field, temporary stopping any attacks done to them.

Zarc scoffs at this stall game but he'll allow it.

''Fine with me.'' Zarc accepts as the flames burn away. He then declares finishing his turn. ''My turn is over.''

* * *

_Turn 7_

_**Soulburner: 1800LP H: 2**_

_Revolver: 2000LP H: 1_

_Zarc__: 3400LP H: 0_

* * *

Soulburner stares at his current hand, not having many choices. Zarc's dragon has prevented him to draw any more cards than he had hope for. Even if he uses Fusion of Fire, **Supreme World** won't let him use Zarc's dragons, not even his Link Dragon, as material for Violet Chimera.

Zarc smirks seeing the face of hopelessness on him and proclaims reading the data of this world. ''You should give up. You can't hope to win without your Ignis.''

Soulburner snaps, gazing angrily at Zarc. True, if Flame was here… he would tell him to show this man who he shouldn't be messing with.

''You're wrong.'' Zarc raises an eyebrow at the mutter Soulburner begins saying. The fiery duelist gazes at him, oddly smirking strongly while clinching his burning fist on his side, declaring strongly. ''Even if you know Flame, you don't know who he was to me! And his spirit, his fire…''

He slams his fiery right fist onto his chest as the flames burns away.

''BURNS THROUGH ME! And as long as that flame exists, I am never alone!'' Soulburner shouts out passionate, refusing to give up ever in memory of his partner. He places his right hand over his deck and shouts drawing it. ''MY TURN, DRAW!''

He draws it with such passion his card ignites in flames. He eyes it and proceeds discarding another card in his hand. ''I use Salamangreat Gift's effect, discarding Salamangreat Meer from my hand to draw 2 cards!''

Zarc glares not allowing that for more combo extension as he declares. ''I use my effect and destroy that added card!''

Zarc roars destroying the cards that Soulburner drew. He didn't mind it as he still has the combo he needs.

''First I use Sunlight Wolf's effect, adding a Salamangreat Spell or Trap from my Graveyard to my hand.'' He declares adding a card from his Graveyard to his hand.

''Next I use Salamangreat Falco's effect since it was sent to the Graveyard, setting a Salamangreat Spell or Trap from my Graveyard to my field.'' Soulburner also adds as the brief appearance of his black, red lining flacon monster with flame wings appear leaving behind a set card.

''I also use **Salamangreat Wall's** other effect, banishing itself to add a Salamangreat card from my Graveyard to my hand.'' Soulburner proclaims banishing his trap to add another card from his Graveyard to his hand.

He then adds as his Duel Disk glows in a fiery aura. ''Next I use Salamangreat Jack Jaguar's effect from my Graveyard, returning Miragestallio to Special Summon itself to the field to a zone that Heatleo is pointing towards!''

A blue, yellow armored jaguar-like monster appears with flames shooting out from its sword-like pipes on its back.

Salamangreat Jack Jaguar Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

He then proceeds revealing a card in his hand. ''Now since I control 3 and more Salamangreat monsters, I can Special Summon Salamangreat Beat Bison to my field!''

A giant burning, red crimson bison with golden horns appears with its back engulf in flames. It appears in Defense Position.

Salamangreat Beat Bison Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000

''I use Beat Bison's effect, returning the first Heatleo from my Graveyard back to my Extra Deck to negate a card you control!'' Soulburner declares as his monster erupts in more flames. Zarc startles by this yelling out. ''Without targeting?!''

''I negate your **Supreme World**!'' Soulburner declares as his monster shoots out a wave and hits Zarc's field spell as it lost all of its colors. Zarc glares angrily.

''Now it can't protect your Spells or Traps anymore.'' Soulburner states with a small smile before playing another card in his hand. ''I activate the Ritual Spell, Rise of the Salamangreat! With this, I can perform a Ritual Summon for a Salamangreat Ritual Monster! Plus if I control a Salamangreat Reincarnation Link Monster, I can shuffle Salamangreat monsters from my Graveyard for the requirements!''

Zarc snaps as a burst of flames gather over Soulburner, becoming almost like a pillar for a ritual.

''I return Foxy, Gazelle and Meer!'' Soulburner announces returning his 3 Salamangreat monsters back to his Deck as he chants out as the pillar engulfs in flames. "Ritual Summon! Descend, Level 8! Jade wings clad in flames! Salamangreat Emerald Eagle!"

Emerging out of the pillar is a large black, silver armored eagle with emerald green armor across its body with large wings and sharp bright yellow talons.

Salamangreat Emerald Eagle Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

Zarc chuckles worried about nothing as he expresses in a mockery tone. ''Oh? Is that all?''

Soulburner glares raising his right arm up and shouts. ''Appear! The circuit that changes the future!''

A new Link Portal emerges from flames it shot out from his palm.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Fire Effect monsters. I set my Salamangreat Heatleo and Jack Jauger in the Link Markers!'' Soulburner declares as his monsters fly into the portal, transforming into fiery hurricanes and fly into the Top, Left, Right and Bottom Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Soulburner shouts as the Link Portal glows and a figure burns through it. ''Link Summon! Blazing flames of rebirth! Link 4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!"

A humanoid, red crimson creature resembling a phoenix emerges on Soulburner's field.

Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix LINK-4 ATK: 2800 Arrows: Top, Left, Right, Bottom

Revolver watches and forms a smirk knowing what comes next. Soulburner then chants as Pyro Phoenix reverts into fiery hurricane shooting upward to the Salamangreat symbol in the sky by Sanctuary. ''Phoenix! Throw yourself in the surging flames to awaken your immortal power!''

The hurricane passes through the symbol as it glows redder and explodes.

''SUPER REINCARNATION LINK SUMMON!'' Soulburner chants as a blazing figure emerges from the flames. ''Be Reborn! Link 4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!"

Once more appearing is Pyro Phoenix only now it has majestic blue fiery twin bird-like wings, burning hotter and brighter.

Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix LINK-4 ATK: 2800 Arrows: Top, Left, Right, Bottom

Zarc watches unease all of a sudden as Soulburner declares. ''Pyro Phoenix's Reincarnation effect destroys all cards my opponent controls! With this, you're done.''

Zarc panics by this and snaps shouting out. ''WRONG! I activate my set trap, **Supreme Loyalty**!''

His set card flips over showing the image of the Supreme King Dragon version of the Dimension Dragons bowing before Zarc reigning over the sky almost like a god in a shade.

''For 2 turns, my Supreme monsters cannot be destroyed by effects and next I gain 1000LP for each.'' Zarc proclaims as a protected aura surrounds Clear Wing and Starving Venom.

Pyro Phoenix spreads its arms and wings and unleashes a destructive burst of its flames upon Zarc's field, destroying Supreme World and his other Spell and Traps as well as **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** but the Supreme King Dragons remain untouched. Zarc pants by this as his LP goes up by 6400.

''Next I use Pyro Phoenix's effect, Special Summoning a Link Monster from my opponent's Graveyard back to their field!'' Soulburner announces as Pyro Phoenix raises its right hand and a fiery portal appears on Zarc's side. He staggers by this questioning. ''Nani? Why?''

Soulburner smirks explaining it. ''Because Pyro Phoenix's other effect when a Link Monster is summoned on my opponent's field, I inflict damage to my opponent equal to its original ATK!''

Zarc glares angrily by that as the fiery duelist calls forth. ''I revive **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**!''

Dimension Ruler emerges out from the fire portal before it vanishes.

**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 2500, Arrows: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

''Go Pyro Phoenix, Pyro Overflow!'' Soulburner commands as Pyro Phoenix releases a bright burst of flames, striking Zarc. He gasps in pain, almost burned alive as LP took 2500 of damage.

''Next I use Emerald Eagle's effect, releasing Beat Bison to use its effect.'' Soulburner announces as Beat Bison vanishes in flames and were absorbed into the large eagle. He then orders pointing his finger forward. ''Battle! Emerald Eagle, attack **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**!''

Emerald Eagle yells out with a screech as it dives right towards Dimension Ruler.

''Emerald Overload!'' Soulburner shouts as its body is engulfed in emerald colored flames, striking the dragon. The monster yells in pain as Soulburner reveals. ''Emerald Eagle's effect activates! At the start of the Damage Step, my monster destroys the monster it's battling and next inflicts damage to my opponent equal to its original ATK!''

Zarc panics more as the eagle releases its flames upon him as well as destroying his Link Dragon. He gasps in pain by the flames and the explosion, taking 2500 of damage plus 300 from Battle Damage.

''Pyro-'' Soulburner slowly begins to order an attack to Clear Wing but Revolver immediately stops him and states. ''Wait. Hold off your attack and end your turn.''

Soulburner startles by this eyeing him and questions pretty much aware Revolver has something. ''You got a plan?''

''Very.'' Revolver simply replies in a stern tone. Soulburner gazes at his eyes and sighs nodding. ''If you say so.''

Pyro Phoenix backs off as Soulburner ends his Battle Phase and declares. ''I enter my Main Phase 2 and equip Pyro Phoenix with the set Equip Spell, **Salamangreat Burst**!''

His face-down card flips over revealing itself. It lights up and consumes in flames, shooting onto Pyro Phoenix's right arm, morphing it into a powerful claw-like armored glove with sharp claws, fiery rings wrapped on each finger and a pair of fiery wings on its forearm.

''My turn is over. '' Soulburner finishes his turn, hoping Revolver has a plan.

* * *

_Turn 8_

_Soulburner: 1800LP H: 1_

_**Revolver: 2000LP H: 1**_

_Zarc__: 1100LP H: 0_

* * *

Zarc pants heavily, glaring at Soulburner. He did not expecting this one to do him this much damage to him in the brink of defeat.

''I praise your efforts but they mean nothing! I will WIN!'' Zarc roars furious, his eyes glowing even angrier. Revolver scoffs at this as his body slowly burns in a white aura.

''That's where I beg to differ.'' Revolver begins to state, his serious nature burning up. He then adds with unshaken calm fury. ''You've brought too much pain and for that, I will not accept it. I will end this now. My turn!''

He draws his top card and got the card he needed.

''I summon Triggering Wurm!'' Revolver calls forth summoning the card he drew. A dark red worm-like dragon with bright orange spikes on its back appears with a small dotted eye.

Triggering Wurm Lvl 2 ATK: 600 DEF: 600

He then declares banishing his trap from before. ''I banish **Borrel Turret** from the Graveyard to then turn all Borrel Link Monsters into Link-3s.''

Zarc didn't get such a dumb effect until it hit him actually gritting his teeth. Borreload and Borrelguard went down a Link as Revolver proclaims raising his right arm upward. ''Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!''

A wave of sparks fly out from his palm creating the Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 3+ Effect monsters. I set the current Link-3 Borreload Dragon and Triggering Wurm in the Link Markers!'' Revolver declares as his monsters fly into the portal, transforming into dark hurricanes and fly into the Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Revolver declares as the arrow his monsters went into begins to glow as did the portal itself, shattering apart before a glowing infinity symbol forms.

''From the eternal creation of the world, zero resurrects endlessly! Appear, Link 4 Topologic Zeroboros!'' Revolver calls forth as the symbol transmute and becomes the most powerful of the Topologic monsters. It's a white metal dragon-like creature with light blue lining, orbs and spikes across its trefoil knot tail. The armor has some pink and golden cords as well as claws and horns. It has thin black armored for the arms and most of the chest. The chest has a light blue diamond crystal as well as a faceless light blue orb eye with sharp fangs.

Topologic Zeroboros LINK-4, ATK: 3000, Arrows: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left

Zarc stares now actually trembling able to sense a power that could pose him a threat. Soulburner even gulps reminded how powerful this thing is.

''I now use Triggering Wurm's effect when it's used for a Link Summon, Special Summoning itself back to the field but to a zone a Link Monster points to! And I choose the zone Borrelguard's is pointing to.'' Revolver announces as his monster returns back to the field.

Triggering Wurm Lvl 2 ATK: 600 DEF: 600

''With that, I'm set.'' Revolver says causing Zarc to raise an eyebrow. He now reveals firmly. ''I activate Zeroboros' effect when a monster is Special Summoned to a Zone a Link Monster points to, banishing all cards on the field.''

''NANI?!'' Zarc yells out terrified as beats of sweat drip from the side of his face. Immediately an orange light forms underneath all 3 fields, becoming a large circle symbol with a primary diagram in the middle.

Soulburner quickly reacts to this declaring. ''And I chain that by activating the Quick-Play Spell, **Salamangreat Soul**!''

His last set card flips over revealing to show Blaze Dragon tanking through multiple attacks from unseen monsters. Soulburner then explains his card's effect. ''With this, Salamangreat cards cannot be targeted by card effects but if I control a Reincarnation Link Summoned monster, all my cards become unaffected!''

Revolver smirks at this as he commands his monster to use its effect by clinching his right fist. ''Asura Enigma!''

The symbol glows rapidly underneath them and all cards begin to banish themselves except for Soulburner's field. Zarc wasn't lucky watching in horror as his Supreme King Dragons, including himself, were all banished away by the light. Soon the symbol vanishes all together.

Zarc is speechless by this, not sure how to react. He slowly utters out still very much stunned. ''M-My field… myself, my kin…''

Revolver hums calmly as he informs him. ''Your field was perfect in every sense, almost perfect but it can be bested through the strength of others.''

Soulburner cracks a smile by that comment. Revolver resumes his turn. ''Triggering Wurm's last effect lets me draw a card when it's destroyed or banished by a Link Monster's effect.''

He draws his top card and eyes it immediately setting it.

''I set 1 card facedown and my turn ends.'' Revolver declares ending his turn with the card he set face-down.

* * *

_Turn 9_

_Soulburner: 1800LP H: 1_

_Revolver: 2000LP H: 1_

_**Zarc**__**: 1100LP H: 0**_

* * *

Zarc stares silent but struggling angrily to control himself. He has no cards on his field or in his hand. He has nothing… yet he won't submit to this. He has the STRONGEST; to him this means nothing but a worth challenge to overcome.

''You have no field! How do you plan to turn it around?'' Soulburner proclaims confident he can't do anything now. Zarc oddly strikes a smirk, questioning him. ''Is that so? I'll show you then my potential.''

Soulburner and Revolver glare as Zarc declares as his eyes glow. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card, eyeing it and his eyes make a delighted expression.

''I use the effect of Topologic Zeroboros!'' Revolver announces snapping Zarc out. ''During the Standby Phase when it used its effect to banish itself, I can Special Summon it back to my field.''

Zarc glares as Revolver calls forth. ''Revive from nothingness, Topologic Zeroboros!''

Emerging from thin air is Zeroboros, letting out a screeching roar.

Topologic Zeroboros LINK-4, ATK: 3000, Arrows: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left

The part that most surprised Zarc is the zone it was on, the middle of the Monster Zone. He grits his teeth uttering out furious. ''Bastard… you…''

Revolver, scoffing, is impressed he saw through that and tells him. ''I've locked you from using your Extra Monster Zone. In addition, Zeroboros gains 200 for each banished card.''

20 banished cards are present between all players, raising Zeroboros up to 7000 ATK. Revolver had lock Zarc from using his Extra Monster Zone making it impossible for him to turn around.

''You can't win.'' He tells the Demon Duelists firmly. Zarc cracks an ominous grin to Revolver's confusion.

''I can't huh?'' Zarc asks finding it rather humorous. He then proclaims with a sinister expression as his eyes fully glow. ''Let me show you how I, the Ultimate Duelist, shatter your hopes of victory!''

Raising the card he drew forward, Zarc declares playing it. ''I activate the spell, **Supreme Revival**!''

The card shows the image of Supreme King Dragon Zarc emerging out from the ground with red lightning on the background. The same lightning shoots down behind Zarc as he starts stating. ''I may use this spell to revive myself, Zarc, from the Graveyard, face-up from the Extra Deck or banished. Now resurrect, Supreme King Dragon Zarc!''

The lightning strikes again and in that moment Zarc materializes back with a powerful roar.

Supreme King Dragon Zarc Lvl 12 PS: 1/1 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Zeroboros' ATK dropped by 200 due to Zarc no longer Banished, now 6800 ATK.

''Next I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard.'' Zarc then reveals as he calls forth. ''Return to me, **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**!''

Emerging right next to Zarc is the Link Dragon.

**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon LINK-4, ATK: 2500, Arrows: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

Soulburner glares and quickly shouts. ''Pyro Phoenix's effect-''

''Monsters summoned by this spell have their effects negate and their original ATK as 0.'' Zarc instantly interrupts revealing his card's drawback. Soulburner grunts thinking he got him though this only confuse him more muttering out. ''Why would you summon them like that?''

Zarc chuckles at his question and simply replies, raising his right arm up. ''Allow me to show you. Come forth, the circuit that leads to supremacy!''

A Link Portal manifests over Zarc as he declares with his eyes glowing. ''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2 or more monsters including **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**! I set myself and Link Dragon in the Link Markers!''

Both Soulburner and Revolver startle in shock as both dragons become hurricanes, Dimension Ruler into 4, as they slam themselves onto the Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom and Bottom-Left Link Markers.

''Circuit combine!'' Zarc starts saying as the portal glows and he chants smirking. ''Emperor of dimensions, let your roar conquer all those that oppose you and with your kin, rule over everything!''

The portal starts cracking as Zarc calls forth. ''Link Summon! Arise, Link 5! Ruler of Links, **Dimension Emperor Link Dragon**!''

Breaking through the Link Portal and superfast speed, emerges the evolved form of **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**. The dragon golden brown scaled armor is now pure golden with white lining across its body and brownish horns while it has 5 orbs across its chest symbolizing its Link Markers while having a single orb on its two arms, legs and before the tip of its tail. Its twin wings now resemble like a king's wide cape. The top of its head gains a horned-like crown of an emperor with a white gem in the middle. Its golden-brown eyes glow even brighter and determined before letting out a powerful roar that pushes both Soulburner and Revolver as well as their monsters.

**Dimension Emperor Link Dragon LINK-5, ATK: 3000, Arrows: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom, Bottom-Left**

''A Link 5?!'' Soulburner utters out in shock with Revolver glaring, both not expecting he had a Link 5. Still Revolver wasn't bested yet as he declares. ''Topologic Zeroboros' effect triggers!''

Zeroboros begins using its effect but then Dimension Emperor's eyes glow and stuns the monster by its power.

''What's going on?'' Revolver questions not understanding why his Topologic didn't trigger its effect. Zarc chuckles at this as he gladly explains evilly. ''Dimension Emperor, when it is summoned or monsters summoned to where it points to prevents the opponent to activate cards to their summoning.''

This horrifies the Rokket Duelist with a glare as Zarc states grinning. ''Now your monster can't stop me. I also use the effect of **Supreme Revival's** effect!''

His spell he used banishes itself as Zarc explains. ''By banishing it while I, Zarc, am face-up on the field or in the Extra Deck, I can draw a card but also Special Summon 2 Supreme King Dragons from my Deck or Extra Deck.''

Revolver finds this off as Zeroboros shot up again to 7000 ATK. Zarc draws a card as he calls forth. "The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness, give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!"

Emerging out is another Supreme King Dragon. The monster resembles Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon except much like the other two Dimension Dragons it has glowing green lining across its body similar to Zarc while having a darker, eviler expression.

Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion Rank 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

"Kin with dichromatic eyes, burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Appear! Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Zarc announces summoning another Supreme King Dragon. The monster resembles Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon but much like the other Dimension Dragons, it also has glowing green lining across its body similar to Zarc while it looks vicious and darker.

Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Revolver glares both monsters are pointing to the Link 5 and his Zeroboros can't use its effect.

''Zeroboros' effect can't trigger.'' He mutters upset not able to do anything. Zarc smirks informing him as he plays a card in his hand. ''That's the least of your worries. I equip Dimension Emperor with this Equip Spell, **Supreme Rampage**!''

The card appears showing the image of Supreme King Dragon Zarc attacking multiple unseen enemies with beam energy blasts from its rings. A dark aura soon surrounds Dimension Emperor as Zarc declares still smirking. ''Battle! **Dimension Emperor Link Dragon**, attack Topologic Zeroboros!''

Dimension Emperor roars gazing its glowing eyes at Zeroboros. Zarc then announces grinning. ''Dimension Emperor, while its pointing to monsters gains half of their ATK. Do the math.''

Revolver glares, calculating that with both Supreme Dragons being 1250 of half of their ATK and Zeroboros currently half of its being 3500 ATK, **Dimension Emperor Link Dragon** has a grand total of 8500 ATK, surpassing Zeroboros and more than enough to finish Revolver off.

* * *

Yuya watches this able to sense Zarc will win this without a doubt. He's needed or else.

''Reiji!'' He calls out to his rival only for Reiji to reply by handing him over his Duel Disk, now fully compatible to enter Link VRAINS.

''Go.'' Reiji tells him. Yuya smirks receiving it as he immediately puts it on his dueling arm and slides his Deck in. He raises it up as the device glows, loading him into Link VRAINS and hopefully not too late.

* * *

''Plus Dimension Emperor halves the monster it battles and negates its effect! Dimension Order!'' Zarc then announces as his dragon creates energy blades surrounding it and shoots them through Topologic Zeroboros. The monster roars in pain as its ATK suddenly drops hard to a mere 1400.

Soulburner panics, preparing to stop this but Revolver isn't best yet as he starts speaking up passionate. ''Sink into the abyss of bottomless despair! Reverse trap open, Mirror Force!''

His face-down card flips over revealing to be the legendary trap card. Soulburner smirks by this proclaiming. ''Nice! With that, all of his monsters-''

''NAÏVE!'' Zarc immediately yells out insanely as Dimension Emperor spreads its dark aura upon Revolver's trap, losing its colors before exploding into pieces.

''Nani?!'' Revolver, sounding surprised, utters out speechless by this. Zarc smirks explaining his demise. ''**Supreme Rampage**, once per Battle, negates the activations and effects of Monster, Spell and Trap cards whenever the equipped monster battles.''

Revolver stares actually worrying as he lost his only means to avoid losing. Zarc smirks now proclaiming evilly. ''Now be gone and sink to your own despair! Dimension Destruction!''

Dimension Emperor lets out a roar as both claws engulf in dark golden aura actually making them larger and sharper. It then flies right at Zeroboros, preparing to stab its claws through it. Revolver watches not having much choice but to submit-

''I use the effect of **Salamangreat Burst**, reducing all Battle Damage to 0!'' Soulburner, not going to let Revolver lose, declares as Pyro Phoenix raises its armored glove and releases a burst of flames at Revolver, surrounding him in flames. Dimension Emperor shreds Topologic Zeroboros, destroying it as the impact of the explosion hits the barrier instead, protecting Revolver's Life Points.

''Oh, interesting…'' Zarc utters out somewhat impressed but then reveals with an evil grin. ''**Supreme Rampage's** second effect allows my equipped monster to attack up to the number of Dragon monsters I control.''

Soulburner startles meaning the dragon can still attack 2 more times.

''Now attack-'' Zarc begins to order gazing at Revolver to get rid of him but Soulburner protests declaring. ''While the equipped monster is a Salamangreat Reincarnation Link Monster, **Salamangreat Burst** can redirect the attack to it and I take no damage!''

Zarc scoffs not having a choice declaring. ''So be it. Attack Pyro Phoenix!''

**Dimension Emperor Link Dragon** roars flying at Pyro Phoenix with its claws engulfed in the same dark golden energy.

''Dimension Destruction!'' Zarc commands as his dragon swings both claws and rips through the phoenix monster, destroying it. Soulburner braces himself taking no damage but now he can't protect Revolver.

''Now…'' Zarc hums gazing at either attacking Emerald Eagle… or get rid of the one that had most annoyed him. He smirks pointing at Revolver as he commands. ''I'll get rid of you first. **Dimension Emperor Link Dragon**, attack him directly!''

Dimension Emperor roars coming at Revolver with its claws.

''…'' Revolver remains silent, realizing he can't win. He turns to Soulburner and tells him, trusting everything on him. ''It'll be up to you then.''

Soulburner widens his eyes uttering out. ''Revolver!''

''Farewell, pest!'' Zarc shouts laughing as Dimension Emperor prepares to stab through Revolver… however…

* * *

_**INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000LP**_

* * *

''I activate the effect of Performapal Kuribohble from my hand!'' Jumping right above the middle of the field, Yuya shouts holding up a Monster Card and adds summoning it. ''When a monster declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon him to the field and redirect your attack to him!''

Emerging right beside him is a red eye colored Kuriboh wearing a festive Christmas-like sock hat.

Performapal Kuribohble Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

''Kuri!'' The Kuriboh monster cries out as Yuya tells it smiling. ''Let's do this, Kuribohble!''

Kuribohble nods flying in fast and intercepts **Dimension Emperor Link Dragon's** attack by swinging its tail at its claw.

''Kuri!'' Kuribohble cries out serious blocking the attack in exchange of itself getting destroyed.

''Next any damage I take from that battle, I gain Life Points instead!'' Yuya announces landing on his feet just as his LP shot up, right at 9500.

Soulburner and Revolver stare rather taken back while Zarc widens his glowing eyes in disbelief.

''Phew! Just barely made it.'' Yuya expresses with an exhausted voice, thinking he wouldn't make it in the last second. He looks around pretty amazed this is all a virtual world and even though this place should be safer to duel; he can't help but not like it as much.

''This place is really weird. It's like an Action Duel field but I don't know, doesn't feel the same.'' Yuya says eyeing the two duelists behind him with a smile. Other than his appearance being the same in the virtual world, his school jacket is much longer like a cape with a hood over his head.

Revolver glares not sure if this is a trick or he was saved by an amateur. What worries him is how identical he is to the enemy.

''W-who are you?'' Soulburner utters out really confused by this kid. He gets his answer by Kusanagi responding on his side. ''**Don't worry, he's on our side.**''

''Wait really?'' Soulburner utters out really taken back by this. Revolver isn't at all convinced, telling himself mentally. ''_Yet this one resembling like the other. Could they be connected?_''

Yuya turns forward, facing towards Zarc who glares angrily.

''You…'' Zarc utters out coldly and hateful, not able to forget how this mere fragment broke free from his will and forced him to lose to Ray again. Yuya glares, now facing the one he is made out of. He still couldn't forgive himself how Reira and Ray gave themselves up to save him and everyone else because he allowed Zarc to control his heart. This time he won't make the same mistake twice.

''I don't know how a piece of you escaped being sealed but I won't let the sacrifice Reira and Ray made be in vain.'' Yuya declares determined, not going to let this madness continue anymore.

* * *

_Turn 10_

_**Yuya: 9500LP H: 4**_

_Soulburner: 1800LP H: 3_

_Revolver: 2000LP H: 1_

_Zarc__: 1400LP H: 0_

* * *

''My turn!'' Yuya starts shouting as he grips on his top card and draws passionate, creating a temporary rainbow through it in an arc. ''DRAW!''

Yuya eyes his drawn card and smiles getting what he needed.

Grabbing on two cards in his hand, he declares holding up two cards and reveal them. ''Here I go! With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!''

Yuya places both Pendulums on his Pendulum Scales as rainbow words materialize on his Duel Disk, spelling out P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M.

Two blue lights shoot up as two monsters appear within the lights.

The first is dark colored ginger spiky haired magician with a tiring expression as he wears a black-golden design magician's outfit with a long golden scale blade-like device attached on the right side of his glove. He has a large number 8 above his head.

The second is a long blond haired magician with a calming expression as he wears a white, blue magician theme outfit wielding a long white-golden rod with a roundish shield around the left hand. A large number 1 appears above him.

Left: Stargazer Magician – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Right: Timegazer Magician – Pendulum Scale 8/8

Soulburner and Revolver startle that this one also has Pendulums.

Yuya then declares as a large pendulum appears above him. ''With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!''

The pendulum starts swirling between his two Pendulum Monster Scales.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!'' Yuya chants as the pendulum swirls faster and faster as a large portal appears above him. He then shouts, raising his right hand up above him. ''Pendulum Summon!''

The portal glows as three different color lights shoot out from it.

"Appear wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declares proudly as the final light materializes to become his ace monster. It takes the form of a red, dark brown scaled dragon (oddly resembling a dinosaur) with large whiteish horns shooting from its back with the left having a large red orb with the right having a large green orb attached on the horns. The chest has two large blue orbs attached. The dragon has smaller white horns on its head with orange colored orbs. The dragon has sharp fangs and claws, a yellow-like beak mouth and both its eyes are green (left) and red (right). Odd-Eyes, unlike the other two, stand on its twos in Attack Position.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Odd-Eyes roars as did Dimension Emperor, both dragons gazing at the other serious. Zarc glares his eyes glowing as Yuya suddenly gasps, his eyes glowing as he tries ignoring this.

''The dragons are roaring?'' Soulburner asks very puzzled by this. Revolver, silently, taps on his helmet to scan these dragons and they were very much the same.

Zarc glares at Yuya and then the dragon that used to be his, his first dragon. To think it would choose this ¼ of himself over the original.

''You dare appear and stand beside my weaker fragment, Odd-Eyes!'' Zarc yells out furious by this. Yuya stares serious protesting with Odd-Eyes roaring. ''Odd-Eyes and I have a bond, something you had with him but you lost your way!''

He then recalls the roars of the Dimension Dragons after the events of the dimensions reset and tells the original owner emotionally. ''Just like the other dragons! Their roars are their cries for their master's abandonment!''

Zarc snaps greatly at this and responds harshly almost unable to control his emotions. ''SHUT UP! What I wanted was to become one with them!''

''But not to become a monster, to duel beside him and fight with heart!'' Yuya once more protests, still having Zarc's old memories of when he just wanted to duel for fun, to entertain everyone, to show his love for dueling. Zarc glares madder not believing any of his fragments would annoy him this much.

''You're just a fragment of my true self and even my former host body, one I have discarded for a better one!'' Zarc proclaims with an evil grin having Yuta's body and soul to do what he pleased. Yuya glares at that, not going to accept another to be used by him to cause destruction and despair.

''Then I'll stop you from taking the soul of another!'' Yuya declares holding up a card in his hand. ''I can Tribute Summon this card with 1 less Tribute if I release a Level 5 or higher monster! I release Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!''

Odd-Eyes let out another roar as its body glows. Yuya's eyes slowly return to normal as he calls forth determine. ''Come forth! Evolve pass your limits and overcome all despair! Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon!''

Odd-Eyes lets out a roar as it starts glowing, changing its body rapidly. Its Pendulum and white parts shatter as its red scales across its body became more bulky and armor-like. It soon grows a pair of large, whiteish dragon wings as it takes flight. Its claws became sharper its horns became slightly longer growing behind its back. Odd-Eyes dual-colored eyes glow fiery letting a strong roar in its new form.

Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Zarc glares completely unaware of this monster as Yuya announces. ''Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon's effect! When it's Tribute Summoned, I can destroy a monster my opponent control and next inflict damage equal to that monster's original ATK!''

''Nani?!'' Zarc, widening his eyes, utters out in horror. Yuya points his finger and declares. ''I choose your **Dimension Emperor Link Dragon**!''

Odd-Eyes roar taking flight and spread its wings. It opens up its mouth as a sphere of chaotic red-black swirl of energy begin gathering.

''Charge forward and let your flames consume the darkness, Spiral Flame Strike Advance!'' Yuya commands as the sphere grows in size and Odd-Eyes unleash it at full blast upon Dimension Emperor. Zarc watches helpless as the blast strikes and consumes both the Link Dragon and Zarc. The dragon roars getting vaporized within the blast as Zarc screams in intense pain.

''D-DAMN YOU!'' Zarc yells out before the blast explodes, consuming his side of the field in smoke. Soulburner watches amazed while Revolver glares still very untrusting on this one or if Zarc has been bested.

As soon as the smoke clears up, the three duelists stagger to see Zarc emerge from the smoke, glaring though weakened.

''He survived?!'' Soulburner utters out not believing this. Zarc pants heavily as he explains before the blast exploded upon him. ''I banished **Supreme Loyalty** to use its other effect, negate all damage this turn!''

Yuya stares serious that might be true but he's far from beaten. He can still make a miracle happen.

''I'm just getting started!'' Yuya speaks up passionate. Zarc watches him silently. ''…''

''I activate-'' Yuya starts saying grabbing a card from his hand but then he's silent by Zarc's sudden outburst of laughter. ''Hahaha… HAHAHA!''

Yuya startles off his zone by this noticing Zarc rather excited expression.

''Fascinating! A challenge worthy of my attention! A true entertainment!'' Zarc expresses overjoyed, not dreaming anyone but this Playmaker (even though he would not find any thrill) would give him this type of dueling. He smirks almost finding this as a joke it would be this small piece of himself that could bring out this rush.

''I find it ironic you, a mere fragment of the true me, Zarc, would become my equal.'' Zarc adds in a praising, sinister voice as he gazes at Yuya. He chuckles how ironic fate is, maybe this is simply a sign of something grander for him. He then adds almost humorous. ''I supposed it's only fair we settled this on much better terms, don't you think?''

Yuya raises an eyebrow with Revolver demanding rather annoyed to where this might lead. ''What do you mean?''

Zarc glares at him with a hateful stare. Without warning Supreme King Dragon Zarc returns in shadow form and slams its tail onto the ground they were standing on. Yuya panics as the ground shatters and he leaps on Odd-Eyes taking him up. Soulburner and Revolver summon their D-Boards, hopping on them. Zarc smirks leaping on Zarc as the ground cracks and breaks, canceling the duel.

Zarc then explains harshly riding on his dragon. ''I find this duel boring now. I will face my fragment in a new duel, one more entertaining than all of these past duels! One this dimension will witness before their lives are ruled under my presence as well as all other dimensions!''

Yuya glares not afraid to challenge him at a full on duel. Maybe then he can finally put an end of this. Zarc smirks wanting to settle this now but it would spoil him due to his weakened state.

''But we will duel tomorrow for that is my day, my grand return and your destruction.'' Zarc proclaims excitedly, not able to wait for tomorrow to come. Yuya glares and gladly responds. ''I'll be there.''

Zarc grins hoping it to be the case. With that he and his massive dragon vanish. Yuya just stares at the direction he disappeared, determine to beat him.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Takeru/Soulburner's new cards:**

***Salamangreat Wall- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: While you control a ''Salamangreat'' monster: Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster this turn. If you control a ''Salamangreat'' Link Monster that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material: End the Battle Phase. This effect cannot be negated. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: Banish this card from your GY, add a ''Salamangreat'' card from your GY to your hand.

***Salamangreat Burst- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''Salamangreat'' monster. The equipped monster cannot be targeted by card effects. Reduce the Battle Damage you or another Player takes to 0. If this card is equipped to a ''Salamangreat'' Link Monster that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material: You can redirect an attack to the equipped monster and you take no damage this turn.

***Salamangreat Soul- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: During this turn that this card is activated: face-up ''Salamangreat'' cards cannot be targeted by card effect. If you control a ''Salamangreat'' Link Monster that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material: All cards on your field are unaffected by other cards except for ''Salamangreat'' cards until the end of this turn.

* * *

**Ryoken/Revolver's new cards:**

… **None, ironic huh?**

* * *

**Zarc's new cards:**

*******Supreme Glory- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Draw 1 card for each face-up ''Supreme'' card you control. This effect cannot be negated. If your opponent controls more monsters than you do while you control a Dragon monster or ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'': Banish this card and monsters from face-up on your Extra Deck, then Special Summon up to 2 ''Supreme King'' monsters from your Extra Deck with different names (Treat their summons as their card Type (Fusion, Synchro and Xyz)) as long as the banished monsters are that of the proper requirements. You can only activate each effect of ''**Supreme Glory**'' once per duel.

*******Supreme Loyalty- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Until the end of the second End Phase when this card was activated, ''Supreme'' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects and you gain 1000LP for each ''Supreme King'' monster(s) you control. When this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent to the GY: Banish this card from your GY; then all damage you take this turn becomes 0.

*******Supreme Revival- Type: Field Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' from your GY, banished or face-up on your Extra Deck, then Special Summon a monster from your GY but with their effects negated and their original ATK becomes 0. When ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' is on the field or face-up on your Extra Deck; banish this card, draw 1 card, and then Special Summon 2 ''Supreme King'' monsters from your Deck or Extra Deck with different names. Monsters Special Summoned by this effect have their effects negated and cannot attack. You can only use the effect of ''**Supreme Revival** per turn.

*******Dimension Emperor Link Dragon- Link 5, ATK: 3000, ATT: LIGHT, RATING: 5, Type: Dragon/Effect/Link [Top-Left] [Top-Right] [Bottom-Left] [Bottom] [Bottom-Right]**

Effect: 2+ non-Token monsters, including ''**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**''

If this card and/or monster(s) that this card points to are Special Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Your monster(s) that this card points to cannot be targeted for attacks and cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects. This card gains ATK equal to half of the ATK of each monster that this card points to. Once per battle, when this card battles a Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck (Quick Effect): that monster's ATK and DEF become halved and its effects are negated. While this card is on the field, you can only attack with this card. If this card attacks directly, the Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. You can only control 1 ''**Dimension Emperor Link Dragon**'' on your field.

*******Supreme Rampage- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Dragon monster from the Extra Deck. The equipped monster can make an attack up to the number of Dragon monsters you control but other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per Battle; when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated: Negate the activation.

* * *

Yuya for the save? I guess… I wanted Yuya vs Zarc in anime canon SO this will have to do but the main course will be for next time.

So we close to ending this story. I got 2 chapters of setup, then the big battle against Zarc… THEN the special final duel and the aftermath. Wish me luck everyone!

I kinda want more Link 5 Link Monsters, playable ones, just saying... which Revolver did got Borrelend but I can't use it now for this fanfic. Another time.


	9. Chapter 8

I want to clarified that Dimension Emperor Link Dragon is Yuta's dragon, not Zarc's but Zarc is using it since he is controlling him. Also 7 chapters are left before Age of Zarc concludes. Let's make things interesting!

ALSO... This guy, Portal, made an interesting review and it follows:

Hey, they want to see Yusaku fighting Zarc.  
public: yes  
well, it hasn't arrived yet.

In short, only Yusaku has enough strength to defeat Zarc.  
in the next chapter zarc kills yuya in a bloody way as everyone wanted to see him die in ArcV

HAHAHA... *scrapping with my tongue* I like Yuya... he's actually my favorite spinoff protagonist other than Judai. In fact I like all Yugioh Protagonists... even Yuma, but I have a stronger connection to Yuya because of what he stands for. I... REFUSE this kind of insult. Yuya would lose to Yugi or Yusei, hell Yuma, but I refuse to acknowledge this kind of SHIT WHEN ARC-V SHOULD HAVE GIVEN US YUYA VS ZARC! FUCK YOU PORTAL... though I do agree Yusaku/Playmaker can give Zarc a fight too. Still, fuck you.

UPDATE: And I'm not mad about Yuya losing to Zarc, nope... I'm mad on the Yuya being killed in a bloody way because "everyone"- NO, YOU PORTAL! No one is asking Yuya to die, fuck off! That's why I got mad. Go to hell!

I removed it as a warning because I am not negative to any character... except if your Shinji Ikari... and others I won't mention right now *glares at Sergey* others... back to the chapter!

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

After a long conversation in the real world, Takeru is still very much confused by what the heck is going on. The Knights, Akira, Ghost Girl and Blood Sheppard were present through Kusanagi's split screen.

''So wait-wait, hold on a second.'' Takeru utters out, gazing at Yuya and his group, at the story they told him and everyone else where Zarc came from and the other crazy stuff about it. ''So you guys and Zarc come from the same dimension which is actually 4 separate dimensions?''

''And this Zarc was sealed who is you or you are a part of him, sort of, but he's here now trying to cause all dimensions to become one so he can rule them?'' Aoi adds to the rest of the story with Yuya responding with a nervous chuckle. ''Basically.''

Takeru makes a face forced to remove his glasses to rub his eyes, really not expecting this.

''I'm really lost.'' Jin expresses causing Kusanagi to smile with a small sweat drop, kinda relieve he is lost.

Ryoken coughs within his ship as he speaks up firmly. ''**It doesn't matter if it doesn't make sense; he is that much more of a threat than I have expected.** **Pandor already confirmed this Zarc is more than a human with the power to control Link VRAINS.**''

''**He's already doing a nasty job already in here.**'' Ghost Girl comments showing how Link VRAINS is morphing even more demonic than before by the hour.

Reiji adjusts his glasses turning to Shun who looks outside and he frowns unease at the real sky, showing the reflection of Link VRAINS. Whatever Zarc is doing, it's working. People are freaking out so much that they were in their homes fearing it's the end times.

''And outside too.'' Reiji states at the crisis they are in. Akira agrees as he adds worrying.''**On top of that our calculations are showing this Zarc is trying to infuse Link VRAINS with the real world. If that happens-**''

''Correct, your world will be in worst danger and then Zarc can use this virtual world's vast energy and potential to connect to other worlds, he will resume what he failed before and restart it; fusing all dimensions into one so he can control them all and do what he pleases with them.'' Reiji comments adjusting his glasses again, fearing things will repeat itself like before.

''…'' Everyone was silent not expecting Zarc to be this much of a threat now. His power is likely growing and he might be too powerful. Yuya, adjusting his goggles over his head, smiles as he speaks up positive ''That just means we have to beat Zarc before that happens! We're not beaten yet!''

Yuzu giggles by that. Reiji smirks as he says eyeing his Lancers. ''I'm already having help with these Hanoi and SOL to assist with that with your Duel Disks. However.''

He pulls out a Link Monster telling them from studying this Extra Monster Zone. ''Due to the new Dueling style, you're going to need these.''

Shingo sweat drops by that with Sora questioning pretty annoy. ''Really? Do we really need those Links?''

''Most of you. I don't have time to complete Link Monsters for every Lancer.'' Reiji explicates using this world's technology and cards to create Link Monsters for the others though with the limited time; he can only do a few. What's worst is they'll need Yuya to be in the same level to fight Zarc.

''And I need to have time for Yuya's-'' Reiji starts saying only for Yuya to interrupt him kindly. ''Reiji, I'll handle Zarc without a Link.''

Yuzu and the rest startled as did Aoi, Takeru and the others. Reiji remains calm as did Ryoken as Yuya happily explains himself chuckling. ''If I know Zarc, he'll battle me with his own way to ignore this Extra Monster Zone whatever.''

Reiji eyes him probably certain especially since he studied these Skills that Link VRAINS has. It is not farfetched that Zarc would abuse that into his advantage.

''**You expect to face him alone then?**'' Ryoken questions him firmly, still not able to trust him. Yuya smirks responding him straightforward. ''That's right. I got a better shot against him anyway.''

''Hey don't assume you got this. That Zarc is pretty frightening. Even Ryoken and I couldn't handle him, not even Go or Aoi.'' Takeru tells Yuya even though he did pretty good to almost beat Zarc but only pretty close. Aoi hates to agree but she knows only one person who could beat that Zarc, speaking up. ''… But not Fujiki.''

Takeru sighs agreeing with Akira speaking up, aware what his sister is going to suggestion. ''**Aoi, you're not planning to-**''

Aoi looks up at him and replies honestly. ''We need him Nii-san.''

Akira frowns not wishing to make the young man to go through more traumas especially for what he had to do to save those that Ai had their consciousness, including his own. Aoi understood that, which was why she tried to take on his torch to save everyone. Instead she failed because she's not Yusaku.

''I tried being like him; I tried fighting for everyone…'' Aoi slowly states with Miyu frowning, having seen her tried. Aoi tries to be strong as she adds determined. ''I know now we need him. We need Playmaker!''

''…'' Everyone is silent, not wishing to admit it but they do need Playmaker. Ryoken does agree eyeing Kusanagi and asks him. ''**Can you find him?**''

Kusanagi just smiles having been trying to track Yusaku down for a while now and he's nearing him slowly but surely.

''He's my dearest comrade. Of course I can find him.'' He answers Ryoken very much certain of this. Takeru eyes him and asks him wondering if he always knew since Yusaku made sure to hide his tracks. ''So you knew how Kusanagi-san?''

''Well somewhat. I never had to try until now.'' Kusanagi answers, wanting to give Yusaku his time but if he wouldn't come back in over a year, he'll go find him himself.

''**I'll leave it up to you all then but if you can't find him until tomorrow.**'' Ryoken proclaims as he ends communication, for now at least.

''**We'll stall, don't you worry!**'' Ghost Girl tells the group with a wink as she ends communication. Akira nods ending communication on his end.

Yuzu blinks hearing that name again as he turns to Aoi and asks.''Playmaker?''

''That's a good name for me.'' Yuya says with a grin causing most of the Lancers to sweat drop, not wishing to give him the benefit that he could be right.

Takeru chuckles by the comment as he tells them of his friend. ''His real name is Yusaku Fujiki, and he's the greatest guy I know.''

Aoi blushes softly adding kindly. ''He saved a lot of people, made difficult choices and went through hell for it.''

''Yusaku only did all of it to find peace, achieving his revenge to gain the normal life he wanted, only for well…'' Kusanagi states sadden for how bad things have become when Ai decided to be the enemy of everyone.

Yuya blinks by this as Gongenzaka questions. ''Something happened to him?''

Aoi frowns even sadder with Miyu noticing it concern for her.

''Aoi…'' She mutters out, wishing she could be more useful. No, she is. Miyu snaps out and grabs on her friend's hands. Aoi startles as Miyu encourages her confident while smiling. ''We'll find him. Don't you worry!''

''Miyu-chan.'' Aoi mutters softly, smiling a bit relieve to have such a friend. That's right, she needs to be strong if they can find him.

''Fujiki…'' She mutters to herself hoping they can find Yusaku while Takeru and Kusanagi explain more about their friend to Yuya and his group. Yuya blinks wondering if he's that much of an important comrade no less a powerful duelist.

* * *

''…'' Silent in his dark room, Yusaku stares at his computer how Link VRAINS is changing more and more by this Zarc's action. He clinches his hands tightly, not able to resist not going there but should he? Should he really go back to that world where he'll know pain and loss again? Would he-

''_**Boy they need your help.**_'' Yusaku grunts hearing that voice, turning slightly to see the illusion of Ai next to him, eating an illusion of popcorn pretty much carefree. Yusaku tries to pretend this is all a trick with his mind; he's clearly between the realm of sane and insanity.

''_**You know if you keep blaming me about my death, you're never going to move pass it.**_'' The fake Ai tells him with a small smirk, almost teasing him to realize it. Yusaku refuses to listen, turning off the screen and gazing his eyes towards his Duel Disk at the corner. He stares tempted at it only for an illusion, ghostly form of Ignis, Ai, to come out of it and waves at Yusaku.

''_**I mean where your bonds are when you need them?**_'' Ai asks in his jokey, humorous tone. Yusaku closes his eyes grunting, rubbing his face at how hard this becoming.

''…'' Yusaku stands up from his chair, needed fresh air or else he'll truly go mad.

* * *

Frog and Pigeon still tremble still locked in their cage staring at Zarc, resting as he sits on his throne. He had his eyes close, regaining his strength from the last duel.

''Senpai, I'm really scared.'' Pigeon mutters out scared for their situation. Frog nods understanding his partner's concern but as those who must deliver news for the hopes of everyone; they must be strong till this Zarc is beaten so everyone else can relax.

''Of course but we have to keep recording for a miracle to happen!'' Frog declares passionate for his duty. Pigeon sobs passionate by his words though Zarc wasn't.

''SILENCE!'' Both Frog and Pigeon scream by Zarc's shout, his eyes now open and glowing furious at the two. He then threatens them while holding back his rage. ''The only reason I haven't killed you two is I want an audience and those to spread my conquest of this dimension.''

The two gulp shivering really certain they wet themselves in the real world. Zarc then smirks sinister stating. ''You should feel grateful. Or I could simply find replacements.''

In that moment the shadow of Supreme King Dragon Zarc emerges out of his back, roaring at the two frightened duo.

''NO-NO! WE CAN HANDLE IT!'' Both Frog and Pigeon beg loudly, not wanting their lives to end. Zarc smirks as the shadow dragon vanishes and resumes his rest, closing his eyes.

Within his mind, Yuta is trapped by the chains of Zarc unable to move. He grunts helpless realizing his mistake. All he wanted was the power to impress others, to gain friends, to fill this emptiness in his soul.

''_Why am I here?! This isn't what I wanted!_'' Yuta shouts out in his own mind, wanting to be freed again. He is sadly answered by Supreme King Dragon Zarc hovering over him and he roars, demanding furious. ''**Silence worm! You should be thanking me for giving you power!**''

Yuta stares scared but refusing let it best him protesting loudly. ''_All I wanted is to make friends. That was all I want. I never wanted to harm anyone or cause misery to others!_''

Zarc just roars again responding coldly. ''**You're truly pathetic. Friends are nothing to my power! You should know your place or else.**''

Yuta stares helpless, unable to do anything. He can only imagine how Ena is going through. He grits his teeth, imaging her horrified by his actions. He never wanted to cause her any pain most of all.

''_… Ena…_'' He mutters to himself, hoping he can see her again. If he is, he'll make sure she never suffers like this again.

Zarc hums thinking of his weaker quarter self, not expecting him to be this strong or for his ace dragon, Odd-Eyes, to side with him. He chuckles to himself ominous, finding it truly ironic how fate plays with him and yet sets up such an enjoyable challenge.

''Now how much longer so I may duel you, my fragment.'' Zarc proclaims with a grin, excited to confront him and finally be completed.

* * *

After hours of searching, Kusanagi caught his break getting a faint, bread crumb-like, signal of Yusaku's Duel Disk. It might be nothing but this is their only lead. He drives in his van with the others on the back. Jin was next to his brother in the passenger side, wondering if they will find him.

''Nii-san, you think we can find Fujiki-san?'' He asks his older brother. Kusanagi just smiles responding honestly. ''I know we will.''

Jin eyes him, recalling all the stories that his brother told him about Yusaku. He never got to meet him but he knows his brother admires him a lot.

''He's really strong isn't he?'' Jin asks with Kusanagi smiles. He answers his younger brother, reminded of how similar he and Yusaku are. ''Jin, I told you before but Yusaku reminds me of who you could become. Strong and brave.''

Jin blushes wondering if he truly will be.

As the truck is driving, Takeru tells the others more about Yusaku and most of his story he's been told, especially what was his hardest challenge against Ai. Overall, he did tell them of the Lost Incident and what both of them, even Miyu and Jin, went through.

This startles almost everyone by this with most feeling bad for the guy.

''You all went through a lot.'' Shun comments calmly, his arms crossed and eyes closed, reminded of the invasion from the Academia and the destruction left in his home.

Ena frowns not believing others went through so much that she kinda wished she met them sooner. If she did, then maybe Yuta would make a lot of friends.

''If Yuta met all of you, I'm sure you all would be good friends.'' She expresses sadden for all that has happened.

Takeru smiles not minding to have been friends with him, not Zarc, though Yusaku would be tricky but he's pretty sure he'll manage. Yuzu smiles eyeing her and asks her kindly. ''Ena-chan, you care about Yuta-kun a lot right?''

Ena blushes not wishing to hide her feelings about him but she does care a lot for him. She expresses happily. ''We've been friends since very young. We've always been together. If not for that, Yuta would be worst not having anyone.''

She frowns remembering the number of times Yuta has been bully and she was the only friend he had in his life.

''All he wants is to make friends and that hasn't gone the way he wanted. He thought through his dueling he might but things only get worse.'' Ena expresses depressed how much Yuta tried only to fail and become a puppet for a psychopath entity.

Takeru and even Aoi both sigh getting Yuta's frustration in their own ways.

''I know how he feels. I was like him too.'' Yuya speaks up reminded of his childhood how he was treated badly for his father disappearing and ditching the duel to protect his title.

''Does that have to do with your dueling for smiles?'' Aoi asks curious recalling what Yuzu said before about his dueling. Yuzu giggles happy she's asking that again as she explains it. ''Yuya duels to bring smiles to everyone faces, or at least to entertain them to give them an amazing show.''

Yuya chuckles blushing very embarrassed. Yuzu smiles softly though it's that same reason that gave Yuya the purpose to duel. She adds admiring him. ''For him, it's what gives him the hope to keep on going.''

The tomato headed duelist startles but blushes by her words.

Reiji, working on the upgrade on his Lancers' Duel Disks and the Link Monster cards, cracks a smirk knowing that Yuya is the only one to defeat Zarc. He narrows to the screen eyeing Ryoken, once more online, to assist. Reiji could tell from his expression that he doesn't trust Yuya in handling Zarc.

''You seem to be confident about this Yusaku Fujiki.'' Reiji speaks up still working. Ryoken scoffs with his arms crossed as he responds on his end. ''**And what if I am.** **He is my rival in a way and the only duelist who can evolve.**''

Reiji oddly smirks by that comment of a rival's potential as he mutters. ''It continues to amaze me how each dimension all have this resemblance to each other.''

''**Oh? And you're sure Yuya Sakaki can handle Zarc better than Playmaker?**'' Ryoken proclaims curious if his rival could achieve what his can't. Reiji gazes at him adjusting his glasses and responds. ''Without a doubt. Let's only hope one of us is right.''

''**Agreed.**'' Ryoken agrees that either of them can beat the enemy or he is beaten somehow. Time is not on their side.

Soon the truck stops finding the location and Aoi and Takeru along with Kusanagi, Yuya and Yuzu follow them to look for Yusaku.

* * *

''…'' Yusaku walks silently on the streets, needing fresh air with his illusions affecting him more and more. He needed to be calm; he needed to be sane. If something like-

''Yusaku!'' Yusaku startles with widen eyes recognizing those voices. He turns still very staggered to see Kusanagi, Aoi and Takeru appear before him. Yusaku stares at them shock they found him. Yuya and Yuzu watch from a distant as they got to see this Yusaku and there was something really depressing about him mostly his eyes. Yuya could see it better than most.

''You…'' He mutters out almost sounding upset. Aoi blushes almost joyful that she got to see him again, speaking up softly. ''How are you doing, Fujiki?''

Yusaku looks at her and just frowns sadden. He couldn't do it; he needed to be away from them. He then apologizes turning his back from them. ''Sorry, I have to go.''

Aoi startles by this as did Takeru while Kusanagi asks him if he's aware of the crisis happening. ''You know what's going on right, Yusaku?''

Yusaku simply nods but he once more apologizes. ''Sorry Kusanagi-san, this isn't a good time for me.''

He starts walking to Yuya's shock that he's still turning his back to them.

''But Yusaku! This is really bad! We need-'' Takeru tries reasoning with him only for Yusaku to state walking further away. ''Sorry.''

Takeru frowns not expecting his win over Ai would take his toll on him this much. Yuya couldn't stand around anymore rushing over and gets in Yusaku's way,

''How can you turn your back on them?!'' Yuya demands loudly fuel furious at him. This surprises the stoic young man unaware of this one before him.

''Yuya.'' Yuzu mutters remembering all the times Yuya launches into action to save any of his friends or anyone in trouble.

Yusaku stares questionable by this telling him upset. ''You wouldn't understand. I'm not ready to-''

''Not ready for what! Your friends need you! You need to fight for them!'' Yuya immediately protests waving his arm. He frowns adding up justly. ''The others told me about this Ai and even though I never met him, wouldn't he encourage you to keeping going on?''

Yusaku actually snaps at this with a furious expression and stretches his right arm, pulling Yuya by his shirt.

''What do you know?!'' Yusaku demands angrily at someone who doesn't understand. Aoi and Takeru startle by this, both knowing well how he feels especially what he went through as well.

''Yusaku.'' Kusanagi mutters sadden. Yuya stares at Yusaku and simply responds honestly, reminded of his failure of letting Zarc influence from not controlling him.

Yuya stares at him and tells him of his own despair. ''I sort of lost myself and Yuzu due to Zarc simply waiting to take my body and soul. I would have been his palm, his puppet controlling my very being for his amusement to conquer the other dimensions. I was trapped in nothing in darkness, feeling my body attacking those I care for, those I believe in.''

Yusaku staggers releasing him. Yuya then frowns only imagining Yuta is going through the same terror he went through.

''And right now he has another person, someone dear to another, being controlled like a puppet like I was, in that same darkness!'' Yuya adds concerning how he's holding off, probably going mad and blaming himself. Yusaku remains silent reminded of his isolation in the Lost Incident. Just left in that emptiness swallows everyone into the darkness.

''That's why I can't let Zarc do what he wants!'' Yuya expresses firmly not going to let the Demon Duelist to go on. He backs away from Yusaku to let him leave as he proclaims, turning his back at him. ''I'm going to beat him and save Yuta, for him and Ena! With or without you.''

Yusaku did not say a word as Yuya begins walking away back to the truck. Yuzu sighs sweat dropping at his overreaction.

''Sorry. He didn't mean it.'' She apologizes to everyone before chasing after Yuya yelling at him to hold up. ''Wait Yuya!''

Takeru sighs going to stay but Aoi eyes him and Kusanagi to leave things to her. He's about to protest but Kusanagi agrees, thinking maybe she can reach him. Takeru sighs as the two left, leaving Aoi and Yusaku alone.

''…'' Yusaku stays silent as he prepares to leave but Aoi speaks up softly. ''He's not wrong, Fujiki.''

He turns eyeing her. Aoi stares at him calmly yet smiling a little, telling him. ''He just wants to protect what he cares for.''

''…'' Yusaku stares silent not going to agree or disagree. Aoi eyes him walking a bit closer to him.

''I understand how you feel.'' She proclaims having been in that same loneliness before. Yusaku gazes at her and questions. ''Is that why you're not judging me.''

Aoi nods softly responding. ''Because what you went through, for all of us, is something I wish I did for you.''

Yusaku stares at her as he knows what she means referring to Ai beating her. Aoi frowns still not truly recover the defeat she had that she could no longer continue being Blue Maiden. It has affected her greatly, more so than anyone who lost to him.

''I still remember losing, the uselessness I felt to see my Nii-san unconscious with chances of never waking up.'' Aoi expresses, her eyes shaken by just remembering those times. She recalled crying alone when this was going on, trying to be strong and yet she wasn't at all strong. She had to rely on Yusaku to save her brother.

Aoi looks up at him and asks him. ''Do you remember that night? The day you visited before you confronted Ai?''

Yusaku stares at her very much remembering that day. He kinda wish he went back to that time, at least the time before he had to kill his partner.

* * *

_It was the same night that Yusaku would confront Ai in their final duel. Before going to where Ai was waiting for him, Yusaku first went to Aoi's apartment to tell her what he's going to do. It was the least he could do with her brother still unconscious and failing him._

''_**You know where Ai is?!**_'' _Aoi, wearing her pajamas, uttered out in surprise. Yusaku, silent and scowling, nodded softly as he responded._''_**… Yes.**_ _**I just wanted you to know so you'll worry less about your brother's condition.**_''

_Aoi frowned nearing her eyes to her brother's bedroom where he's resting without his mind. She was actually happy Yusaku found him but at the same time she doesn't want him to do this by battling his own partner, someone who has been there for him for a long time._

''_**What will upset me more is how you're handling this alone, Fujiki.**_'' _Aoi told him concerning, sadden for what he will face and likely lose. She added not able to accept this._ ''_**He's your friend, someone you can't pretend to act as an enemy.**_''

_Yusaku just eyed her noticing her getting sadder, recalling her lost the more she merely thinks about. Just the fact that Ai left her alive to torment her lost has been getting to her. Even her talks with Miyu aren't working. It's her fault; she was too weak._

''_**If I was only a little bit stronger… then maybe.**_'' _Aoi slowly said defeated by her weakness but Yusaku immediately protested in his own manner and told her._ ''_**It would have still come down to me and him. Nothing would have change.**_''

_Aoi still frowned, not disagreeing that he was right but also how she still could have done more. Yusaku looked to the corner of the room and oddly spotted a mistletoe flower. He then began remembering that Christmas day where he was forced to duel Blue Angel and even though he won, it was still overwhelming but he did remember Aoi liking it, for some bizarre reason. Maybe that will make her feel better._

''_**… Do you remember… that day in Christmas?**_'' _Yusaku began changing the subject. Aoi startles by that and blushed not able to ever forget that._

''_**How could I not.**_ _**That was a time I felt… happy.**_'' _Aoi admitted shyly but happy. She wasn't close to anyone during that time other than her brother and probably Emma too but she didn't have anyone she could… well express her joy with. Since that day, she felt happier and somewhat admired Playmaker, well Yusaku, more than ever. She smiled sadden but happy as she added._ ''_**I never want to forget that day. I… liked it.**_''

_Yusaku nodded, somewhat unable to forget that day himself. He had it harder before talking to others except Kusanagi and oddly Ai though for him to stay silent is near impossible, only wanting to complete his revenge. Since that day, he learned that most people need to find comfort even if it was a sexual act. _

_Aoi smiled actually feeling better, though it doesn't change what Yusaku will battle soon. Even if she continued asking him to not go through with this, he will still go. She eyed him, reaching out to hold his right hand. Yusaku startled a bit, feeling her warm and the staring at her eyes: Innocent and honest._

''_**If you ever need someone, or need someone to not feel alone… please, find me.**_'' _Aoi asked of him, wanting him to at least find a place he won't feel alone._

''_**…**_'' _Yusaku stared at her and simply nodded, not sure if he might keep that promise but he doesn't want to say no either. Aoi smiled a little and with things left and said; Yusaku left. She held her hands together, praying he doesn't suffer and he comes back. Wishing for nothing but to see him happy._

* * *

''You never gave me an answer that day.'' Aoi says, reaching out her hand to him.

''…'' Yusaku stares at her hand, recalling that night… but unlike back then, he can't accept it. He frowns forced to walk pass the hand and Aoi as she widens her eyes a bit. He continues walking as Aoi, frowning sadden, couldn't let him leave without her knowing he won't come. She turns around fast and calls out to him. ''Fuj- Yusaku!''

Yusaku startles stopping on his tracks. He turns back eyeing her as Aoi, sadden but happy, tells him smiling. ''I know you'll change your mind… I want to believe in that because…''

She hesitates to admit her feelings for him, knowing it would only make things awkward if not harder. No, she needed to say it in a way he can accept. She smiles finishing her words in a hopeful tone. ''Because I believe in you.''

''…'' Yusaku remains silent with his face covered by the hoodie and yet he felt something when she said those words. Still he turns around and slowly walks away. Aoi frowns watching him leave as she mutters softly. ''Yusaku…''

She looks down thinking he didn't listen but that was far from it.

''… I saw your duel.'' Aoi surprises herself looking up towards Yusaku who stopped again and turns a bit around. He looks at her with one narrow stare as he says straightforward. ''I get why you're Blue Angel and I won't bother asking but you don't reject Aqua's hope for you.''

Aoi widens her eyes slightly by that, narrowing her eyes slightly down not thinking of that. The only reason why Aqua picked her was because Miyu was in her coma and she was the only second choice. Plus both she and the Ignis value Miyu more than themselves which made their teamwork effective. But after their defeat by Bohman and Aqua dying along with the other Ignises; Aoi placed this blame on herself even though she got her friend back. It only got worse when Ai began his attack on her brother for the key of SOL Technology. Just him blaming her failure for Aqua made it harder.

Yusaku eyes her able to see her pain. He never did understood why Ai chose to spare Aoi instead of taking both Akira and her consciousness together… but overtime he did finally understand especially after the duel they had that he learned the truth behind Ai's actions.

''I never did understand why Ai spared you but I think I know why: He doesn't want you to end up like him.'' Yusaku declares which stuns Aoi greatly. The brunette stares right back at him as Yusaku explains his theory. ''You're like him; you need others to fill your existences. Without anyone, you're both alone. Ai realized that so he wanted to put you through that pain so you could overcome that emptiness. If you have the strength to overcome that empty loneliness with the memory of those special to you, then you can surpass him.''

Aoi staggers by his words and yet it hit her. She widens her eyes not realizing it. Yes, she was alone. All she had was her brother; he was ALWAYS there for her no matter how big and larger the world got. If he was gone, then her world would become so small that the only thing she'll have is a small empty room. That must be what Ai felt when he lost his family, his race. So he did that likely not just to grant her pain but to overcome what he couldn't. To overcome her failure of losing Aqua and become stronger if she has no one around her; to remember them through her hear.

Yusaku soon notices Aoi sobbing from her eyes. She quickly tries rubbing them off as if her heavy chest for a long time has lifted off her. She breathes calming, staring at her softly.

''Yusaku.'' She mutters softly. Yusaku didn't say anything turning his back to resume leaving. However, Aoi, smiling, calls him out. ''I'll wait! I know you will show up. After all, that is what Ai would want for you.''

Yusaku continues walking though he does frown sadden, wondering if that is what Ai wanted for him.

* * *

Aoi returns to inform everyone of what happened.

''**Then we're on our own without Playmaker.**'' Akira mutters concerned. Aoi just smiles at this and protests kindly.''No Nii-san. I still have faith. He will come.''

Akira eyes her, taken back, by her sudden change. It was nice He smiles and nods trusting in that.

''**Then we'll be the advanced force to give an opening to Yuya Sakaki.**'' Ryoken proclaims startling Yuya being acknowledged. Ryoken doesn't have much of a choice eyeing Reiji who nods adjusting his glasses.

''Everyone.'' Yuya mutters eyeing everyone around him. He smiles confident that he has earned the trust of others he just met but it brings him much joy. He announces smiling. ''Even though we just met, thank you! I promise I won't let this end in despair.''

Takeru chuckles by the guy's determination telling him. ''Just make sure you beat this Zarc please? I got a good friend praying I come back home.''

Yuya lets out a chuckle, happily going to make that come true. Sawatari then brushes in and asks Takeru rather interested. ''Is she cute?''

Everyone sweat drops by Shingo's question with Takeru blushing really red, not going to answer that.

Yuzu giggles eyeing Aoi and could tell she has feelings for Yusaku for staying behind. After all, she would stay behind if it was Yuya.

''Um Aoi-chan.'' Yuzu calls out to the brunette who blinks. The pinkette smiles leaning close and asks her softly so no one is hearing this. ''You like him right? Yusaku-kun.''

Aoi's face turns pure red, hesitative to respond but she shyly does speak up. ''I do… but-''

Immediately Yuzu slaps her back and whispers a bit loudly. ''No butts! Just leap into it and don't hesitate.''

Aoi startles by that and then notice Yuzu frowning a bit saddened. She remembers how useless she felt when Yuya had to find her across the 4 dimensions only to fail and be consumed by Zarc. If she was just strong or told her feelings to him, then maybe Yuya wouldn't have been used to bring back Zarc. She sees the same mistake in Aoi, not wanting her to experience the same.

''I made that same mistake too and if I just told Yuya how I feel for him, maybe he wouldn't have been consumed by Zarc before.'' Yuzu tells her of her short coming and adds with a smile. ''That's why you have to be honest with yourself so your feelings and heart don't break apart and lose the person most special to you.''

Aoi eyes her and oddly smiles softly how ironic faith is about those you have these strong emotions sure. She nods thanking her. ''Thank you, Yuzu-chan.''

Yuzu giggles happy to have helped.

''I'll be back tomorrow!'' Aoi announces to the group, certain of what she needs to do. Everyone nods as they have till tomorrow to put their plan into motion. With that Aoi runs off, more than sure in what she must do.

''_I will be honest, for Yusaku…_'' Aoi begins telling herself before looking forward strongly. ''_And Aqua's feelings too._''

* * *

I like the idea that Yusaku SORT of went crazy but still sane after his duel against Ai by seeing illusions of him toying around while also making him go back to the life he left behind, almost like his inner conscious speaking. This kinda works since it is Yusaku we're talking about. He went through so much, SO MUCH that basically being the murderer of his Ignis Partner took a lot out of him and also I'd imagine self-blame for letting that happen to Ai too.

Also the first confrontation between Yuya and Yusaku… the opposites of protagonists. While Yuya is happy, wants everyone to be happy, has a lot of personality and has doubtful moments to show his growth as the story proceeds (or how bad the writers handle that with Arc-V Anime), Yusaku has no personality due to the trauma he went through but has slowly gain some bonds with the people he's met as well as lone wolf traits more so than Yusei. Not to mention their Monster Summoning Methods are considered OP during their eras. This is actually one of the main reasons of creating Age of Zarc before someone asks. I like both protagonists and just having them meet like this is perfect... and foreshadowing.

No dueling this chapter but it's setting up for the final confrontations. And we are halfway through. Next time we get into the huge climax and the last half of Age of Zarc… yea… expect a lot more crazy stuff!


	10. Chapter 9

**RANT TIME**

No Portal, I didn't get mad that Zarc can beat Yuya, I got mad that you think I would kill him off like that in a bloody way because you assume "everyone" wants him dead. Fuck you and yes, I will delete or oppose those kind of thoughts. Next time read what I say. Maybe I should have made it clear but I DON'T AGREE ON KILLING YUYA OFF BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HIM. Fuck off!

**Rant Time Over**

Um Alien Force... whatever, feel free how you think of it, but a lot what you said is kinda... first off that's not Ai-Ai but Yusaku's conscious taking the form of Ai like well he snapped but that illusion is trying to re-snap Yusaku back to his senses and try to forgive himself for basically killing the real Ai. Second, Yuya should have dueled Zarc but yea... sadly it was Reira-Ray that beaten Zarc. I don't know where you got the idea that Yuya beaten Zarc before, they never dueled and that's the part that keeps enraging me about Arc-V. I don't get what you mean about your third thing.

NOW... Enjoy the chapter guys, it's a long one.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

24th of December, the day before Christmas Eve, but to this world it didn't feel like it. Everyone has been hiding in their homes or anywhere safe as the world is seemingly about to end. The sky of their world has been altered to reflect the corrupted Link VRAINS that Zarc is transforming and now both worlds are slowly merging by his power. Time was against our heroes and they had to act now.

Aoi rushes out of her apartment building, more than ready to save her world and help the others.

''Aoi!'' The brunette startles turning to see Miyu rushing over as if waiting for her.

''Miyu-chan?'' Aoi mutters puzzle to see her waiting for her. Miyu blushes eyeing her and even though she understands her, she can't help but protest on why she should risk herself again.

''Look, I know I said I wasn't ready to duel again…'' Miyu tries saying, hesitating to go through the trouble from before but she has to overcome it to help her friend speaking up. ''But I can't let you risk yourself again.''

Aoi startles by this. Miyu frowns reminded of the trouble her best friend went through fighting Ai and couldn't protect her brother. If she was there, then the outcome would have been better.

''Maybe if I did help you all before, your brother wouldn't have-'' Miyu starts saying sadden for her own fears only to get cut off by Aoi holding her hands. She looks at her friend smiling and says almost warmly for her worries for her. ''Miyu-chan, thank you.''

Miyu blushes back, meaning every word. Aoi then pulls to her jacket and pulls out a deck, handing it over to her. ''Use my deck.''

Miyu blinks reaching for it and receives it. She looks into the cards and gasps to see they were Aoi's Trickstars.

''Your Trickstars? But what about-'' Miyu tries questioning her only for Aoi to answer her by showing her another deck she had kept, thinking she would never use it again but now she has to trust in herself and the feelings of all those in her heart.

''I'm going to carry your, mines and Aqua's feelings with this deck.'' Aoi declares not going to fail again. Miyu blushes by that and nods as the two headed out to meet with the others.

* * *

Aoi and Miyu arrive to the hotdog truck to meet up with Kusanagi, Jin, Takeru, Yuya and his group. The Knights were ready from their end as was Emma and Kengo on their end.

''So if we don't stop Zarc now, what's the worst that can happen?'' Takeru asks Reiji pretty sure that maybe they should hold off and wait till Yusaku is ready so their side is more than sure on their victory. Reiji simply adjusts his glasses and eyes him.

''... If we do not stop Zarc now, your world and Link VRAINS will fuse and become one. At that point Zarc's power would connect to all possible worlds Link VRAINS is connected to and worst case scenario; none of us would be able to stop Zarc or revert the damage he will have done. Even more, Zarc will likely be too powerful to be stopped and we would all be dead.'' Reiji informs the group of the outcome if they don't or fail to stop Zarc. Takeru sweats heavily as did everyone.

Akira frowns aware of the outcome as was Ryoken, adding on his end. ''**Even if we wait for Playmaker for one day, it would be too late for any of us and likely we will all perish. Not to mention if our reality does fuse with Link VRAINS, every life not online will likely die as well.**''

''Then we can't take that risk to wait for another day. We must proceed, even without Playmaker.'' Kusanagi expresses slightly sadden but they have no choice.

Yuya frowns thinking back about Yusaku... wondering if they could have talked better than arguing. Still, he has to focus on the fight ahead. If he can't beat Zarc then it's over, for everyone and everything. He can't lose, not after everything that had happen.

He looks at the group, knowing well whatever happens happen. Yuya takes a moment before questioning the people around him with a small confident smile. ''Is everyone ready?''

They each eye Yuya as they nod, having their reasons to help him and fight Zarc. Yuya forms a smile happy as he declares with his Duel Disk ready. ''Then let's go!''

Everyone nods as Aoi and Takeru both shout with every duelist raising their Duel Disks. ''INTO THE VRAINS!''

Everyone logs into the virtual world with Kusanagi muttering to himself, hoping for the best. ''Good luck everyone.''

* * *

It was a rush for almost everyone new to entering Link VRAINS as the group arrives in there. Yuzu gasps falling off the sky only to be caught by Yuya in a bridal style. She blushes extremely embarrassed as she can feel his hands on her butt cheeks.

''WAA!'' Sawatari yells off and crashes on the ground, grunting. Reiji lands on his feet as did everyone else.

They look around to see the chaotic environment that Zarc remodeled the virtual world. Regardless this place for the Lancers felt oddly similar to an Action Duel but at the same time very different.

''This place really is weird.'' Sawatari comments standing up as he rubs his nose. Yuzu nods agreeing as she notices something different about Yuya, mostly his outfit.

''Um… Yuya, your cape.'' Yuzu speaks up grabbing and flapping his longer cape end. Yuya blinks by it and chuckles a bit embarrassed as he explains himself. ''Oh yea, this place lets us alter our appearance. So I made a slight change to mines here.''

Yuzu blinks not sure though he does look cool. Ena giggles turning to the others and startles by Aoi's appearance. Even Miyu notices it smiling amazingly, speaking up. ''Woah Aoi-''

''That's Blue Maiden, if you don't mind.'' Aoi, now as her Avatar form of Blue Maiden, corrects her with a wink. Ghost Girl arrives along with Blood Sheppard stating while giggling. ''Well about time!''

''How's everything here?'' Soulburner asks the two wondering if the virtual world got worst. Blood Sheppard simply scoffs as he points behind them.

The group turns and they all widen their eyes. On top of the Link VRAINS terrain once more warped and the sky more twisted but there were an army of Zarcs, all moving towards them.

''Holy…'' Sawatari utters out not even able to finish his words. Even Sora is left speechless as his lollipop drops from his mouth but he quickly replaces it with another.

''That's a lot of Zarcs.'' Gongenzaka proclaims firmly. Shun scoffs muttering out. ''So he multiplied himself now?''

''I feared as much.'' A voice speaks up as the group turns and it was Revolver with his Knights of Hanoi arriving.

''Revolver.'' Soulburner mutters wondering how long he'll show up.

''Oh so Zarc used the massive data of Link VRAINS and its networks to make copies of himself.'' Spectre states the obvious especially with what Pandor had gathered from her latest data research. He then eyes the blue haired girl and tells her with a slight twisted grin. ''Rather frightening hmm?''

Blue Maiden glares at him replying calmly. ''Not a problem.''

Yuzu nods hoping off Yuya's arms and tells her boyfriend with a small smirk. ''Yuya, we'll buy you time! Get going!''

Yuya smirks back and responds determine. ''Right!''

He prepares to run off but Ena stops him in his tracks, asking of him. ''Yuya, please! I'm coming too. I need to be of some use, even if it means reaching out to Yuta.''

He stares at her and nods turning around and squats down. Ena smiles hoping on his back like a piggyback.

''… Hold on tight Ena.'' Yuya tells her as he activates his skater shoes and dashes off at top speed. Ena does grip tight though amazed by his speed. The Zarc copies eye him dashing towards them and they smirk letting him pass through them.

This surprises the group with Ghost Girl questioning. ''The copies are letting him through.''

''I feared that might happen.'' Reiji proclaims adjusting his glasses, figuring the real Zarc wants to fight Yuya alone with no interrupts.

The Zarc Clones resume charging as they all speak at the same time. ''None of you will get pass us.''

Reiji waves his Duel Disk arm proclaiming to the group. ''Take your pick and beat the clone!''

Everyone nods with Soulburner responding energetic. ''You don't have to tell us twice!''

''Should be a snap!'' Sora shouts out just as excited.

The Zarc Clones smirk charging as everyone else shouts activating their Duel Disks. ''DUEL!''

* * *

Zarc, sitting on his throne chair, has his eyes closes and yet he can see everything his clones can see and even control them to allow his fragment to come to him. And best of all on his day of reckoning and resuming his conquest to be the absolute strongest duelist.

''Entertain me pests…'' Zarc mutters to himself with a sinister smirk, his eyes still closed as he adds grinning. ''That will be your final wishes after I give you all a merciless end.''

* * *

Yusaku sits on his chair, pondering what he should do. He hesitates to help those asking for his help all because he fears to screw things up like he did with Ai. Just thinking about it is making him see more illusions of the Ignis either in his Ignis form or humanoid android form, questioning his actions of doing nothing. What should he do if he can't trust his own mind?

''_What am I doing here?_'' He tells himself questioning if he can really accept this. Suddenly he hears a beeping from his Duel Disk. Yusaku turns towards it to see it glowing. Soon something starts emerging out of it and it was Linkuriboh, crying out in its usual Kuriboh voice. ''Kuri!''

Yusaku startles by this that he stands up from his chair.

''Linkuriboh?'' He questions, not having seen him since Ai left. Linkuriboh eyes him and makes a mouthless happy expression crying out. ''Kuri!''

Yusaku eyes him confused until Linkuriboh's eyes start glowing and lights up twin rays to the wall, becoming like a screen like a movie. He raises an eyebrow concluding. ''A recording?''

The colors to the ray change to show the image of humanoid Ai, tapping on what seem to be whatever camera is recording him.

''**Huh? Is this on? Hey Roboppi! Is this-**'' Ai starts questioning with a puzzle face but then confirms it on his own, he says smiling. ''**Never mind it is.** **Yo, Yusaku.**''

''Ai…'' Yusaku mutters out, realizing this is a message from Ai likely before they confronted in their final duel.

''**This is a recorded message I sent to Linkuriboh when well you were moody.**'' Ai says to likely Yusaku getting this message. He chuckles almost humorous speaking to someone who will kill him, well if it goes through the way he imagined it.

''**If you're getting this means you won.** **You know I had no plans of winning. I knew you would win and well I did try, don't even assume I wasn't trying…**'' Ai states not wanting him to think he was going to forfeit his life immediately though he pauses, adding out of curiosity. ''**Wait did I try hard? Or did you OTK me?**''

He hums for a moment, not so sure actually. He simply states not completely certain. ''**Regardless, I leave my final words to you and only you.**''

Yusaku listens closely almost shaking, wondering what words his Ignis partner left him. Ai's carefree expression slowly changes to be more serious yet sadden.

''**… Move on.**'' Ai finally says with a firm face. Yusaku makes a face not following as the Dark Ignis says with a sad smile. ''**I've must have already told you I can no longer exist but you shouldn't carry my sins on your back.**''

Yusaku frowns, having learned that truth after he won. Even then he wished there was a way to change Ai's fate for the better.

''**Drop it Yusaku, I don't want this to become your bitter ending too. Even though I made you go through killing your partner, I never wanted you to suffer too.**'' Ai asks of him, not wanting him to suffer for his existence. He looks down, knowing well this will be the hardest thing he'll ever ask of Yusaku but he knows he'll do it even if he gave him no choice to what he'll do. He looks back at the screen and tells him smirking softly. ''**That's all I want for my partner, that's all I want for the only person I consider my best friend.** **So stop worrying for me and do what you always have been trying; make a new future for yourself.**''

Yusaku still frowns, not expecting Ai would leave him this kind of message. It only confirms he was ready to end his life even if this message was for him to find peace.

''**That's all I want to tell you.**'' Ai states hoping his words reach him. He then blinks remembering something and tells him. ''**Oh!** **I left a gift with Linkuriboh, in case you're in a real bad pinch.**''

Linkuriboh cries out downloading a data into Yusaku's Duel Disk. Yusaku eyes this going back to the screen.

''**So long, Yusaku. I don't regret becoming your hostage because.**'' Ai expresses himself with a small smile, wishing to still be around, to live on… but he cannot. He just adds with a soft, happy-going grin as forced as he wanted. ''**Well because we would have become great partners either way.**''

With his final words, the recording stops as the lights shooting out from Linkuriboh's eyes vanish with its eyes restore.

''…'' Yusaku stays silent, still frowning that Ai planned this far to leave his final message to him. He wished… he wish he could speak to him again.

''_**Boy am I awesome as a recording!**_'' Yusaku grunts not wanting to speak to his illusion of Ai. The illusion smiles at him and tells him with a soft grin. ''_**I think you know what to do, huh Yusaku?**_''

Yusaku didn't reply looking back at Linkuriboh who completes the data download.

''Kuri!'' It cries out returning inside the Duel Disk to assist him.

Now alone, Yusaku stares at his Duel Disk and reaches out grabbing it. He then walks to a safe box and presses on the digits to open it. Once it starts beeping, the box opens up to reveal his deck placed in there. He reaches out and grabs it. He hasn't dueled since defeating Ai and right now all he needs to worry about is not failing him again.

With his mind set, Yusaku heads out to where he's needed.

* * *

Gongenzaka and Shingo engage two Zarc Clones on their own, alone.

One of the clones gazes at the steadfast duelist, grinning sinister as he speaks up highly and overconfident having his Supreme King Dragon Zarc hovering over him along with the Supreme King Gates. ''You intend to challenge the Ultimate Duelist! What a pathetic, regrettable choice.''

''The only regrettable choice is how the great man that is Gongenzaka failed to save his closest comrade.'' Gongenzaka responds, recalling his short coming when he couldn't reach Yuya when Zarc had possessed him. Right now this is his chance to not fall back again.

''I won't let Yuya down again. I'll show you the evolution of my Steadfast Dueling!'' Gongenzaka as he shouts drawing his top card. ''My turn! Draw!''

He eyes his drawn card and proclaims revealing two cards in his hand. ''With the Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Jade and the Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Coral, I set the Pendulum Scales!''

He slides both cards between his Spell and Trap Zones as the P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M word in colorful colors appear on his Duel Disk.

On the left side is a green jade colored with black and yellow coloring, armor samurai wielding a dual staff while the right is a red colored with black and yellow coloring armored samurai wielding an axe. Both monsters were hovering within the blue lights of the Pendulum Scales.

Left: Superheavy Samurai General Jade – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Right: Superheavy Samurai General Coral – Pendulum Scale: 8/8

''Pendulum Summon!'' Gongenzaka shouts as the Pendulum over him swings and creates a portal, shooting out three lights. ''Appear, **Superheavy Samurai General Sapphire**, Soulpiercer, and Daihachi!''

A blue sapphire colored with black and yellow coloring, armor samurai wielding twin short blades appear as well as a massive blue crossbow with yellow parts and a golden arrow and a small green bot with wheels as legs carrying a wagon which contain a massive collection of weapons behind it. All three monsters appear in Defense Position.

**Superheavy Samurai General Sapphire Lvl 6 PS: 2/2 ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000**

Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 0

Superheavy Samurai Daihachi Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1800

''Daihachi when summoned changes its battle position.'' Gongenzaka declares as his monster switches into Attack Position and adds. ''Next I can use its effect to change its Defense Position to Attack and add a Superheavy Samurai Soul monster from my deck to my hand.''

A card pops out from his Deck as he adds it. He then adds using his new monster's effect. ''**Superheavy Samurai General Sapphire's** effect lets tribute itself and another monster to Special Summon a Superheavy Samurai Tuner and non-Tuner from my Deck to my field!''

Both **General Sapphire** and Daihachi vanish as Gongenzaka calls forth their replacements. ''Appear, Superheavy Samurai Battleball and Transporter!''

A very small brown robot with golden armor on its bottom and left arm appears. It has giant red eyes, carrying a spear as its mouth is covered by what seems to be an air tank.

Next to it is a pink humanoid thin robot with a helmet-like head and wheel feet as it wields a pole with a wheel tip.

Superheavy Samurai Battleball Lvl 2 ATK: 100 DEF: 800

Superheavy Samurai Transporter Lvl 5 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1800

''And if I control Superheavy Samurai Pendulum Scales, my opponent cannot use or activate their Spell and Trap Cards.'' Gongenzaka adds causing the Zarc Clone to growl at this.

''Appear, the circuit of my growth!'' Gongenzaka then proclaims raising his right hand up as a spark flies up, forming a Link Portal. This shocks the clone uttering out. ''Nani?!''

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 1 Superheavy Samurai monster! I set Soulpiercer in the Link Marker!'' Gongenzaka proclaims as his monster becomes a brown hurricane, shooting itself onto the Bottom-Left Link Marker.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 1! Superheavy Samurai Scarecrow!'' Gongenzaka calls forth, creating his Link Monster.

A round scarecrow-like green armored robot samurai emerges, sticking on the ground and spinning around as it wields both Soulpiercer and Soulclaw for its arms. It also has yellow like cord across its stomach like belt and bottom end while wearing a wide hat.

Superheavy Samurai Scarecrow LINK-1 ATK: 0 Arrow: Bottom-Left

The Zarc Clone glares unease not expecting this one to have a Link Monster. Gongenzaka then declares. ''Soulpiercer, if it leaves the field, lets me add a Superheavy Samurai from my deck to my hand.''

A card pops out from his Deck and he adds it. He then adds using his Link's effect. ''By discarding a card, Scarecrow can let me Special Summon a Superheavy Samurai from my Graveyard!''

He sends a card from his hand and calls forth. ''Come back, Soulpiercer!''

The large bow machine monster returns back to his field.

Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 0

''I use General Jade's Pendulum Effect to increase the Level of Soulpiercer to 1!'' Gongenzaka declares as his Pendulum increases the Level of his monster into 5.

''I tune the Level 5s Soulpiercer and Transporter with the Level 2 Tuner Battleball!'' Gongenzaka proclaims as Battleball transforms into 2 large green energy circles, surrounding between both monsters that instantly became 8 bright stars. He then starts chanting. "Steadfast oni gods, grasp tightly on my fist's resolve, now, become the fiend of iron and run across the battlefield! Synchro Summon!''

The circle and stars glow into a green light as something emerges from it.

''Now come before us! Appear! Level 12! Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King!" Gongenzaka calls forth his powerful Synchro Monster. A large red trains runs forward with the front having a large red oni-like face with bright yellow horns and less bright yellow sharp teeth and beard, black steam blowing out and a Japanese-like cargo on its back.

Superheavy Samurai Steam Train King Lvl 12 ATK: 2000 DEF: 4800

The Zarc Clone glares since that monster can attack using its Defense and its DEF is stronger than Zarc.

''Battle! Superheavy Samurai Stream Train King, attack Zarc!'' Gongenzaka orders as his train charges right at Zarc, actually leaping upward towards it. ''Last Track Rush!''

Zarc glares preparing himself. He will survive this attack.

''Next I discard Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet from my hand, doubling Stream Train King's DEF!'' Gongenzaka calls out revealing one of the cards he added.

It shows the spiritual form of a large robot arm with black metal hands with open holes on its fingernails. It also has pink armored wrist arms with red parts and yellow fuel blow holes.

The Zarc Clone widen his eyes as the train instantly grows in size with 9600 ATK, more than enough to take him out. He panics as the train rams itself through his dragon and explodes it.

''DAMN!'' The Zarc Clone screams as he's vaporized into nothing. Gongenzaka sighs beating him… or well just one as another Zarc Clone steps up smirking.

Shingo engages his clone as Zarc states with a cold voice, remembering too well how he enraged him. ''You dare challenge me again, worm?''

Sawatari just chuckles a bit at that he still remembers that.

''I've been waiting for too long for a rematch.'' Sawatari speaks up with a slick smirk, adding in his usual charming style. ''And this time I intend to give you a run for your money!''

The Zarc Clone hisses going to make him pay having his Supreme King Dragon and his gates.

''My turn, draw!'' Sawatari shouts drawing his top card. He then reveals two cards in his hand announcing. ''With the Scale 0 Abyss Actor – Mellow Madonna and the Scale 9 Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar, I set the Pendulum Scales!''

He slides both cards between his Spell and Trap Zones as the P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M word in colorful colors appear on his Duel Disk. Just then two monsters surrounded in blue light appear between his field.

Mellow Madonna is a pale purple, beautiful female with long pink hair with a yellow front hair strain which covers her left face, wearing a shoulderless black dress showing her legs and having sharp, yellow fingernail claws.

Twinkle Littlestar is a pale purple young girl with cute curly bright red-pink hair wearing a puffy purple, blue skirted dress with pink puffy outlines while wearing a tall dark pink hat with swirls on it. She also has unmatching green, light green stripes and blue, pink stripes stockings with light blue boots. She also wears a pink eyepatch on her right eye.

Left: Abyss Actor – Mellow Madonna – Pendulum Scale: 0/0

Right: Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar – Pendulum Scale: 9/9

''Mellow Madonna's Pendulum effect, by paying 1000 of my Life Points, can get me to add an Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster from my deck to my hand!'' Sawatari declares giving up 1000LP to add an Abyss Actor monster to his hand. He then precedes as his Pendulum over him swings. ''Pendulum Summon! Appear, the main stars!''

A portal manifests and three lights shot out from it.

''Come out, Abyss Actor – Superstar, Wild Hope and Leading Lady!'' Sawatari calls forth, summoning his monsters.

Shingo's ace Abyss Actor, Superstar, is a pale pink male puppet-like creature with swirly red hair like an ice cream cone wearing a black clothed outfit with a red pale vest. It also has spikes on the shoulders and butt cheeks.

Wild Hope is a faceless male puppet-like creature resembling a cowboy wearing blue-like cowboy outfit, golden belt chest and wearing a brown/golden cowboy hat while wielding a blue, yellow striped toy gun.

Leading Lady is pale pink green pigtailed female creature wearing a Halloween-like theme outfit consists of dark purple and orange with a small pale blue cape and large cat paw gloves. She has an eyepatch on her right eye.

Abyss Actor – Superstar Lvl 7 PS: 3/3 ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800

Abyss Actor – Wild Hope Lvl 4 PS: 2/2 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

Abyss Actor – Leading Lady Lvl 4 PS: 2/2 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

''Superstar's effect when it is summoned makes sure your Spell and Trap cards cannot use their effects or activate them!'' Sawatari informs his opponent who glares madder. He chuckles adding. ''Plus Superstar also lets me set an Abyss Actor Spell from my deck to the field.''

Superstar makes a bow pose as a set card appears behind it. Sawatari continues playing another card from his hand. ''Now I play the Continuous Spell, **Abyss Prop – Crazy Showdown**!''

The card materializes showing a massive twisted up stage resembling a battle field with two opposing crazy-like towers.

''Next I activate my set card, **Abyss Script – Grand Horror**!'' Sawatari declares flipping over his set card. It shows Abyss Actors Superstar, Sassy Rookie and Evil Heel charging forward with Superstar engulf in a fiery dark aura. He explains it very confident. ''With this, an Abyss Actor monster I control gains ATK for each card that has Abyss Actor in its text I control by 500! And I choose Superstar!''

Zarc panics as Superstar gains 3000 extra ATK, now 5500.

''I also use Twinkle Littlestar's effect, allowing Superstar to make up to three attacks on monsters!'' Sawatari declares as Twinkle Littlestar forms a large pink star with a smiley face with both hands and throws it at Superstar, engulfing it in bright pink aura.

''Battle! Go Superstar! Attack Zarc!'' Sawatari orders as Superstar leaps up right at Supreme King Dragon Zarc. The Zarc Clone laughs at this proclaiming evilly. ''Fool, I'll be destroyed but now you can't beat-''

Superstar slams a powerful punch across the Supreme King Dragon, punching a hole but not destroyed to the clone's shock while his Life Points took 1500 of damage.

''Nani?!'' The Zarc Clone utters out confused with Sawatari telling him from his Continuous Spell glowing. ''**Crazy Showdown** allows me to make monsters we battle to prevent them from being destroyed by battle but yours loses 1000 ATK.''

The clone now panics as Sawatari orders. ''Again, Superstar! Last Encore!''

Superstar leaps at Zarc as its ATK dropped to 3000. The Abyss Actor strikes it so much harder the dragon roars and explodes.

''NOT LIKE THIS!'' The Zarc Clone screams as his LP hits 0 and he explodes into nothing. Sawatari sighs relieve proclaiming. ''I guess I'm just too-''

Just then explosions happen as Gongenzaka is thrusted backwards next to Shingo just as two more Zarc Clones appear both chuckling evilly.

Sawatari sweat drops having spoken too soon.

''Guess we'll have to keep fighting them.'' Gongenzaka states the obvious with a frown. Sawatari sighs wishing it was done but that just means he'll have to try harder.

''Then we'll beat them over and over!'' Sawatari speaks up pointing at the Zarc Clones, promising them determined. ''And there won't be any more encores from you!''

* * *

Elsewhere Blue Maiden engages in a duel against a Zarc Clone who started first and made his perfect Supreme King Dragon Zarc field with his Pendulum Scales, 2 Darkwurms, **Supreme Conquest** and **Supreme World**.

''It's my turn!'' Blue Maiden shouts drawing her top card. The Zarc Clone smirks as he mocks her from their previous duel. ''Do you plan to fall before my might again?''

Blue Maiden stares at him with a different look than before, refusing to lose for everyone.

''No. I intend to beat you here and now!'' She proclaims going to win as her angelic wings temporary appear. She eyes her hand and starts playing a card from her hand. ''I'll start by playing the spell, **Cynet Mining**! By discarding a card, I can add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand.''

She discards Marincess Sea Horse and then adds the card she needed. She soon summons it from her hand. ''I summon Marincess Pascalus to my field!''

Appearing is a beautiful long pink haired girl with bright amber colored eyes, wearing a lovely white, purple-pink dress with wide sleeves and a long scarf going pass her back with orange colored faded ends and a pink gem attached in the middle. She wears a long pink skirt covering only her back and going past her legs while wearing long pink leggings with white end and wearing toeless socks. She has fish-like tail fins behind her back and wearing a blue crystal heart hairpin with golden design.

Marincess Pascalus Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 2000

''Pascalus' effect lets me Special Summon a Marincess monster from my hand.'' Blue Maiden explains as her monster forms a sphere of water between her hands and fires it next to her. The water expands into a small twister as she calls forth. ''Come out, Marincess Blue Tang!''

A beautiful blue haired girl with blue eyes emerges out of the water wearing a blue, black dress with a golden coattails and light blue ends for the skirt resembling bubbles with black lace ends. The dress has a yellow gem on the chest of the dress as she wears blue stockings with golden lining wearing golden shoes and golden gloves. Her hair has a blue, black striped tang-like fin on her back head. She also wears the same blue crystal heart hairpin as well as a thin golden tiara on her forehead.

Marincess Blue Tang Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

''Blue Tang's effect sends a Marincess from my Deck to the Graveyard and I choose Mandarin!'' Blue Maiden explains sending another Marincess monster to the Graveyard. She then plays another card from her hand. ''I activate the spell, **Marincess Typhoon**!''

The card materializes as it shows the image of Marincess Great Bubble Reef releasing a powerful bubbling typhoon from under water. She explains her card's effect. ''When I control a Marincess monster, I get to negate a face-up card on the field and I choose **Supreme World**!''

The Zarc Clone hisses as his Field Spell's power were negated. She then adds with a small smirk as she points. ''Next I can destroy a card on the field and I choose **Supreme Conquest**!''

The clone glares more as his other spell shatters into pieces.

''Shine! The circuit of love and bonds!'' Blue Maiden calls forth raising her hand as she creates her Link Portal out of water. She resumes declaring. ''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 1 Level 4 or lower Marincess monster! I set Blue Tang in the Link Marker!''

Blue Tang leaps upward, transforming into a watery hurricane that strikes on the Bottom Link Arrow.

''Circuit combine!'' She declares as the portal glows and she summons forth. ''Link Summon! Marincess Blue Slug!''

A young girl with blue, yellow stripes hair appears through the portal wearing a blue yellow spotted dot and stripes dress with light blue lace ends for the skirt and right sleeve on both the shoulder and wrist while the left has no sleeve but a dark blue, yellow strips glove with orange crystal-like shoulder band. She wears long dark blue, yellow stripes boots. She also has white small shell on her back and orange, yellow tip antennas with the blue crystal symbol on her forehead attached to orange hair band on her forehead.

Marincess Blue Slug LINK-1 ATK: 1500 Arrow: Bottom

''Blue Slug, when she is Link Summoned, lets me target and add a Marincess monster from my Graveyard to my hand!''

She adds Sea Horse. Blue Maiden then reveals using the monster she used to Link Summon. ''Plus Blue Tang, when she's used as Material for a Link Summon, lets me excavate the top 3 cards of my deck and next lets me add a Marincess card among those cards and shuffle the rest back to my deck.''

She pulls out her top three cards and eyes them. She picks one of them and returns the rest before proclaiming raising her hand forward. ''Once more shine, the circuit of love and bonds!''

Once more a Link Portal appears over her as she announces. ''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 1 Level 4 or lower Marincess monster! I set Pascalus in the Link Marker!''

Pascalus transforms into a water hurricane slamming itself on the Left Link Arrow.

''Circuit combine!'' Blue Maiden shouts as the portal glows and she calls forth. ''Link Summon! Shine, Marincess Sea Angel!''

A very young girl with pure white hair with tentacle-ish like hair appears with orange eyes as she wears a white, orange outline dress with puffy shorts underneath the skirt. She has an orange gem over her chest as she wears white stockings with orange shoes and wearing golden rings around her wrist. She wears the blue crystal symbol on her forehead and a pair of white, pink ends angel-like fin wings.

Marincess Sea Angel LINK-1 ATK: 1000 Arrow: Left

''When Sea Angel is Link Summoned, I add a Marincess Spell Card from my deck to my hand.'' Blue Maiden explains adding a spell into her hand. She then proceeds revealing. ''I use Marincess Mandarin's effect, Special Summoning herself when there are two Marincess monsters and next to the Link Marker of a Water Link Monster I control!''

Mandarin appears next to Sea Angel's Link Arrow. She's a small little girl with pink, blue stripes hair tied in a hair bun and amber colored eyes as she wears a bright orange, blue lining dress with light blue lace skirt but has a yellow blue lining underdress. She wears dark blue shoes and golden arm bands with orange, blue lining lace ends. She has a green attached to her right shoulder and blue collar neck as she also wears a blue forehead band with the blue crystal heart on the middle.

Marincess Mandarin Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100

''For the third time shine, the circuit of love and bonds!'' Blue Maiden shouts raising her arm up creating a Link Portal.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning are 2 Water monsters! I set Blue Slug and Mandarin in the Link Markers!'' She declares as both her monster become water hurricanes, shooting onto the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Blue Maiden calls out as she summons forth. ''Let your heart become the beacon of hope! Link Summon! Appear, Marincess Crystal Heart!''

A bright water-like creature with a face surrounding the blue crystal heart in the middle emerges to Blue Maiden's field.

Marincess Crystal Heart LINK-2 ATK: 0 Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

''Since I have zones that Crystal Heart and Sea Angel points to, I can Special Summon Marincess Sea Horse from my hand!'' Blue Maiden summons another monster to her field.

A light brown haired young lady with amber colored eyes appears wearing a blue dress with a golden, green lining corset and a light purple lace skirt. She wears golden, green lining boots with blue orbs on the knees. Her right shoulder has a golden shoulder pad resembling a sea horse with blue eyes and some kind of purple coral armor while left has blue orb shoulder pad with light purple lace ends. Both hands have on golden wrist bands. She wears a blue collar neck with pearls earrings as well as blue, golden lining hair pin. The blue crystal heart is attached over her chest.

Marincess Sea Horse Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

''For the fourth time shine, the circuit of love and bonds!'' Blue Maiden shouts forming her forth Link Portal. She then says picking her materials. ''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning are 2 Water monsters! I set Sea Horse and Sea Angel in the Link Marker!''

Both Marincess transform into watery hurricanes, slamming onto the Left and Bottom Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Marincess Coral Anemone!'' Blue Maiden calls forth her new Link Monster.

Zooming with great speed, appears an orange haired young woman with green eyes wearing white, pink dotted chest dress and skirt with pink ends and the sleeves being wide. The skirt has two golden orbs on both sides of the waist and long yellow and short pink tentacles as well as puffy yellow shoulders. The chest has 5 gems, 4 pinks and 1 yellow in the middle as well as another over it. She has on a thin purple outfit underneath the dress that covers the legs with yellow lining and wearing white, yellow stripes shoes with coral-like attachments on the ankles. She wears a white headband covering the sides of her head with orange gems on them and the blue crystal heart in the middle.

Marincess Coral Anemone LINK-2 ATK: 2000 Arrows: Left, Bottom

''Coral Anemone's effect lets me Special Summon a Water monster with 1500 ATK or less from my Graveyard next to the Link Arrow she points to.'' She reveals choosing her monster. ''Come back Sea Horse!''

Her Sea Horse returns back to the field with a smile.

Marincess Sea Horse Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

''I now play the Field Spell, Marincess Battle Ocean!'' Blue Maiden declares activating her Field Spell. ''Now all Marincess I control gain 200 ATK.''

Her Marincess monsters shoot up to 200 ATK.

''For the fifth time shine, the circuit of love and bonds!'' Blue Maiden yells out smiling creating another Link Portal. She then announces picking her monsters. ''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning are 2+ Water monsters! I set both Sea Horse and Coral Anemone in the Link Markers!''

Her two monsters burst into water hurricanes, striking the Left, Right and Bottom Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Marincess Marble Rock!'' She calls out summoning another Link Monster.

Ripping through the portal is a sharp fingernail, spiky blue haired young woman with reddish pink eyes as she wears red, dark red thin armor exposing her stomach with sharp, pointy marble rocks attached to her shoulders. She has red armored red, dark red stripes loin skirt with yellow, dark green fins almost like open skirt. She wears pink, dark red stripes armored wrist bands like coral and boots. She wears a red triangle necklace as she wears a spiky, dark golden headband crown with three red orbs and the blue crystal heart in the middle.

Marincess Marble Rock LINK-3 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom

''Coral Anemone's other effect when she's sent from the field lets me add a Water monster from my Graveyard back to my hand.'' Blue Maiden informs the Zarc Clone as she adds back Pascasul.

''Oh? All you've done is-'' The Zarc Clone begins saying humorous at her weak attempts only to be silence by Blue Maiden playing another card from her hand. ''I activate the spell, **Marincess Vortex**!''

The card shows the image of Wonder Heart creating vortex surrounding her against unseen enemies. She then explains it smiling. ''While I control a Marincess Link Monster, I can Special Summon a Water monster from my Graveyard but if I control a Link-3 or higher Marincess monster, I can summon that many up to the available zones it points to.''

The Zarc Clone widens his eyes meaning she can summon more monsters.

''Since Marable Rock points at the Left and Right, I can Special Summon 2!'' Blue Maiden announces as her spell releases vortexes of water between both zones that her Link Monster is pointing to. Emerging from them is both Sea Horse and Blue Tang, returning back to the field.

Marincess Sea Horse Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000

Marincess Blue Tang Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200

Looking at her field, Blue Maiden announces while smiling confident. ''I now have everything.''

The Zarc Clone glares by what she meant by that but he got his answer as Blue Maiden shouts loudly raising her right hand up high. ''For the last time! Shine, the circuit of love and bonds!''

A new Link Portal emerges above her as she declares. ''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning are 2+ Water monsters! I set Blue Tang, Sea Horse and Crystal Heart in the Link Markers!''

Her three monsters become water hurricanes that hit upon the Left, Right, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine!'' Blue Maiden shouts as she follows by chanting as the portal is suddenly wrapped around by water like a whirlpool. ''Let your overwhelming heart become the calming wave to change everything!''

The whirlpool shines as a figure slowly materializes within it.

''LINK SUMMON! Link 4! Marincess Wonder Heart!'' Blue Maiden shouts proudly summoning her new Link Monster.

Emerging from the burst of water is a mouthless light blue skin female humanoid with dark blue fin-like hair with bright yellow tiara and pink eyes as it wears a teal colored dress that's almost like part of its body with some pink lining and golden orbs on the bottom and sides of its rose bun-like top of the dress showing 3 dark blue, pink attachment on both sides of its body. It wears unattached dark blue wide sleeves with light blue ends and light blue, dark blue unattached stockings showing it attached to teal colored, light blue feet. It has a dark blue collar neck with underneath having a frozen crystal heart on the chest. Underneath the skirt are multiple light pink tentacles. It wields a golden orange, dark purple and silver bladed large sword.

Marincess Wonder Heart LINK-4 ATK: 2400 Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

Blue Maiden stares at Wonder Heart, oddly smiling as she could see Aqua in her. She gazes at the Zarc Clone and informs her determined. ''Battle Ocean's effect now triggers! It lets me equip up to 3 Marincess Link monsters from my Graveyard to the Link Summoned Marincess in my Extra Monster Zone to it.

Three cards materialize before her as she proclaims. ''I equip Blue Slug, Crystal Heart and Coral Anemone to Wonder Heart!''

Her three Marincess monsters become lights entering Wonder Heart as the monster glows.

''Now for each Marincess card equipped to Wonder Heart by Battle Ocean's effect has her gain 600 ATK for each!'' Blue Maiden explains which shocks the Zarc Clone in horror. ''Nani?!''

Wonder Heart shot up to 4400 ATK, surpassing Zarc.

''I next play the Trap, **Marincess Hurricane**!'' Blue Maiden reveals playing a trap from her hand. It shows Sea Horse, Blue Tang and Crown Tail gathering their powers to create powerful hurricane around them.

''I can activate this card from my hand if I control a Marincess Link-3 or higher monster.'' Blue Maiden explains how she can use her trap from her hand and follows revealing its true effect. ''By sending a Marincess card from my Deck to the Graveyard, Spell and Trap cards my opponent controls are destroyed up to the number of Marincess monsters I control.''

The Zarc Clone panics as she sends Marincess Crown Tail to the Graveyard and declares pointing at both of his Pendulum Scales. ''I destroy your two gates!''

The spell fires powerful hurricanes, striking through the Supreme King Gates destroying them.

''Plus for each card destroyed this way, you take 500 for each Marincess Link Monster I control!'' She adds as the Zarc Clone grunts furious having taken more than enough damage with 3000LP remaining.

She wasn't done announcing as she discards a card from her hand. ''I use Marincess Sea Star from my hand and with her effect, a Marincess monster gains 800 ATK and I choose Wonder Heart!''

It shows the spiritual form of a spiky dark teal hair female wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt and puffy light blue short pants. She wears purple, light purple boots, dark purple wrist bands and round shoulder pads as she also wears a long light blue scarf. She wears a purple belt that has the blue crystal heart in the middle and a strange hairpin-like tiara on the middle forehead.

Her strength increases Wonder Heart up, eclipsing Zarc even further.

''Battle! Wonder Heart, attack Zarc!'' Blue Maiden commands as her monster leaps towards the Supreme King Dragon as she adds determined. ''I also activate Wonder Heart's effect, Special Summoning an equipped Marincess Monster from her. Come back, Coral Anemone!''

Emerging out of Wonder Heart is a blue light that takes the form of Coral Anemone.

Marincess Coral Anemone LINK-2 ATK: 2000 Arrows: Left, Bottom

Wonder Heart's ATK dropped by 600 but it was still much stronger than Zarc with 4600 ATK.

''Wonder Espoir!'' Blue Maiden shouts as Wonder Heart waves her arms forward and releases a powerful light blue burst of water like a waterfall, piercing through the Supreme King Dragon. The monster roars falling before exploding.

Zarc glares madder losing himself with 2600LP left. Blue Maiden smirks as she plays another card from her hand. ''I now use the Trap, Marincess Current! I don't need to explain why I can use it and when I do I inflict 400 of damage equal to the Link Rating of Wonder Heart!''

Zarc gasps in pain taking the damage, his Life Points now at 1000.

''I-impossible...'' The clone utters out taken back by her completely different power. How could she be able to fight him at such a level if not more? How?!

''Coral Anemone, attack one of the Darkwurms!'' Blue Maiden commands as her monster dashes while surrounded in water, blasting through a Darkwurm. The dragon explodes as the Zarc Clone yells with a mere 600LP left.

''Marble Rock, finale!'' Blue Maiden commands smiling as Marble Rock flies towards the last Darkwurm. She shouts making the final attack. ''Marincess Submerge!''

Marble Rock extends her sharp claws and swipes them multiple times through Darkwurm before blasting it with a burst of water. The attack shatters the Supreme King Dragon monster and strikes Zarc directly. He screams as his body starts breaking apart-

''HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!'' The clone shouts in horrible pain before vanishing into nothing. Blue Maiden sees this and sighs breathing calmly. She smiles stating it proudly. ''Just a bit of hope. Something you will never understand.''

* * *

Soulburner is engaging his own Zarc Clone doing somewhat good. He only had Supreme King Dragon Zarc and Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion.

He already had Salamangreat Heatleo and even Blaze Dragon; a grey, blue armored dragon creature with green orbs on its chest, bottoms, knees, arms and forehead with fiery burning wings. He also has Beat Bison which the Zarc Clone glares angrily at.

''Your Beat Bison is annoying.'' He tells him coldly angry at what it did last turn. Soulburner was able to time it in his last turn with Salamangreat Foxy's effect, getting rid of **Supreme World** so Heatleo can get rid of the other cards.

''Get used to it. I'm merely warming up!'' Soulburner tells him off as a burst of flames were shown on his hand. The clone snaps and shouts as his dragon roars. ''Then you'll vanish! I attack Heatleo!''

Supreme King Dragon Zarc prepares charging its attack but gets interrupted by Soulburner flipping over his set card. ''I activate the Continuous Trap, **Salamangreat Flash**!''

The card shows the image of Salamangreat Violet Chimera dashing through an attack with its intense flames. Soulburner explains his card's effect. ''With this I change your attack towards Salamangreat Blaze Dragon!''

The Zarc Clone scoffs at this and gladly accepts. ''Fine by me!''

Zarc is forced to change its aim at Blaze Dragon and immediately fires its blast upon it.

''Blaze Dragon, by detaching a Xyz Material, can negate its own destruction!'' Soulburner reveals using his dragon's effect to prevent its destruction. The Zarc Clone just grins and reminds him. ''But you still take the damage!''

One of Blaze Dragon's materials vanishes as the blast strikes it, surviving the attack. Soulburner's Life Points hit at 2300LP. He pants really hating that dragon.

''Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion, attack it!'' The clone orders as his dragon flies right at Blaze Dragon. He then reveals his monster's effect as it charges. ''By detaching a Xyz Material, my servant drops your Blaze Dragon's ATK to 0 and then my dragon gains your monster's original ATK!''

One of its materials enters Dark Rebellion, letting out a green lightning blast upon Blaze Dragon, losing all of its ATK while Dark Rebellion shoots up to 4800ATK.

Soulburner glares not bested as he shouts while revealing a card from his hand. ''I use Blaze Dragon's effect! And I chain it with both Salamangreat Sanctuary and **Salamangreat Robin**!''

A soft yet fiery red robin bird appears flying in and intercepts the attack from Dark Rebellion just as Blaze Dragon uses up its last Xyz Material.

''By playing 1000 of my Life Points, Sanctuary reduces Heatleo's ATK to 0 and I gain Life Points equal to its original ATK!'' Soulburner explains as his Field Spell drains all of Heatleo's ATK as his LP shot up to 4600. He then adds explaining his other card's effect. ''And by discarding Robin, I take half the damage.''

Zarc glares as his dragon strikes Blaze Dragon, not destroying it while Soulburner only took 2300LP of damage.

''Plus I can add a Salamangreat card from my deck to my hand.'' Soulburner adds as he gets a card thanks to his monster's effect.

The Zarc Clone glares demanding coldly. ''Is that all?''

Soulburner smirks answering him. ''Not even close because now I can use Blaze Dragon's second effect when it has no Xyz Materials, Special Summoning a Salamangreat Xyz Monster using itself as material!''

Blaze Dragon roars transform into a Xyz Material, shooting upward.

"The scorching dragon that incinerates between the sky and sea! Become the flame of hope and show yourself now!'' Soulburner begins chanting as the Overlay Network materializes and the light enters it, expanding largely.

''Reincarnation Xyz Summon!'' Soulburner shouts as he calls forth loudly. ''Appear, Rank 4! Salamangreat Blaze Dragon!"

Emerging from the portal is Blaze Dragon now with its burning wings becoming blue and burning even more majestically.

Salamangreat Blaze Dragon Rank 4 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1200

''Blaze Dragon's Reincarnation effect lets me destroy a monster my opponent controls and I choose your Dark Rebellion.'' Soulburner declares as his dragon lets out a powerful fire breath, burning and incinerated it. The Zarc Clone glares madder not able to do anything else announcing. ''Turn end…''

''My turn!'' Soulburner starts declaring as he shouts drawing his top card passionate that it ignites temporary in flames. ''DRAW!''

He eyes his drawn card and smirks getting what he needed. But first he announces. ''I use Heatleo to Link Summon due to Salamangreat Sanctuary!''

Heatleo transforms into a fiery hurricane slamming through the Salamangreat symbol.

"Surging flame, awaken Heatleo's true strength with the power of purification!'' Soulburner starts chanting as the circle expands and explodes, revealing a figure as he calls forth. ''Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Flying out is Heatleo, burning even hotter.

Salamangreat Heatleo LINK-3 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

''That means little to me!'' The Zarc Clone proclaims very unimpressed. Soulburner smirks as he prepares to show him revealing the card he drew. ''With this it won't. I activate the spell, Fusion of Fire!''

The Zarc Clone staggers as a burst of flames surround Soulburner. He then explains his card's effect. ''With this I can Fusion Summon and I fuse Heatleo and Blaze Dragon!''

Both Salamangreat monsters shoot upward becoming flames, merging together.

"Appear! The origin of a crazy soul! The magical beast whose flesh gathers the weapons of evil beasts!" Soulburner chants passionate as both flames become a violet flame and expand taking form.

''Fusion Summon! Level 8! Salamangreat Violet Chimera!'' He calls forth his Fusion Monster. Blazing forward is a dark grey, purple armored chimera-like creature with antenna-like wings shooting out bright blue flames. It has a left flamethrower-like hand resembling a lion while the right is a thin blade arm.

Salamangreat Violet Chimera Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

The Zarc Clone stares unease as Soulburner explains with a smirk. ''Violet Chimera gains half of the original ATK from both the Fusion Materials for its summoned until the end of my turn.''

His monster roars going up to 5100ATK.

''Next I use the other effect of **Salamangreat Flash**, sending this card to the Graveyard to return a Salamangreat Link Monster from my Graveyard and reducing the ATK of all monsters you control by 300 x its Link Rating!'' Soulburner uses his trap's other effect, vanishing it as he grabs a copy of Heatleo and returns it back to his Extra Deck. ''I return Heatleo and that means your monster loses 900 ATK!''

Supreme King Dragon Zarc roars as its ATK drop to 3100.

''Battle! Violet Chimera, attack Zarc!'' Soulburner orders as his monster dashes forward. He then adds smirking. ''Plus when Violet Chimera battles a monster with an ATK that is different to its original, its ATK doubles!''

''NANI!'' The Zarc Clone yells out in horror as Violet Chimera shoots up to 10200 ATK.

''Burn through it! Violet Soul!'' Soulburner commands loudly. Violet Chimera burns and slashes through Zarc, destroying it.

''THIS CAN'T BE!'' The Clone Zarc screams as the flames engulf him and burn him into nothing.

Soulburner sighs relieve only to startle to see another Zarc Clone approaching him with a grin, already having Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

''Great, another…'' Soulburner mutters forced to battle this one too but he then gets interrupted by a familiar voice. ''I got this one!''

The fiery duelist startles turning to see Go, approaching forward with a bandage around his head and still healing from his previous duel.

''Go!'' Soulburner utters out surprise to see him. Go eyes the Salamangreat duelist and informs him. ''Zaizen told me what was going on. Leave this one to me.''

Soulburner just smirks nodding. The Zarc Clone chuckles at this, not expecting this ''hero'' to come back.

''Oh do you intend to beat me with those Dinowrestlers then?'' The clone questions taking a guess his opponent might use those Dinowrestlers to combat him. Go stares at him firmly, having been thinking about it but that would revert his change to being the one he is now. He won't turn his back on who he is.

''No.'' Go replies and declares raising his fist forward with a confident smirk. ''I intend to beat you in the count of 3.''

The Zarc Clone scoffs proclaiming firmly. ''Let it be your funeral. I end my turn.''

Go stares eyeing his opponent has his dragon along with the Supreme King Gates. This time he was ready for him and he'll stop his madness. For the children's smiles and that kid being possessed by this demon; he won't lose again.

''My turn, draw!'' Go declares drawing his top card. He eyes his hand screen and taps at one of the cards. ''I summon Gouki Suprex!''

Appearing on his field is Suprex launching forward.

Gouki Suprex Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 0

''Suprex's effect!'' Go announces picking another card in his hand and summons it. ''Appear, **Gouki Divehopper**!''

A dark green, brown lining outline wrestling-like monster with a grasshopper-like face mask appears. It has mantis-like blades arms with a wrestling belt that has a grasshopper's face on it.

**Gouki Divehopper Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 0**

''**Divehopper's** effect when it is Special Summoned by a Gouki card to Special Summon a Gouki monster from my Deck!'' Go informs his opponent as a card pops out from his deck and summons it.''Appear Gouki Riscorpio!''

Appearing beside his two monsters is the red scorpion-like Gouki monster.

Gouki Riscorpio Lvl 5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

''Appear, my circuit of fortitude!'' Go shouts, raising his right hand up as it creates a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Gouki Monsters. I set Suprex, **Divehopper** and Riscorpio in the Link Markers!'' Go declares as his 3 Gouki monsters fly into the portal, transforming into hurricanes too and ram themselves into the Link Arrows of the Bottom-Left, Bottom and Bottom-Right.

''Circuit combine!'' Go shouts as the arrows his monsters went into began to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Gouki Thunder Ogre!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal is the Thunder Ogre. The Gouki monster resembles a black, red armored ogre wrestling monster with white and yellow thunderbolt pattern emerges wearing a wide black cape and having silver metal wrist blade that conducts electricity. It has the ogre-like golden belt around his chest and wide upward horned helmet.

Gouki the Thunder Ogre LINK-3 ATK: 2200 Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

''I use the effects of Suprex and Riscorpio, adding 2 Gouki cards with different names to my hand.'' Go announces adding two different Gouki cards into his add. He then adds using his other monster's effect. ''**Divehopper** has its own effect, Special Summoning a Gouki from my Graveyard but its effect is negated! Return, Suprex!''

Suprex leaps back to the field behind Thunder Ogre.

Gouki Suprex Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 0

''Thunder Ogre's effect lets me perform an additional Normal Summon!'' Go proclaims summoning a monster to the zone his monster points to. ''Come out, Gouki Twistcobra!''

Twistcobra appears diving upward.

Gouki Twistcobra Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

''Second Ring! Appear, my circuit of fortitude!''

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Gouki Monsters. I set Thunder Ogre and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!'' Go declares as his monsters fly into the portal, transforming into hurricanes too and ram themselves into the Bottom-Left, Bottom and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine!'' Go shouts as the arrows his monsters went into began to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Gouki The Master Ogre!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal was his strongest Gouki monster.

Gouki the Master Ogre Link-4 ATK: 2800 Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right

''Twistcobra's effect!'' Go declares adding another Gouki card to his hand. The Zarc Clone scoffs already seeing all of these moves already and still very unimpressed.

''All this to summon that-'' He starts saying only for Go to declare playing a spell. ''Next I use the spell, Gouki Re-Match! Now I bring out Twistcobra and Riscorpio!''

Both Goukis return to the field.

Gouki Twistcobra Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

Gouki Riscorpio Lvl 5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 0

''Third Ring! Appear, my circuit of fortitude!'' Go shouts creating a third Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are two or more Gouki Monsters. I set Suplex, Riscorpio and Twistcobra in the Link Markers!'' Go declares as his three Gouki monsters fly into the portal, transforming into hurricanes too and ram themselves into the Bottom-Left, Bottom and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine!'' Go shouts as the arrows his monsters went into began to glow as did the portal itself, emerging a figure from it. ''Link Summon! Appear, Gouki The Great Ogre!"

Shooting out of the front of the portal was his signature Gouki monster.

Gouki The Great Ogre LINK-3, ATK: 2600, Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right

''Next I use the spell, **Gouki Swerve**!'' Go plays a new Gouki spell from his hand. It shows Great Ogre getting overwhelmed by an unknown enemy only for Giant Ogre to appear out of nowhere to attack the enemy.

''If I control a Gouki Link Monster, I can Special Summon a Gouki monster from my Graveyard next to zone my monster points to. I choose Master Ogre.'' Go explains his card's effect choosing his monster. ''Now return, Thunder Ogre!''

Thunder Ogre returns back to the field next to Master Ogre's Link Marker.

Gouki the Thunder Ogre LINK-3 ATK: 2200 Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

''Next Master Ogre gains ATK for every other Gouki Link Monster by 300 x their Link Rating.'' Go then adds startling the clone. Master Ogre gain 1800 ATK boost, now with a grand total of 4600 ATK. He then declares entering his Battle Phase. ''Battle! Master Ogre, attack Zarc!''

Master Ogre takes a big leap upward over Zarc. The clone glares not worry as he'll survive and have enough LP to handle the other attacks.

However Go was more than ready playing another card from his hand. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Gouki Finisher!''

He plays a card as it engulfs Master Ogre in a powerful golden aura.

''Now Master Ogre gains 1000 ATK x to its Link Rating!'' Go states causing the clone to worry, muttering out. ''That means-''

Master Ogre instantly shot up to 8600ATK, surpassing Zarc even more.

''That changes nothing! Supreme King Gate Zero-'' The Zarc Clone reminds his foolish opponent's attempts as Zero will protect him from all damage only for Go to interrupt activating another card from his hand. ''I use this other Quick-Play Spell, **Gouki Rush**!''

The clone startles as Go plays another spell, showing the image of the Gouki the Giant Ogre swimming its massive blade through what seems to be Mirror Force. Go then explains his card's effect. ''With this, your cards cannot respond to this card's activation and until your End Phase your Spell and Trap cards effects and activations cannot be used!''

''NANI?!'' The Zarc Clone yells out in complete terror.

''GO! OGRE FINISH!'' Go yells out as Master Ogre thrusts forward at top speed, slamming his enhanced powerful kick right through Supreme King Dragon Zarc. The dragon gasps in pain as Master Ogre lands precisely on the ground in a badass pose. Then the monster screams and explodes in a massive blast.

''DAMN YOU!'' The Zarc Clone screams as he's vaporized. Soulburner watches the whole thing speechless by Go's win.

''A-awesome.'' He utters out smiling. Sadly for them two more Zarc Clones appear smirking.

''Guess I spoke too soon.'' Soulburner utters out upset. Go walks up next to him and proclaims with passionate. ''Then we'll beat them over and over! That's who heroes are!''

Soulburner smirks at this and responds back just as passionate. ''That's the Go I know!''

The two duelists charge at the clones.

* * *

At another end, Revolver engages his own Zarc Clone as did Reiji, both dueling them on their own.

Revolver, having started the duel first, controls Borreload Dragon as well as Metalrokket and Shellrokket Dragons. He declares playing a card from his hand. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell open, Rapid Trigger!''

He plays a spell that suddenly destroys his two Rokket Dragons. This confuses the clone as Revolver explains firmly. ''By destroying both my Rokket dragons, I can perform a Fusion Summon.''

''Nani?'' The Zarc Clone mutters taken back by the destruction effect for a Fusion Summon.

The two destroyed monster's sparks fly up, joining up together.

"The two forlorn anger that live in the network, surpass the root of evil and become one!'' Revolver starts chanting as the energies expand and take form.

''Fusion Summon! Now appear, Level 8! Borreload Furious Dragon!'' Revolver summons forth his new Fusion Monster flying over him.

The dragon resembles Borreload Dragon except its armor is purple with red and black parts along with the green lining across its body. Its tail gains multiple spikes as well as rectangle-like shoulder shield-like armor over its arms. Its crystal, thin bladed wings are now purple with purple energy horns. It also has red, black, green lining chin blades.

Borreload Furious Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

''I set 2 cards facedown and I end my turn.'' Revolver declares setting 2 cards facedown ending his turn but not before he adds due to his destroyed dragons' effects. ''At this moment both my Rokkets' effects activate.''

Emerging from their places is two other Rokket dragons.

Magnarokket Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

Autorokket Dragon Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

The Zarc Clone scoffs proclaiming. ''My turn!''

He draws his top card and smirks declaring as he grabs his Pendulums. ''With-''

Revolver waited for this moment declaring as he flips over one of his set cards. ''Reverse Continuous Trap open, Imperial Order!''

The Zarc Clone startles greatly as Revolver explains. ''While this card on the field, I negate the effects and activations of your Spell Cards. And that also includes your Pendulum Scales.''

The clone hisses furious being locked from even Pendulum Summoning.

''I also trigger my other set card, Mind Crush!'' Revolver continues revealing his other set card stating. ''By naming a card in my opponent's hand and if it is in their hand, they must send it to the Graveyard! I choose Astrograph Sorcerer!''

The Zarc Clone panics, eyeing his hand and indeed Astrograph is in his hand. Revolver figured as much since he's studied his enemy first-hand to know Zarc always starts with Astrograph. His trap glows and pops Astrograph into pieces.

''D-damn you!'' The Clone Zarc yells out furious instead summoning the only monster he can use. ''I summon Purple Poison Magician!''

The Starving Venom version magician appears in Defense Position.

Purple Poison Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2100

''I set a card facedown and my turn is over.'' The Clone Zarc declares setting a card behind his magician, not able to do much. Revolver hums calmly as he proclaims firmly. ''Furious Dragon's effect destroys a monster I control to destroy another card on your field.''

The clone panics as Furious Dragon absorbs and destroys Autorokket Dragon to pop his set card. The clone glares angrily at this as Revolver adds since his dragon is destroyed. ''Autorokket's effect.''

Appearing in its place is Silverrokket Dragon.

Silverrokket Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 100

''My turn.'' Revolver declares drawing his top card calmly. Imperial Order destroys itself as Revolver had no reason to keep it; he's already won this duel. He eyes it and summons it. ''I summon Rokket Synchron!''

The small Rokket Tuner appears on his field.

Rokket Synchron Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''With its effect, I bring back Exploderrokket Dragon.'' Revolver announces as his larger Rokket Dragon appears next to Synchron.

Exploderrokket Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000

''I tune the Level 7 Exploderokket Dragon with the Level 1 Tuner Rokket Synchron!'' Revolver declares as Rokket Synchron and Exploderrokket turn into energy and reshape into large rings. Synchron's had 1 while Exploderrokket had 7 within each ring. Soon the two different set of rings merge and overlap between themselves counting to 8.

"Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets!'' Revolver chants with both hands forward into a fist before raising his right arm forward, calling forth. ''Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!"

Emerging out of thin air through its energy is the Synchro version of his ace dragon. The dragon resembles Borreload Dragon except its armor is now white with red and black parts along with the green lining. Its wings were more angelic-like but still crystal thin blades as well as its shoulder wings and sides were larger and rectangle.

Borreload Savage Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

The Clone Zarc panics as Revolver wasn't done playing another card. ''I activate the spell, Monster Reborn. With it reappear, Quadborrel Dragon!''

A darkish brown, golden armored metal dragon emerges with a pair of shotgun-like arms.

Quadborrel Dragon LINK-2 ATK: 1000 Arrows: Left, Bottom

''I overlay the Level 4 Magnarokket and Silverrokket Dragons!'' Revolver announces overlaying his hands together. Both monster transform into energy shooting upward, creating the cybernetic Overlay Network as he declares. ''With both, I create the Overlay Network!''

The portal expands and glows as Revolver chants. "When two soaring, heroic roars merge into thunder, it opens the eternal door and shows its power!''

The portal explodes as a figure flies out of it.

''Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Borreload eXcharge Dragon!'' Revolver summons forth the Xyz version of his ace dragon.

The dragon resembles Borreload Dragon except its armor is now pure black with red and golden parts with green lining. Its wings are more like giant jet backs with golden horned knee pads as well as neck blade along with its horns now being red and black lining.

Borreload eXcharge Dragon Rank 4 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

The Zarc Clone sweats seeing 4 Borreload Dragons, all roaring at once.

''This will finish you. I activate this card, Bayonet Punisher!'' Revolver declares playing another new Spell Card. The clone glares as he explains his card. ''While I control a monster with 3000 ATK or more, your cards cannot be activated to this card's effect and for each Borrel monster of different monster Type, this card grants me those following effects.''

All four different Borreload Dragons all glow as Revolver informs the very obvious. ''Since I control a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Monsters, I can use all of its effects!''

Zarc glares not worry; he'll overcome what he tries.

''First I banish Purple Poison Magician for the Fusion part!'' Revolver begins as Furious Dragon lets out a burst of energy, banishing the magician.

''For the Synchro, I banish 3 random cards from your Extra Deck facedown.'' Revolver adds as Savage Dragon lets its own burst blasting Zarc, banishing 3 of his Extra Deck monsters including Zarc.

''For Xyz, I banish a Spell or a Trap but you have none.'' Revolver adds though it doesn't matter.

''And for Link, I banish up to 3 of your cards from your Graveyard.'' Revolver finally adds as Borreload lets out a burst of energy at Zarc again, banishing Astrograph.

''Battle.'' Revolver declares firmly as his 4 Borreload Dragons roar in unity, opening up their mouths to show their rifle tubes.

''My Borreloads, finish him.'' He declares as the dragons start charging up their beams. The Clone Zarc watches helpless as Revolver orders pointing his finger at him like a gun. ''Quad Varrel Cannons!''

All four dragons blasted upon the Zarc Clone, striking actually through him.

''DAMN YOU!'' The clone curses out screaming as his body is destroyed by the combined blast.

Revolver huffs as he turns his attention to the duel between the other Zarc copy and Reiji.

Reiji, adjusting his glasses, stares at his Zarc Clone's field and not one bit worry. Even with Zarc on the field, his gates, **Supreme Conquest** and **Supreme World**; Reiji already has the cards in beating him.

''My turn. Draw.'' He declares drawing his top card without much effort. The Zarc Clone lets out a chuckle evilly proclaiming. ''You intend you will beat me this time, fool?''

Reiji stares firmly at him, adjusting his glasses.

''I don't intend. I will make you see it yourself.'' He replies certain he will and he shall by adding. ''And I already have the means to do so.''

The Zarc Clone gazes by what he meant. Reiji prepares to show him by revealing two cards in his hand declaring. ''I use D/D Swirl Slime's effect, sending itself and D/D/D Doom King Armageddon to perform a Fusion Summon!''

A spiky blue, one red-eye creature with slime around the parts of the eye with one wingless wing and an armless and legless, purple glowing pendulum crystal fiend monster with brown light purple armor appear before melding together by the Fusion Portal behind them.

''Fusion Summon! Be born, D/D/D Flame High King Genghis!'' Reiji calls forth as flames burst behind him. Emerging from the flames is a large, four armed brown fiend-like creature with red, darkish blue, pale yellow and golden parts across its body like as if its armor. It has four blue eyes. It wields a massive 5 holed, flame sword with a golden guard, hilt and handle on the right bottom arm while the left carries a large rectangle-shaped red, grey shield with golden parts on the middle and two pink orbs on the top and bottom parts and the top arms both carry small brown, red lining blades.

D/D/D Flame High King Genghis Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400

The Zarc Clone just grins staring at that monster appearing on the Extra Monster Zone. He comments smirking. ''Disappointing. In this dimension, Extra Monster Zone stops someone like you from using your full potential. But I have evolved past those weaknesses!''

Reiji gazes at him silently and responds firmly. ''So have I. If I control a D/D/D monster, I can Special Summon the Tuner, **D/D Phantom**!''

Emerging underneath the shadow of Genghis is a shadowy-like fiend creature with white eyes and a wide cape.

**D/D Phantom Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 1000**

''**D/D Phantom's** effect lets me Special Summon a D/D monster from my Deck if my opponent controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck.'' Reiji declares informing the Zarc Clone with a glare. He then summons his chosen monster. ''Appear, D/D Proud Ogre!''

An eyeless, black armored demon with red lining across its body and red belt stripes and gauntlets appear. It has a sharp mouth and upward v-shaped horns where the eyes should be.

D/D Proud Ogre Lvl 6 PS: 8/8 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500

''Flame High King Genghis' effect activates, Special Summoning a D/D monster from my Graveyard!'' Reiji informs him firmly as his monsters lifts up its blades upward, forming a portal.

''Be born, the transcendental deity who rules over all kings! D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!'' Reiji chants as his ace D/D/D emerges out of the portal.

D/D/D Doom King Armageddon Lvl 8 PS: 4/4 ATK: 3000 DEF: 1000

The Zarc Clone glares

''Appear, the circuit that rules over reality!''

''Nani?!''

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 D/D monsters. I set my Flame High King Genghis and Proud Ogre in the Link Markers!'' Reiji declares as his monsters fly into the portal, transforming into dark hurricanes and fly into the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Arrows.

''Circuit combine!'' Reiji shouts as the Link Portal glows and a figure slowly forms within the darkness.

''King that desires strength, king who shall consume everything! Lead the way to this world and assist me!'' Reiji chants as the darkness expands and pulls itself to become a figure within the portal. He then calls it out pointing forward. ''Link Summon! Be born, D/D/D Abyss King Gilgamesh!''

A mouthless dark blue demon wearing black, golden outline armor emerges from the portal wielding multiple golden, black colored weapons from swords, axes, spears. It has soft pink eyes while wearing a sharp horned crown and sharp ended black cape.

D/D/D Abyss King Gilgamesh LINK-2 ATK: 1800 Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

The Zarc Clone hisses madder not believing these pests have Links, only enraging him more.

Reiji adjusts his glasses as he explains his new D/D/D monster's ability. ''Gilgamesh's effect, when it is Special Summoned, allows me to place 2 D/D Pendulum Monsters with different names into my Pendulum Scales.''

Gilgamesh lifts up his massive sword releasing a burst of dark lightning from it, striking both sides of Reiji's field. The lightning becomes the blue energy barrier like Pendulum Scales as two cards pop out from Reiji's Deck.

''With the Scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and the Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton, I Set the Pendulum Scale!'' Reiji declares placing both cards in his Pendulum Zones, creating the Pendulum Scales.

Appearing on his Pendulum Zones is the duo of D/D Savant Copernicus and Newton.

Copernicus is a sphere-like dark golden globe with bright colorful colors on top of it and a small fiendish head near the bottom. It also contains a bright orange sphere of energy resembling a sun.

Newton is red like figure resembling a Newton's candle with colorful balls hanging as they hit themselves like a Pendulum. It also has a face on top of the figure.

Left: D/D Savant Copernicus – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Right: D/D Savant Newton – Pendulum Scale: 10/10

''Then I take 1000 damage.'' Reiji states as his Life Points drop to 3000. He then proceeds raising his arm forward. ''I tune the Level 8 Doom King Armageddon with the Level 2 Tuner **D/D Phantom**!''

The phantom-like creature giggles before becoming two large green rings surrounding Doom King Armageddon which becomes 8 bright stars. The rings glow as did the stars before shooting out a green light with Reiji calling forth. ''Synchro Summon! Be born, D/D/D Gust High King Alexander!''

With burst of wind breaking through, reveals a white silver armored fiend with dark pink parts across its shoulders, legs and chest with bright blue orbs across the body too. Its red eyes glow wielding a large black, green lining blade with a handle on the sides and silver edges. It also wears a butterfly position green cape.

D/D/D Gust High King Alexander Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Reiji then chants as the large Pendulum over him swings left and right to his Pendulum Zones. "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and become a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monsters!"

A portal opens up and two lights shoot out.

''D/D Proud Ogre and Savant Nikola!'' Reiji summons forth two monsters.

Along with Proud Ogre is a large black fiend-like creature, resembling a plasma globe with a red orb in the middle with a golden ring with four attachments pointing down. The face has a golden chin-mouth with green eyes and 4 rectangle-like objects sticking out behind its back.

D/D Proud Ogre Lvl 6 PS: 8/8 ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500

D/D Savant Nikola Lvl 6 PS: 8/8 ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000

''Gust High King Alexander's effect activates, Special Summoning a D/D from my Graveyard!'' Reiji declares as he summons back his fallen D/D/D. ''Revive, D/D/D Flame High King Genghis!''

Emerging behind Alexander is Genghis engulf in flames.

D/D/D Flame High King Genghis Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400

''I overlay the Level 6 D/D Proud Ogre and Savant Nikola!'' Reiji proclaims as both his Level 6 Fiends became dark energy orbs, shooting upward into the suddenly appeared Overlay Network. Then the hole expands and explodes with Reiji calling forth. ''Xyz Summon! Be born, D/D/D Wave High King Caesar!''

Appearing from it is a bulky, purple/pink/silver armored fiend with golden round pieces on its knees, elbows and chest. It has large, spiky shoulder pads and boots as it wields a massive, four golden piece claymore with golden edges. Its light blue eyes glow.

D/D/D Wave High King Caesar Rank 6 ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800

Reiji once more adjusts his glasses having everything he needed as he announces. ''I now use Swirl Slime's effect, banishing itself to Special Summon a D/D from my hand.''

His slime monster is banished as a dark portal appears behind Reiji.

''Transcend reality and reshape it as your perfect image! Become the everlasting king that shatters all illusions!'' Reiji chants as the portal slowly shrinks before it was seemingly gone till it re-expanded and a figure leaps out of it.

''Be born, Level 10! Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero G.O.D. Reiji!'' Reiji calls forth his new ultimate D/D/D monster.

The D/D/D resembles heavily on Reiji himself with pure white spiky back hair with dark blue skin with white chest armor, legs, feet and gauntlets as well as a large red scarf around its neck almost resembling a cape.

Divine Go-D/D/D Zero King Zero G.O.D. Reiji Lvl 10 PS: 0/0 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

The Zarc Clone stares extremely unease by this new monster as if he could sense a soul of limitless potential.

''The hell is this?!'' The clone demands furious by this only for Reiji to answer quite firm. ''My evolution. By tributing a monster, Zero King Zero can use the following effects and I choose the one where you cannot use the effects or activate Spell or Trap Cards for this turn.''

''NANI?!'' The Zarc Clone utters out in shock as Reiji declares pointing at his Link D/D/D. ''I release Gilgamesh! God Force, Return to Void!''

Zero King Zero's body is suddenly surrounded by empty dark energy as Gilgamesh becomes energy and it enters within the D/D/D God monster. It then causes the area to darken while nullifying Zarc's Spells, including his Pendulum Scales.

''No matter how unaffected your field becomes, my Zero King Zero has locked you from using your Spell and Trap cards. Meaning your Pendulum Scales, your Supreme King Gates, are useless.'' Reiji proclaims pointing his finger at him serious. Zarc snaps yelling furious. ''Impossible! You dare!''

Reiji simply adjusts his glasses stating. ''Battle. Gust High King Alexander gains 3000 ATK if I control 3 or more D/D/D monsters.''

Alexander expands its cape wings now having 6000 ATK.

''Zero King Zero G.O.D. Reiji, attack Zarc! God Force End!'' Reiji orders as Zero King Zero dashes upward towards Zarc. The Zarc Clone startles by this and reminds him seriously. ''Are you insane? Now you wish to lose before my supreme wrath!''

Reiji adjusts his glass and calmly responds with a firm stare. ''Zero King Zero cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no damage from battles involving it and if my opponent's Life Points are 4000 or less, Zero King Zero gains ATK equal to your Life Points until the End Phase.''

''NANI?!'' The Zarc Clone yells out in horror. Since Reiji took 1000 before, his LP is lower than Zarc's making Zero King Zero have 4000 ATK. Zero King Zero attacks with its scarf, extending forward like sharp blades. They stab and slash through Supreme King Dragon Zarc, slicing it in half. It roars before exploding.

''Gust High King Alexander, finish it.'' Reiji commands as Alexander flies forward extending forward its blade. The Zarc Clone watches helpless as the monster slashes him, consuming the clone in a blast of wind.

''DAMN YOU!'' The Zarc Clone screams before being vaporized. Reiji calmly adjusts his glasses as he gazes at more Zarc Clones walking forward. Revolver joins him speaking up firmly. ''There're still more of them.''

''Yuya will put an end of this soon. There's no doubt.'' Reiji proclaims certain his rival will put an end of Zarc. He then eyes the Hanoi leader and asks him about his rival. ''You still believe this Playmaker will come?''

Revolver isn't completely sure at this point but Playmaker has never failed to not show up when the odds of humanity are in stake.

''I still have faith too.'' He proclaims, wishing to believe he will come.

* * *

Yuzu and Serena handle their own Zarc Clones with the fusion counterpart too eager to beat one on her own. Yuzu sweat drops suggesting to tag-team but she didn't have choice.

Serena, engaging her clone enemy, declares playing a card from her hand. ''I activate the spell, Lunalight Fusion! With this, I can perform a Fusion Summon for a Lunalight monster! Plus if my opponent controls a monster from the Extra Deck, I can use cards from my Deck or Extra Deck as materials!''

The Zarc Clone scoffs as he does control Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Three cards pop out as Serena announces them. ''I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat, Yellow Marten and Emerald Bird!''

A light blue female-like cat humanoid appears wearing a white/blue tutu with light blue lining and pale yellow skirt on both side of her waist. She has a sleeveless arm on the right side wearing just a puffy yellow wrist band and fingerless blue glove while the left arm wears a wide puffy white sleeve with a puffy yellow band on the arm. Each glove has a blue crescent moon attachment. She wears yellow boots. She has blue hair and cat tail with a yellow stripe over the left eye, showing her yellow eye. Her right eye is covered by an eyepatch-like, orange red eye visor attached on it.

A yellow-orange female-like marten humanoid appears wearing a red tutu-like dress and pink skirts and shoulders as well as a pair of dark red gloves and boots with white fur on their ends as well as the waist of the dress. She has on pink wrist bands on the gloves. She wears a bright yellow-orange cape hanging on her right side. Her knees have yellow crescent moon attachments. She has a puffy tail matching her colors. She has yellow-orange hair and eye on the left side while the right is covered by an orange eyepatch-like visor piece with green eye.

A light green female-like bird humanoid appears wearing an orange tutu-like dress and dark blue skirts and shoulders as well as a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves and boots. Her arms each connect to the beautiful dark blue wings with green feather ends. Her knees have green crescent moon attachments. Her hair is short bright orange while wearing a round dark blue/green hat with earrings. Her bright orange eye is shown on the right eye while the left is covered by an orange eyepatch-like visor piece with a green eye.

The three Lunalights begin merging within the Fusion Portal.

''The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Yellow weasel cheering for victory! Enchanting bird with emerald glow! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power!'' Serena starts chanting before gripping on her hands together and shouts. ''FUSION SUMMON! Come forth! The majestic beast dancing around the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Sabre Dancer!''

Emerging energetic while dancing, is a beautiful deep purple female-like saber cat humanoid wearing a black chest, golden skirted corset dress showing her stomach and connected to a larger pink skirt going pass her legs. She wears golden leg armor covered by fur from both the top and bottom while showing her cat-like saber paw feet. She also wears long golden gloves while carrying twin long dagger blades with golden hilts and pink ribbons attached to the hilts. She also has thin golden clothes covered around her, connected to her wrists. She has large, tied up blonde hair by a crown and long twintails. Her bright orange eye is shown on the right side while the left is covered by an orange eyepatch-like visor piece shaped like a crescent moon with a yellow eye.

Lunalight Sabre Dancer Lvl 9 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2600

''Sabre Dancer gains 200 for each Beast-Warrior monster in my Graveyard or banished.'' Serena informs her opponent with a small smirk as Sabre Dancer goes up to 3600 ATK. She then adds from 2 of the 3 Lunalight monsters' effects. ''Plus Yellow Marten lets me add a Lunalight Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand while Emerald Bird lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Lunalight from my Graveyard with its effect negated.''

A card pops out as she grabs it and calls forth. ''Come back, Lunalight Blue Cat!''

The blue cat Lunalight returns to the field in Defense Position.

Lunalight Blue Cat Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

The Zarc Clone chuckles menacing as he provokes her. ''You think a quarter of Ray's existence has any hope against me!''

Serena glares not going to accept being mocked by a psychopath, especially one that could be as ''worse'' as Yuri… and she can kick his ass too.

''Let me show you then just how damn strong I am then!'' She speaks up going to beat him down by playing the card she added. ''I activate the spell, **Lunalight Waltz**!''

The new spell appears in holographic card form showing the image of Lunalight Leo Dancer striking two unseen enemies with the spirit of Lunalight Cat Dancer leading her strength.

''By releasing Blue Cat, Sabre Dancer can attack twice!'' Serena proclaims as she adds. ''Plus your Spell and Trap cards have their effects negated!''

The Zarc Clone scoffs far from worry. Serena then smirks declaring as she reveals a card from her hand. ''I use Lunalight Purple Butterfly's effect from my hand, giving Sabre Dancer 1000 ATK extra!''

The clone now panics by this.

Behind Sabre Dancer, the spiritual form of Purple Butterfly appears. She's a light purple skinned female-like butterfly humanoid wearing a white/purple tutu with light purple lining and light pink skirt on both side of her waist. She has a dark purple glove arm on the left side wearing just a puffy pink band on the shoulder while the right arm wears a wide puffy white sleeve with a puffy pink ball on the wrist. Each glove has a purple crescent moon attachment. She wears purple boots with pink puffy ball on each. She has purple hair and lovely light blue, yellow eye-like butterfly wings with purple. Her left, reddish eye is shown while her right eye is covered by an eyepatch-like, blue red eye visor resembling a crescent moon attached on it.

Purple Butterfly enters Sabre Dancer, powering her up to 4600 ATK.

''Battle! Sabre Dancer, attack Zarc twice!'' Serena orders as her monster dashes upward towards the large Supreme King Dragon. She commands with a fist forward. ''Sabre Moon Slash!''

Sabre Dancer twirls around fast but elegant as she swings her blade which glows like moonlight and instantly extends. The glowing blade pierces and slashes through Zarc, causing the dragon to explode immediately. The Zarc Clone panics as the blade then comes downward at him and slashes through him. He screams out in pain vaporized.

Serena sighs with a small smirk, pretty satisfied by that. She then turns and calls out to her counterpart. ''Hey Yuzu, how are you holding off?''

She soon sees Yuzu who is still dueling her Zarc Clone as she had Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir, Sonata the Melodious Diva and Elegy the Melodious Diva.

Bloom Prima is a swirly blue haired, pale skinned female wearing a red dress with an extreme large, yellow sharped skirt with an underneath blue colored skirt with both having musical note symbols on her. She has two large, white flowers with greenish outlines on both of her shoulders.

''Go Bloom Prima, attack Zarc!'' Yuzu orders as her Melodious Choir flies at Zarc. The Zarc Clone scoffs at her pathetic attempt arguing. ''You think such an attack-''

''I use Score the Melodious Diva's effect to change Zarc's ATK and DEF to 0!'' Yuzu interrupts revealing a card from her hand and plays it.

An orange tan skin female with teal colored hair appears wearing a beautiful white dress almost resembling a flower with a musical note on her chest and purple underskirt that resembles a stem. The dress has a wide collar-like crown on the back of her hair as ribbons with musical notes are attached on her hair. She also carries a blue musician's book with a musical note on the cover. Purple-like earrings resembling musical notes are attached on both side of her neck with a purple-like collar neck.

The Zarc Clone panics as that effect doesn't target which goes through Zarc's protection. His dragon roars dropping to 0 as Bloom Diva fires a burst of flower-like blast from her shoulder flowers, destroying the dragon.

''Bloom Diva can still attack twice and I control Sonata and Elegy!'' Yuzu informs her enemy causing him to panic. She then orders as her three Melodious monsters start chanting in unity. ''Triple Melodious Finale!''

The three release their attacks together, blasting the Clone Zarc who yells out and he's vaporized.

Yuzu sighs breathing relax turning to see Serena sweat dropping how easily she handled her enemy. The pinkette blushes a bit distracted as she responds to her earlier comment. ''I-I'm doing fine.''

Serena nods softly though she does snap by Yuzu's distracted attitude. She pinches her ear and tells her. ''Hey, focus!''

Yuzu gasps out blushing eyeing her. Serena smirks able to tell she's worry for Yuya and tells her confident. ''He'll be fine. He's no pushover.''

The pinkette eyes her still blushing. She just nods though she still can't help it worry for him.

''Yuya…'' She mutters out, hoping he can overcome this challenge so they can go back home together.

* * *

Kusanagi and Jin watch from their ends seeing everyone do their hardest to save their world.

''…'' Jin watches silently, shivering as if his body knows this sensation and yet he knows nothing of it. He shakes off those feelings, not able to do anything anymore. He turns to his older brother and tells him honest about this. ''Nii-san, I want to help!''

Kusanagi startles by his brother proclaiming, almost wanting him to smile and accept this but this isn't the right time.

''Jin.'' Kusanagi mutters out not sure how to put it but Jin protests telling him. ''I want to be strong like him, so please.''

''…'' Kusanagi remains silent still hesitate to let his younger brother to go but he can't forbid him. If there's a time where Jin can prove himself and truly surpass the years that were taken from the Lost Incident, it's now.

''I guess you'll have to use my deck but I don't know if it'll be enough.'' Kusanagi says reaching out to his Codebreaker Deck, not much he help his younger brother with but before he could hand it over, a familiar voice speaks up. ''You don't need to go.''

The two brothers startle turning around and there with the backdoor of the truck opened, Yusaku stands there. Kusanagi eyes him and just smiles, wondering what was taking him so long.

Yusaku eyes Jin, able to tell he wishes to help, but with his current skills; he might not handle it. He tells him honestly but firm. ''Zarc is much more experience than you right now. You leave this to me, Jin.''

Jin is taken speechless, finally able to meet the young man his older brother respects and considers to be someone he can surpass. He just nods not going to object with him.

Yusaku nods walking inside and tells his partner. ''I'm going in, Kusanagi-san.''

Kusanagi still smiles pointing to his room and tells him. ''I've had it prep just for you.''

Yusaku nods walking towards the door, eyeing the handle and opens it. He closes the door behind him as he reaches to his Duel Disk, sliding it on as well as his Deck. After some changes he made with it for this Zarc, Yusaku is sure he can put an end to him. He takes a moment, breathing in heavily.

''Once more…'' He utters out, exhaling, as he opens his eyes and shouts raising his Duel Disk arm. ''INTO THE VRAINS!''

His Duel Disk shines as Yusaku enters the virtual world. Kusanagi still smiles on his chair that their hero has returned.

* * *

Resting on his throne, Zarc sat with his eyes closes. He can sense his clones getting bested but this means very little to him. They were meant to be inferior to the original, one true Zarc and are only to handle the rest of the weaklings with their larger endless numbers. After all, he has his eyes on one and only one duelist worth his time.

He slowly cracks a smirk, sensing him now arriving. He opens his glowing golden eyes as he speaks up, his gaze upon Yuya who has arrived with a firm face. ''So you made it huh?''

Yuya gazes at Zarc serious with Ena yelling out. ''Yuta!''

Zarc glares at her proclaiming coldly. ''You again? I'm not interesting in-''

Yuya immediately interrupts him and tries speaking to Yuta within the control of the Demon Duelist. ''Ena just wants to see you again, Yuta! Don't let Zarc's darkness consume you!''

Zarc snaps as his right hand shakes. He immediately takes control of it and speaks up serious. ''You think the same trick will work twice?''

Yuya glares at him, able to remember of what Ray tried telling Zarc in their last confrontation. He grips on his Pendulum Necklace.

''Ray won't get in my way and you will become one with me again!'' Zarc proclaims coldly not going to let anyone especially her getting in his way again. Yuya glares at that statement and responds back serious. ''That won't ever happen again! I will make you remember why you dueled!''

He then lifts up his Duel Disk arm forward, activating it as he declares determine. ''Let's go, Zarc!''

Zarc cracks a sinister grin. He stands up from his throne, leaping out of it and standing before Yuya. He activates his Duel Disk replying very calm yet cocky. ''Come, my fragment.''

Ena watches behind Yuya, hoping he can reach and save Yuta. He has to or else everyone loses.

* * *

Just before the duel from Yuya and Zarc start their duel, someone logs into Link VRAINS and dashes off at top speed on a D-Board.

Blue Maiden and Go try handling their crowd of Zarc Clones when they spot said person flying towards the real Zarc.

Go widens his eyes uttering out. ''Is that…''

Blue Maiden simply smiles hoping he would come.

* * *

Soulburner spots the figure flying to the same direction and he smirks.

''About time!'' He yells glad he's here.

* * *

Revolver spots him and forms a small smirk, muttering out softly. ''Not a surprise for him to arrive this late.''

* * *

Before Yuya and Zarc began their duel with Frog and Pigeon shivering still in their cages, they hear a sound coming towards them. They turn to see a figure riding on the D-Board approaches them and high above them leaps off, landing next to Yuya.

Zarc scoffs muttering out upset. ''Another pest?''

Yuya watches silent but a little taken back who this guy is. Ena widens her eyes knowing who he is while Frog and Pigeon drop their jaws while crying out of joy.

Zarc soon eyes the new one before him and cracks a smirk recognizing him through the information of this world.

''Oh?'' The Demon Duelist mutters with a smirk, demanding who the one is before him even if he knows the question. ''And who is this to appear before the Ultimate Duelist. What's your name so I may delete you afterwards?''

The man before him is no less than Yusaku, taking on his avatar form known as Playmaker.

''My name is Playmaker.'' Yusaku proclaims firmly causing Yuya to stagger that he actually arrived. He then adds pointing his finger serious at the Demon Duelist with a calm, firm voice. ''And I've come to defeat you.''

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Gongenzaka's new card:**

***Superheavy Samurai General Sapphire- Lvl 6, PS: 2, ATK: 1400, DEF: 2000, ATT: EARTH, Type: Machine/Pendulum/Effect**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can declare a number from 1 to 9; this card's Pendulum Scales becomes that number until the End Phase. If you have no Spell/Trap cards in your GY: ''Superheavy Samurai'' monsters cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.

Effect: If you have no Spell/Trap cards in your GY: Tribute this card and 1 other ''Superheavy Samurai'' monster you control; Special Summon 2 ''Superheavy Samurai'' monsters (1 Tuner and 1 Non-Tuner). If you do: your opponent cannot activate or use the effects of their Spell and Trap Cards until the End Phase. You cannot summon other monsters the turn you activate this card, except for ''Superheavy Samurai'' monsters.

* * *

**Sawatari's new card:**

***Abyss Prop – Crazy Showdown - Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: Once per turn, during either player's Battle Phase: When an ''Abyss Actor'' monster you control battled an opponent's monster; both battling monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and your opponent's monsters lose 1000 ATK. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up ''Abyss Actor'' Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can banish all cards your opponent controls.

***Abyss Script – Grand Horror - Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 ''Abyss Actor'' monster you control; it gains 500 ATK for each card you control that has ''Abyss Actor'' in its text until the End Phase. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up ''Abyss Actor'' Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: Your opponent takes 500 of damage for each card on your field, GY or face-up on the Extra Deck that has ''Abyss Actor'' in its text.

* * *

**Aoi/Blue Maiden's new cards:**

**_Cynet Mining- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Send 1 card from your hand to the GY; add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Mining" per turn.

***Marincess Typhoon- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a ''Marcincess'' monster: Negate the effects of a face-up card your opponent controls until the End Phase. Then if you control 2 ''Marincess'' monsters: Target and destroy another card your opponent controls. If you control a Link-3 or higher ''Marincess'' monster: You can target 2 cards instead. You can only activate 1 ''**Marincess Typhoon**'' per turn.

***Marincess Vortex- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: If you control a ''Marincess'' Link Monster: Special Summon 1 WATER Cyberse monster from either player's GY to a zone your Link Monster points to. If you control a Link-3 or higher ''Marincess'' Link Monster: You can Special Summon any number of WATER Cyberse monsters from either player's GY to zones your Link Monster points to. You can only activate 1 ''**Marincess Vortex**'' per turn.

***Marincess Hurricane- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: If you control a ''Marincess'' Link Monster: Send 1 ''Marincess'' card from your Deck to the GY, and if you do, destroy Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls up to the number of ''Marincess'' monster(s) you control. Then for each card destroyed this way: Your opponent takes 500 of damage for each ''Marincess'' Link Monster you control. If you control a Link-3 or higher ''Marincess'' Link Monster, you can activate this card from your hand.

* * *

**Takeru/Soulburner's new cards:**

***Salamangreat Flash- Type: Continuous Spell Card**

Effect: During your opponent's Battle Phase: When your opponent's monster declares an attack if you control a ''Salamangreat'' monster; select 1 monster you control and switch the attack target to that target. If you control a ''Salamangreat'' Link Monster that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material: Send this card you control then return any number of ''Salamangreat'' Link Monster(s) in your GY to the Extra Deck, and then all monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK x their Link Rating.

***Salamangreat Robin- Lvl 1, ATK: 400, DEF: 400, ATT: FIRE, Type: Cyberse/Effect**

Effect: When you're about to take damage from a card (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; you take halve the damage. Next you can add 1 ''Salamangreat'' card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 ''**Salamangreat Robin**'' per turn.

* * *

**Go****'s new cards:**

***Gouki Divehopper- Lvl 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 0, ATT: EARTH, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: If this card is Special Summoned by the effects of a ''Gouki'' card: Special Summon a ''Gouki'' monster from your Deck. You cannot summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect, except ''Gouki'' monster(s). If this card is sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 ''Gouki'' monster from your Graveyard but its effects are negated. You can only use each effect of ''**Gouki Divehopper**'' once per turn.

***Gouki Swerve- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 ''Gouki'' Link Monster you control: Special Summon 1 ''Gouki'' monster from your GY to your zone that targeted monster points to. You can only activate 1 ''Gouki Swerve'' per turn.

***Gouki Rush- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you control a ''Gouki'' Link Monster. Until the End of this turn, your opponent cannot activate or use the effects of their Spell/Trap Cards. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation.

* * *

**Reiji's new card:**

***D/D Phantom- Lvl 2, ATK: 0, DEF: 1000, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect**

Effect: If you control a ''D/D/D'' monster: Special Summon this card (from your hand or GY) but you cannot summon other monsters except for ''D/D'' monsters. If your opponent controls a Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck: Special Summon 1 ''D/D'' monster from your Deck but you cannot summon other monsters this turn, except for Fiend monsters. You can only activate each effect of ''**D/D Phantom**'' per turn.

* * *

**Serena's new card:**

***Lunalight Waltz- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 ''Lunalight'' monster you control: Tribute another ''Lunalight'' monster you control, and if you do, the targeted monster can attack twice. If the targeted monster is a Fusion Monster: Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls have their effects negated. You can only activate 1 ''Lunalight Waltz'' per turn.

* * *

LONG-LONG CHAPTER... expect less long chapters for the future... hopefully, but not as long as this one.

So like I've said, this is the last stand to stop Zarc. If they don't stop him, he will fuse both reality and virtual world into one and expand his power to connect to all the other dimensions in a much faster rate that he would be GOD. THAT'S SCARY.

QUICK AND EASY! Like ripping off a bandage. Not stretching out a depressed Yusaku but good than enough to confirm stuff and snap him out with Ai's final message to him. It would be like Ai to leave a final message if the Anime did it which they should have! *glares at Sevens* I'll be honest, I'm not excited for Yu-Gi-Oh! Sevens due to the hyped and cutting Vrains short.

Now the big villain showdown between both protagonists. Boy will you guys like it… hopefully. We'll see after one reviewer called it PREDICTABLE and boring. I'm sorry, you don't like two protagonists working together to fight the big bad?

REALLY ANNOYED BY THE NUMBER OF MONSTER DESCRIPTION… I might not do this again after this or for DKR only for fanmade stuff. This is REALLY EXHAUSTING and overwhelming. Like it is HARD and this was proof of how bad this became.

Also, I already have made this chapter in advanced before we learn of the new protagonist and rival support cards like Borrelend… next time it will be use if I ever do plans for a Playmaker vs Revolver fanfic duel, NO YAOI… even if those of you would love that hehe. And yes, Borrelend is awesome and even Reiji's new Pendulum Monster… can't say the same about that nonsense with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon – Overlord (I WANTED ODD-EYES/ZARC BOSS MONSTER, DAMN IT KONAMI) and Decode Talker Heatsoul (it's neat… would have prefer Firewall Dragon fused instead).

Also I want to apologize that I didn't like abuse multiple full turn duels but with time and not stretching out this story, this was more than enough I guess. Once again, I apologize... and it will be a thing for the next few chapters too. So expect that.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects. This story follows Master Rule 4 rules.**

* * *

The battle in Link VRAINS heated up as the combine effort of the Lancers and Playmaker's allies are still fighting the Zarc Clones.

Miyu screams running fast as Holly Angel is suddenly destroyed by Supreme King Dragon Zarc. She pants heavily at her situation eyeing her hand.

''G-great…'' Miyu expresses really rusty with dueling. She used to be very good at it, probably even better right now if not for the Lost Incident. She managed to beat at least one of the clone enemies, barely, but then this one appeared and she's getting pushed back hard.

What's worst is she's very unfamiliar with Trickstars. It amazes her how well Aoi has used the deck for so long.

"I don't know how Aoi could use this deck so well?''

''And it will be your last.''

Miyu gulps with a half-half determine-unease face, not sure if she can best this guy. The Zarc Clone grins as his dragon roars firing its blast at her.

* * *

_**INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000LP**_

* * *

Leaping out of nowhere, Tsukikage lands expertly right in front of a surprised Miyu. She blinks recalling the silent ninja in Yuya's group, pretty relieve someone came to help her.

He pulls out a card from his hand and appears to be a green armored ninja with a wide dark blue scarf. The monster threw smoke bombs towards Zarc's attack and intercepts it, blocking the attack.

''**Twilight Ninja Jiten** negates your attack and adds me two Ninja monsters from my deck to my hand.'' Tsukikage finally speaks using his monster to protect Miyu as he adds two of his Ninja monsters to his hand. The Zarc Clone scoffs ending his turn.

Tsukikage starts his turn drawing his top card. He reveals from his hand and sets both Twilight Ninja Kagen and Jogen, able to summon monsters between Levels 1 through 10.

The left side, Kagen, is the purple caped ninja with mantis blade arms and on the right, Jogen, is the orange caped ninja wielding a chain scythe weapon.

''Pendulum Summon!'' Tsukikage declares as he summons forth his monsters through the Pendulum Portal over him. ''Twilight Ninja Shingetsu, Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun and **Twilight Ninja Jujisho, the Emperor**!''

Emerging is three Twilight Ninjas.

Shingetsu is the blue caped, four armed ninja wielding 2 energy katana blades.

Getsuga is the large green caped ninja wearing purple armor and wielding a massive double ended axe and flags behind it.

Jujisho, resembling Shingetsu, is a dark crimson red armored bulky ninja wearing a wide black cape with four arms and both back arms wielding massive energy bladed blades.

Twilight Ninja Shingetsu Lvl 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 100

Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun Lvl 8 ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000

**Twilight Ninja Jujisho, the Emperor Lvl 9 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000**

''Jujisho adds me a Ninjitsu Art card from my deck to my hand and then cards you control cannot use their effects this turn.'' Tsukikage proclaims adding a Ninjitsu card to his hand. The Zarc Clone makes a disgusted face meaning he can't use his Pendulum Cards' effects.

''I use **Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Shuriken**!'' Tsukikage declares equipping Jujisho with it. He raises its upper arms to grab twin shadow-like, purple shurikens.

''Jujisho gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Ninja monster and yours lose by that same amount.'' Tsukikage explains causing the Zarc Clone to panic. Jujisho shoots up to 6000 ATK while Zarc drops to 1000.

''Attack! Last Jujisho!'' Tsukikage orders as his stronger Twilight Ninja throws his powerful shuriken, striking the Supreme King Dragon. The monster roars exploding as the Zarc Clone is vaporized.

''A-awesome.'' Miyu mutters out really amazed. She looks down, nodding as she needs to try harder.

* * *

''Oh just my luck battling you alone.'' Ghost Girl says at her position confronting a Zarc Clone as she eyes at his big nasty evil dragon.

''You should be grateful to lose to a copy of the Ultimate-'' The Zarc Clone praises himself only to be cut off by Ghost Girl giggling as she states. ''Sadly I'll beat you in a heartbeat.''

The clone glares at her by that comment going to destroy her.

''My turn!'' Ghost Girl declares drawing her top card. She eyes it and smirks summoning it. ''I summon Altergeist Marionetter!''

A green, computer-like female monster with a spinning top bottom for legs with digital wording across it appears with a computer-like smiling yet sinister expression.

Altergeist Marionetter Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700

''With its effect I can set an Altergeist Trap from my deck to my field.'' She explains setting a card behind her monster from her Deck. The Zarc Clone scoffs that even though this one had Supreme Conquest in play, she's evading his Pendulum Effect.

Ghost Girl smirks as she proclaims revealing a Trap from her hand. ''Since I control an Altergeist monster, I play this trap from my hand.''

She plays it showing the image of Altergeist Memorygant slashing through thin air with its scythe, opening up a digital coding portal. Suddenly the trap fires strange chain-like ghost data-like whip through it, striking through the Zarc Clone's field to his shock.

''**Altergeist Reconstruction** lets me negate all cards my opponent controls.'' Ghost Girl explains her trap's effect and then adds with a smirk. ''Plus its other effect lets me activate my set current card, Altergeist Emulatelf! And with it I can Special Summon it as an Effect Monster.''

Her set trap flips over as a green, yellow green computer-like female mantis humanoid creature appears having digital coding on its arms. It also has the creepy computer-like smiling expression.

Altergeist Emulatelf Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800

''I also can Special Summon Altergeist Multifaker since I activated a Trap Card!'' Ghost Girl declares summoning another Altergeist to her field. A pink, dark pink computer-like female spider creature with multiple legs appears with golden rings and attachments across its body while having the creepy computer-like smiling expression. It also has digital coding showing on its bottom half.

Altergeist Multifaker Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

''Since it was Special Summoned, Multifaker can let me Special Summon another Altergeist from my deck.'' She explains as a card appears before her and she summons it. ''Come out, Altergeist Silquitous!''

A brown computer-like female bird creature with its wings connected to the arms appears with dark feather ends and showing digital coding on the coattails. It also has a computer-like smiling expression.

Altergeist Silquitous Lvl 2 ATK: 800 DEF: 1500

Ghost Girl has everything she needed calling forth as she holds her hands and separates them to create a data-like web with her fingers. "Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!"

The web begins transforms and ascends up becoming a Link Portal.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2+ Altergeist monsters! I set Marionetter, Emulatelf and Multifaker in the Link Markers!'' Ghost Girl proclaims as her three monsters turn into hurricanes, shooting upward as they hit the Right, Bottom and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine!'' She declares as she calls forth. ''Link Summon! Link 3, Altergeist Primebanshee!''

Emerging from the portal is a dark pink, pink glowing hydra-like female creature with a cobra-like head and computer-like smiling expression. It also has four snake heads, hissing out.

Altergeist Primebanshee LINK-3 ATK: 2100 Arrows: Right, Bottom, Bottom-Right

The Zarc Clone scoffs not at all worry by this but Ghost Girl isn't done playing a card from her hand. ''I activate the spell, **Link Domination**!''

The spell appears showing the image of Altergeist Hexstia gaining energy from Trickstar Corobane from behind it.

''By releasing a non-Link monster, Primebanshee's ATK doubles and can attack twice as long as my opponent doesn't control a Link Monster.'' She explains with a small smirk. The Zarc Clone widens his eyes actually scared. Ghost Girl winks as Altergeist Silquitous vanishes but not before its data enter Primebanshee. The monster starts glowing as its ATK shot up to 4200.

''So long. Battle! Primebanshee, attack Zarc and then attack him directly!'' Ghost Girl commands as Primebanshee extends its tentacles at Supreme King Dragon Zarc. ''Venom Duct!''

The electrical data-like tentacles strike through Zarc, destroying it as did the Zarc Clone.

''CURSES!'' The Zarc Clone screams before being vaporized. Ghost Girl sighs with some relief till another Zarc Clone appears. She sighs once more tired as she proceeds to beat this one too.

* * *

Shun and Sora are back-to-back confronting their Zarc Clones. Sora chuckles at how ironic it is fighting beside the guy he despised but he's not complaining since Yuya and Yuzu taught him the value of dueling for fun than to cause pain. The feeling was mutual for Shun not expecting to forgive those from the Fusion Dimension for what they did to his world but in an ironic way, it was Yuya that made him realized there's no true happiness if someone is consumed by revenge.

''I got this Zarc, you can get the other.'' Sora tells the Raidraptor duelist pointing at his clone. Shun just nods as he handles the one before him. Right now it was his turn to protect Yuto and Ruri.

''My turn!'' Shun shouts drawing his top card. He eyes it and proceeds in summoning it. ''I summon Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius!''

A dark green, dark blue metal bird emerges over the sky with a strange looking robot face with the Raidraptor logo on it.

Raidraptor – Vanishing Lanius Lvl 4 ATK: 1300 DEF: 1600

''Next I use Vanishing Lanius' effect, Special Summoning a Raidraptor from my hand! I summon Raidraptor – Sharp Lanius!'' Shun explains summoning another Raidraptor to his field. A red, white metal bird appears alongside Lanius with the same robot face and Raidraptor logo.

Raidraptor – Sharp Lanius Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

He then holds up a card to his side and announces playing it. ''Next I target Sharp Lanius and take 500 of damage to Special Summon Raidraptor – Pain Lanius from my hand!''

A small green, white metal bird appears with a robot-like face with red colored wings as well as the Raidraptor logo on it

Raidraptor – Pain Lanius Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100

''Next Pain Lanius's Level becomes the same as Sharp Lanius.'' Shun explains as his two monsters glow while Pain Lanius becomes a Level 4.

The Zarc Clone grins assuming he will bring out his Rise Falcon to become stronger than his Supreme King Dragon.

"Oh? Will you summon that-'' The clone begins to question only to be interrupted by Shun declaring as he raises his right hand up. "Now, open before me! The circuit that forms revolution!"

The clone widens his eyes as a Link Portal emerges out of thin air over Shun.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2 Dark Winged Beast monsters! I set Sharp Lanius and Pain Lanius in the Link Markers!'' Shun announces as his two Raidraptors turn into dark hurricanes and slam themselves onto the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Descend of the hunters, let your claws become a new revolution to protect the current future!'' Shun starts chanting as the portal glows and a figure is shown within it, calling it out. ''Link Summon! Link 3, Raidraptor – Wise Strix!''

Emerging from the portal is a silver, blue colored metal owl bird with a green visor scanner on its left eye seeing a holographic screen as well as a rocket engine on its bottom.

Raidraptor – Wise Strix LINK-2 ATK: 1400 Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

The Zarc Clone hisses madder to see another having a Link Monster.

"Wise Strix lets me Special Summon a Level 4 DARK Winged Beast from my deck!'' Shun reveals as he summons a monster from his deck calling it forth. ''Now come, **Raidraptor – Cloak Dragonius**!''

A purple, white metal dragon-like metal bird appears with a long sharp tail for its bottom and jetback-like wings for arms.

**Raidraptor – Cloak Dragonius Lvl 4 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200**

He then holds up a card and reveals it proceeding to summon it. ''Now since I control a Raidraptor, I Special Summon Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius!''

A small purple, blue metal bird appears with a green orb on its chest.

Raidraptor – Fuzzy Lanius Lvl 4 ATK: 500 DEF: 1500

''I overlay the Level 4 Vanishing Lanius, Fuzzy Lanius and **Cloak Dragonius**!'' Shun proclaims as his 3 monsters turn into dark orbs of energy, shooting upward to the suddenly open Overlay Network.

"Obscured falcon, raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion!'' Shun chants proudly as the portal explodes and he summons forth. ''Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor – Rise Falcon!"

Emerging from the portal is a blue, green metal falcon with yellow orbs across its body with twin wings on each side. It has 3 spheres floating around it.

Raidraptor – Rise Falcon Rank 4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2000

The Zarc Clone scoffs expecting that monster but he isn't worry as-

''**Cloak Dragonius**' effect activates!'' The clone staggers as Shun reveals his new Raidraptor's effect. ''When it is used for a Xyz Summon for a Raidraptor Xyz Monster, that monster gains the following effect and it negates all face-up cards my opponent controls until the End Phase.''

The Zarc Clone startles as his cards lost their effects temporary. Shun then adds as his Deck glows. ''Not only that but Wise Strix's other effect activates the moment a Xyz Raidraptor uses its effect, setting a Rank-Up-Magic from my deck to my field and I can activate it!''

A card pops out as he sets it and immediately activates it. ''I activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!''

His card flips over as Rise Falcon starts glowing.

''I now rank up Rise Falcon by 2!'' Shun announces as his monster turns into dark energy shooting upward to a new Overlay Network.

"Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution!'' Shun chants as the portal glows and explodes. Shun then shouts raising his right arm upward as flames explodes behind him. ''Rank Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon!"

Ascending over the flames is a black, silver, blue colored metal falcon with wide wingless wings and a sharp bottom end. It also has the yellow orbs across its wings and some on its body. It has 4 spheres floating around it.

Raidraptor – Revolution Falcon Rank 6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 3000

Shun isn't done yet playing another card from his hand. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic Instant Double Force**!''

The card appears showing the image of the Raidraptor symbol engulfed in white with a red outline glowing brightly.

''With this, I evolve and rank up Revolution Falcon by 2!'' Shun declares as Revolution Falcon shoots upward, becoming energy and entering a new Overlay Network.

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash!'' Shun chants as the portal explodes forming the Raidraptor symbol.

''Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor – Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shun calls forth summoning his monster. Blasting through the symbol is a large white metal falcon with red parts on its wings and shoulders as well as a golden chest parts. It has wings along with two large engines where the wings are with 6 thinner bladed wings on its back. It also has twin laser cannons for arms. It has 5 spheres floating around it.

Raidraptor – Satellite Cannon Falcon Rank 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

''Since Zarc has its effect negated, I can use Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect! By detaching a Xyz Material from it, my falcon's target loses 800 for each Raidraptor in my Graveyard!'' Shun declares as a sphere vanishes and enters inside Satellite Cannon Falcon. It then raises its cannons and fires them upon Zarc, causing the dragon to roar as its ATK drop to 1600.

''I use Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect again!'' Shun shout as his monster fires its cannons, reducing Zarc's ATK to 0. The Zarc Clone glares angrily but not worried as he'll survive. However Shun wasn't done proclaiming. ''**Rank-Up-Magic Instant Double Force** has one more effect! By banishing it, I evolve and rank up Satellite Cannon Falcon one more time!''

The clone panics as Satellite Cannon Falcon becomes a dark energy shooting up into an Overlay Network.

"Supreme falcon. Carry on the wishes of your fallen friends, and fly off to the sky of victory!'' Shun chants raising his hand up as the portal expands and explodes, calling forth loudly. ''RANK UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear, Rank 10! Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon!"

Descending from the virtual sky is a massive blue, golden metal falcon with large golden wings with a round circle on its back and the Raidraptor logo on its chest. It has 4 spheres of energy floating around it.

Raidraptor – Ultimate Falcon Rank 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000

The Zarc Clone grits his teeth as Shun declares pointing his finger at him. ''Battle. Ultimate Falcon, attack Zarc!''

Ultimate Falcon takes aim forming a sphere of powerful golden energy.

''Final Glorious Burst!'' Shun orders as his monsters fires the sphere and strikes it upon Zarc, destroying in a powerful blast. The Zarc Clone yells out taking 3500 of damage but still surviving.

''I end my turn.'' Shun proclaims but not before he adds. ''Ultimate Falcon's effect activates. Your monsters lose 1000 ATK.''

The Zarc Clone smirks at this telling him the obvious as he had none. ''Shame I have-''

''And if you don't control a monster, you take 1000 of damage.'' Shun then reveals with horror written on the Zarc Clone's face. ''NANI!''

Ultimate Falcon starts glowing, especially its wings, as Shun orders. ''ULTIMATE BOMBARDMENT!''

The Raidraptor releases a powerful golden burst wave upon the Zarc Cloe, blasting it as he screams. ''AWWW!''

Shun watches uncaring as the clone is destroyed. Sora sees this and makes a sweat drop expression muttering out. ''Show off.''

He turns to his Zarc Clone and states with a small smirk, chewing on his lollipop. ''Well best I get into this party then. My turn, draw!''

Sora draws his top card and smirks playing it. ''I play the spell, Frightfur Patchwork! With this, I add Polymerization and an Edge Imp monster from my deck to my hand.''

He adds both Polymerization and Edge Imp Sabres from his Deck to his hand. The Zarc Clone scoffs coldly telling him. ''You can try all you want but I possess a power you can't-''

''Yuya taught me a few new tricks since our last battle.'' Sora interrupts him with a small smirk. He holds up two cards and reveals them proclaiming. ''With the Scale 1 Edge Imp Cotton Eater and Scale 8 Fluffal Angel, I set the Pendulum Scales!''

The Zarc Clone startles as two blue lights appear between Sora's field as two monster ascend in each light.

Edge Imp Cotton is a demonic-like pale yellow cotton-like mouth creature with sharp wings and a round red orb for its bottom

Fluffal Angel is a blond, cute angel-like plushy wearing white, blue revealing robe with yellow wings.

Left: Edge Imp Cotton Eater – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Right: Fluffal Angel – Pendulum Scale 8/8

''Pendulum Summon!'' Sora shouts as the Pendulum over him starts swinging and creates a portal as three lights shoot up. He then calls forth. ''Appear, Fluffal Dog, Fluffal Owl and Edge Imp Sabres.''

Fluffal Dog is a cute brown spotted, white dog plushy with small angel wings. Fluffal Owl is yellow, brown owl plushy. Edge Imp Sabres is a demonic, red eyes scissor fiend with multiple blades.

Fluffal Dog Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000

Fluffal Owl Lvl 2 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

Edge Imp Sabres Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

''Dog and Owl's effects now activated!'' Sora declares as he adds both Fluffal Mouse and a second Polymerization from his deck. He then proceeds summoning the monster he added. ''Next I summon Fluffal Mouse!''

A cute blueish, white stomach and bottom mouse plushy wearing a rose kerchief around its neck with small angel wings appears taking small bites on a donut in its paws.

Fluffal Mouse Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100

''Fluffal Mouse's effect lets me release this one to summon two more Fluffal Mouse!'' Sora explains as his current mouse vanishes to be replaced by two more.

Fluffal Mouse x2 Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100

Grinning a bit, having what he needed, Sora declares playing a spell from his hand. ''I activate the spell, Polymerization! I fuse Fluffal Owl and Edge Imp Sabres!''

Both his monsters merge and fuse within the Fusion Portal.

"Demonic claws, sharp fangs! Become one in the mystic vortex and show us a new form and power!'' Sora chants raising his arms apart before moving them to the middle, squeezing his hands together as he shouts out. ''Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Mystical jungle beast that rips everything to shreds! Frightfur Tiger!"

Emerging is a blue, torn part yet slightly patched crazy-looking tiger plushy with green eyes but has an open stomach with large scissor blades coming out with a red demonic eyes showing in its mouth.

Frightfur Tiger Lvl 6 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

''Frightfur Tiger destroys cards on my opponent's field equal for each Fusion Material for its summoned.'' Sora explains smirking as Tiger prepares to shred multiple cards. The Zarc Clone grins protesting. ''**Supreme World** can't be destroyed while I am present on the field!''

Sora sighs just realizing that. The clone scoffs questioning him. ''Is that all?''

Luckily Sora isn't bested yet announcing pointing to one of his Pendulum Zones. ''Frightfur Cotton Eater's effect lets me draw a card once per turn when I perform a Fusion Summon.''

He draws his top card and proceeds to use his other Pendulum's effect. ''And Fluffal Angel can once per turn let me Special Summon a Fluffal or Edge Imp monster in my Graveyard. Come back, Edge Imp Sabres!''

Fluffal Angel waves its arm releasing a light that emerges the deathly scissor monster.

Edge Imp Sabres Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

Sora then proceeds playing his favorite spell again. ''Next I play my second Polymerization! I fuse Frightfur Tiger and Edge Imp Sabres!''

Both monsters begin merging as Sora calls forth with both hands squeeze together. "Fusion Summon! Show yourself! Wild ghost-cave beast that bares fangs at all! Frightfur Sabre-Tooth!"

Appearing is a dark blue, black stripes saber-tooth cat plushy with small sewed parts with pink eyes as it has multiple saber-like pink blades across its body as well as one of them being its tail.

Frightfur Sabre-Tooth Lvl 8 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000

''Sabre-Tooth's effect brings back a Frightfur monster.'' Sora declares using his monster's effect as he calls forth. ''Come back, Frightfur Tiger!''

The deathly tiger monster returns with a sinister grin.

Frightfur Tiger Lvl 6 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200

The Zarc Clone scoffs unimpressed until Sora then explains his multiple effect boosts. ''Frightfur Cotton Eater raises the ATK of Fusion monsters I control by 300. Plus Frightfur Tiger increases the ATK of all Frightfur monsters I control by 300 for each Fluffal and Frightfur I control! And also Sabre-Tooth increases the ATK of all Frightfur by 400!''

The Zarc Clone startles realizing the purpose for the Fluffal Mouses and keeping Dog.

Both Frightfur monsters gain a total boost of 2200 ATK. Sabre-Tooth now had 4600 ATK, overpowering Zarc.

''Next I equip Sabre-Tooth with the Equip Spell, **Frightfur Extenders**!'' Sora announces equipping his monster with an Equip Spell. It shows Frightfur Bear gaining massive claw-like black blades with red aura. In that moment Sabre-Tooth gains those blades too.

''This card increases a Frightfur Fusion Monster's ATK by 1000 and when it battles, my opponent's card and effects cannot be activated!'' Sora explains with a smirk as the clone panics more. Sabre-Tooth shot up again to 5600 ATK.

Sora then commands pointing his finger at him. ''Battle! Sabre-Tooth, attack Zarc!''

Sabre-Tooth launches itself at Zarc with its horns growing longer and sharper.

''Piercing Launch!'' Sora orders as his monster stabs through the Supreme King Dragon, piercing through it and destroys it. The Zarc Clone gasps out in pain, panicking as he stares at Frightfur Tiger grinning with 4100 ATK.

''Frightfur Tiger, cut things up.'' Sora commands as his monster leaps as the Zarc Clone and slashes it immediately.

''DAMN YOU!'' The Zarc Clone screams torn apart as he perishes. Sora sighs turning to check up on Shun only for the two to get surrounded by more Zarc Clones.

Sora sighs even more upset throwing away the stick of his used lollipop to get another one in his mouth. He mutters pretty annoyed. ''Guess we don't have a choice but to keep fighting.''

Shun agrees adding firmly. ''Until Yuya beats the real Zarc.''

* * *

Ena is silent as she stares at the arrival of Playmaker, standing beside Yuya as they stare at Zarc smirking. Frog and Pigeon cry out of joy that their hero has come to save the day.

''Is this really the hero of Link VRAINS, Playmaker?'' Ena mutters out amaze to see him in person- well virtual person.

Yuya makes an obvious face how he doesn't buy the hero part of this Playmaker but he can't protest just yet. On the other hand, Zarc scoffs gazing upon the stoic hero Playmaker. The Demon Duelist has been trying to use this world's mass data and information to uncover this duelist's real identity in case he had to find him. After all, he is the strongest duelist of this world. And yet he couldn't find him no matter how vast he used this world's data to get what he needed.

''Oh… I was wondering where you were? Not even this world helped me locate or figure out who you are.'' Zarc says staring at the silent yet serious duelist. He then chuckles evilly remarking him. ''Well it changes nothing. I wanted you to come so I can defeat the so-called undefeatable Playmaker. So says I, the Ultimate Duelist!''

''…'' Playmaker simply stares firmly at Zarc who just grins and states. ''Oh ho? So you are the silent type.''

Playmaker still glares silent. Yuya sweat drops by this as he speaks up to the Demon Duelist. ''Zarc, I'm still here and I'll gladly duel you!''

Zarc shifts his focus to his ¼ of himself. He hums speaking up. ''Yes, dealing with you is just as important for me to secure my reign as strongest duelist.''

But then again he feels the same about Playmaker. Both he and his fragment are both too valuable to ignore one of them. Then Zarc strikes a grin getting an idea, stating it. ''Or why not we all settle this at once?''

Yuya makes a puzzle face while Playmaker still glares. Zarc smirks informing the two. ''2vs1. I can both become one again with my fragments and defeat the great Playmaker! Like you humans say; kill two birds with one stone.''

Yuya stares worrying about this but that way he'll have some help.

''I can agree-'' Yuya begins to accept the offer but Playmaker protests declaring at the villain. ''I will duel you alone!''

Yuya staggers by this uttering out. ''H-Hey!''

Playmaker did not reply simply glaring at Zarc. The Demon Duelist grins chuckling as he tells them. ''I would love to duel you both one at a time but where is the competition in not dueling you both instead?!''

Playmaker still refuses to go through with it. Yuya is about to convince him but Ena beats it to him, begging the two. ''Please you two! I want to see Yuta again.''

The two eye her knowing she just wants her friend back. They both nod willing to help her.

''Guess we have no choice.'' Yuya states with a small smile. Playmaker stares at him and responds firmly. ''Don't get in my way though.''

Yuya sweat drops heavily as did Ena.

Zarc cracks a smirk finally getting what he wants.

''Now…'' Zarc proclaims activating his Duel Disk as a burst of dark energy flies out of his body. ''Entertain me!''

Yuya and Playmaker activate their Duel Disks as all three duelists declare drawing their top 5 cards. ''DUEL!''

The duel for all worlds has commenced with Frog trembling at the sight of this. He turns to his partner and orders him. ''Start recording! This is the big scoop we needed!''

Pigeon panics, recording this incredible duel.

* * *

MASTER DUEL

Playmaker: 4000LP

Yuya: 4000LP

VS

Zarc: 4000LP

* * *

Zarc chuckles even more sinister as he raises his hand up, declaring. ''SKILL ACTIVATE!''

''Nani?!'' Both Playmaker and Yuya utter out as Zarc releases a wave from his hand palm.

Zarc laughs menacing as he declares. ''My power has grown more than I can image! So much so I can use your Link VRAINS' Skill in this grand duel! My new Skill, All Extra, allows all Monster Zones to be treated as Extra Monster Zones.''

''All Monster Zones?!'' Yuya questions in shock. Playmaker remains silent figuring out Zarc's aim speaking it. ''You intend to bring out your stronger monsters from your Extra Deck that isn't Link Monsters with that skill.''

Zarc smirks by his conclusion, agreeing it though he adds. ''Not just me but you may too. Though my skill grants me a second ability that I can pick the cards I will start first as my hand.''

Zarc's hand arranges to what he wanted with a sinister smirk. Yuya isn't worry speaking up determined. ''Yosh! I'll-''

''I'll go first.'' Playmaker interrupts stepping forward going first. Yuya sweat drops more just letting him.

* * *

_Turn 1_

_**Playmaker: 4000LP H: 5**_

_Yuya: 4000LP H: 5_

_Zarc__: 4000LP H: 5_

* * *

Playmaker eyes his hand, flashbacking to his last duel… against Ai. He shakes off those thoughts, commencing his turn determined. ''My turn!''

He proceeds playing his card from his hand. ''First I activate the spell, Cynet Mining! By discarding a card, I can add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand.''

He discards Swap Cleric as he adds another Cyberse into his hands.

''I summon Formud Skipper!'' Playmaker proclaims summoning a grey, pale yellow frog-like robot creature with digital-like tail ends and feet with large blue eyes.

Formud Skipper Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Playmaker then declares raising his draw hand to the sky. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!"

A burst of electricity fire from the palm of his hand like a circuit as the same portal Arrowheads appear for him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 1 Level 1 Monster! I set Formud Skipper in the Link Marker!'' Playmaker declares as his chosen monster dash forward, transforming itself into a powerful hurricane that carves into the Bottom arrowhead.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Linkuriboh!" Playmaker calls upon, summoning his Link Monster shooting out from the portal.

A small dark blue Kuriboh-like monster with cute blue eyes inside its screen-like greenish face, small feet, backwards tip on the head and a tail with a Link Marker on the tip. He appeared on the left side of the Extra Monster Zone. It then lets out its cute Kuriboh-like cry. ''Kuri!''

Linkuriboh LINK-1 ATK: 300 Arrow: Bottom

''Formud Skipper's effect when it's used for a Link Summon lets me add a Level 5 or higher Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand.'' He announces adding a monster into his hand. He then declares setting two cards behind his monster. ''I set 2 cards facedown.''

Two face-down cards materialize behind Linkuriboh.

''Turn end.'' Playmaker declares finishing his turn.

* * *

_Turn 2_

_Playmaker: 4000LP H: 2_

_**Yuya: 4000LP H: 6**_

_Zarc__: 4000LP H: 5_

* * *

''Time for the show! My turn, draw!'' Yuya declares energetic drawing his top card. He eyes his hand proceeds summoning a monster. ''I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker!''

Appearing in swirls of light, somersaulting forward and landing on his feet, stands a male humanoid with long blond hair wearing a black, purple theme entertainer outfit a big green bow tie and eye mask. He also has on the Performapal theme design.

Performapal Skullcrobat Joker Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1800 DEF: 100

''Skullcrobat Joker's effect lets me add 1 Performapal, Magician Pendulum or Odd-Eyes monster from my Deck to my hand.'' He says adding a monster to his hand.

Yuya was going to extend his play but then he notices a gaze from Playmaker, almost telling him to not try anything else. He blinks not getting it but then he remembers that Zarc would likely summon the Supreme King Dragon himself to nuke their field. He'll have to be cautious for once.

''Turn end.'' Yuya declares finishing his turn too.

* * *

_Turn 3_

_Playmaker: 4000LP H: 2_

_Yuya: 4000LP H: 6_

_**Zarc**__**: 4000LP H: 5**_

* * *

Zarc smirks announcing his turn. ''My turn!''

He draws his card and begins by playing a spell. ''I activate the Spell, **Supreme Gateway**!''

His card materializes showing the image of Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity overlapping each other to open up a portal.

''With this, I set both Supreme King Gate Zero and Infinity from my deck into my Pendulum Scales!'' Zarc explains as both his Pendulum Monsters emerge within his Pendulum Zones.

Right: Supreme King Gate Zero – Pendulum Scale: 0/0

Left: Supreme King Gate Infinity – Pendulum Scale: 13/13

''Next for each monster my opponent controls, I add a number of Supreme King Dragons Darkwurm into my hand.'' Zarc adds adding 2 of his dragons to his hand.

''Swing, Pendulum of Obedience! Draw an arc across dimensions!'' Zarc chants sinister as the Pendulum over him starts swinging and a portal emerges. ''Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servant!''

3 lights shoot out as Zarc calls forth. ''Supreme King Dragons Darkwurm!''

2 Darkwurms emerge on his field

Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm x2 Lvl 4 PS: 5/5 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200

"Read time, read the stars, omniscient magician manipulating space-time! Descend here and now and give power to me!'' Zarc chants as the third light becomes an energy staff. ''Come forth, Astrograph Magician!''

Gripping on his staff appearing out of thin air, Astrograph Sorcerer floats over Zarc's field.

Astrograph Sorcerer Lvl 7 PS: 1/1 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''I now use Darkwurm's effect, adding a Supreme King Gate card from my deck to my hand.'' Zarc reveals adding a monster into his hand. He then plays another card from his hand. ''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, **Supreme Conquest**!''

His spell triggers with Yuya glaring worrying.

''With Astrograph Sorcerer on the field, I send from my Hand, Deck and Extra Deck Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to my Graveyard!'' Zarc announces sending the 4 Dimension Dragons from Yuta to his Graveyard.

Ena watches horrify by that since Yuya would never toss away his dragons. Those cards aren't just some powerful monsters but those that gave him the strength to be a better duelist. For him, they mean a lot.

''Please stop Yuta! Those dragons are close to you! You wouldn't-'' Ena tries reaching out to Yuta from within there but Zarc shouts shutting her up. ''SILENCE!''

Ena staggers backing away. Zarc resumes his turn proclaiming over his magician. ''Astrograph Sorcerer, by my will, grants my wishes and uses your power of time and space to create the king of all dimensions!''

Astrograph swirls his staff around before pointing it up.

''I banish my 4 heavenly dragons resting in my Graveyard from the game including itself!'' Zarc shouts as his magician becomes pure light shooting upward with the 4 dragons within his Graveyard become lights. All of them fly up and collided.

"Controlling the Four Heavenly Dragons, the ultimate dragon who reigns in the fifth dimension! Right now it becomes one with me!'' Zarc chants as the lights become a swirl of darkness with red lightning in the mix.

''Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme King Dragon Zarc!" Zarc calls forth as ripping through the vortex of darkness is the Supreme King Dragon itself, letting out a vicious roar with its eyes glowing red.

Supreme King Dragon Zarc Lvl 12 PS: 1/1 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Yuya stares actually a bit overwhelmed since this is the first time he's ever fought against this monster while Playmaker glares getting to meet the monster that has caused much destruction already.

''Bow before the will of the Supreme King Dragon and acknowledge your destructions!'' Zarc proclaims with his eyes glowing for his dragon's limitless potential as he commands. ''I use my effect to destroy your fields! Maximum Crisis!''

Supreme King Dragon Zarc roars preparing to nuke the field but Yusaku was a step ahead, flipping over his set card. ''Reverse Trap open, **Three Strikes Reflection**!''

The card shows an image resembling of Three Strikes Barrier except it looks more neo-like with reflections. Playmaker explains his trap's effect. ''When there are exactly 3 cards on my field which includes itself, I can use 1 of the following effects and I choose this one!''

His trap glows forming an entire barrier between all fields, protecting them while Zarc's effect is bounce around within its own barrier.

''All cards on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects. Then I can draw 1 card.'' Playmaker explains one of the effects of his trap as he draws a card. He then adds as his trap resets itself. ''Next **Three Strikes Reflection** is then reset on my field but after its third activation, it's banished.''

Zarc growls at this proclaiming. ''That changes nothing! I use Supreme King Gate Infinity's effect, targeting Skullcrobat Joker!''

Infinity glows at Yuya's monster while Zarc's Life Points shoots up to 5800LP.

''Battle! Darkwurm, attack Skullcrobat Joker!'' Zarc commands as Darkwurm flies itself on Yuya's monster, ramming through it destroying it with Zarc adding with his dragon not destroyed. ''Due to **Supreme Gateway**, Supreme cards cannot be destroyed this turn.''

Ena panics as Yuya has no more monsters protecting himself. Zarc smirks ordering himself. ''Next I attack my fragment directly! Maximum Burst!''

Supreme King Dragon Zarc opens its mouth charging up its blast. Yuya wasn't going to lose like this declaring as he reveals a monster. ''I activate the effect of Performapal Kuribohble from my hand, Special Summoning it!''

Appearing on his field is the same Kuriboh monster that saved Revolver previously, letting out its cute cry. ''Kuri!''

Performapal Kuribohble Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Zarc glares not forgetting that pest as he counters revealing his own card from his hand. ''That same trick won't work twice! I activate the Counter Trap from my hand, **Supreme Dominance!**''

Yuya panics as Zarc explains with a sinister grin. ''I can activate this card from my hand if I control a Supreme King card on my field and with it I negate your monster's effect and banish it!''

His trap glows and expands it around Kuribohble, exploding it with the monster crying in pain. ''KURI!''

His monster is destroyed leaving Yuya helpless again. Zarc laughs declaring. ''Now become one with me! MAXIMUM BURST!''

His dragon breathes its destructive energy blast at Yuya, consuming him instantly. Ena screams with Playmaker watching, staring at Linkuriboh as he prepares to uses it effect but before he did a gust of magical wind suddenly blows out from the blast, revealing Yuya unscratched.

''Nani?'' Zarc mutters out both annoyed and puzzled how. He then notices a monster next to his fragment.

Before Zarc's attack hit Yuya, a new Kuriboh with a colorful, star pattern hat with combine colors of Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians appeared with the red-green dual-colored eyes. It twirled its tail which is part wand and blocked Zarc with that gust of magical wind.

''Surprised? I used the effect of **Performapal Odd-Eyes Kuribohmage** from my hand!'' Yuya says with a small smile. Zarc hisses with Yuya explaining his monster's effect. ''Any battle damage I would have taken from an attack that would have left me with 0LP is reduced to 0, and next I can Special Summon my little friend to my field.''

''Kuri!'' The new Kuriboh cries out cheerful with a wink.

**Performapal Odd-Eyes Kuribohmage Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

''Plus I can add a Performapal, Odd-Eyes or Pendulum Magician from my deck to my hand that has equal or less than the monster that attacked me.'' Yuya adds grabbing the card he pick the monster card from his deck to his hand.

He then states eyeing Zarc's field. ''Plus if my opponent controls more monsters than I do, I negate the effects of a monster on the field without targeting until your next End Phase and I choose Zarc!''

Kuribohmage twirls its tail again releasing sparks of energy towards Supreme King Dragon Zarc. The dragon roars with its effect negated.

Zarc snaps furious to think this pest outplayed him. Yuya smiles eyeing Playmaker and gives him a thumb up to go crazy. Playmaker, however, ignores him by somewhat not understanding why he would do that but at the least impressed by his play.

The attack resumes with Zarc blasting the small Kuriboh into nothing. Zarc glares eyeing his options. He eyes Playmaker's field at his Kuriboh, knowing well what its effect can do.

''… Darkwurm, attack that Cyberse furball!'' Zarc orders as his second Darkwurm flies right at Linkuriboh. Playmaker declares with his Kuriboh glowing. ''Linkuriboh's effect! By releasing itself, I change the ATK of your dragon to 0 until the end of this turn!''

Linkuriboh leaves the field as Darkwurm's ATK drop to 0.

''Oh?'' Zarc suddenly speaks up, grinning sinister as toys with Playmaker. ''How interesting. You could have used it on myself to protect your comrade but instead you let him almost lose.''

Playmaker glares at him before eyeing Yuya and responds. ''I never said he was my comrade.''

Yuya sweat drops heavily pretty sure he's mad at him from the last time they met, well their first time meeting but yea.

''Fair point.'' Zarc states not caring too much about whatever or not they were friends. To him, they are all his prey. He proceeds entering his Main Phase 2. ''I activate my field spell, **Supreme World**!''

The field shifts massive into the twisted, dark environment like from before.

''Now I set 1 card facedown and my turn is over.'' Zarc declares setting a card behind his monsters before calling his turn to an end.

* * *

_Turn 4_

_**Playmaker: 4000LP H: 3**_

_Yuya: 4000LP H: 5_

_Zarc__: 5800LP H: 1_

* * *

''My turn, draw!'' Playmaker declares drawing his top card, eyeing his hand. He already had a plan to use Zarc's Pendulum Effect to prepare his Graveyard for a still decent counterattack but the way the dragon is now with its effect negated; he can go all out.

''I'll start by playing the Continuous Spell, Cynet Codec!'' Playmaker proceeds playing a spell from his hand. He then follows it summoning a monster. ''I summon Cyberse Gadget!''

A light blue, sky blue body parts robot with a black visor robotic head appears on Playmaker's field. He has grey blue arms with a wide grey blue board attached on the left side almost like a Duel Disk, sky blue colored feet, red shoulder pads with twin sharp ends and black-sky blue lining wings on its back to a large metal jetback.

Cyberse Gadget Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 300

''Cyberse Gadget's effect upon being Normal Summon to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard.'' Playmaker announces but follows it revealing a card from his hand. ''I also chain it with Boot Staggered's effect! When a Cyberse monster is summoned, I can Special Summon this card from my hand!''

Emerging beside Cyberse Gadget is a thin black metal-like humanoid with whiteish armored for the from gloves, boots, shoulders, hips and helmet with purple blue lining with golden sharp attachments. It has a tail along with a hovering machine-like thing beside it.

Boot Staggered Lvl 5 ATK: 2300 DEF: 500

''I summon Swap Cleric!'' Playmaker calls forth the monster he discarded before. A blue armored robot-like with red robot eyes and purple robes appears resembling a cleric as it wields greenish blue round short staff with a green orb in the middle

Swap Cleric Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 1000

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts raising his right hand up and creates his Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 effect monsters! I set Swap Cleric on my field with Micro Coder from my hand in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares revealing a monster from his hand to Zarc's shock. The small, greyish miniature Decode Talker-like monster appears beside Swap Cleric as both monsters become hurricanes slamming themselves on the Top and Bottom Link Makers.

''Nani?!'' Zarc shouts angrily with Ena gasping amazed. ''From the hand?''

Yuya just blinks not following much since Link Summoning is still new to him.

''Micro Coder can be used for the Link Summon of a Code Talker from my hand.'' Playmaker explains his monster's effect as the Link Portal glows and he calls forth. ''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 2! Code Talker!''

A monster that resembles a Code Talker flies out from the portal, wearing silver robotic armored with silver lining across its body with glowing yellow eyes and wielding a silver colored sword version of Decode Talker's.

Code Talker LINK-2 ATK: 1300 Arrows: Top, Bottom

''Next I use the effects of Swap Cleric, Micro Coder and Cynet Codec!'' Playmaker announces his 3 effects as he explains them. ''On top of using Swap Cleric's effect to decrease Code Talker's ATK by 500 to draw 1 card, Micro Coder lets me add a Cynet Spell or Trap from my deck to my hand and Cynet Codec, depending on the Attribute of the Link Summoned Code Talker monster, I can add a Cyberse of the same attribute to my hand.''

Yuya sweat drops even more by his multiple search effects. Playmaker wasn't done flipping over his other set card. ''I also chain those effects with my set trap, Cynet Regression! With this the moment I Special Summoned a Link Monster, I destroy a card on my opponent's field and next I draw 1 card. I destroy your set card!''

Zarc hisses as his set Spell/Trap card explodes with Playmaker drawing his card from his trap, and then adds the two cards from his deck, it shuffles itself and after all of that he proceeds to draw once more.

Zarc grunts annoy by that. He was glaring madder that his Supreme King Dragon's Pendulum Effect would have gotten rid of those cards without thinking twice.

Playmaker then plays another card from his hand. ''I activate the Continuous Spell, Cynet Optimization! With this, I can perform another Normal Summon for a Cyberse Monster. I summon Flame Bufferlo!''

A black metal buffalo creature with blue lining appears with fiery blue horns and mane tail along with blue eyes.

Flame Bufferlo Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 200

Playmaker then declares raising his draw hand to the sky. "Appear for the second time, the circuit that leads to the future!"

A burst of electricity fire from the palm of his hand like a circuit as the same portal Arrowheads appear for him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse monsters! I set Flame Bufferlo on my field with Code Generator from my hand in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares revealing another monster, this time being a miniature version of Transcode Talker with smaller pistol weapons appears before becoming a tornado along with Flame Bufferlo. Both hurricanes hit the Left and Right Link Markers.

''A-another monster like the last one!'' Zarc yells furious he had another of those monsters. The Link Portal glows with Playmaker summoning forth. ''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 2! Inverted Code Talker!''

A grey yet silver Code Talker monster appears with silver round orbs across its body, glowing golden eyes and wielding a silver, blue lining tip spear.

Inverted Code Talker LINK-2 ATK: 1300 Arrows: Left, Right

''Inverted Code Talker, Flame Bufferlo and Cynet Codec and Code Generator's effects activates!'' Playmaker declares triggering 4 effects in a chain. ''First I add a Light Cyberse monster! Second I discard a Cyberse monster to draw 2 cards! Third I send a Cyberse monster with 1200 ATK or less from my deck to the Graveyard and finally I Special Summon a Cyberse Monster from my hand to one of its arrows that Inverted Code Talker is pointing towards.''

He adds and discards Latency to draw 2 cards, sends Dotscaper and proceeds to summon one of the cards he drew. ''I Special Summon Lady Debug!''

Appearing beside Inverted is a humanoid, yellow metal ladybug monster with dark red, pink stripes metal hair, green orb on its chest and two more on each side of its knees while having red, yellow orbs and lining ladybug back.

Lady Debug Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400

''Lady Debug's effect lets me add a Level 3 or lower Cyberse from my deck to my hand.'' Playmaker adds adding another Cyberse monster from his Deck to his hand as he then adds. ''Plus Dotscaper's effect if it's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!''

A statue-like figure that resembles some kind of alien or spaceman appears in the form of multiple blocks.

Dotscaper Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 2100

"Appear for the third time, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts raising his hand to form another Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2+ Cyberse monsters! I set Lady Debug, Cyberse Gadget and Boot Staggered in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as his chosen monsters dash forward, transforming itself into a powerful hurricane that carves into the Top, Left and Bottom Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 3! Shootingcode Code Talker!'' Playmaker summons forth his Code Talker monster. Emerging is a light blue, golden lining, thinner and oddly feminine Code Talker monster with lighter blue angelic wings and orange orbs across its body while wielding an elegant golden angelic bow. It appears under the column of the other Extra Monster Zone

Shootingcode Talker LINK-3 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Top, Left, Bottom

''Cynet Codec's effect. Plus Cyberse Gadget when it's used for a Link Summon, I can Special Summon a Gadget Token to my field.'' Playmaker explains adding Code Radiator to his hand on top of a floating, drone-like robot with the same shoulder pads like Cyberse Gadget along with the same color body with a robotic eye.

Gadget Token Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Fourth time, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts raising his hand again creating another Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2+ Cyberse monsters! I set the Gadget Token and Inverted Code Talker in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as his two monster become hurricanes with Inverted becoming 2, slammed themselves on the Left, Right and Top Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 3! Excode Talker!'' Playmaker summons another Code Talker. A bulk-up, large green armor Code Talker appears with bright orange eyes, orbs and golden outlines across its body as it had green outlines across its exposed armor limbs. He had large shoulders as well as knees with a large back that connects to its helmet-like face. His eyes were golden like the other Code Talkers as it had large and sharp matching colored wrist blades that look like mini shields. He appears on the middle, pointing next to Shootingcode.

Excode Talker LINK-3, ATK: 2300, Arrows: Left, Top, Right

Playmaker then announces as his Continuous Spell and summoned Excode's effects triggered. ''Cynet Codec's effect! And Excode Talker's effect when it is Link Summoned makes a Monster Zone my opponent controls to be unused equal to the number of monsters in the Extra Monster Zone. I lock your zone underneath your Extra Monster Zone. Grasp Zone!''

Zarc growls as his Main Monster Zone is locked up by Excode's x-shaped energy slash on that part of his field while Playmaker adds Code Exporter to his hand.

"Fifth time, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts for the fifth time creating a Link Portal. He announces revealing 2 Monsters from his hand. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2+ Effect monsters! I set the Code Exporter, Code Radiator and Dotscaper in the Link Markers!''

Along with Dotscaper, two more appeared from Playmaker's hand. Code Exporter is a bird-like creature similar to Excode Talker with green energy wings while Code Radiator is a sea serpent-like creature similar to Shootingcode Talker with a sharp energy tip tail. The three monsters become hurricanes, slamming themselves on the Top, Right and Bottom Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 3! Transcode Talker!'' Playmaker summons his fifth Code Talker monster. Emerging forward is a bulky, orange, golden lining Code Talker with red glowing eyes, rectangle-like shoulders, large arms and legs with white coloring on its arms, legs and shoulders. It has orange, golden lining and white tips bottom wing-like coattails. It also has red orbs across its body with inner thin black, orange lining main body. It appears on the right Extra Monster Zone, co-linking to Shootingcode

Transcode Talker LINK-3 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Top, Right, Bottom

''Cynet Codec's effect triggers along with Code Exporter and Code Radiator!'' Playmaker announces as he reveals the effects. ''Code Exporter adds a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard to my hand while Code Radiator targets a monster my opponent controls and reduces its ATK to 0. I choose Zarc!''

He adds both Widget Kid and Lady Debug to his hand while the Supreme King Dragon's ATK becomes 0. Zarc growls at this not believing this.

Ena gasps just speechless by Playmaker's play, muttering out. ''A-amazing. This is really the power of Playmaker.''

Yuya just frowns as there's something off with it, like it's flashy and cool but he can't sense any joy or excitement for the field Playmaker set up; only a desire to win and that's it.

''Battle!'' Playmaker announces entering his Battle Phase. Zarc growls eyeing his weakened dragon knowing well he will get rid of his dragon so he can't use Zero's Pendulum Effect to prevent take any damage. He isn't going to let that happen declaring as a card is banished from his Graveyard. ''I banish **Supreme Gateway** from my Graveyard, now you must attack my Darkwurms first!''

Playmaker wasn't concern of this as he states. ''I use Shootingcode Talker's effect. At the start of the Battle Phase, it can attack monsters for each monster it points to +1!''

Zarc panics by this as he then adds further to the two other Code Talkers pointing to Shootingcode. ''Plus while Transcode is co-linked, itself and the monster it is co-linked to gain 500 ATK. And Excode Talker increases monsters it points to by 500!''

Zarc worries more as Shootingcode shoots up to 3300ATK while Transcode is 2800ATK.

''Shootingcode, attack the first Darkwurm!'' Playmaker commands. Shootingcode pulls the string of its bow as it forms a powerful digital, blue energy arrow.

''Shooting Complete!'' Playmaker shouts as Shootingcode fires the energy arrow from its bow shield, piercing it through Darkwurm and explodes it.

''Supreme King Gate Zero prevents all damage to me.'' Zarc reveals ignoring the damage he would have taken. Playmaker didn't care as he commands. ''Now attack the second Darkwurm!''

Shootingcode fires forms and fires another energy arrow, piercing and destroying the second Darkwurm. Zarc worries only having his Supreme King Dragon left.

''Since my opponent controls 1 monster, Shootingcode's ATK drops by 400.'' Playmaker reveals as Shootingcode drops to 2900 ATK. He then orders as Shootingcode points its bow at Zarc. ''Attack Supreme King Dragon Zarc!''

Shootingcode fires its arrow right through the massive dragon, destroying it instantly. Zarc braces himself furious at losing himself.

''Excode Talker, attack directly!'' Playmaker orders as Excode leaps over Zarc, extending its energy wrist claw blades as he spins at him. ''Excode Close!''

Excode slashes Zarc directly with its wrist blades, causing the Demon Duelist massive damage.

''GAH!'' Zarc screams as he's pushed back while his LP drops to 3500.

''Transcode Talker, attack directly!'' Playmaker orders his last monster's attack. The right shoulder of Transcode opens up and reveals a large black, white golden lining cannon-like rifle weapon. Its right hand grabs on it and takes aim at Zarc with Playmaker commanding. ''Transcode Finisher!''

Immediately the rifle weapon fires a destructive orange energy blast right towards Zarc. It hits the Demon Duelist who screams in dreadful pain. ''NAAHHH!''

He's sent flying backwards hitting the ground from the back hard. His Life Points took the 2800 of damage, once more drops to a mere 700LP left.

''After the Battle Phase, Shootingcode Talker's effect lets me draw a card for each monster it destroyed by this battle.'' Playmaker explains as he draws 3 cards right away.

He grabs two cards from his hand and declares setting them behind his monsters. ''I set 2 cards facedown. Turn end.''

Ena watches this truly amazed by Playmaker's astonishing turn.

* * *

_Turn 5_

_Playmaker: 4000LP H: 6_

_**Yuya: 4000LP H: 5**_

_Zarc__: 1200LP H: 1_

* * *

Yuya eyes his hand certain this might be his biggest chance to put down Zarc right now. He can't waste Playmaker's chance as he declares entering his turn. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card and smiles at it. He looks up at the damaged Zarc, knowing well Yuta is in there within that darkness like he once was.

''Yuta, I know you can hear me!'' Yuya yells out trying to reach for the young man inside that darkness. ''Don't let Zarc control you. What you and he want aren't the same. He decided to follow a path of destruction, that is not who you are!''

Ena blushes oddly smiling that even though they never met but Yuya almost knows Yuta as if they met. Badly hurt, Zarc just starts chuckling at his pathetic attempts almost ironic.

''Fool. Even those fools try to reach you with that stunt and they failed!'' Zarc informs his fragment, still remembering those past events all too well. Yuya did too frowning at his own weakness for causing so much trouble for all those friends and allies he's made. That's why for him he can't give up.

''That's why I have to try, to make it up on my past failure.'' Yuya speaks up refusing to let the past sins to consume him like once before. Gripping onto his Pendulum, carrying the wishes and hopes of everyone; he can't give up as he proclaims. ''I won't let you control his future and desires. What Yuta wants is something more special than what you are seeking towards!''

Zarc glares at that comment going to make him eat those words. Yuya then declares holding up two cards and reveal them. ''That's why I'll settle this here! With the Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I Set the Pendulum Scale!''

Yuya places both Pendulums on his Pendulum Scales as rainbow words materialize on his Duel Disk, spelling out P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M.

Two blue lights shoot up as two monsters appear within the lights.

The first is dark colored ginger spiky haired magician with a tiring expression as he wears a black-golden design magician's outfit with a long golden scale blade-like device attached on the right side of his glove. It has a large number 8 above his head.

The second is a long blond haired magician with a calming expression as he wears a white, blue magician theme outfit wielding a long white-golden rod with a roundish shield around the left hand. A large number 1 appears above the dragon.

Right: Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Left: Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon– Pendulum Scale 8/8

Yuya then declares as a large pendulum appears above him. ''With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7! But first I activate the spell, Spiral Flame Strike!''

He plays a spell as a burst of flames shoot behind him. He then explains his card's effect. ''This spell has two effects and one of them lets me add a Level 7 Odd-Eyes monster from my deck to my hand.''

A card pops out from his Deck and adds it. The pendulum then starts swirling between his two Pendulum Monster Scales.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!'' Yuya chants as the pendulum swirls faster and faster as a large portal appears above him. He then shouts, raising his right hand up above him. ''Pendulum Summon!''

The portal glows as a light shoots out from it.

''Appear with those phantom-like and dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!'' Yuya summons forth his new Odd-Eyes monster.

Emerging is a monster that resembles heavily on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon except its red scales became purpleish blue with paler white armor that now looks more bone-like and demonic-like. Its claws gain gauntlet-like arms with yellow orb on each arm with the feet similar with yellow smaller orbs between each claw toe. Its tail is covered in the scale with a sharp spear-like tip as its face is more serious and scary with more spikes on its back and a sharp chin.

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Ena startles a bit uneased by the monster especially since she's never seen this Odd-Eyes before. Zarc, however, glares almost insulted by this dragon having the name of Odd-Eyes especially since he too never seen this one till now. He can't even sense a connection to this dragon to him to mess with his fragment's mind and soul like before.

''What is this creature?! You dare summon a defected kin of mines!'' Zarc yells out demanding furious. Yuya just smiles answering him. ''Odd-Eyes Dragon is always about evolving and becoming stronger. That's why the bond between me and Odd-Eyes gave him this new form to continue evolving. And with it, I'll defeat you!''

Zarc calms down slightly replying in a cold, cocky tone. ''Oh? You intend to avoid becoming one with me using this dragon?''

''I will be after this. Battle!'' Yuya declares entering his Battle Phase. He then orders pointing his finger at the enemy. ''Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack Zarc directly!''

Odd-Eyes roar charging at Zarc however he was more than ready for this.

''Wrong! I use **Supreme King Gate Equality** from my hand!'' Zarc declares revealing his only card in his hand explaining it. ''When I'm attacked directly, I can Special Summon this card from my hand in Attack Position!''

Emerging is a dark silver sphere cut up in four corners separated connected by black, golden cords wires. It has a fiend-like statue face on the bottom end.

**Supreme King Gate Equality Lvl 7 PS: 13/13 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

''My monster cannot be destroyed by battle and its ATK becomes 100 ATK less than yours when they battle!'' Zarc further explains securing he won't lose this turn.

Playmaker makes a puzzled expression not understanding why didn't Zarc use that monster earlier?

Yuya didn't care as he proceeds into his attack. ''Odd-Eyes, continue your attack!''

Zarc glares as Odd-Eyes roars charging at the monster.

''Let your phantom-like eyes burn through all illusions!'' Yuya chants as his Phantom Dragon's orbs glow brightly as it gathers purple flames between its mouth with dark red-green swirls of energy in the mix.

''Spiral Flame of Fantasy!'' Yuya shouts as his dragon unleashes the mouth blast at full blast upon Equality, tearing through the gate destroying it. Zarc only took 100 of damage, barely any damage to beat him. He even proclaims this a little insulted but grinning. ''That was pointless! I'm still standing!''

Yuya stares at him serious until he slowly smiles. Zarc makes a face by that as Yuya explains his dragon's true power. ''When Phantom Dragon inflicts battle damage when it was Pendulum Summoned, it inflicts 1200 of damage to you for each Odd-Eyes card in my Pendulum Zones!''

''NANI!'' Zarc yells out with Ena gasping and Playmaker realizing why he summoned this dragon for.

''End this Phantom Dragon!'' Yuya declares with a smile as the dragon's orbs glows with its body emitting a ghostly aura. ''Atomic Force!''

The dragon releases the aura into a violent burst, instantly striking Zarc and causes a powerful explosion. Ena yelps bracing herself as Yuya and Playmaker watch, knowing Zarc will take the 2400LP of damage and lose the duel. However this would be proven wrong as a figure walks out from the explosion.

Playmaker staggers but briefly to see Zarc emerging while brushing off the damage he took with a full 4000LP. Yuya sweats horrify by this. ''But how?!''

Zarc chuckles evilly whipping off the dirt on him explaining himself. ''The card you destroyed was a card I can activate from my Graveyard, **Supreme Life**. If my Life Points hit 0, I negate all damage and restore my Life Points.''

Playmaker glares surprised not expecting the very same card he destroyed during his turn would still be used in the Graveyard, no less to avoid his defeat.

''I was hoping to save this effect for when I'll need it but it seems I had no choice.'' Zarc states with a smirk. Expecting to see despair in his opponents, Yuya slowly forms his own smirk.

''Haha…'' Yuya laughs a bit startling the Demon Duelist. Yuya still smiles speaking up rather amazed by Zarc's turnaround. ''I guess I shouldn't be surprised you pull that off. That just means I got to try harder!''

Playmaker glares at the tomato-headed's amusement telling him stern. ''Laughing at a time like this is foolish.''

''Come on, you gotta admit this fun right?'' Yuya responds turning to face his partner. Playmaker still glares questioning his assumption. ''You consider this fun?''

Yuya smiles that even though they're facing against a guy that is going to destroy many worlds; he can't himself that this is an exciting duel.

''Of course! Don't you?'' Yuya asks him with a smile. Playmaker, still frowning, refuses to acknowledge such excitement.

''I have three reasons to disagree.'' He states raising 3 fingers from his right hand as he explains each one. ''First, this is a duel we must win. Second, this Zarc intends to conquer our worlds. And third, this duel is not about having fun.''

Yuya just frowns at this, actually muttering. ''You forgot we're dueling for our friends.''

Playmaker glares at that statement. Ena sweat drops thinking those two don't like the other's method of dueling.

''Oh? Intension huh?'' Zarc states the obvious seeing this already before the duel started. He then demands his fragment in an impatient tone. ''Finish your turn already.''

Yuya eyes him looking at his hand and nods grabbing two cards from his hand.

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' Yuya declares setting those cards behind his dragon, finishing his turn. ''I end my turn.''

* * *

_Turn 6_

_Playmaker: 4000LP H: 6_

_Yuya: 4000LP H: 1_

_**Zarc**__**: 4000LP H: 0**_

* * *

Zarc chuckles insanely as he will show them the same despair they almost gave him.

''Now let's have some fun. My turn.'' He says before yelling out drawing his top card. ''DRAW!''

He didn't bother looking at his card as he uses his monster's other effect. ''I now use the effect of **Supreme King Gate Equality**! By Tributing it, I can Special Summon myself from face-up of the Extra Deck ignoring those conditions!''

This shocks the two duelists as the gate monster becomes an energy portal. A pair of red eyes glows from the dark portal as Zarc calls forth. ''Resurrect, Supreme King Dragon Zarc!''

A roar echoes through the portal shattering it as dark fog covers the field. Within moments, Zarc emerges from the smoke letting out another roar.

Supreme King Dragon Zarc Lvl 12 PS: 1/1 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

Ena shivers terrified as Zarc, grinning sinister, announces. ''I now destroy all cards on your fields! MAXIMUM-''

''I chain and activate the Continuous Trap, **Pendulum Restriction**!'' Yuya quickly declares flipping over one of his set cards. The card shows the image of a sinister Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon having its power restricted by the powers of D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon.

Yuya then explains his trap's effect. ''While this card remains on the field, the effects of Pendulum Monsters not Pendulum Summoned cannot be activated and they're negated!''

The trap glows as its energy coats around the Supreme King Dragon, causing it roar furious no longer having its effect.

''Oh? You're blocking my will then? That's very unlike you.'' Zarc states actually praising his fragment for something very much like him. Yuya eyes him, remembering that before they got here Reiji gave him this card for the means to handle Zarc.

''Reiji entrusted this card to me, I'm not going to let it go to waste.'' Yuya proclaims using the feelings of his rival to beat him. Playmaker eyes him reminded of his own trust with Revolver through Borreload Furious Dragon. Guess they have something in common.

Zarc scoffs at this declaring. ''So be it. I use Supreme King Gate Infinity's effect, targeting Phantom Dragon!''

His Pendulum Gate glows on Yuya's dragon as Zarc's LP shoots up to 6500LP.

''Next I activate the effect of **Supreme Dominance** from my Graveyard!'' Zarc declares using the card from his Graveyard, banishing it. ''By banishing it, I can add a Supreme card from my Deck to my hand.''

A card pops out as he grabs it and immediately plays it. ''And with it, I play **Supreme Glory**! For each Supreme card I control while I control myself, I can draw cards for each. Since I control 5, I draw 5 cards!''

His 5 Supreme cards on his field glow as he draws 5 cards. Playmaker waited for this declaring as he triggers his set card. ''Reverse Trap open, Draw Discharge!''

His trap flips over glowing as he says. ''For when my opponent draw cards by their card effect, I can look at those cards and if any reveal are monster, I can inflict damage equal to their combine ATK and then banish them!''

Yuya smiles amazed commenting. ''Nice! That way he can't use those monsters for his plays!''

Zarc snaps not going to accept that. He proclaims as he grabs a card from his hand playing it. ''Like hell! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Supreme Overlord**!''

The card appears showing the image of Supreme King Dragon Zarc negating Ray's En cards. Zarc explains with a grin while his eyes glow. ''While I am on the field, two of opponent's face-up cards have their effects negated and destroy two of your cards. I negate both of your traps.''

''**Pendulum Restriction** cannot be destroyed and its effect cannot be negated.'' Yuya reveals making sure his trap won't get destroyed. Zarc scoffs as he instead chooses. ''Then I destroy those Cynet Spells!''

Playmaker's face-up Cynet cards were destroyed as his trap was negated. Zarc then adds with a smirk. ''Next I add a Supreme card from my deck to my hand.''

He adds his card from his deck and resumes with his turn by playing another spell. ''Now I activate the spell, Pendulum Call. Now by discarding a card, I can add 2 Magician Pendulum monsters with different names from my deck to my hand.''

He discards a card to add two Magician Pendulums. Zarc smirks announcing. ''**Supreme World's** other effect allows me to ignore the effect of Pendulum Summon if I control any monster while one of the scales is Supreme King Gate Zero or Infinity. And without that annoying Excode in the way, Pendulum Summon! Gather at my side, my servant!''

His pendulum over him starts swinging again as a portal manifest. He then calls forth as 4 lights shoot out from the portal. ''Appear, Double Iris Magician, Black Fang Magician, Clear Wing Magician and Purple Poison Magician!''

Emerging to his field are the 4 magicians of his.

Double Iris Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Black Fang Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800

White Wing Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

Purple Poison Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2100

''Come forth, the circuit that leads to supremacy!'' Zarc shouts raising his right hand up, manifesting the Link Portal over him.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2 or more monsters! I set Double Iris, Black Fang, Clear Wing and Purple Poison Magicians in the Link Markers!'' He declares as his 4 magicians become hurricanes, slamming themselves into the Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Dragon that links to greater power! Lead me and your kin to a suitable dimension!'' Zarc chants as the portal explodes and he summons forth as a figure flies out from the portal. ''Link Summon! Link 4! **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**!''

Emerging is Yuta's ace dragon roaring still under Zarc's influence. It appears on the right Extra Monster Zone.

**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

''So this is Yuta's dragon…'' Yuya mutters finally getting to see the dragon than its evolved form. He grips on his pendulum as his eyes glow a bit feeling Zarc's influence but he pushes it aside.

''Now watch as I will bring grander entertainment! I activate the spell, **Supreme Fury**!'' Zarc proclaims playing another new spell from his hand. The card shows the image of Supreme King Dragon Zarc summoning forth the Supreme King versions of the Dimension Dragons with **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** over them, all roaring furious destroying everything around them.

''Since I control Supreme Rage in my Graveyard and a Link Dragon, I can Special Summon each Supreme King Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum Dragons from my Graveyard, Deck, Extra Deck or Banished to my field, treated their summon as their Type summoning!'' Zarc explains evilly having discarded his trap through Pendulum Call's cost effect. Yuya panics as Playmaker glares unease.

Zarc laughs as 4 lights strike over him with sinister glowing pair of eyes within them.

''The vicious fangs who devours all in its beautiful poisonous petals, I command you to destroy all those who oppose me! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom!'' Zarc chants forth as the corrupted Starving Venom emerges by ripping through the light.

"Kin with wings of light. Strike down your enemies with your sharp wings! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Zarc chants emerging by slashing through of one of the lights is the corrupted Clear Wing.

"The fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness, give in and obey me! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Zarc chants piercing through its light is the corrupted Dark Rebellion.

"Kin with dichromatic eyes, burn all your enemies caught by your sharp eyes! Appear! Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!" Zarc chants forth as breaking out from its light is the corrupted Odd-Eyes.

All four dragons roar causing everything to be pushed back. Frog and Pigeon were slammed by the bars of their small prison while Ena screaming grabbing on the ground. Yuya and Playmaker brace themselves staring unease.

Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing Lvl 8 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion Rank 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes Lvl 8 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Zarc starts laughing menacingly at his perfection of his dueling status. To summon all of these summoning methods makes him grand, no, invincible over all! He still laughs announcing his greatness. ''Behold the power of my kin, the power of the Supreme King Dragons!''

Playmaker just glares at him unimpressed. This causes the Ultimate Duelist to glare furious at his expression as he declares. ''I activate Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing's effect! I destroy all your face-up monsters my opponent controls!''

Clear Wing roars about to release its green beam blast at the two but Yuya reacts fast discarding a card from his hand. ''I discard Performapal Rain Coat from my hand, preventing this turn that Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon from being destroyed by battle or card effects!''

A goat-like coat wraps around Phantom Dragon protecting the dragon.

''Excode's effect protected Shootingcode from being destroyed.'' Playmaker announces as Excode gets in front of Shootingcode.

Clear Wing's beams destroys every other monster except Shootingcode and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

''Doesn't matter. I also use Supreme Rage's effect from my Graveyard, banishing it to attach both Darkwurms face-up in my Extra Deck to Dark Rebellion as Xyz Materials!'' Zarc announces banishing his trap as both Darkwurms become Xyz Materials for the corrupted Dark Rebellion. He then adds as his corrupted Starving Venom glows. ''I use Starving Venom's effect, copying the effect of a monster on the field or Graveyard and I choose Shootingcode Talker's effect!''

Its orbs shine on Shootingcode, gaining its reflection allowing Starving Venom to gain its effect.

''Battle!'' Zarc declares as he commands with his Link Dragon first. ''Dimension Ruler, attack that fake Odd-Eyes! And don't forget it gains a boost of 400 for each Monster it points to! Dimension Claw!''

The Link Dragon shoots up to 3700 ATK as it flies right at Phantom Dragon. Yuya reacts by announcing to his trap's other effect. ''**Pendulum Restriction's** other effect allows me to halve any damage while there's a Pendulum Monster on the field!''

Dimension Ruler slashes Odd-Eyes, causing a burst of wind towards Yuya hitting braces himself taking 600 of damage while his dragon remains on the field thanks to Rain Coat's effect.

''Starving Venom, attack Shootingcode!'' Zarc orders as Starving Venom launches its tail at Shootingcode, stabbing the Code Talker.

''**Pendulum Restriction's** effect halves the damage!'' Yuya announces as the trap glows. Shootingcode explodes as Playmaker braces himself, taking only 250 of damage.

''Clear Wing, attack Playmaker directly!'' Zarc orders as Clear Wing flies diving at Playmaker. He quickly responds flipping one of his set cards. ''Reverse trap open, Recoded Alive! By banishing a Code Talker monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Code Talker monster from my Extra Deck!''

He banishes Excode Talker as he declares. ''Appear, Link 3! Powercode Talker!''

Emerging to the field is a red, golden lining Code Talker with light blue eyes, large shoulder pads, black golden lining coattails, white wrist bands and leg bands as it wears a golden crown-like head piece. It also has green orbs across its body and its right arm has a matching color gauntlet-like shield arm that has a glowing energy blue claw-like hook. It appears on the middle Main Monster Zone.

Powercode Talker LINK-3 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left

Zarc scoffs changing his attack target. ''Then I'll attack that trash!''

Clear Wing flies at Powercode but Playmaker wasn't done announcing. ''I use Recoded Alive's second effect! By banishing it, I can bring back the banished Code Talker I removed.''

His trap banishes itself as he calls forth. ''Come back, Excode Talker!''

Returning to the field is Excode under Powercode, increasing its ATK to 2800.

Excode Talker LINK-3, ATK: 2300, Arrows: Left, Top, Right

Now having 3 cards on his field, Playmaker declares activating his other set card. ''I can now activate **Three Strikes Reflection **again! Its other effect has it that monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle!''

The trap glows on both of his monsters, making them unable to be destroyed by battle this turn. Zarc scoffs declaring. ''That changes nothing! Clear Wing, before damage calculation, can destroy the monster it battles and inflicts damage to my opponent equal to its ATK. I attack Excode!''

Clear Wing now dives at Excode, slamming its entire body through the monster and destroys it.

''**Pendulum Restriction's** effect!'' Yuya shouts as Playmaker is pushed back taking 1150LP of damage.

''I attack Powercode!'' Zarc orders as Supreme King Dragon Zarc roars charging up its beam mouth instant and he adds with his Odd-Eyes glowing. ''Any Pendulum that inflicts battle damage, Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes doubles that damage! MAXIMUM BURST!''

Zarc fires its destructive blast at Powercode but Playmaker was a step ahead reveals a monster in his hand and discards it. ''I activate Rescue Interlacer from my hand! By discarding it, I take no battle damage from a battling involving a Cyberse monster I control!''

Powercode tanks the blast while Playmaker takes no damage. Zarc widens his glowing eyes furious as he shouts. ''PEST! Odd-Eyes attack Powercode!''

The corrupted Odd-Eyes fires its Spiral Flame Strike except with dark green in its swirl, hitting Powercode. The Code Talker survives the blast and thanks to **Pendulum Restriction**, Playmaker only took the normal 200 of damage than the doubled amount.

Zarc growls glaring at Yuya having seen enough nonsense with that trap ordering his last monster. ''Dark Rebellion, attack that Phantom pest!''

Dark Rebellion dives flying at Odd-Eyes with the Demon Duelist proclaiming. ''By detaching a Xyz Material, Dark Rebellion reduces your dragon's ATK to 0 while it gains its ATK as its own until the end of this turn''

One of its materials enters Dark Rebellion, decreasing Phantom Dragon to 0 while the corrupted dragon goes up to 5000 ATK. Ena panics as Yuya might not survive this.

''I activate the Continuous Trap, **Cross Dimension**!'' Yuya, however, isn't beaten yet triggering his set card. The card flips over showing the image of the Dimension Dragons letting out destructive roars that blew away from opposing monster attacks that resemble Dark Magician, Elemental HERO Neos Knight, Stardust Dragon and Number 39: Utopia.

''With one of its effect, I take no damage from this battle!'' Yuya explains as his trap protects himself from damage. Dark Rebellion strikes Phantom Dragon, not destroying it while Yuya takes no damage.

''Tch.'' Zarc snarls at their annoyance but soon he starts chuckling very sinister.

''Fine, this changes nothing.'' Zarc states still confident he will win. He ends his Battle Phase announcing. ''Thanks to Starving Venom copying Shootingcode's effect, I draw 1 card.''

He draws 1 card. He eyes it and smirks setting it.

''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.'' Zarc says finishing his turn. Playmaker at that time announces using the monster he discarded earlier. ''Rescue Interlacer's effect lets it Special Summon itself when it uses its effect.''

Dashing onto the field is a white-red, female-like robot Cyberse with orange stripes on its large engine-like shoulders and neck as well as orange orbs on its knee pads. It also has red siren orbs on its wrist hands. Instead of a face is a pinkish diamond-like face.

Rescue Interlacer Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200

Ena sighs at the two survived this turn, she thought they would lose.

Zarc chuckles at his opponent's situation, instantly telling them the obvious. ''You two cannot defeat me. Even if you could beat me, you can't even work together.''

Yuya and Playmaker didn't reply by this with Ena worrying.

''Face it you cannot defeat my perfected evolution.'' Zarc says praising his might as he adds in a sinister grin. ''I shall grant you two the only reward before you die; despair!''

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Tsukikage's new cards:**

***Twilight Ninja Jiten- Lvl 3, ATK: 1000, DEF: 2200, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: During the Battle Phase when your opponent's monster battles (Quick Effect): Discard this card and if you do, negate that attack and next add 2 ''Ninja'' monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of ''**Twilight Ninja Jiten**'' once per turn. ''Ninja'' monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects.

***Twilight Ninja Jujisho, the Emperor- Lvl 9, ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effect if it was Special Summoned by a ''Ninja'' or ''Ninjitsu Art'' card or Pendulum Summoned. If this card is summoned: Add a ''Ninjitsu Art'' from your Deck to your hand and if you do, your opponent cannot activate or use the effects of their cards this turn. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You can only control 1 ''**Twilight Ninja Jujisho, the Emperor**'' on your field.

***Ninjitsu Art of Shadow Shuriken-Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''Ninja'' monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each ''Ninja'' monster you control and all of your opponent's monsters lose 1000 ATK and DEF for each ''Ninja'' monster you control. You can only control 1 ''**Twilight Ninja Jujisho, the Emperor**'' on your field.

* * *

**Emma/Ghost Girl's new cards:**

*******Altergeist Reconstruction- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Negate the effects of all cards your opponent controls until the end of this turn. If you activate this card, you can activate a Set ''Altergeist'' Trap Card on your field (even if you Set before activating this card). If you control an ''Altergeist'' monster, you can activate this card from your hand.

*******Link Domination- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when your opponent only controls non-Link Monsters. Target a Link Monster you control; Tribute a non-Link Monster you control and if you do, the targeted monster's ATK is doubled and can attack twice this Battle Phase.

* * *

**Shun's new cards:**

*******Raidraptor – Cloak Dragonius- Lvl 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200, ATT: DARK, Type: Winged Beast/Effect**

Effect: You can target 1 ''Raidraptor'' monster you control; this card's Level becomes the Level of that monster. A Xyz Monster that was summoned using only this card and other ''Raidraptor'' monsters as Xyz Material gains this effect.

When it is Xyz Summoned: Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls until the End Phase.

*******Rank-Up-Magic Instant Double Force- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 ''Raidraptor'' Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 ''Raidraptor'' monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase, target a ''Raidraptor'' Xyz Monster you control: You can banish this card, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 ''Raidraptor'' monster that is 2 Ranks higher than that target, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only activate each effect of ''**Rank-Up-Magic Instant Double Force**'' once per duel.

* * *

**Sora's new card:**

*******Frightfur Extenders- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''Frightfur'' Fusion Monster. It gains 1000 ATK. When it declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed: Add 1 ''Fluffal'' or ''Edge Imp'' monster and/or ''Polymerization'' or a ''Fusion'' Spell Card from your GY to your hand. You can only control 1 ''Frightfur Extenders''.

* * *

**Yusaku/Playmaker's new cards:**

*******Three Strikes Reflection- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: If you control exactly 3 cards: Activate 1 of these effects:

This turn, all cards on the field cannot be destroyed by card effects. Then draw 1 card.

This turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle.

This turn, you gain Life Points instead of taking damage.

After activating its effect, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the GY but banish it after its third activation. When this card is banished by its own effect or destroyed by card effect, add 1 ''Three Strikes Barrier'' from your Deck or GY to your hand. You can only activate ''**Three Strikes Reflector**'' once per turn.

* * *

**Yuya's new cards:**

*******Performapal Odd-Eyes Kuribohmage- Lvl 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 200, ATT: WIND, Type: Fiend/Effect**

Effect: If you would take Battle Damage from the opponent's battling monster that would make your LP 0 (Quick Effect): You take no damage and next Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned by this card's effect: Add 1 ''Performapal'' monster, ''Odd-Eyes'' monster or ''Magician'' Pendulum monsters from your Deck to your hand with ATK equal to or less than the opponent's monster that attacked. Then the opponent's monster that attacked has its effects negated until their next End Phase. You can only activate 1 ''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Kuribohmage**'' once per duel.

*******Pendulum Restriction - Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: The Effects of Pendulum Monsters not Pendulum Summoned that your opponent controls are negated and cannot be activated. While there is a Pendulum Monster on the field, any damage you or another player (of your choice) is halved. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects and its effects cannot be negated. You can only control 1 ''**Pendulum Restriction**'' on your field.

***Cross Dimensions- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

**(Use previously from Harmonic Swings)**

Effect: If you control a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum Monster, activate 1 of these effects for the turn this card is activated, or, if you control 2 of each different Type, you can activate 2 of these, or, if you control 3 of each different Type, you can activate all of them.

You take no battle damage this turn.

Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.

Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects this turn.

If your opponent declares an attack to a Pendulum Monster you control; you can send both cards to the GY, you take no damage this turn.

* * *

**Zarc's new cards:**

*******Supreme Gateway- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Set both ''Supreme King Gate Zero'' and ''Supreme King Gate Infinity'' from your Deck to your Pendulum Zones. You must control no cards in your Pendulum Zones. Next for each monster your opponent controls, add a number of ''Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm'' up to the number of your opponent's monsters on the field to your hand. ''Supreme'' cards cannot be destroyed this turn. During your opponent's Battle Phase: Banish this card from your GY, and then your opponent must attack ''Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm'' first. You can only activate 1 ''**Supreme Gateway**'' per turn.

*******Supreme King Gate Equality – Lvl 7, PS: 13, ATK: 0, DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Pendulum/Effect**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have ''**Supreme King Gate Eternal**'' in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, Special Summon 1 ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' from your GY or Extra Deck, ignoring its summoning conditions.

Effect: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. The ATK and DEF of this card are each 100 points less than the highest face-up monster's ATK on the field, except ''Supreme King Gate Equality''. Once per turn: You can Tribute this Pendulum Summon monster; Special Summon ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' face-up on the Extra Deck, ignoring its summoning conditions. You can only use each effect of ''**Supreme King Gate Equality**'' once per turn.

*******Supreme Life - Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card if your Life Points hit 0. Negate the damage you just took and your Life Points become the amount that you started the duel with. This card can also be activated from the GY. You can only use this effect of ''**Supreme Life**'' once per duel.

*******Supreme Overlord - Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when you control ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc''. Negate the effects of 2 face-up cards on your opponent's field then destroy up to 2 face-up cards your opponent controls. Next add 1 ''Supreme'' card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of ''**Supreme Overlord**'' once per turn.

*******Supreme Fury - Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card when a ''Link Dragon'' monster is on your field and ''Supreme Rage'' is in your GY: Special Summon up to 4 ''Supreme King Dragon'' monsters with different names from your hand, Deck, Extra Deck and/or GY (Treat their summons as their card Type (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Pendulum)), ignoring their summoning conditions. This effect cannot be negated. The summoned of the Special Summoned monsters by this effect cannot be destroyed this turn. You can only use this effect of ''**Supreme Fury**'' once per duel.

* * *

The climax has begun. How did you guys like so far Yuya and Playmaker's clash against Zarc? And how are you enjoying the other duels?

Yes, Supreme Fury bypasses Pendulum Restriction's effect on Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes by its effect to treat their summon as their type, hence for this Odd-Eyes it is a Pendulum Monster, so Pendulum Summon.

Yes, I am going to give Yuya the rest of the Manga Pendulum Dimension Dragons (I am STILL angry for no Starving Venemy Dragon real card… one day) and in this story it makes sense. Since this story follows Harmonic Swings which Yuya and Yuzu's counterparts were split out of them after Yuzu's resolve (NO MOMMY JOKE) and it makes sense that while they were one that each of Yuya's counterparts would gain a Pendulum counterpart of their ace monster to give Yuya the edge against Zarc (which you all will see next chapter).

UPDATE: Want to thank **electriuser** for letting me know of the mistake I made this chapter with Transcode. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects. This story follows Master Rule 4 rules.**

* * *

The fight continues heating up more as more Zarc Clones are taken down but more take their places.

''Go, Helixx Necro Darwin!'' Genome commands with a small smirk as his fused Link creature attacks the Zarc Clone, destroying it.

''Attack, Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps!'' Vyra commands as her mummy creature wraps around the Zarc Clone and destroys it.

''Motor Worm Spreader Queen, attack!'' Faust orders as his massive worm queen-like monster unleashes its attack upon the Zarc Clone, destroying him.

''Go, Sunvine Thrasher!'' Spectre orders with a twisted grin as his plant-like vine knight monster slashes the Zarc Clone with its sharp grass blade, eliminating it.

The other Zarc Clone grunts defenseless by Pandor's combo using Topologic Trisbaena to get rid of his Spell and Traps as well as temporary banished his Supreme King Dragon from the duel.

Trisbaena is thinner and more humanoid Topologic with black metal body with silver, pink and light green across its arms, chest, and strange wide legs. The wings and legs are similar to a drone's wings as they color almost like an old Duel Disk. It also has a green orb-like eye for its face with a dragon-like faceless head with yellow thin antenna horns.

''Topologic Trisbaena, may you please attack! Final Vulnerable Code!'' Pandor commands with a confident smile as Trisbaena releases a destructive vortex blast, tearing the Zarc Clone into data.

''Battledrone General, direct attack!'' Blood Sheppard commands as his massive black stealth carrier unleashes its missiles upon Zarc, blasting the dragon into pieces. However in that moment of the smoke, another Zarc clone emerges with his Supreme King Dragon roaring.

''Fools!'' Zarc Clone declares with a grin as he adds with two more appearing beside him. ''Our numbers cannot be stopped!''

His dragon fires its destructive blast at Blood Sheppard's monster, destroying it.

''Damn!'' He curses out sent flying back to a wall. He grunts stunned temporary as the Zarc Clone prepares to take him out.

Ghost Girl sees that panicking as she can't do anything dealing with her own Zarc Clone.

''Nii-san!'' She cries out as Blood Sheppard tries getting up but the Zarc Clone shouts with a grin. "Now be gone!''

His dragon roars firing its destructive blast at the bounty hunter, until…

* * *

_**INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000LP**_

* * *

"I activate Speedroid Menko from my hand!'' A voice shouts as intercepting the attack is a rocket spinning rectangle with gears within it. It blocks Zarc's attack at Blood Sheppard, saving him to his surprise.

''I can Special Summon this card when my opponent declares a direct attack and then all of your monsters are changed in Defense Position!'' The voice says as the monster appears in Attack Position.

Speedroid Menko Lvl 4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2000

The bounty hunter then sees someone landing in front of him. Blood Sheppard gets up, not familiar of this kid but his face resembles much like that Yuya Sakaki.

''You.'' The Bounty Hunter mutters to confront Yugo. He turns and grins greeting him. ''Yo! Sorry I jumped in like that but I got this one!''

Rin catches up sweat dropping.

Shun, struggling against another Zarc Clone, notices him just as he hears the Intrusion Penalty sound. He turns and widens his eyes to see Yuto, engaging with his Duel Disk, and Ruri running up standing next to him.

''Yuto! Ruri?!'' Shun utters out really shock questioning them. ''W-why are you here too?''

Yuto stares silent not sure how to explain with Ruri, sweat dropping, tries to say. ''Well…''

* * *

_Before the day of fighting Zarc__, Reiji had sent a message to the rest of Yuya and Yuzu's counterparts from Dennis, fearing they will need more help though his most concerning problem is giving Zarc what he wanted; becoming whole. Still, their options were limited. So he asked on them through his message. _''_**Things will become chaotic, and we'll need all the help we can get.**_ _**However, avoid using your dragons.**_''

_Yugo and Yuto both know aware to not use their dragons much from their past experience of letting Zarc control them._

''_**We're aware of that.**_'' _Yuri said with a boring expression, kinda wanting to use Starving Venom to devour his so-called true self but he'll have to let it be._

''_**Then I**_'_**ll have everything set once you arrive, with something extra.**_'' _Reiji explained sending them the means to duel in the other dimension._

* * *

Shun scoffs muttering out. ''That Reiji Akaba.''

Zarc chuckles eyeing his counterparts even Yuri walking up yawning.

''Oh? It seems you all wish to become one with I, Zarc, again.'' The Zarc Clone proclaims evilly going to become one with them. Yugo grits angrily yelling furious. ''Wrong, you bastard!''

''We won't let you rob us from our lives.'' Yuto protests not going to let time repeat itself. Yuri also adds still pretty bored. ''That and I realize you're no fun. At least I'm not willing to destroy everything to take away all the fun stuff.''

Yugo and Yuto both sweat drop eyeing him with Serena, also sweat dropping, comments. ''Fun stuff like tormenting your opponents?''

Yuri hums with a smirk simply stating. ''I never said if I was friendly.''

''… You girls go find Yuzu-chan, we got this!'' Yugo changes subject immediately with the girls nodding.

''Don't overdo it!'' Rin tells Yugo not wanting to lose him.

''And be safe.'' Ruri adds eyeing Yuto who blushes. Yugo adds with a confident big hero smile and thumb up. ''Always do our best!''

He glares at his Zarc Clone and declares. ''My turn, draw!''

Yugo draws his top card and proceeds in summoning a monster. ''Since I control a Wind Monster, I can Special Summon Speedroid Taketomborg!''

A blue robot bug creature with yellow arms and antennas appears.

Speedroid Taketomborg Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 1200

''Next I use Taketomborg's effect, releasing itself to Special Summon a Speedroid Tuner from my deck to my field!'' Yugo explains as his monster vanishes and summons another monster in its place. ''Come out, Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!''

A brown haired robotic humanoid wearing a duke's outfit consist of a metal-like medieval outfit and red cape as he wields a thunder drum rod.

Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

The Zarc Clone grins seeing his fragment's plan, tormenting him with his assumption. ''Oh? Will you now summon my kin then? Go right ahead.''

''Sorry to disappoint you but not this time.'' Yugo reveals with a small smirk. He then raises his arm up and shouts. ''Appear, the circuit that races the wind!''

The Zarc Clone startles as a gust of wind build up over him and create a Link Portal.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2 Wind monsters! I set Menko and Den-Den Daiko Duke in the Link Markers!'' Yugo declares as both monsters turn into green hurricanes, shooting onto the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers. ''Circuit combine!''

The portal glows as Yugo calls forth chanting. ''Link Summon! Let your new wind guide the course of the world! Link 2! Hi-Speedroid Rubber Band Shooter!''

Shooting out of the portal is a blue rocket-like space ship with green smaller rockets around it with a larger one in the middle.

Hi-Speedroid Rubber Band Shooter LINK-2 ATK: 1000 Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

The Clone Zarc glares madder that now this fragment has a Link Monster. Yugo, smirking, proceeds using his new monster's effect. ''Rubber Band Shooter's effect lets me Normal Summon a Wind Monster! Come out, Speedroid Terrortop!''

Appearing is a multiple red, spiky spinning tops with sharp blades move together like a single entity.

Speedroid Terrortop Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 600

''Terrortop lets me add a Speedroid from my deck to my hand!'' Yugo explains adding a Speedroid monster to his hand. He then declares using his Link Monster's other effect. ''Next I use Rubber Band Shooter's other effect, banishing a Wind Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck!''

He banishes Clear Wind Synchro Dragon which enrages Zarc that he would do that.

''Next I pick 2 Speedroids with different names that have a combine level to that banished monster and then my opponent picks 1 of them at random. Then that selected card is added to my hand and the other goes to the Graveyard.'' Yugo explains pulling out the two Speedroid monsters to his hand. The Zarc Clone scoffs angrily picking one of them, revealing to be **Speedroid Slot-Roller**. Yugo adds it and sends the other, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice to the Graveyard.

''Perfect.'' Yugo mutters having all he needed and declares revealing two cards from his hand. ''With the Scale 1 Speedroid Marble Machine and Scale 8 Speedroid Dominobutterfly, I set my Pendulum Scales!''

The Zarc Clone startles further as this fragment has Pendulums that he just set.

On the left side, Marble Machine, is a blue, green marble like machine wearing a red cape while on the right, dominobutterfly, is a butterfly-like robot with hands and domino wings.

Left: Speedroid Marble Machine – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Right: Speedroid Dominobutterfly – Pendulum Scale 8/8

''Here we go, Pendulum Summon!'' Yugo declares with a small smirk as the Pendulum portal overs him and two lights shoot out. ''Come out, **Speedroid Slot-Roller** and **Mobile Mach**!''

Emerging are two new Speedroids.

**Slot-Roller** is a spiraling slot machine with unique colors and a pair of roundish yellow eyes.

**Mobile Mach** is a red/blue colored mobile cellphone which is also a race car.

**Speedroid Slot-Roller Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1100**

**Speedroid Mobile Mach Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

''**Mobile Mach's** effect lets me Special Summon a Speedroid monster from my deck!'' Yugo explains as a card pops out from his Deck and summons it. ''Come out, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!''

A yellow dice with multiple red eyes with the main one being the one eye appears with 6 round small spheres floating around it in red auras.

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100

Yugo then announces with a smirk. ''Red-Eyed Dice's effect will change the Level of Terrortop into a Level 4!''

Red-Eyed Dice rolls and lands on 4 as Terrortop's Level changed to that number. Yugo then declares. ''I tune the Level 3 **Mobile Mach** and Level 4 Terrortop with the Level 1 Tuner Red-Eyed Dice!''

Red-Eyed Dice turns into a large green ring surrounding the two monsters, becoming 7 bright stars glowing in a straight line.

''Coursing winds that break through all currents let your wings change the path of victory!'' Yugo chants as the ring glows and shoot a green light through the stars. He calls forth smiling. ''Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake!''

Ripping through thin air is a massive blue, grey serpent-like dragon machine with multiple crystal-like green wings attached to it. It has sharp yellow claws, orange eyes and red slots with lights shooting out.

Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800

''Kitedrake's effect can use one of the following effects and I choose the one to negate the effects of all face-up cards my opponent controls.'' Yugo declares with a smirk as Kitedrake's wings glow and let out a powerful shine upon Zarc. ''Light Reflection!''

The rays strike the Zarc Clone's field, negating their effects to his anger. Yugo isn't done yet announcing. ''Next I use **Slot-Roller's** effect! With it, a Synchro Monster I control gains ATK equal to its Level x 200!''

**Slot-Roller** starts spinning releasing a light upon Kitedrake, powering up its ATK to 4600.

''Battle! Kitedrake, smack Zarc hard!'' Yugo orders as his dragon roars flying up to the sky as its surrounding in a green energy almost like an arrow. It went way past up at the atmosphere before diving downward almost like a meteor.

''High Drake Whirlwind Slash!'' Yugo shouts as his dragon dives so fast becoming unseen. The Zarc Clone startles by this that in a mere second the Supreme King Dragon is ripped through by Kitedrake, exploding upon destruction. The clone gasps out taking damage but not-

''Next **Slot-Roller's** other effect banishes itself to let Kitedrake to attack again!'' Yugo then announces to the clone's horror as Slot Roller vanishes to allow Kitedrake to battle again. Yugo smirks proclaiming. ''Finish this, Kitedrake!''

Kitedrake continues diving at Zarc who yells out taking the attack at full force. ''DAMN!''

The monster blasts through the Zarc Clone, destroying him. Yugo chuckles giving Blood Sheppard with a thumb ups. The Bounty Hunter grunts hating show offs.

* * *

''My turn, draw!'' Yuto shouts starting his duel against his Zarc Clone. Shun watches behind him hoping his friend has a plan. Yuto did have a plan as he won't let Yuya fight this alone.

Yuto eyes his hand and reaches to one of his cards summoning it. ''Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon **Phantom Knights of Faded Belt** from my hand!''

Appearing is a ghostly-like being wearing a medieval purple robes as well as a black belt with purple sheathes while almost engulfed in blueish flames.

**Phantom Knights of Faded Belt Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 1200**

He then grabs another card in his hand and declares setting it and then activating it. ''Next I set 1 card and activate it, Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine!''

His set trap flips over to the Zarc Clone annoyance. Yuto explains himself. ''While I control no Traps in my Graveyard, I can activate it in this same turn and Special Summon it as an Effect Monster.''

Appearing through the trap card is a suit of metal bulky chest armor with blue eyes with blue flames shooting out from the holes.

Phantom Knights of Shade Brigandine Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 300

''Next since I control a Phantom Knight monster, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!'' Yuto proclaims summoning a ghost-like being wearing raggy brown robes and boots.

Phantom Knights of Silent Boots Lvl 3 ATK: 200 DEF: 1200

The Zarc Clone glares wondering what he's up to till Yuto raises his right arm up. This causes him to worry muttering out frustrated. ''No…''

''Appear, the circuit that gathers a rebellion!'' Yuto shouts creating a Link Portal over him as he adds. ''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2+ Dark monsters! I set Faded Belt, Shade Brigandine and Silent Boots in the Link Markers!''

The three monsters become dark hurricanes, shooting onto the Right, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Transcend past death and succumb the darkness with your new found power!'' Yuto chants as the Link Portal glows and he calls out. ''Link Summon! Emerge! Link 3! Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche!''

Emerging out of the portal is massive armored ghost knight in purple, red strips armor with a torn apart cape while wielding a large battle axe. Both the weapon and the limbs of the armored being shoot out blue flames.

Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche LINK-3 ATK: 2100 Arrows: Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

The Zarc Clone glares madder as Yuto declares with the spirit of **Faded Belt** next to him. ''I use **Faded Belt's** effect! When it's used for a summoned of a Phantom Knights' monster, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards on the field.''

The clone grunts angrier as his field is negated. He is getting and tired of this.

''I use Rusty Bardiche's effect, sending a Phantom Knights monster to set a Spell or Trap Phantom Knights card to my field!'' Yuto reveals his Link Phantom Knights' effect, sending the card from his Deck to the Graveyard as a card is set to his field. ''I send Ragged Gloves to set **Phantom Knights' Soul Mannequin **and now I activate it!''

His set card flips over showing the image of phantom-like hands possessing the outfits of Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloaks and of Cloven Helm. Yuto explains as his Spell Card glows. ''With it, I can Special Summon 2 Phantom Knights monsters with the same Level from my Graveyard and then immediately perform a Xyz Summon!''

He revives both **Faded Belt** and Ragged Gloves, a blue fiery ghost being wearing black gloves, as both turn into dark orbs of light shooting upward.

**Phantom Knights of Faded Belt Lvl 3 ATK: 300 DEF: 1200**

Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 500

''With both Level 3 monsters, I create the Overlay Network!'' Yuto announces as the lights enter the sudden appear Overlay Network. He then chants. "Souls of knights who fell on the battlefield. Revive here and now, and become the light that breaks the darkness!"

The portal shines and explodes, emerging a figure.

''Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 3! Phantom Knights of Break Sword!'' Yuto summons forth his Xyz Monster.

Appearing forward is a headless, black armored knight with red lining on the chest both attached and riding on a black metal armored horse with green eyes. Blue flames shoot out from the knight's missing head and arms while wielding a massive brown blade with dark golden sides.

Phantom Knights of Break Sword Rank 3 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

Yuto then announces as Link Monster glows. ''Rusty Bardiche's effect when I summon a Dark Xyz Monster to a zone it points to, I can destroy a card! I destroy Zarc!''

The Zarc Clone panics as Rusty Bardiche raises its battle axe and swings it, unleashing a burst of its blue flames at it. The flames hit and consume Supreme King Dragon Zarc, destroying it to the clone's horror.

''Plus Break Sword gains 1000 ATK due to Ragged Gloves' effect!'' Yuto adds as Break Sword's ATK shoots up to 3000. He then orders pointing his finger at his enemy. ''Battle! Break Sword, Rusty Bardiche, attack my opponent directly!''

Both monsters leap towards the Zarc Clone, slashing him with their weapons.

''CURSES!'' The Zarc Clone screams out as he's vaporized.

* * *

Yuri would confront his Zarc Clone without paying the Intrusion Penalty. He smirks rather curious who's better: the original or 1/4 of the real deal. Guess he'll prove those odds.

''My turn. Draw!'' Yuri shouts drawing his top card with a grin. He eyes his hand and chuckles at his flawless hand, proclaiming very humorous. ''Today isn't your day.''

The Zarc Clone hums wondering what he's referring about. He must be careful, this is other Fragment is very much dangerous. And since he didn't start with **Supreme World**, he should be careful.

''I start by summoning Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!'' Yuri begins summoning a dark green, green lining plant scorpion appears with a large green scorpion stinger.

Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

''I use Scorpio's effect, sending Predaplant Spider Orchid from my hand to Special Summon a Predaplant from my Deck!'' Yuri explains sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard to bring out something else. ''Come out, Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra!''

A green plant cobra appears with a black head and red eyes while its tail is a man-eating plant.

Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500

''Darlingtonia Cobra's effect when it is Special Summoned by a Predaplant monster effect to add a Fusion card from my deck to my hand.'' Yuri explains adding a Fusion card to his hand. The Zarc Clone glares hoping he performs a Fusion Summon but instead Yuri grins raising his right arm up, shouting. ''Come out, the circuit that devours the future!''

Through darkness, a Link Portal manifests itself.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2 Effect monsters! I set Ophrys Scorpio and Darlingtonia in the Link Markers!'' Yuri declares as both plants turn into dark hurricanes and slam themselves on the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

The Link Portal glows as Yuri calls out. ''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Devour all those before you, Link 2! Predaplant Verte Anaconda!''

Emerging out of the portal is a massive plant anaconda with three small purple eyes on both sides. It opens its mouth showing its hundreds of sharp fangs.

Predaplant Verte Anaconda LINK-2 ATK: 500 Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

The Zarc Clone growls furious sick and tired of these fools getting Link Monsters out of nothing.

''I activate the spell, Predapractice.'' Yuri proceeds playing a spell from his hand. He explains smirking. ''I can Special Summon a Predaplant monster from my hand and then add a Preda card from my deck to my hand. Come, Predaplant Moray Nepenthes!''

Appearing is a pair of dark blue, red mouthed man eater plants connected to blue vines acting as arms and legs.

Predaplant Moray Nepenthes Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000

He also adds Predapruning to his hand and plays it immediately. ''I play the Equip Spell Predapruning to bring back Spider Orchid I discarded before!''

A single dark pale blue plant emerges. It opens itself up to reveal its frightening multiple sharp fang mouth and pale green spider legs.

Predaplant Spider Orchid Lvl 1 PS: 8/8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Yuri forms a sinister grin having everything he needed as he reveals his Link Monster's ability. ''I now use Verte Anaconda's effect, paying 2000 of my Life Points so I send a Polymerization or Fusion Card from my deck to the Graveyard.''

His LP drops down to 2000 to the Zarc Clone's confusion. Why would he do such a reckless thing?

Yuri smirks revealing its true effect. ''With it I can treat its effect by the card I just sent away but I cannot Special Summon any more monsters this turn.''

The Zarc Clone now panics as Yuri sends the card he will use its power, announcing it. ''I treat its effect as Super Polymerization, removing the cost for its effect! I fuse Verte Anaconda, Spider Orchid and Supreme King Dragon Zarc!''

''Nani?!'' The Zarc Clone yells out both frightened furious yet scared. Yuri chuckles evilly as the 3 DARK monsters were forced fuse by the power of Super Polymerization.

''Three beautiful creatures of the darkness! Meld together to become the poisonous flower dragon of terror and destruction! Let its three heads create a new terror!'' Yuri chants as the fusion portal behind him expands. He then summons forth slamming both hands in front of him as a clap while having a twisted grin. ''Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 9! Predaplant Triphyoverutum!''

Ascending from the very ground, it's a massive green, purple stripes three-headed dragon plant monster with purple orbs across its body and having massive dragon wings with flowers blooming from the upper tips of each wing.

Predaplant Triphyoverutum Lvl 9 ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

The Zarc Clone sweats very terrified that his Supreme King Dragon was fused like this.

''Game over. Battle!'' Yuri declares with a grin commanding. ''Moray Nepenthes, attack directly!''

The plant monster extends its whip arms across Zarc, striking him hard.

''Now devour, Triphyoverutum!'' Yuri orders as his dragon's three heads open up, gathering dark purple energy swirling between its mouths. The Zarc Clone watches helpless as the giant creature fires its three mouth blast, consuming him instantly.

''NOOO!'' The Zarc Clone screams vaporized within the blast. Yuri scoffs brushing off the dirt on his clothes on his shoulder just as Yugo and Yuto meet up with him.

''Pretty easy.'' The sinister Predaplant duelist says with a grin. The Speedroid and Phantom Knights duelists both make a face, pointing to multiple Zarc Clones appearing and approaching them.

''Yea, so says the fact there's more copies of the guy!'' Yugo points out really annoyed by these endless monsters. Yuri simply chuckles proclaiming. ''Then we'll keep fighting until Zarc is beaten.''

Yugo nods as the two charges at them. Yuto follows right behind them though he turns to his back where Yuya is likely facing the real Zarc. He's worry if he's doing alright but he trusts in him; Yuya won't let them down.

''Yuya, win.'' Yuto mutters to himself as he rushes off to fight with the other counterparts.

* * *

Ena watches worrying. Both Yuya and Playmaker just barely survived the last turn and Zarc has a full field of powerful dragons.

''This is bad…'' She mutters also concerned about the two struggling to work together. She never felt so worry. How will they stop Zarc and save Yuta. No! She needs to be strong; she needs to believe in them. If they can pull a miracle, then they can.

''Please win, you two!''She shouts out cheering for them.

Kusanagi watches from his end, also worry about Yusaku not working with Yuya. He can only hope they can trust each other now.

* * *

_Turn 7_

_**Playmaker: 2600LP H: 5**_

_Yuya: 3400LP H: 0_

_Zarc__: 6500LP H: 0_

* * *

''My turn-'' Playmaker tries commencing his turn and draw but Yuya quickly gets in front of him and stops him waving his arms. ''Woah-woah wait!''

Playmaker glares stopping at what he wants. Yuya eyes him, not wanting to admit that Zarc is right from what he said that they can't work together but right now they need to get past their difference.

''I can't agree with him but Zarc is pinning us back to the wall.'' Yuya tells him trying to reason with him. ''If we want to truly beat him, we need to work together.''

Playmaker stares at him, knowing well he's right but he can't help but disagree with his method of dueling.

''I have no interest in working with someone who finds dueling as fun.'' He states not liking his sense of fun for dueling. He's reminded of how he suffered in the Lost Incident so much that dueling only brings him dread and distaste. ''For me, dueling has been my survivor. That won't ever change.''

Yuya frowns at this pretty upset, not able to accept dueling as merely surviving. Having been through a lot, its thanks for his love for dueling that didn't drove him to hating it or changed him into someone he isn't.

''That's what I don't get about you.'' Yuya states sadden as he adds firmly. ''You have friends who have this huge trust in you and sure, you're a very strong duelist who respects what a duelist is but someone who can't enjoy dueling will never truly shine. Dueling is about forging bonds, and creating smiles to those around you and making unforgettable moments.''

Playmaker stares at him as Yuya also adds determine. ''If you can't do that, then dueling becomes a dull meaningless existence.''

''… That's your opinion.'' Playmaker still protests his philosophy. Yuya frowns about to say something but a voice begs for them. ''Please!''

The two stop turning to Ena who calls out to them, pleading with them sadden for her own weakness. ''I'm asking much but I want to save Yuta. If I could duel, I wouldn't be begging. So please!''

She bows to them, begging them to help save the person she cares for. Yuya frowns wanting to while Playmaker eyes her, reminded a bit of Kusanagi's plead to help stop Hanoi for Jin. He had his own reasons back then but he still did it for his too.

''… We can settle whatever we agree or not later but for now are you willing to help me out?'' Yuya asks him wanting to help Ena. Playmaker stares at him and closes his eyes, thinking about it for a moment. He opens his eyes and makes his choose. ''… I suppose so.''

Yuya forms a smile nodding. Ena smiles too. Playmaker sighs questioning his so-called strategy. ''What's your plan?''

''Well…'' Yuya mutters not so sure what they can do right now so he suggests. ''Do what you got to but take my advice.''

Playmaker nods taking it as anything useful. Zarc scoffs at the two pity chat, demanding the two. ''You both are done with your final moments?''

Yuya and Playmaker stare at Zarc having both made up their mind.

''Yep and we're going to win!'' Yuya answers determined. Playmaker sighs upsetting. ''... Shut up, it's my turn.''

Yuya blinks awkwardly but he'll let it past.

''Draw!'' Playmaker proclaims resuming his turn drawing his top card. Zarc smirks immediately triggering his set card. ''At this moment I activate the Continuous Trap, **Supreme Fortress**!''

The trap flips over showing a demonic-like fortress with Supreme King Dragon Zarc floating within it.

''With this card, I can place and activate Supreme Faceoff!'' Zarc says smirking as his other trap appears beside his other one. He then explains both his traps' effects. ''With Supreme Faceoff in play, my Supreme King cards are protected once per turn from destruction and once per turn I can make any monster to battle whatever I choose. And while **Supreme Fortress** is in play, Zarc cannot be attacked and you must attack my other dragons first.''

Yuya worries meaning they will have to get past all of Zarc's dragons first before taking on the real threat plus at least all but **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** are protected from destruction once per turn.

Playmaker studies his hand having the means to do something.

''I summon Balancer Lord!'' He declares as a white, blue and green lining knight-like monster appears to his field with a blue visor-like eyes and wielding a shield and sword.

Balance Lord Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

''Balancer Lord's effect has it by paying 1000 of my Life Points to perform an additional Normal Summon!'' Playmaker explains as his LP drops to 1600 as he summons another monster. ''I summon Widget Kid!''

A small child with seemingly spiky dark green hair wearing a white, blue arrow helmet with bright green lining appears also wearing a blue, green lining bodysuit with a green chest as well as white green lining boots and open vest. He also wears blue gloves with wide wrist bands, a blue, green lining visor and wielding a blue, green lining cellphone and a blue, green blaster.

Widget Kid Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 900

Playmaker then explains his summoned monster's effect. ''Widget Kid's effect lets me Special Summon a Cyberse monster from my hand! I bring out Lady Debug!''

His female ladybug-like Cyberse monster returns back to the field.

Lady Debug Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400

''Lady Debug's effect activates, adding a Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand.'' He says adding ROM Cloudia to his hand as Playmaker proceeds raising his right hand up. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!"

Sparks fly out from his palm, creating a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 effect monsters! I set Rescue Interlacer, Balance Lord, Widget Kid and Lady Debug in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as his chosen monsters dash forward, transforming itself into powerful hurricanes that carve into the Top, Left, Right and Bottom Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 4, Firewall Dragon!'' Playmaker calls forth his ace dragon. Emerging out from the portal is a cybernetic white, blue and dark blue colored dragon with golden attached spheres across its body on the neck, wings parts and limbs as round circle-like blue spheres with glowing blue outlines are all over its body on the upper tips of the wings, the ankles of the feet, elbows on the arms, around the tail before reaching the tip and a large one over its head that connects to its face. The dark blue with blue outlines was like scales with sharp claws and having bright cybernetic red eyes. It appears roaring co-linked to the left side of Powercode Talker.

Firewall Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Left, Right, Top, Bottom

Ena gasps amazingly as did Frog and Pigeon to see the dragon roaring. Yuya stares at is astonished, muttering out. ''Amazing…''

''Next I play the Quick-Play Spell, **Cynet Message!**'' Playmaker proceeds playing a spell from his hand. It shows the image of cybernetic email being sent to an account. He explains the card's effect. ''With this, I can perform an additional Normal Summon a monster from my hand! Appear, ROM Cloudia!''

A black, pale white chest spiky female-like sheep monster appears with pink curly horns with black rectangle pattern on it, pink feet tips and black, pink glowing lining tail. Also sparks of pink electricity flies around its body while its eyes glow pink.

ROM Cloudia Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 0

''ROM Cloudia's effect lets me add a Cyberse Level 4 monster to my hand.'' Playmaker states adding the card he discarded before from Flame Bufferlo's effect and reveals it. ''I added Latency which triggers her effect, Special Summoning it to my field!''

A pink armored robe, metal female robot with blonde metal hair and blue eyes appears with a robotic halo, a clock on its right shoulder and carrying a large hourglass on its left arm.

Latency Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

He then reveals a card from his hand and summons it. ''Since I control a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand!''

Appearing on Playmaker's field is a woman with short purple hair with spiky ends on the back as she wore a strange large and glowing hi-tech hairpin on the left side of her head. She wears a pair of black visors attached to grey-blue lining headsets. She wears a full skintight, latex-like black-silver-purple dress with four strange purple figures on the front of her dress, a see-through skirt, silver-purple outline boots, puffy silver shoulder pads and a long silver cape. Coming out behind her back and before the cape were two USB cables sticking out on front.

Backup Secretary Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts raising his hand creating a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 effect monsters! I set ROM Cloudia, Latency and Backup Secretary in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as his 3 monsters transform into energy hurricanes, slamming themselves into the Top, Bottom and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 3, Encode Talker!'' Playmaker calls forth another Code Talker monster.

A very white-blue with glowing yellow orbs armored monster that didn't cover the limbs appears with golden outlines across its body and golden outlines also on his exposed darker body. He had a helmet-like face with golden eyes, wielding a matching design large pentagram-like shield with sharp horns on the upper-right and upper-left corners along with the bottom part as it had a golden cube glowing in the middle. It appears over Firewall Dragon on the left Extra Monster Zone, co-linking with it.

Encode Talker LINK-3 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right

''Latency's effect lets me draw a card when she's used as material for a Link Summon!'' Playmaker explains drawing his top card as he adds. ''**Cynet Message**, when I perform a Link Summon this turn, also Special Summons a Cynet Token to my field!''

A small dark blue tadpole Cyberse creature appears with small pale purple hands and tail with a yellow glowing tip with sparks of blue within its main body. It appears on the right side of Powercode.

Cynet Token Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Zarc glares at what he's aiming summoning those monsters. Playmaker quickly reveals his intentions with his dragon's effect. ''Firewall Dragon's effect! I can return monsters on the field or Graveyard to their owner's hand up to the number of co-linked Link Monsters point to.''

Yuya blinks with Ena smiling that he can return 2 monsters since Firewall is co-link to both Code Talkers.

''Emergency Escape!'' Playmaker command as Firewall releases a burst of electricity. Zarc smirks informing him. ''**Supreme Fortress** stops you from targeting my cards and so does Dimension Ruler.''

Playmaker eyes him responding calmly. ''They weren't my targets.''

Zarc startles as he instead adds back Backup Secretary and Cyberse Gadget from his Graveyard. The Demon Duelist glares still not worry since his monsters can't-

''I equip Firewall with the Equip Spell, **Cynet Link Force**!'' Playmaker announces equipping Firewall with a Spell. The card shows the image of Decode Talker getting a boost from not just Transcode or Shootingcode Talkers but also the Borreload Dragon it was battling.

''Battle!'' Playmaker declares entering his Battle Phase and immediately Zarc picks his target due to his trap. ''You must battle Clear Wing due to Supreme Faceoff!''

Playmaker didn't care calling out his command. ''Firewall, attack Clear Wing!''

Firewall roars taking flight up over Clear Wing. Zarc smirks at this reminding his opponent of his dragon's effect. ''Naïve! Clear Wing will-''

Playmaker is also a step ahead revealing his Equip Spell's effect. ''**Cynet Link Force** increases Firewall's ATK by 400 for each Link Monster on the field. Also, during my Battle Phase, Link Monsters that battle also prevents my opponent's card effects or activations from being used.''

Zarc startles as Firewall's ATK shoots up 4100 ATK. Its body begins glowing red across the blue parts of its body. The wings of Firewall transform and form into some kind of large fan-like floating part wings as they generated waves of red aura energy with dart-like pattern electrical circles.

''Tempest Attack!'' Playmaker commands as Firewall unleashes a powerful pinkish red blast from its mouth at Clear Wing. The blast strikes the Supreme King monster, destroying it instantly. Zarc braces himself telling himself mentally with a scowl expression. ''_Supreme Faceoff would have prevented my Clear Wing from being destroyed. Damn him…_''

''But that changes nothing!'' Zarc then shouts out loud refusing to lose to something so obvious. Playmaker however wasn't done as Yuya gazes at Dark Rebellion as if to handle that one next. Playmaker nods proclaiming. ''If the equipped monster is a Link 4 or higher, **Cynet Link Force** allows that monster to attack twice!''

Zarc snaps as Playmaker orders his dragon. ''Firewall, attack Dark Rebellion! Tempest Attack!''

Firewall roars unleashing another energy mouth blast now at Dark Rebellion. At this moment Playmaker announces. ''I use Encode Talker's effect, making Firewall unable to be destroyed by battle this turn and then it or a point it points to gains ATK equal to its ATK.''

Encode shoots up to 6400 ATK as Firewall's attack destroyed the corrupted Dark Rebellion.

He then orders his power-up Code Talker. ''Encode Talker, attack Starving Venom!''

Encode's eyes glows as he swings his shield arm as a blade shoots out from it. The monster leaps up over Starving Venom and Playmaker shouts as his monster comes downward at it with its shield blade. ''Final Encode!''

The blade glows yellow as it slashes through Starving Venom, destroying it instantly. Zarc snaps angrily losing another Kin.

Yuya then gazes at Zarc's corrupted Odd-Eyes with Playmaker commanding his last monster. ''Powercode, attack Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!''

Powercode extends back its gauntlet fist as Playmaker announces. ''Powercode's effect tributes a monster it points to so its ATK doubles! I release my Cynet Token.''

The token vanishes as its energy engulfs Powercode, shooting it up to 4600 ATK. The Code Talker monster then dashes right at Odd-Eyes with Playmaker ordering. ''Power Termination Smash!''

Powercode thrusts its right fist forward like a tornado, smashing through Odd-Eyes. The dragon roars exploding upon its destruction.

''My Kin…'' Zarc utters trying to contain his anger, not believe this pest took away his dragons in one turn. He never felt such insult not since those pests from back then. And worst his sense of enjoyment for dueling mocks this ENTERTAINMENT he wanted.

''I set 1 card and I end my turn.'' Playmaker declares setting a card behind his monsters, ending his turn.

* * *

_Turn 8_

_Playmaker: 1600LP H: 2_

_**Yuya: 3400LP H: 0**_

_Zarc__: 6500LP H: 0_

* * *

Yuya eyes Playmaker and smiles thanking him with a thumb up. ''Thank you. Leave the rest to me!''

Playmaker eyes him and nods expecting him to do his part though he adds. ''Don't waste this chance I've given you.''

''Promise! My turn! Draw!'' Yuya shouts drawing his top card. He eyes it smiling and immediately plays it. ''I activate the spell, **Dimension Journey**!''

The card materializes showing the image of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon traveling through a dimensional portal as through the stream shows the possible selves it could become from Vortex, Meteorburst, Absolute and Gravity Dragons. Yuya explains his spell's effect. ''By placing a Pendulum Monster from my Deck to face-up in my Extra Deck, I get to draw a card for each Type of summoned monster from the Extra Deck used during this duel!''

Zarc glares furious meaning he gave his fragment the means to draw more cards. Yuya picks and places Performapal Gumgumouton on top of his Extra Deck.

''Since a monster was Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum and Link; I can draw 5 cards!'' Yuya explains with a smile drawing his 5 cards. He eyes them and smirks as he shouts with both Odd-Eyes Mirage and Persona glowing with the pendulum swirling above them. ''Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!''

A portal forms as three lights shoot out from it.

''Come out! Performapal Miss Director, Dragoncaller Magician and **Performapal Odd-Eyes Observer**!'' Yuya calls out as joining the Phantom version of Odd-Eyes are three more monsters.

Performapal Miss Director is a young brunette lady tied up with front braid on the forehead with green eyes. She wears rectangle glasses, wearing a white wide collar shirt with a tied-up pink sweater wearing around her back like a cape, blue jeans and a belt with a pink, golden lining crystal belt buckle. She wears shoes and carries a clapperboard and yellow loudspeaker with colorful stars pattern around it.

Dragoncaller Magician is a darkish blue, red sleeved and legs wrapped scaled-like magician robes monster with brown-like bones attached around his outfit with dark brown armor bits around his outfit too. His face is covered in red scaled-like robes except his mouth and his right green eye as the other side is covered by his wide and sharp dragon-like magician's hat with a red, dragon-like eye gem on it. He wields a brown, wrapped bandage staff with a dragon-like figure on the top.

**Performapal Odd-Eyes Observer** is a red, white lining outfit, yellow puffy shirt ringmaster with multiple blue-green stars colored patterns across the shirt and yellow-orange stars colored patterns on the coat. He wears a yellow, red striped top hat and wields a colorful cane rod with a star colored gem top. He has black hair with a beard as well as the dual colored green-red eyes.

Performapal Miss Director Lvl 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 2000

Dragoncaller Magician Lvl 7 PS: 2/2 ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000

**Performapal Odd-Eyes Observer Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

''I overlay the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dragoncaller Magician!'' Yuya declares as his two monsters become dark swirls of energy shooting upward to the Overlay Network now above him.

"The pall of darkness is slashed apart by fangs of rebellion that have gained new power! Xyz Summons! Come forth! Dark Anthelion Dragon!'' Yuya chants forth as the portal explodes and expands into darkness.

Emerging from the darkness is a dragon resembling Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. It has a bulky upper body that has dark purple scales with dark green as its chest, shoulders, wrists and claws are white bone-like armor with a demonic-like rip chest. It has blades on its arms and sides as well as its wings being blades with black, green lining wings with dark pink orbs across its wings, chest, shoulders and arms. It has dark green knees, a twin tip tail with the same bone-like armor and a sharp long chin.

Dark Anthelion Dragon Rank 7 PS: 10/10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Zarc glares furious at this dragon being another fake version of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

''Bastard! You continue to-'' Zarc starts barking furious only for Yuya to interrupt him. ''Miss Director's effect lets me Special Summon a Level 1 monster from my Graveyard and then immediately perform a Synchro Summon using those two monsters. I bring back **Performapal Odd-Eyes Kuribohmage**!''

Miss Director speaks out through her loudspeaker as a portal forms. Emerging out of it is the small mage-like Kuriboh monster.

**Performapal Odd-Eyes Kuribohmage Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200**

''I tune the Level 1 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Kuribohmage** with the Level 6 Tuner Performapal Miss Director!'' Yuya announces as both monsters fly up with Miss Director becoming 6 green energy circles surrounding Kuribohmage becoming a sparkling star.

"Shining wings! Deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! Come forth! Synchro Summons! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yuya chants as the circles glow brighter and shoot out a green light through a light.

Dashing with great speed out of the light is a dragon that resembles Clear Wing Synchro Dragon except its legless. It has a bulky body that has silver white, light green armor-like scale body with sharp bladed shoulders with twin skirt-like scales and showing its sharp knees. It has gauntlet, crystal forearm-like sharp claws with a pair of armored, golden lining wings connected to crystal-like twin wings. The chest has a green bird-like face plate and its side of its face is also covered in green armored. It also has a sharp ended long tail.

Clear Wing Fast Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Observer's** effect can Special Summon both my Pendulum Scale monsters to my field and next I add a Pendulum card from my deck to my hand.'' Yuya announces as his monster stomps his cane on the ground and creates a portal that forms two more over his Pendulum Zones. Both Odd-Eyes monsters in their lights fly to their own portal, leaving the Pendulum Zone and emerging out from the middle hole to the field.

Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon Lvl 3 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1200 DEF: 600

Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon Lvl 5 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2400

''I activate the spell, Pendulum Fusion! With this, I perform a Fusion Summon using monsters I control!'' Yuya declares using a new Fusion spell. ''I fuse Odd-Eyes Mirage, Persona and **Performapal Odd-Eyes Observer**!''

His three monsters start merging together within the Fusion portal behind them.

"Mixing them is dangerous! And too much results in chaos! Come forth, Triple Odd-Eyes Ultimate Fusion Dragon! Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon!" Yuya calls forth clapping his hands together.

Growing out from the ground is a dragon that resembles Starving Venom Fusion Dragon except its legless and eyeless. It has robe theme-like dark purple, blue eye-like lining and golden lining chest scaled body with red parts and neck with large two purple, green and red armored-like wingless wings with golden rings between them. The wings instead have ragged cloak-like black colored wings with red orbs across its upper body. The bottom is dark green, red and slight purple colored bottom with golden lining and rings with a massive tail with a branch-like tip. It has dark green, light green lining claws with blue orbs on the forehand and golden orbs between each finger claw. It has curly dark golden horns and purple, red face plate head with a pointy back and showing its golden, vicious fangs.

Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon Lvl 8 PS: 1/1 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

Zarc glares even more furious to see more fake versions of his kin.

Playmaker watches rather impressed, never seeing anyone perform a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summons in one turn. If they were still playing a normal Master Duel this would be impossble but otherwise he was still impressed.

''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Observer's** effect lets me draw a card when it's used as material for a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon!'' Yuya explains drawing his top card as he adds. ''Plus Starving Venemy, for each time a card is sent to the Graveyard, gains a Venemy Counter.''

Starving Venemy roars as one of its orbs start glowing brightly.

_Number of Venemy Counters on Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon: 1_

''For each counter, all monsters lose 200 ATK except Dark Dragon monsters.'' Yuya then reveals as all non-DARK monsters drop to 200 ATK.

Zarc scowls furious trying to contain his rage but he has never felt such rage like right now; his kin reformed into this.

''You bastard… De-morphing my Kin!'' Zarc shouts angrily while his eyes glow even more hateful. Yuya slowly lowers his head upset by his reaction.

''Your kin…'' Yuya begins uttering out before lifting up his red eyes glaring mad at him. ''Are our dragons!''

Zarc is taken back with an angry expression at his. Yuya glares reminded of everything he went through and how through his counterparts recreated the bonds the Dimension Dragons once had. And these dragons are his connection to them, the bonds they made when they were still together.

''Yuto, Yugo, Yuri; these dragons symbolized our bond! Our existence away from you! That's our true strength together!'' Yuya expresses out passionate pointing at not Zarc but Yuta within him, reaching out to him. ''Yuta, that's what you also have with us too! Don't let Zarc be the one to decide who you are!''

Zarc glares as he notices his right hand shaking a bit.

''Battle!'' Yuya declares but Zarc picks his target thanks to his trap. ''Attack Dimension Ruler! Go ahead!''

''Starving Venemy, go!'' Yuya orders as Starving Venemy roars launching his tail at high speed as its engulf in dark energy. ''Menacing Whip!''

The tail whips and stabs through **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**, destroying it.

_Number of Venemy Counters on Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon: 2_

''Dark Anthelion, attack Zarc!'' Yuya commands as his dark dragon roars flying at the massive dragon. Zarc laughs at this calling him out. ''Naïve! Such a move won't-''

''Dragoncaller Magician's effect when he's used as Material for a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz doubles its ATK when it battles a Dragon monster!'' Yuya informs him as the spirit of Dragoncaller in dragon form surrounds Dark Anthelion, shooting its ATK to 6000.

''Eclipse Disobey!'' Yuya orders as his dragon extends its sharp chin blade engulfing the dark in dark energy, slashing through Zarc. The Supreme King Dragon roars in pain as Supreme Faceoff protected it from destruction

''Clear Wing, attack Zarc!'' Yuya orders as Clear Wing flies up at mass speed upward. He then uses its effect. ''Clear Wing Fast Dragon's effect targets the opponent's monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and until the end of this turn has its effects negated and its ATK reduce to 0! Light Speed Reflection!''

Clear Wing, over the sky, releases a burst of light from its crystal wings upon the Supreme King Dragon. Zarc panics as his dragon drops to 0.

''Light Speed Slasher!'' Yuya shouts as the dragon dashes downward with light speed, slashing right though Zarc. The dragon roars exploding in a massive explosion.

''D-damn you…'' Zarc mutters furious at his empty monster field.

Yuya enters his Main Phase 2 and plays a card from his hand. ''I activate the Spell, Pendulum Halt! Since I have 3 or more face-up Pendulum Monsters with different names in my Extra Deck, I draw 2 cards but I can't add any more cards this turn!''

He draws 2 cards, eyeing them and grabs 3 cards from his hand.

''I set 3 cards facedown and my turn is done.'' Yuya declares setting the 3 cards, finishing his turn.

* * *

_Turn 9_

_Playmaker: 1600LP H: 2_

_Yuya: 3400LP H: 1_

_**Zarc**__**: 6500LP H: 0**_

* * *

Zarc growls at his two opponents as he commences his turn, drawing his top card furious. ''DRAW!''

Yuya then quickly reveals one of his set cards in the Pendulum Zone. ''I activate the trap, **Typhoon**! I destroy a Spell or Trap and that will be **Supreme World**!''

The trap releases a powerful tornado blasting through Zarc's field spell, destroying it.

_Number of Venemy Counters on Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon: 3_

''Reverse Trap open, **Pendulum Break**!'' Yuya then shouts flipping over his other set card from the other Pendulum Zone. The card shows the image of Timegazer and Stargazer releasing burst of energy to destroy Anti-Spell Fragrance. He explains his new card's effect. ''For each Pendulum Monster face-up in my Extra Deck, I can banish that many Spell and Traps on your field!''

The trap releases a burst of energy taking the shape of the 4 Pendulums in Yuya's Extra Deck, striking and vaporizing the rest of Zarc's Spells and Traps including his Pendulum Zones.

''Next I can set 2 Pendulum Monsters from my Deck to my field and add 1 Pendulum Monster in my hand.'' Yuya then adds as two cards pop out from his Deck and reveals them while adding another to his hand. ''I set both **Clock-Up Magician** and Performapal Smile Sorcerer in my Pendulum Scales!''

He slides both cards in his far right and far left Pendulum Zones, recreating his scales. Both monsters appear around the blue lights.

**Clock-Up Magician** is hooded, black golden lining magician robed with golden armor-like armor straps across his body. He wields a unique long rod with both sides having clock faces on it.

Performapal Smile Sorcerer is a dirty colored blond haired magician wearing a black, long coattail magician's robe with purple stripes on the sleeves with white ends and red stripes on the bottom coattail ends with golden lining. There's a pink-green colored stars on the bottom front of the outfit with a red belt with a golden emblem on it and orange x-shaped on it and purple under scarf. He also wears a bright blue hat top with a red bowtie wrapped around it. He also wears white gloves and an over white, golden lining coat wearing it like a cape with orange neck front which resembles heavily on Yuya's jacket. He even does a wink smile similar to Yuya.

Left: **Clock-Up Magician – Pendulum Scale: 10/10**

Right: Performapal Smile Sorcerer – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

_Number of Venemy Counters on Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon: 5_

Zarc grits his teeth not believing he left him this powerless, to take away his perfect field even more.

''Scum…'' He mutters out trying to control himself but it was far too late as he roars out furious. ''I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!''

Ena panics as the Demon Duelist forms an aura around as he shouts furious. Yuya watches this reminded of when he used to go berserk.

Zarc immediately reveals a card from his hand and shouts. ''I activate **Supreme King Gate Eternal** from my hand!''

It shows the image of a Supreme King Gate resembling Infinity but position vertical and its colors were grey with black-golden cords with each of its sides separated.

He proceeds by sending his card to the Graveyard. ''By discarding it, I set both Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity from my deck to my Pendulum Scales!''

_Number of Venemy Counters on Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon: 5_

Immediately both Supreme King Gates return to his field

Right: Supreme King Gate Zero – Pendulum Scale: 0/0

Left: Supreme King Gate Infinity – Pendulum Scale: 13/13

Zarc then shouts forming the Pendulum portal. ''Pendulum Summon! Appear, **Supreme King Gate Equality** and my Magicians!''

Shooting out from the portal were 5 lights manifesting into his chosen monsters.

**Supreme King Gate Equality Lvl 7 PS: 13/13 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Double Iris Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

Black Fang Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1700 DEF: 800

White Wing Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400

Purple Poison Magician Lvl 4 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2100

''**Equality's** effect! Resurrect, ZARC!'' Zarc shouts as his Gate cracks and explodes into darkness, manifesting into a furious Supreme King Dragon roaring.

Supreme King Dragon Zarc Lvl 12 PS: 1/1 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000

''**Pendulum Restriction** still locks Zarc from destroying the field.'' Yuya reminds Zarc of his trap, securing it can't do anything. The Demon Duelist just glares almost like a wild animal proclaiming. ''I don't care! Infinity's effect! I target Dark Anthelion!''

His Pendulum Gate glows on Yuya's dark dragon while Zarc's LP shoots up to 9500.

''Come forth, the circuit that leads to supremacy!'' Zarc roars without raising his arm and instead let his dark aura, taking the form of his dragon form, reach with its claws to create a Link Portal.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2 or more monsters! I set Double Iris, Black Fang, Clear Wing and Purple Poison Magicians in the Link Markers!'' He announces as all four magicians become hurricanes, slamming themselves on the Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''CIRCUIT COMBINE!'' Zarc roars as the portal starts cracking and explodes into a portal, void of darkness. He then chants sinister-like. ''Dragon that bows before my will, become my new power and submit over obedience! LINK SUMMON! Link 4! **Supreme King Dragon Dimension Ruler**!''

Emerging from the void is a dragon resembling Dimension Ruler Link Dragon but like the other Dimension Dragons it has green glowing lining its body and it has a more demonic, evil appearance completely possessed by Zarc's will.

**Supreme King Dragon Dimension Ruler LINK-4 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right**

The dragon roars viciously that it creates a burst of energy cracking the ground below it. Yuya and Playmaker brace themselves with Frog and Pigeon screaming for their lives. Ena stares falling on her knees terrified to see Yuta's beloved dragon like that.

''Yuta's dragon…'' She mutters realizing something really off with it. Even Yuya can see that staring at the dragon's eyes.

''It's almost…'' Ena mutters widening her eyes with Playmaker noticing it, tears dripping from its eyes. ''In pain.''

Yuya grits upset speaking up towards Yuta within Zarc. ''Yuta! Look at what Zarc is doing to your comrade, your dragon!''

Zarc just grins like a psycho informing his foolish fragment. ''That won't work! I am in charge, remember?!' Now then, while Dimension Ruler is in play, it can attack all Special Summoned monsters you control and gains 400 for each Special Summoned monster on the field!''

Yuya and Playmaker stare worrying as Dimension Ruler roars shooting up with 2400 ATK boost from all of their monsters to 4900 ATK.

''Not only that but I gain double the ATK too.'' Zarc adds as Supreme King Dragon shoots up to 8000 ATK. Yuya glares not going to let Zarc finish them off in one move as he declares. ''I use Dark Anthelion's effect! By detaching a Xyz Material from itself and targeting a monster you control, that targeted monster's current ATK becomes half and my dragon gains the ATK that monster lost! I target Zarc!''

One of Dark Anthelion Dragon's materials flies inside of it as its wings start glowing almost like a paint glass similar to Dark Requiem.

''Absorb Eclipse!'' Yuya commands as his dragon releases a reflecting energy burst from its glowing wings at Zarc. However the corrupted Dimension Ruler intercepts and swipes away the energy burst with dark golden/green energy swirls. This shocks the tomato-headed as Zarc tells him with a crazy grin. ''Dimension Ruler's effect negates cards that target it or other cards and negates other effects from activating when it attacks.''

Yuya glares as did Playmaker meaning their attempts from before won't work.

''Battle, Dimension Ruler, destroy Clear Wing.'' Zarc commands as the corrupted Dimension Ruler flies at Yuya's dragon, both claws engulfed in dark golden/green energy demonic claws.

''Destroy Dimension Claw!'' Zarc shouts as the dragon swings both claws right at Fast Dragon. Yuya quickly responds banishing a card from his Graveyard as one of his traps glows. ''I use the effects of **Cross Dimension **to use all 3 of its effects! Plus by banishing **Pendulum Break**, I negate a Pendulum Monster's effect and I choose Starving Venemy!''

The trap releases a beam at Starving Venemy, negating its effects. It lost all of its Venemy Counters.

_Number of Venemy Counters on Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon: 0_

Clear Wing Fast Dragon's ATK returns back to 2500. Zarc glares calling out. ''That changes nothing! Dimension Ruler banishes the monster it battles.''

Yuya panics as the dragons claw tears through Fast Dragon and incinerates its, banishing it from Yuya's side. At the same time Dimension Ruler's ATK drops to 4500.

''Now attack Dark Anthelion!'' Zarc commands as his dragon rush at Yuya's other dragon, swinging its energy claws at it. **Cross Dimension** prevented Yuya from taking damage and his dragons from being destroyed by battle or card effect but Dimension Ruler's effect bypasses it, banishing Dark Anthelion instead. It's ATK drop to 4100.

''Now get rid of Starving Venemy!'' Zarc then orders as his dragon then attacks Yuya's last dragon, banishing it too. Dimension Ruler drops to 3700 ATK.

Zarc smirks now turning very slowly but crazy-like towards Playmaker, pointing his finger and commands. ''Now I attack Encode!''

The corrupted Dimension Ruler roars flying at Encode Talker. Playmaker glares with Yuya declaring using his other trap. ''**Pendulum Restriction's** effect!''

Dimension Ruler slashes through Encode, banishing the monster while Playmaker takes the 700 of damage. Dimension Ruler drops to 3300 ATK.

''Now attack Firewall!'' Zarc orders as his dragon comes at Firewall Dragon. Playmaker quickly responds flipping over his set card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cynet Backdoor!''

Dimension Ruler swings its claws but Firewall vanishes before the claws strike him

''It banishes a Cyberse monster and next I can add a Cyberse monster with equal or less ATK than that banished monster.'' Playmaker explains as he chains its effect with his set card. ''And with three cards on my field, I activate **Three Strikes Reflection** for the last time! Its final effect has it that I gain Life Points instead of taking damage this turn!''

He adds his Cyberse monster as he then adds ''It also lets me, once it's banished, to add Three Strikes Barrier from my deck to my hand.''

He also adds his other trap to his hand. Zarc scoffs as his Dimension Ruler's ATK drops to 2900.

''Clever…'' Zarc mutters though annoyed as he changes his attack target. ''I attack Powercode Talker!''

The dragon swings its claws tearing through Powercode, destroying it and banishing it. Playmaker instead regains 600LP back while Dimension Ruler's ATK is now at 2500.

Zarc growls eyeing his dragon form, not able to do anything to the two. One will not take any damage and the other will gain LP instead. He scoffs proclaiming now a bit calmer. ''You two are more than lucky and for that you will pay. I end my turn.''

* * *

_Turn 10_

_**Playmaker: 1500LP H: 4**_

_Yuya: 3400LP H: 2_

_Zarc__: 9500LP H: 0_

* * *

Yuya gives Playmaker a thumb up to make an awesome turn. Playmaker, with his stoic expression, just nods going to settle this now.

''My turn, draw!'' Playmaker declares drawing his top card. He then announces as his spell from last turn glows. ''Cynet Backdoor, during my Standby Phase, brings back the monster I banished. Return, Firewall!''

Returning back from the void is Firewall, letting out a strong roar. It is position under

Firewall Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Left, Right, Top, Bottom

''Once more, I Special Summon Backup Secretary!'' Playmaker declares summoning back his female Cyberse monster.

Backup Secretary Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

''Next I summon back Cyberse Gadget!'' Playmaker continues summoning his gadget Cyberse monster to the field

Cyberse Gadget Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 300

''Cyberse Gadget effect! Appear Formud Skipper!'' Playmaker declares summoning back his smaller monster to the field.

Formud Skipper Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts raising his hand forming a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 Cyberse monsters! I set Cyberse Gadget and Formud Skipper in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as his two monsters transform into hurricanes that hit both the Bottom-Left and Bottom Link Markers. He then calls forth. ''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 2! Cyberse Witch!''

Emerging from the portal is a long red headed young female woman as she wears a skintight silver-dark purpleish outfit. She wears a darkish purple, golden lining hoodie not covering her red colored eyes and her long red bangs that went over her chest. She wears a whiteish silver cape with pink coloring in the inside. She also wields a large silver pole staff with 3 large tips with a large green glowing orb in the middle.

Cyberse Witch LINK-2 ATK: 800 Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom

''Cyberse Gadget's other effect! I Special Summon a Gadget Token! Plus Formud Skipper lets me add a Level 5 or higher Cyberse monster when it's used as a Link Summon!'' Playmaker explains adding Cyberse White Hat as a smaller drone-like Cyberse monster appears pointing to Cyberse Witch's bottom.

Gadget Token Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

''Cyberse Witch's effect banishes a Spell to add both Cynet Ritual and a Cyberse Ritual from my deck to my hand!'' Playmaker announces with Cyberse Witch winks. Zarc raises an eyebrow with both he and even Yuya muttering. ''Ritual?''

He banishes Cynet Backdoor, adding his cards in exchange. He then adds his monster's other effect. ''Next I use Cyberse Witch's other effect, Special Summoning a Cyberse monster from my Graveyard!''

Cyberse Witch raises her staff glowing as Playmaker picks his monster. ''Return, Lady Debug!''

Returning back to the field is the ladybug-like female Cyberse monster.

Lady Debug Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400

''Lady Debug's effect!'' He announces adding his Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster. Playmaker then plays the spell he added. ''I activate the spell, Cynet Ritual! With this, I release the Level 4 Lady Debug for a Ritual Summon!''

Blue Flames surround Lady Debug as she transforms into digital data becoming a portal.

''The contact has been made. The paladin that rides through the storm with the soul he inherited!'' Playmaker chants as the orange lining across his skintight outfit turns blue. The flames erupt and enter the portal, unleashing a burst of energy. He then calls forth. ''Ritual Summon! Now appear! Level 4! Paladin of Storm Dragon!''

Emerging from the fiery energy is a dark golden, white colored knight with light blue orbs, a white cape with red inner portions and wielding a sword as it rides on a miniature Firewall Dragon.

Paladin of Storm Dragon Lvl 4 ATK: 1900 DEF: 900

Ena smiles amazed with Zarc glaring.

''Awesome, he can perform a Ritual Summon too?'' Yuya mutters out, really wanting to do something like that. Playmaker proceeds his turn revealing a monster in his hand and summons it. ''Since my opponent controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, I Special Summon Backlinker from my hand!''

A red, blue lining lizard Cyberse monster appears with a round pale purple stomach, blue lizard-like robotic eyes and a satellite-like tail as well as unconnected claws and feet.

Backlinker Lvl 3 ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

''I overlay the Level 3 Backup Secretary and Backlinker!'' Playmaker announces moving and crossing both his flat hands together as his lining across his outfit turns a darkish purple-blue color. He raises his left arm up as a current of electricity flies out of it, shooting up to the sky and manifests into a massive blue data x shaped portal with a red data spot on each on its angels.

''With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!'' Playmaker proclaims as both monsters transform into data and enter inside the data portal. Then the red dots all glow as a round sphere of energy forms behind the x and each dots fire a beam forward, creating a space-like portal blasting through Playmaker.

''The foundation of creation that will annihilate my enemies!'' Playmaker chants as the sparks of light from the portal flies past him and the portal explodes. He then calls forth. ''Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Cyberse Reminder!''

Emerging is a purple metal, golden bits and light blue lining Cyberse robot with twin long bladed wrist blades and a screen-like computer on its chest and shoulders. Two Xyz Materials swirl around it.

Cyberse Reminder Rank 3 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

''Cyberse Reminder's effect detaches one of its Xyz Materials to return a Cynet Spell or Trap from my Graveyard to my hand.'' He explains his monster's effects. Reminder grabs one of its Xyz Material orbs, turning it into a golden hexagon shaped coin with a C on it. The coin glows and vanishes as Playmaker adds back Cynet Mining to his hand and plays it right away. ''I activate once more Cynet Mining, sending a card to add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster to my hand!''

He discards a card and adds another Cyberse monster. He then uses his Ritual monster's effect. ''Next I use Paladin of Storm Dragons' effect, tributing itself to Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Cyberse monster from my hand or deck.''

The monster vanishes as Playmaker calls forth in its place. ''Appear **Cyberse Controller**!''

A silver, black striped laptop-like speed roller monster with a computer-like face appears rolling around with small robot arms.

**Cyberse Controller Lvl 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1700**

Playmaker then uses his new monster's effect. ''**Cyberse Controller's** effect lets me discard a Cyberse monster from my hand to Special Summon a Cyberse monster from my deck with less Level than the discarded monster.''

He discards Cyberse White Hat, meaning he can summon a Level 5 or lower Cyberse from his deck. He declares summoning it. ''Appear, Cyberse Synchron!''

Appearing is a round flat white sphere Cyberse with a computer-like blue eye face on its round black center with three black triangle-like orbs around its body and an inner, light blue lining holographic portions.

Cyberse Synchron Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100

''I tune the Level 2 Gadget Token and Level 1 Tuner Cyberse Synchron!'' Playmaker begins declaring as the lining on his outfit turns green while pointing up. A burst of green energy flows upward behind him as both monsters transform into data. The Gadget Token become 2 overlaying rings with Cyberse Synchron bring the smaller ring. The rings overlap each other in a row.

''High speed movement! The potential is has will reach the unknown power!'' Playmaker chants as the rings glow as a burst of light shoots through the rings, shouting out. ''Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 3! Cyberse Integrator!''

Emerging is a white, blue Cyberse carrier ship with hovering jet wings, twin back engines and robotic arms. It has a green digital-like back screen and a purple eye.

Cyberse Integrator Lvl 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

''Cyberse Integrator's effect lets me Special Summon a Cyberse from my hand or Graveyard in Defense Position.'' Playmaker explains his Synchro's effect as he summons his monster. ''Return, Flame Bufferlo!''

His flame buffalo-like monster appears back to his field.

Flame Bufferlo Lvl 3 ATK: 1400 DEF: 200

''I activate the spell, Cynet Fusion! I fuse Cyberse Integrator and **Cyberse Controller**!'' Playmaker declares as the lining across his outfit turns purple. Integrator turns into purple data energy while Controller turns into yellow data energy.

''The strength its fangs will one day become a legend!'' Playmaker chants as both swirls of energy swirl upward, mixing together into one, bursting upward as giant tornado manifests. He then calls forth. ''Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 5! Diplexer Chimera!''

Emerging is a golden, black and pinkish winged chimera-like Cyberse monster with bright light blue eyes, lining across its body, claws and spikes.

Diplexer Chimera Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 800

''Cyberse Integrator, when it's sent to the Graveyard when it was Synchro Summoned, let's me draw a card.'' He explains drawing his top card.

Zarc scoffs coldly at his pointless summoning, demanding very much annoy. ''What is the point of all of this?''

Playmaker didn't explain it and instead shouts out raising his hand up. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!"

Once more a new Link Portal manifests over him. He then announces. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 3+ Effect Monsters! I set Flame Bufferlo, Diplexer Chimera, Cyberse Reminder and Cyberse Witch in the Link Markers!''

His four monsters, with Cyberse Witch becoming 2, become powerful hurricanes hitting onto the Top, Left, Right, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

"Circuit combine!'' He shouts as the portal shines and expands as a drop of water. He chants as the drops hits, creating swirls of elemental energy from it. ''The mysterious power filling the universe! Rain down on the miracle star and create infinite life! Link Summon! Appear Link 5! Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!''

Emerging through these energies in a rainbow-colored light becomes an evolved Firewall Dragon. His appearance is different with black replacing the white and its wings are replaced with a round spiky circle back. It also has purple bits of armor and wings, blue bits of armor for its limbs and the inner portion of each floating funnel-like wing, brown bits of armor for its claws, some parts on the knees and shoulders and two orbs on each side of the circle back, red bits of armor on the shoulders, knees and back of its shoulder and green lining replacing the blue one for its body and some on the sides of the circle back for its wings. Firewall's red eyes glow brightly letting out a strong roar.

Firewall Dragon Darkfluid LINK-5 ATK: 3000 Arrows: Left, Right, Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

Ena gasps with Frog and Pigeon astonished. Zarc glares unease by this new monster.

''Woah…'' Yuya mutters amaze by this new dragon. He can oddly feel a strong connection this dragon has with Yusaku and also something else, something he's not so sure what.

''Darkfluid's effect gains a Counter for each Cyberse monster that is a Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz in my Graveyard! And that is 4.'' Playmaker states as Darkfluid roars gaining 4 Counters through the 4 Cyberse monsters he summoned.

_Number of Counters on Firewall Dragon Darkfluid: 4_

''Flame Bufferlo's effect activates, discarding a Cyberse monster to draw 2 cards!'' He then adds discarding a monster to draw 2 cards. Playmaker then proceeds for his Battle Phase ordering. ''Battle! Darkfluid, attack **Supreme King Dragon Dimension Ruler**!''

Darkfluid roars taking flight as its green lining turns bright red with its floating funnel-like petal wings taking aim at Dimension Ruler while each glowing a bright purple light. The corrupted dragon roars flying at the dragon swinging its claws but Darkfluid counters with its own claws, clashing them.

''Darkfluid gains 2500 ATK for each Counter it has during the Battle Phase.'' Playmaker reveals as Darkfluid went up to 13000 ATK, pushing back the corrupted Dimension Ruler. Zarc scoffs with a smirk reminding his foolish opponent with his dragon's power. ''Fool! My Dimension Ruler's effect will banish your-''

''When a monster effect activates, Darkfluid's effect activates!'' Playmaker immediately interrupts revealing the other true power of Darkfluid. Zack startles greatly as Playmaker explains his dragon's effect. ''By removing one of its Counters, Darkfluid negates that effect. Karma Gear!''

Darkfluid roars as it loses one of its Counters, dropping its ATK to 10500 but negating Dimension Ruler's effect.

_Number of Counters on Firewall Dragon Darkfluid: 3_

''Go Darkfluid, Neo Tempest Ai!'' Playmaker orders as the funnel-like petal wings of Darkfluid fire a union blast at Dimension Ruler as well as Darkfluid firing a powerful wave mouth blast from its mouth, tearing through the corrupted dragon. **Supreme King Dragon Dimension Ruler** roars in pain exploding. Zarc braces furious but still confident with his dragon form is in play.

''That's not all.'' Playmaker suddenly reveals as he adds determined. ''When Darkfluid's effect triggers when it battles, Darkfluid can make another attack!''

''NANI?!'' Zarc yells out horrify by this. Darkfluid roars as a rainbow color aura surrounds its body as its body glows in a bright pink electrical energy.

''Darkfluid, attack Zarc! Neo Tempest End!'' Playmaker shouts as Darkfluid gathers the rainbow aura into its mouth, charging it and unleashes it all into a destructive rainbow stream blast. The attack consumes hitting the Supreme King Dragon, causing it great pain.

''THAT CHANGES NOTHING!'' Zarc roars as his eyes glow. He quickly banishes a card from his Graveyard announcing. ''I banish **Supreme King Gate Eternal** from my Graveyard. Until the end of this turn, I cannot be destroyed this turn!''

Playmaker glares not able to take the risk to use Darkfluid's effect. He eyes Yuya who gives him a nod as if he got this one. He nods accepting this as Darkfluid's attack hits Zarc but the massive dragon remains.

''I set 1 card facedown. I end my turn.'' Playmaker declares setting a card behind his dragon, calling an end to his turn.

* * *

_Turn 11_

_Playmaker: 1500LP H: 3_

_**Yuya: 3400LP H: 2**_

_Zarc__: 9500LP H: 0_

* * *

Yuya couldn't help but still be impressed by Playmaker's play. That's why he can't let him do all the heavy pushing.

''Time to turn things around.'' He declares placing his draw hand over his deck and shouts. ''My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card and forms a small smirk getting the card that will beat Zarc. He then starts declaring as the Pendulum over him starts swinging between his Pendulum Zones. ''Pendulum Summon!''

The Pendulum portal forms as one light shoots out.

''Come out, Performapal Laugh Maker!'' Yuya calls forth his first monster.

A purple haired male magician appears wearing a bright orange-yellow, blue magician coat with long coattails having golden lining with the coattails having large green star patterns with smaller less green star patterns. His face is covered by his orange-yellow magician's hat with blue outline, red-green stars on the front tip of the hat and a pair of yellow goggles on it. He also wears a purple skintight outfit underneath the coat with orange-yellow gloves and boots as well as a red under scarf. He wields a purple rod with light blue crystals on both ends and showing off his Poker cards in a magic trick.

Performapal Laugh Maker Lvl 8 PS: 5/5 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

However the Pendulum Portal didn't vanish as it starts cracking in rainbow color lines.

"The pendulum that stopped between destinies marks new time in a new dimension! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!" Yuya chants forth as ripping through the Pendulum Portal is a serpent-like Odd-Eyes dragon with silver colored body with black horns and green lining on them, its head and on each of its sharp, long chin horns. Each horn has large green horns on the sides. Each wing has a red orb on the shoulder of the wings, and two yellow orbs in the middle of a light blue orb on the side ends of the wings. It has small but sharp claws with a long sharp tail.

Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon Lvl 8 PS: 0/0 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

''I activate the set Quick-Play Spell, **Pendulum Surprise**! With this, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Pendulum Zone!'' Yuya declares flipping over his set card in the middle Spell/Trap Zone. The card flips over showing the image of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon emerging from the Pendulum Zone with a powerful aura.

''Come join the stage, Performapal Smile Sorcerer!'' Yuya summons forth the Pendulum Monster in his Pendulum Zone. Emerging forward is the happy blonde magician twirling his floating cards.

Performapal Smile Sorcerer Lvl 8 PS: 1/1 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''Smile Sorcerer's effect lets me add a Smile Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand and thanks to my **Clock-Up Magician**; it doubles my Smile Sorcerer's ATK!'' Yuya reveals as magician starts twirling his rod and creates a magical clock seal behind his monster. Smile Sorcerer is engulfed in a bright aura from the seal, having 5000 ATK. He then adds his card from his monster's effect from his Deck and proceeds playing it with a bright smile. ''I activate my favorite spell, Smile World!''

Smile Sorcerer tosses one of the cards to the sky, becoming a bright star arrow that comes down and hits behind him as the Smile World card appears, releasing bright colors among multiple happy colored smiling faces all over the field.

''Smile World?'' Playmaker mutters never seeing this card before. Zarc hisses furious by the change of his dark area.

''Pretty…'' Ena mutters loving this rather happy atmosphere.

''Smile World increases the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 for each monster on the field.'' Yuya explains as all 6 monsters gain 600 ATK each. Playmaker is confused by this meaning Zarc's dragon is still stronger.

Yuya stares at Zarc but rather could see Yuta deep locked away in his own mind. He's reminded of everyone treated him coldly because of his father disappearing before his biggest duel. Every single person called his father a coward thus himself too. Nobody wanted to be his friend... but Yuzu was never like that. She just smiled always there when he needed someone. If not for her, he wouldn't be the person he is today.

''Yuta, even if you have one friend, your smiles with her are more special than hundreds of friends.'' Yuya tells him reaching out to him. Zarc glares noticing his right arm shaking almost in respond. Yuya notices it smiling as he adds. ''Ena told me that you're at your happiest when she's there. So I know deep in there, you want her to be happy too.''

Zarc grits his teeth by his nonsense calling him off. ''Trash of a fragment! You think-''

''_Ena…_'' Zarc suddenly widens his eyes hearing the fragment he's possessed, trying to regain control. He panics by this as his dark dragon aura forms around him, yelling furious. ''YOU WILL NOT PUSH ME ASIDE! I STILL HAVE 8600 ATK! NOTHING YOU HAVE IS STRONGER THAN ME!''

Yuya forms a smile going to prove him wrong as he proceeds. ''Smile Sorcerer's lets me draw a card for each monster I control whose current ATK is higher than their original.''

He draws 3 cards thanks to his monster's effect. Playmaker soon realizes why he used Smile World.

Yuya eyes his cards and got what he needed playing it. ''I activate the Equip Spell, **Odd-Eyes Bravery**!''

The card shows the image of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gaining a powerful fiery aura through the strength of fellow Performapal and Magician Pendulum monsters. Yuya explains his card's effect. ''An Odd-Eyes monster equipped to my spell gains 1000 ATK for each Pendulum on the field except itself!''

Phantasma Dragon roars shooting up to 6600 ATK.

''Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, attack Zarc!'' Yuya commands as his dragon flies upward right at Zarc with its wings glowing in bright colors. Its orbs start glowing as the dragon opens its mouth and charges up dark red, green, purple and yellow swirls of fiery energy.

''Spiral Flame of Wonders!'' Yuya shouts as his dragon unleashes the 4 colored fiery blast at the Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

''FUTILE! MAXIMUM BURST!'' Zarc yells back in command as his dragon unleashes its dark green mouth blast, clashing upon Phantasma's blast. Both attacks colliding upon the other try to push the other back with Zarc's winning.

The Demon Duelist chuckles vicious as he will win till Yuya declares revealing his dragon's effect. ''Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's effect, when it attacks an opponent's monster, that monster loses 1000 for each face-up Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck during that damage calculation!''

Zarc immediately widens his glowing yellow eyes as he notices the spirits of Performapal Gumgumouton, **Performapal Odd-Eyes Observer**, Odd-Eyes Persona and Mirage Dragon float behind Phantasma.

''GO! Fantastic Force!'' Yuya shouts as the spirit of his monsters become energy entering Phantasma, suddenly releasing a burst of power from it. His blast starts pushing Zarc's back while the Supreme King Dragon's ATK suddenly drops to 4600. Phantasma roars eclipsing its power as its energy blast overpowers the Supreme King's own.

Zarc panics more as the blast from Phantasma Dragon tears through his dragon's and consumes Supreme King Dragon Zarc, exploding it as its body cracks and shatters into sparks of light. The Demon Duelist sweats, not believing this to be happening.

''Smile Sorcerer, Laugh Maker, attack Zarc directly!'' Yuya orders as both magicians fire a unity magical blast of smiles, striking the stun Zarc directly. He screams as the combine magical blast sends him flying from his feet and crashes hard onto his throne, shattering it. He falls on the ground back forward, grunting in great pain as his Life Points took 9200 of damage.

Playmaker sees this now a bit impressed. Yuya almost OTK Zarc with that move but fell short by a few 300 ATK short from winning.

''Yuta…'' Ena mutters seeing Zarc stirring weakly as the glow in his eyes slowly faints like a on and off switch. Yuya breathes calmly finishing his turn. ''I end my turn. Smile Sorcerer is destroyed during the End Phase due to **Pendulum Surprise's** effect.''

Smile Sorcerer bows with a smile before he vanishes from the field.

Zarc gets up very wobbly almost like he's not in control of his own body. He can feel Yuta trying to regain control, the chains around the boy he locked shattering from that attack. He breathes almost like a dragon in pain, sweating.

''Please, almost there…'' Ena mutters feeling like Yuta will come back.

''Come on…'' Frog mutters too sweating in his prison as was Pigeon, recording every bit of this duel.

Zarc glares at the two duelists before him, furious yet afraid, thinking he has lost again.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yugo's new cards:**

***Speedroid Mobile Mach- Lvl 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800, ATT: WIND, Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect**

Effect: If this card is Special Summoned: you can Special Summon 1 ''Speedroid'' monster from your Deck. You cannot summon other monsters this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only activate 1 ''**Speedroid Mobile Mach**'' per turn. If you use this card you control for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a non-Tuner monster.

***Speedroid Slot-Roller- Lvl 4, ATK: 1800, DEF: 1100, ATT: WIND, Type: Machine/Effect**

Effect: ''Speedroid'' monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per either player's Battle Phase: Increase the ATK of all Synchro Monsters you control by 200 ATK x their Level. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish this card on your field and target a Synchro Monster you control; it can attack twice this turn. You can only control 1 ''**Speedroid Slot-Roller**'' on your field.

* * *

**Yuto's new cards:**

*******Phantom Knights of Faded Belt- Lvl 3, ATK: 300, DEF: 1200, ATT: DARK, Type: Warrior/Effect**

Effect: When this card is used as Material to summon a ''Phantom Knights'' monster: Negate the effects of all face-up cards on the field. You can banish this card from your GY; you can activate a Set Trap Card on your field (even if it was already Set there). You can only use each effect of ''**Phantom Knights of Faded Belt**'' once per turn.

*******Phantom Knights****'**** Soul Mannequin- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target 2 ''Phantom Knights'' monsters in your GY; Special Summon both those targets. Immediately after this card resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using those 2 monsters only. If a Xyz Monster leaves the field; banish a card from your GY and add this card to your hand. You can only activate 1 ''**Phantom Knights' Soul Mannequin**'' once per turn.

* * *

**Yusaku/Playmaker's new cards:**

*******Cynet Message- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Immediately after this card resolves, Normal Summon 1 ''Cyberse'' monster from your hand. If you perform a Link Summon while this card is in your GY: Special Summon 1 Cynet Token (Cyberse/Light/Level4/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use each effect of ''**Cynet Message**'' once per turn.

*******Cynet Link Force- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a ''Cyberse'' Link Monster. It gains 400 for each Link Monster on the field. When the equipped monster battles: your opponent cannot activate their card or effects until the end of the Battle Phase. If the equipped monster is a Link-4 or higher Link Monster: It can attack twice.

*******Cyberse Controller- Lvl 6, ATK: 2100, DEF: 1700, ATT: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Effect**

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing a Cyberse monster on the field. Once per turn: You can discard a Cyberse monster from your hand, then you can Special Summon a Cyberse monster from your Deck with a Level less than or equal to the discarded monster. You can only control 1 ''**Cyberse Controller**'' on your field.

* * *

**Yuya's new cards:**

*******Dimension Journey- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Activate by adding 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Extra Deck face-up. Next draw a card for each monster of different card types (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum and Link) currently summoned during the duel. Until the start of your next turn after this card resolves, you cannot summon the monster added from your Deck to your Extra Deck by this card's effect. You can only activate 1 ''**Dimension Journey**'' once per duel.

*******Performapal Odd-Eyes Observer- Lvl 4, PS: 1/1, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, ATT: DARK**

Pendulum Effect: While this card is face-up on a Pendulum Zone: ''Ritual'', ''Fusion'', ''Synchro'', ''Xyz'' and ''Pendulum'' monster(s) cannot be destroyed by card effects. If a ''Ritual'', ''Fusion'', ''Synchro'', ''Xyz'' and ''Pendulum'' monster(s) would be destroyed by battle; destroy this card instead.

Effect: You can also treat this card as a WIND monster. Once per turn: target 2 ''Performapal'', ''Odd-Eyes'' or ''Magician'' cards in your Pendulum Zones; Special Summon them to your field. Then add 1 ''Pendulum'' card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect if this monster was Pendulum Summoned. If this card is used as material for a Ritual, Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of ''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Observer**'' once per turn.

**_****Typhoon- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on the field, destroy it. If your opponent controls 2 or more Spell/Trap Cards and you control no Spell/Trap Cards, you can activate this card from your hand.

*******Pendulum Break- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Banish as many Spell/Trap cards on the opponent's field for each Pendulum Monster face-up on your Extra Deck. Then, if you have no cards in your Pendulum Zones, place 2 Pendulum Monster with different Pendulum Scales on your Pendulum Zones, but they cannot activate their Pendulum Effects until the start of your turn. Then add a Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. Until the end of your next turn after this card resolves, you cannot Pendulum Summon monsters from the Extra Deck. You can banish this card from your GY (Quick Effect): Negate the effects of a Pendulum Monster on the field until the End Phase. You can only activate each effect of ''**Pendulum Break**'' once per turn.

*******Clock-Up Magician- Lvl 5, PS: 10/10, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500, ATT: DARK, Type: Magician/Pendulum/Effect**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn (Quick Effect): Target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; double its original ATK until the End Phase. You can only Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes", "Performapal" or "Magician" Pendulum Monster(s) using this card as one of its Pendulum Zones.

Effect: When this card battles an opponent's monster: Double its ATK but your opponent takes no damage from battles involving this card.. If this card is destroyed; add 1 ''Magician'' Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of ''Clock-Up Magician'' once per turn.

*******Pendulum Surprise- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Target 1 card in either player's Pendulum Zones; Special Summon it to your field but it is destroyed during the End Phase. You can only activate each effect of ''**Pendulum Surprise**'' once per turn.

*******Odd-Eyes Bravery- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to an ''Odd-Eyes'' or Level 7 or higher Dragon Pendulum Monster. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK for each Pendulum card on the field, except for the equipped monster. If this equipped monster is destroyed; add 1 ''Odd-Eyes'' monster from the GY or face-up from your Extra Deck to your hand.

* * *

**Zarc's new cards:**

*******Supreme Fortress- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Once activated, play and activate ''Supreme Faceoff'' from your Deck or GY to your Spell and Trap Zone. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' for an attack while you control another monster. During your opponent's Battle Phase: You choose your opponent's target for an attack. While you control ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'': Your opponent cannot target other cards you control.

*******Supreme King Gate Eternal- Lvl 7, PS: 0/0, ATK: 0: DEF: 0, ATT: DARK, Type: Fiend/Pendulum/Effect**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have ''**Supreme King Gate Equality**'' in your other Pendulum Zone: Add 1 ''Astrograph'' or ''Chronograph'' monster from your Deck, GY or face-up on your Extra Deck to your hand, and then destroy both cards in your Pendulum Zones. You can only use this effect of ''**Supreme King Gate Eternal**'' once per turn.

Effect: If you control no cards in your Pendulum Zones: You can discard this card from your hand; and if you do, place ''Supreme King Gate Zero'' and ''Supreme King Gate Infinity'' from your Deck to your Pendulum Zones and until the end of the next turn, ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' cannot be destroyed.

*******Supreme King Dragon Dimension Ruler- ****Link-4, ATK: 2500, ATT: DARK, RATING: 4, Type: Dragon/Effect/Link [Top Right] [Top Left] [Bottom Right] [Bottom Left]**

Effect: 2+ Pendulum Monsters

When this card is summoned: Double the ATK of monsters that this card points to and/or ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' you control. If this card or another card you control is targeted by a card effect: Negate its effect. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects when this card battles. This card gains 400 ATK for each Special Summoned monsters on the field. This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, once each. After damage calculation; banish any monster this monster declares an attack. You can only control 1 ''**Supreme King Dragon Dimension Ruler**'' on your field.

* * *

Wish I could do more proper team-ups, I was rushed. When making the Zarc duel, I wanted to do give Yuya a trap that lets him banish Odd-Eyes Pendulum to let Firewall gain the same amount of ATK and the other effects to give Playmaker the shot to beat the major threats on Zarc's field and then Playmaker would set a trap version of Dimension Journey to help Yuya... but one thing happen, another thing happen... I'm not proud of it... sorry to everyone. I'll try harder next time.

Like I said, Manga Dimension Dragons (except Starving Venemy Dragon because Konami) and didn't do much because Zarc.

Also ironic Playmaker had both original Firewall and Firewall Dragon Darkfluid on the field. SIGH… Wish the Anime did more but yea, Firewall OP… 2+ CYBERSE MONSTERS OR 2+ NON-TOKEN CYBERSE MONSTERS! ONCE PER DUEL MAYBE?! ERRATA THE CARD TO FOLLOW PROTAGONIST RULES KONAMI!

chng .it /hCnCYCrNJL

Help me with this and yea, you guys will not regret it!

I also love Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, it's SUCH a badass dragon and still show off its potential against Zarc. Plus Playmaker is still kicking butt AND also giving him his other Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Cyberse Monsters.

Next time is the epic conclusion of Zarc… but also the start of the finale.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects. This story follows Master Rule 4 rules.**

* * *

To truly be a hero is not be afraid and overcome all odds… Naoki isn't the type.

He returned to Link VRAINS wanting to be the new hero to replace and honor the flames of Playmaker, challenging Zarc which was a clone and now it is his turn and his hand is full of only Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest and Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest while his opponent has his massive sinister dragon. He gulps not able to do anything but he can't give up.

''I-I may be scared b-but I am still going to show off why I am a hero, to the max!'' Brave Max proclaims not going to give up but the Zarc Clone smirks questioning him. ''Then make your move.''

''…'' Brave Max sweat drops silent just uttering out. ''T-Turn end.''

The Zarc Clone scoffs really, extremely disappointed.

''Eh…'' Brave Max utters not sure what he can do. He grunts really defeated and probably going to die.

''My-my, you're in a big pinch.'' Just then a voice very unfamiliar to him speaks up as Brave Max feels a back slap from his back. He startles turning to see a guy he's never seen before though his outfit did kinda look cool and his cape. The strange lets a hum at this situation eyeing Brave Max's hand.

''Man even Playmaker would struggle with this, just a bit.'' The strange male says with a charming smirk. He then claps his hands and declares. ''Alrighty, leave this to me then.''

Brave Max blinks as the strange steps forward activating his unique Duel Disk.

The Zarc Clone glares extremely unease as he doesn't know who this one is even with the ability to use the data of this world.

''Who the hell are you?'' The clone demands angrily on what he is. The strange just forms a smirk at that statement, not even sure himself what he is.

''I'm just no one at this time.'' The stranger causally responds very carefree. He then adds as a purple aura surrounds him and his yellow eyes glow. ''Let's just have fun shall we?''

* * *

The combine effort of the Lancers and Playmaker's allies were at their limit after taking down armies of Zarc Clones only for more to materialize. There was no end of them no matter how many they beaten and they weren't planning to lose in case they might end up dead or worst.

''T-this is ridicules.'' Sawatari utters out really frustrated by the number of Zarc Clones showing up. Soulburner grunts just as annoyed by this muttering out. ''Just how long!''

Blue Maiden tries to not let this beat her. As long as Yusaku and Yuya are still fighting; they can too.

She engages multiple Zarc Clones as suddenly something attacks them on the sides. She's startled as she turns to see her brother walking forward with Tindangle Acute Cerberus behind him.

''Onii-san!'' Blue Maiden utters out surprised he came. Akira eyes her smiling before getting serious towards the Zarc Clones. He had left Hayami to keep things in control on her end while he decides to protect his little sister and this world that everyone loves and finds joy in.

''I won't let you endanger this world for duelists to find joy and harm my sister!'' Akira proclaims at the clones, declaring serious. ''Go, Tindangle Acute Cerberus!''

His fiendish and faceless three-headed monster comes charging at Zarc. Blue Maiden smiles as she has Marincess Great Bubble Reef charge beside it, fighting with her brother, side-by-side.

* * *

The fight continues with Dennis chanting with a charming smile. "Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!''

A white, golden lining clothed robed magician appears wearing a wide purple-pink cape, star shaped pattern pointy hat and wielding a dual ended magical rod.

"Attack, Trapeze!'' Dennis orders as Trapeze comes at a Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch - Winter Bell!" Rin chants as she summons her ace Synchro Monster.

Emerging is a blue head and tail bottom, light blue ear-like wings bell-like female creature with a green bell for its chest as it glows in bright light blue lining.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!" Ruri chants as she summons her ace Xyz Monster.

Emerging is a beautiful green skin bird-like female creature with wide yellow feather arm wings with pink, light blue sleeves connected to large two golden rings on each arm to a purple, light blue skintight outfit not covering the stomach. She also wears colorful golden, light blue, pink skirt with feather-like ends. She also wears a light blue, purple helmet-like top with large talons feet.

Everyone continues fighting hard, taking down multiple Zarc Clones but at last more clones still appear.

''Just how much longer?'' Rin mutters panting with Yugo beside her.

''Feels like the more we take them down, more of them keep showing up.'' Serena states frustrated with Yuri not so bother by it.

Yuto frowns worrying by this with Ruri concluding the obvious. ''That must be the point. They're going to overpower us until we can't fight any longer.''

''Precisely!'' One of the Zarc Clones proclaims with a sinister smirk. ''None of you will escape the great despair I shall inflict you all!''

Reiji and Revolver glare not going to be bested by clones. That same Zarc Clone then states grinning at his fragments. ''All except my fragments. We shall become one again soon.''

Frowning upset to hear that concern for Yuya, Yuzu suddenly starts walking up towards him. This surprises the group.

''Yuzu?'' Blue Maiden utters out as the pinkette stares down at the Zarc Clone who glares back. Her eyes reminded him so much of Ray, a reason to hate her more.

''I won't allow that happen again.'' Yuzu tells him firmly not going to let Yuya be controlled by his evil. The Zarc Clone smirks at that mocking her. ''Oh? And what will a mere fragment of Ray be capable of doing?''

Yuzu frowns reminded how useless she felt when Yuya and the others did all the work in fighting the Academia and how she let Zarc to control Yuya when she and the others were dead. She blames how weak she was but only wanting to be strong for her duel school and for Yuya.

"It's true what you say but that changes nothing. I…'' Yuzu begins saying, reminded of Yuya's smile. She can't fail him; she won't fail him again.

''Believe in Yuya! I know he won't let you consume him again because he has all of us and our hope for him won't vanish!'' Yuzu tells him intensely, placing a hand over her chest as she waves her other arm to everyone behind her; everyone who believes in Yuya. She then adds passionate, not going to let his smiles to die again. ''And as long as I believe in that; I will always protect him with our love for our dueling, for those around us and for each other!''

Activating her Duel Disk at the Zarc Clone, Yuzu shouts drawing her top card. ''My turn, DRAW!''

The Zarc Clone grins having Zarc in play against this weakling. He won't lose to a fragment of Ray.

''I start my performance with this spell, Ostinato! With it, I can perform a Fusion Summon for a Melodious Monster from my hand or deck!'' Yuzu begins playing a spell from her hand. Two cards pop out as she announces. ''I fuse Morzarta the Melodious Maestra and Sonata the Melodious Diva!''

Both Melodious monsters temporary appeared before fusing together within the Fusion portal behind them.

"Flowing melody! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power!'' Yuzu chants as the fusion portal glows bright as she proclaims slamming both her hands together and squeezes them. ''Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

A large flower appears unfolding itself to reveal a whiteish short haired, yellowish skinned female wearing a light blue dress with the flower she came out floating underneath her feet. She also has beautiful light rainbow colored wings.

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Lvl 6 ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000

Yuya holds up her two Pendulum Monsters in her hand, reminded of her resolve to become strong to protect Yuya's smile. Smiling herself, she declares revealing them. ''Yuya, help me out! With Scale 2 **Yuna the Melodious Angel** and Scale 9 **Rizu the Melodious Angel**, I set my Pendulum Scale!''

Yuzu places both Pendulums on her Pendulum Scales as rainbow words materialize on her Duel Disk, spelling out P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M.

Two blue lights shoot up as two monsters appear within the lights.

The first, Yuna, is white hair twintail with small twintails over the top of the head that resembles wings and actually are wings with red colored tips. She wears black dress with a piano colored pattern on the bottom of the skirt and pink small and open, sleeveless coat with a white, black striped tie. She wears a pair of black gloves with pink ends. She also wears a pink belt with a musical note attached to it. She also wears long black, pink stockings with musical notes pattern and small boots. She has greenish/yellow dual-colored eyes.

The second, Rizu, is a long blue hair female with a small golden crown and cloth-like headbands that have each a blue and red rose. She wears a lace, light-white brown and darkest brown pink dress with a rose-like attachment on the chest part. She wears unattached puffy large sleeves. Her skirt is a light dark red puffy and long with a pair of lovely blue-pink colored feather-like wings. She wears a long darkish red pink stocking on her right leg while the left is wearing a belt-like leg band with unique large, wide rings and dancing shoes. She has a pair of red/blue dual-colored eyes.

Left: **Yuna the Melodious Angel – Pendulum Scale: 2/2**

Right: **Rizu the Melodious Angel– Pendulum Scale 9/9**

The Zarc Clone staggers by this muttering out loudly. ''You too?!''

Yuzu just stares calmly as she proceeds chanting. ''Now I can summon monsters with Levels 3 through 8! Pendulum Summon!''

The Pendulum swings creating a portal as Yuzu calls out raising her hand. ''Come forth, my monsters!''

Two lights shot out from the portal above her revealing to be three Melodious monsters.

''Come out, **Fuka the Melodious Angel**, Aria the Melodious Diva and Soprano the Melodious Songstress!'' Yuzu calls out as her monsters descend.

A long green hair girl with a flower-like headband appears wearing whiteish pink robes with dark green skirt along with an over light green cloak. She also wears a pair of greenish blue socks and pink high heel sandals. She carries a unique harp that releases a blast of musical notes. She has dual-colored black/purple eyes.

**Fuka the Melodious Angel Lvl 3 PS: 5/5 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200**

A purple haired, pink skinned female appears wearing a dark brown dress with soft peach colored skirt as across her left arm has an orange colored symbol that resembles a musical note coming up her head. She has an orange harp-like wing on her right side.

Aria the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

A beautiful long red swirly tip headed, lime green skinned female appears wearing a beautiful darkish blue-orange outline marking armored dress and handless gauntlets with a white puffy cleavage and a long white, orange marking skirt. Her eyes were wrapped by a yellow clothed and wearing a darkish blue tentacle-like crown with a green gem in the middle.

Soprano the Melodious Songstress Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400

''I use **Fuka the Melodious Angel's** effect when she's summoned to add a Melodious Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand.'' Yuzu explains adding a card from her deck to her hand. The Zarc Clone glares declaring. ''Thanks to Supreme Conquest, I use Zarc's Pendulum Effect to destroy your added card!''

The card Yuzu added is destroyed but she smiles not beaten as she announces. ''Also Soprano when she's Special Summoned lets me add a Melodious monster from my Graveyard to my hand.''

She adds back Sonata to Zarc's rage. Yuzu smiles holding the same monster card and says playing it. ''Next since I control a Melodious monster, I can Special Summon Sonata to the field from my back! Come out Sonata the Melodious Diva!''

A long green haired, greenish lemon skinned female appears wearing a light blue dress having dark blue symbols resembling musical notes as her right arm also had the same musical note coming up over her head. She has a dark green harp-like wing on her left side.

Sonata the Melodious Diva Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000

''Sing, the circuit that echoes the future!'' Yuzu chants joyfully raising her left arm up as a wave of music is fire from her palm. The wave transmute a Link Portal

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2+ Fairy monsters! I set Bloom Diva, Aria and Soprano in the Link Markers!'' Yuzu declares as the three Melodious monsters become 3 golden hurricanes, flying and hitting the Bottom-Left, Bottom and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Your combine enchanting voices will recreate the world itself and make one where smiles are born!'' Yuzu chants passionately holding her hands together. The Link Portal responds glowing brightly as Yuzu shouts out spreading her arms wide. ''Link Summon! Sing for us, Link 3! **Tessitura the Melodious Angelic Muse**!''

Emerging from the portal is a light blue, bright orange hair female dressed in a dark blue, golden lining dress with a large golden musical note symbols on the ends of the long wide skirt. She wears puffy dark blue, orange lining sleeves. She wears dark blue high heel boots with golden ends as she also wears a golden wing-like tiara on her forehead.

**Tessitura the Melodious Angelic Muse LINK-3 ATK: 2000 Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

The Zarc Clone glares unease by this monster as Yuzu explains her new monster's effect. ''**Tessitura's** effect lets me Special Summon as many Melodious monsters as possible from my Graveyard, banished or face-up in my Extra Deck to where her Link Markers are pointing.''

Tessitura chants creating a hole of light. Emerging from it is Aria alone.

Aria the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

The Zarc Clone is deeply confused by this while Yuzu smiles not needing to bring out that many monsters for the setup she already has.

''Now I have everything set! I tune my Level 4 Aria the Melodious Diva with my Level 3 Tuner **Fuka the Melodious Angel**!'' Both Yuzu and Rin declare smiling. Fuka lets out a chant turning into 3 large green rings. The rings surround Aria in the sky, turning her into 4 bright green stars.

''Musical rings of your crystalize voice! Make your icy voice be heard and become strength that blows everything!'' Yuzu along with Rin both chant in unity and shout. ''Synchro Summon!''

The rings become a bright green light shooting. Yuzu proclaims smiling. ''Appear! Level 7! Wind Crystal Singer, **Sonore the Melodious Angelic Choir**!''

The Synchro takes the form of a beautiful woman with long green and pink hair mixing together as she wears a colorful white, green ribbon stripped witch's hat with a musical note attached on it. She wears a skintight-like white-green colored dress with some light pink colored with diamond-like patterns across her outfit. She rides on a light blue colored crystal-like broom that has musical notes inscribed on it as well as wielding a musician's rod also made out of crystal. The monster also has amber colored eyes.

**Sonore the Melodious Angelic Choir Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

''Next I use **Rizu the Melodious Angel's** effect, Special Summoning back Aria the Melodious Diva!'' Yuzu declares not finish yet as Rizu forms a sphere and throws it to the sky. The sphere expands and forms a portal as Aria emerges out of it winking.

Aria the Melodious Diva Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

Yuzu then announces firmly. ''Next with Rizu's same effect, I overlay the Level 4 Aria the Melodious Diva with the Level 4 **Rizu the Melodious Angel**!''

Yuya and now Yuto both startle up shock. Rizu flies out from the blue light she was in vanishing as she and Aria hold hands and swirl around slowly becoming 2 bright lights flying upward.

''With both these monsters, I build the Overlay Network!'' Yuzu proclaims as the lights suddenly fly into a galaxy-like portal.

''Voices screeching through the twilight sky! Descend over the battlefield and let your beautiful cries stun all!'' Yuzu begins chanting along with the spirit of Ruri, both calling out determine. ''Xyz Summon!''

The portal explodes with Yuzu announcing. ''Appear! Rank 4! Flying Bird Singer, Fermata the Melodious Angelic Choir!''

The Xyz takes the form of a beautiful woman part bird with purple/pink-like hair crown head with a musical note headpiece on her head. Her appearance is light purple with dark purple and darkish pink feather colors with wings as arms and wearing a top with musical notes on it and a long open front skirt with musical notes pattern on it. She also has a pair of purple-colored talons for feet. The monster also has dark pinkish colored eyes.

**Fermata the Melodious Angelic Choir Rank 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

Yuya is left really surprised that Yuzu just summon a Xyz Monster too.

''Rizu's effect when she leaves the field lets me draw 1 card but if it is a Melodious Monster, I can draw 2 cards instead.'' Yuzu explains as the spirit of Rizu sparks light into her duelist's deck and allows Yuzu to draw her top card.

She draws her top card and smiles that it was a Melodious card, letting her draw again getting the other key card she needed.

''I activate the spell, Polymerization! With it, I can perform a Fusion Summon but also with **Yuna the Melodious Angel's** effect, I can also banish monsters from my Graveyard for the Fusion Summon too!'' Yuzu reveals as Yuna winks chanting loudly. She then adds picking her monsters. ''Now I banish and fuse Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir with Soprano the Melodious Songstress!''

Bloom Diva reappears and fuses herself with Soprano, both singing as they meld together forming a fusion portal.

''Angel's Song and Blossom Choir maidens! Spiral over the moon's gravity and become a brand new light!'' Yuzu with Serena both chant as they slam their own hands together declaring. ''Fusion Summon!''

The fusion portal explodes revealing a figure with Yuzu calling forth. ''Come forth! Level 7! Enchanting Dancing Singer, **Somma the Melodious Angelic Choir**!''

The Fusion takes the form of a beautiful woman with long blue hair tied up as ponytail with a musical note-like hair attachment. She wears a revealing red/yellow colored dancer's outfit while wielding twin wrist blades resembling a crescent moon on her wrists. She also wears an orange colored masquerade mask that resembles a musical note covering her left eye and most of the left side of her face. The monster also has greenish colored eye.

**Somma the Melodious Angelic Choir Lvl 7 ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000**

The Zarc Clone snaps by these pests, telling his opponent furious. ''None of these monsters matter to the invincible power!''

Yuzu just stares at him as her bracelet glows to the clone's surprise.

''I release my 3 monsters!'' The pigtail pinkette announces as her three Melodious Angelic Choirs chant and vanish into three bright lights of their summoning types. Yuzu then begins to chant spreading her arms. ''Elegant singing, glorious singing, chanting singing, soaring singing! Let your voices bine and become the final divine act to your song! Let it echo across all worlds and create a new era!''

The three lights move towards the middle and they combine into one becoming a white light. Yuya watches as he oddly feels a sensation he hasn't felt in a long time. Yes, this was what he felt from Reiru when Ray was using his body against Zarc. This must be Ray's power.

''Now appear! Level 12! Maiden of Music, **Amore the Melodious Muse**!'' Yuzu calls upon as the light vanishes and a figure floats over monster descends over the sky almost like leaving the heavens as an angel. She possesses long darkish red, pink swirl hair tied up in long twintails and a pair of angelic, golden machine-like wings with colorful reddish pink, green, blue and teal color feathers. She wears a gorgeous white, light blue dress with the chest which resembles a corset and the skirt being light purple. The dress also reveals most of her skin like the back and both sides of her waist. The skirt has a feather-like pattern bottom ends with the same colors as the feathers of her wings. She also wears angelic-like white/pinkish stockings with a large musical note on both sides with a pair of white/pinkish high heels. Her eyes are purple/light blue dual-colored eyes.

**Amore the Melodious Muse Lvl 12 ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000**

Everyone is taken back by this goddess-like monster with Blue Maiden commenting amazed. ''Beautiful.''

The Zarc Clones all hiss sensing such brightness, reminded so much of Ray but stronger.

''Amore's effect has it that Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters are now treated as Normal Monsters and their effects are negated!'' Yuzu proclaims as Amore releases a brightness that paralyzes Supreme King Dragon Zarc with such pain. She smiles adding. ''Plus **Tessitura the Melodious Angelic Muse **other effect when I control another Melodious monster to prevent the use of face-up cards on your field.''

The Zarc Clone panics even more powerless by this. Yuzu then adds passionate. ''I also use Amore's effect, destroying all your Special Summoned monsters. Shout of Divine!''

Amore releases a powerful, beautiful chant that instantly shatters Supreme King Drago Zarc like glass. The Zarc Clone widens his eyes taken back how a mere fragment of Ray could have become stronger. He mutters out horrified. ''I-Impossible.''

''Battle! Amore, attack Zarc directly!'' Yuzu commands as Amore releases a purifying white wave upon Zarc, shouting out. ''Glorious Wave!''

The Zarc Clone panics as he and most of the clones were hit by the wave, causing them massive pain as they start shattering apart.

''THIS WON'T END! I WILL BECOME THE STRONGEST!'' The main Zarc Clone yells out in great pain before he and those clones hit by the wave were vaporized.

Yuzu shakes her head determine proclaiming. ''It will! It will finally end because Yuya will make it happen.''

She then smiles, adding with a hopeful tone that he will win. ''Because I will never stop giving up on him, ever.''

* * *

Ena watches smiling to see Yuya and Playmaker actually beating Zarc now. They're so close that they can do this.

''They're about actually to win!'' She cheers smiling, more than sure she will see her best friend again. ''Just a little more Yuta! Please don't give up!''

As she said those words her bracelet starts glowing. Ena notices that as her eyes blank out.

* * *

_Turn 12_

_Playmaker: 1500LP H: 2_

_Yuya: 3400LP H: 2_

_**Zarc**__**: 300LP H: 0**_

* * *

It was now Zarc's turn, growling at his helpless position. No monster and only his Pendulum Zones left.

''It's over. We both know that to be true.'' Playmaker informs his dangerous opponent, certain he's lost. Zarc grits his teeth at his statement.

''Y-You bastards…'' He mutters growling his eyes still glowing yet faintly. They were fiery if not angry not able to control himself. He is not some scrub or amateur; he is a duelist meant to transcend to godhood. He is the Ultimate Duelist, the one who won the ultimate championship that gave him grander. He is the best, the absolute best! Chosen by the heavenly dragons to become an entity of perfection limitless destructive power! He is not here to lose to a ¼ of himself and a stoic, un-fun duelist.

''I am the Ultimate Duelist, I am the one destined to stand above the heavens of creation as the untouched being! I am the one…'' Zarc begins ranting on his perfection, his flawless grand potential and snaps shouting furious. ''WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR!''

Yuya and Playmaker stare serious as Zarc prepares to draw his top card but is stopped by a voice, calling out to him. ''You never learn to see your own weakness, Zarc.''

Zarc staggers paralyzed out of fear knowing well that voice. Yuya blinks turning as did Playmaker to see Ena approaching and walking past them.

''Ena?'' Yuya mutters sensing something familiar from her. Even his Pendulum necklace starts shining. Playmaker stares at her as if she's possessed, especially by the look Zarc had.

''You…'' Zarc utters enrage eying Ena, no, Ray possessing her. He growls as Ena-Ray looks down sadden for the Demon Duelist, truly disappointed that Zarc can't understand the chance he's being given and instead throwing it away to continue his path of destruction.

''Yuta.'' Ena-Ray starts speaking as the real Ena yells out as a spirit behind her body. ''_Please come back!_''

Zarc glares about to protest but gasps, gripping on his chest feeling Yuta hearing her voice.

''_Ena._'' Yuta mutters to the light shining before him. He tries reaching out wanting to see her… but the light is suddenly blown away by the darkness of Zarc. In that moment the Demon Duelist roars releasing dark energy, pushing Ena-Ray so much that she's sent flying back next to Yuya and Playmaker bracing themselves from the wind. Yuya pulls Ena back up who blinks only herself in control.

''Huh? W-what was I doing?'' She asks very much confused what has happened to her. Yuya sweat drops taken back by that too till she notices in horror seeing Zarc beyond furious. He was losing control; he can feel Yuta taking back his body. He doesn't have long similar to his experience with Yuya. He doesn't want to lose again. He refuses to let time repeat itself once again. He won't!

''NO! NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO END IN MY DEFEAT AGAIN! I REFUSE!'' Zarc roars intensely proceeding to draw his top card yelling with all of his desires. ''MY DRAW!''

He draws his card engulf in dark rainbow-like colors. He narrows his eyes at the card and his eyes widen and there slowly cracks a grin that leaves chills to any staring at it.

''It seems the Goddess of Victory favors me. With what I have, nothing can stop me now.'' Zarc proclaims gazing at his two opponents with a twisted grin while his eyes glow sinister. Yuya sweats by that with Playmaker questioning him calmly. ''What are you talking about?''

Zarc didn't answer and instead will show them calling out with a much calmer voice. ''Pendulum Summon.''

A Pendulum portal forms through his large pendulum over him swinging in-between his Supreme King Gates.

''Come forth, **True Astrograph Sorcerer**.'' Zarc summons forth his key to his victory. Emerging from the portal is a monster that resembles Astrograph Sorcerer except it was more like a Supreme King Gate with no arms or legs and rather more like a mystical magical being with its cape much wider and larger now basically its main body. Its face was more space-like almost not physical while it wields a more mythical-like wand but black.

**True Astrograph Sorcerer Lvl 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

Yuya and Playmaker stare at this monster rather unease by this new monster, sensing something very wrong with it. Even Yusaku's Link Sense told him something is wrong with this monster.

Zarc raises his hand up and chants begging for his magician of eternal time. ''My true sorcerer of time and space, grant me eternal power that will rival even the gods! Give me the potential to rule over all!''

His magician's eyes glow as it swirls its wand like a clock and transforms itself into a clock-like vortex.

''By banishing my Sorcerer, myself from the Extra Deck and my 5 Supreme King Dragons without Astrograph's effect being negated, I WILL EVOLVE PAST MY LIMITS!'' Zarc reveals with a sinister voice. Playmaker glares upset meaning Darkfluid can't stop this.

The lights of the Supreme King Dragons along with Zarc shoot into the vortex as it expands and cracks the fabric of time.

"Controlling the Five Heavenly Supreme Dragons, the true ultimate god who reigns over all dimensions shall be born! Right now it becomes one with me!'' Zarc chants as his body begins being lifted up by the mere force of the vortex. In that moment Zarc glows and the body changes back into Yuta who collapses on the ground. What stood in his place is a demonic ghost-like dragon humanoid of Zarc who flies within the vortex and roars in a much darker, abnormal voice. ''**ULTIMATE INTEGRATION SUMMON!**''

The vortex starts expanding, becoming darkness that wraps around itself into a powerful twister of time and space. Frog and Pigeon scream as their cage were sent flying with them in it, crashing among the debris of Link VRAINS being teared apart by this energy.

* * *

This same thing was sort of happening in the real world with the sky twisting up almost as if the planet is close to being fused with Link VRAINS. Everyone in the human world screams in terror as the world was seemingly about to end.

* * *

Yuya and Playmaker, standing their ground, stare with Ena behind them shivering at the massive tornado before them. Frog and Pigeon were in dazed grunting still filming the duel by some miracle.

''**COME FORTH,** **SUPREME KING DRAGON GOD ZARC**!" The voice of Zarc shouts out from the tornado as a pair of 6 paired more redder glowing eyes shine from the dark tornado. It is immediately ripped apart by much larger wings and claws coming out of it and blows it away, revealing the massive dragon resembling Supreme King Dragon Zarc. It has black, green lining and golden lining, much more demonic dragon body with a much longer, sharp bladed tail with 6 tail tips on it. It also has 6 sharp claw arms (3 on each side) with a glowing dark green orb on each forearm. It has 6 massive wings (3 on each side) with red tips and lining as well as a dark green orb on each shoulder end of each wing. It has a large chest orb in the center with smaller one, each one of the following colors: purple, white, black and dark blue. It has 3, hexagon floating guards (3 on each side) of similar scheme colors. It has 6 horns on its head (3 on each side) as its eyes were now 6 eyes and glowing more demonic than usual. The dragon lets out a horrible roar that shatters the physical network.

**Supreme King Dragon God Zarc- LINK-6 PS: 0/0 ATK: 5000 Arrows: ****Left, Right, Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

Yuya stares horrify that his eyes start glowing, sensing Zarc's influence resurfacing immediately. He even gains the purple, black aura around him, grunting in pain by this. Playmaker also feels great pain from his Link Sense, sensing the network being warped and teared apart by this dragon. Ena shivers even more, pretty sure she wet herself as did Frog and Pigeon watching this.

Ena then notices Yuta, his actual appearance in Link VRAINS, stirring weakly.

''Yuta!'' She gasps out rushing over to his aid only to push back by the massive energy of the new Zarc, roaring.

''**I am Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum and Link!**'' Zarc speaks through his dragon, now one with it as he lets out a more destructive roar. ''**I AM NOW THE ULTIMATE BEING OF PERFECTION, THE ONE TRUE EXISTENCE! I AM THE TRUE GOD ABOVE ALL! THE ONE WHO RULES OVER ALL DIMENSIONS!**''

His roar shatters the atmosphere around it becoming more chaotic and twisted dark space. Yuya and Playmaker brace themselves with their monsters on the field.

Ena watches seeing Yuta screaming by Zarc's influence manifesting in him.

''Yuta!'' She yells out trying to run towards him again. Zarc sees this and roars yelling at her with his eyes glowing furious. ''**STAND ASIDE PEST!**''

He flaps a strong gust of dark wind, pushing her back hard.

''AWWW!'' Ena screams flying back behind Yuya and Playmaker who try shielding her from the strong wind. Yuta sees this widening his eyes angrily. ''ENA!''

He tries getting up but Zarc pins him with the weight of his energy. Yuta yells out in pain as the demonic dragon roars at it. ''**YOU WILL REMAIN STILL UNTIL I ABSORB THE REST OF MY FRAGMENTS!**''

''That won't happen!'' Yuya yells out furious as his eyes glow intense, refusing to submit again to the same despair. Playmaker nods firmly standing his ground too.

God Zarc roars at this and responds to their foolish attempts in a dark, cold voice. ''**Then allow me to show you despair.**''

His body starts glowing in sinister dark green, golden and black energy announcing his power. ''**When I am summoned, all cards on my opponent's field are destroyed and then all of my opponents lose half of their Life Points and half of their decks!**''

''Nani?!'' Yuya and Playmaker both utter out. God Zarc prepares to release his power but Yuya tries protesting. ''I activate **Pendulum Restriction**-''

Zarc roars at this and interrupts with its monstrous voice. ''**Your trap or your Darkfluid cannot stop me! I AM UNAFFECTED BY ALL OF YOUR CARD EFFECTS! NOW PERISH!**''

Yuya and even Playmaker flinch in horror as God Zarc releases a destructive burst of red electricity, blasting everything in its path.

Yuya quickly uses his other cards. ''I use **Cross Dimension** so I take no damage this turn! Plus I use **Clock-Up Magician's** effect on Laugh Maker!''

**Clock-Up Magician** swirls his rod as he forms another energy clock face behind Laugh Maker, doubling his ATK to 5000.

God Zarc's effect vaporizes all of Yuya's monsters, traps and Pendulum Zones as it goes towards Playmaker. Firewall Dragon roars flying forward and intercepts them from hitting Darkfluid, doing its best to protect it while its body starts breaking apart.

''I use Cyberse Synchron to-'' Playmaker quickly tries activating his tuner's effect from his Graveyard only for Zarc announcing in a roar. ''**While I am on the field, card effects cannot work in the Graveyard! Plus** **cards not destroyed are banished instead!**''

Playmaker startles greatly, now getting why Yuya's **Pendulum Restriction** left the field too. He still had time to save himself and responds fast triggering his set card. ''I activate the trap, Three Strikes Barrier! Since my opponent only controls 3 cards, I can use its effect! This turn, I take no battle damage!''

His trap glows forming a barrier around Playmaker. But God Zarc's destructive effect destroys both Firewalls, leaving both duelists with no other cards. Both Playmaker and Yuya scream as their Life Points were halved as well as their decks, banished.

''Laugh Maker's effect if its destroyed lets me Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard as long as his ATK was different than its current ATK.'' Yuya reveals using his monster's effect as he calls forth. ''Come back, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.''

Appearing back is the Phantom Dragon version of Odd-Eyes, roaring in Defense Position.

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Zarc roars furious at this calling it out. ''**Pointless! Since God Zarc can be treated as the original, I have access to the Supreme Gates! I use Infinity's effect!**''

The Supreme King Gate glows on Yuya's dragon as Zarc's LP shoot up to 2800LP.

''**Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!**'' Zarc declares as he starts gathering energy into its mouth and unleashes a more chaotic version of his dark-green mouth blast, tearing through Odd-Eyes and destroying it as he adds. ''**All monsters that I battle are banished and my opponent takes half of its ATK as damage!**''

Yuya tries bracing himself but it was too strong blasting him backwards.

''GAAHH!'' Yuya screams slammed onto a wall hard and drops face forward. Playmaker staggers by this with Ena yelling. ''Yuya!''

Yuta raises his head weakly seeing the guy badly hurt.

''**You will all fall under my will.**'' God Zarc proclaims almost like a true deity. ''**In my new form, I can add 1 Supreme Card from my deck to my hand.**''

A large Duel Monster card manifests before him. He then declares having the card set behind him. ''**I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over and your end begins.**''

Playmaker glares by that comment to what he meant by that. God Zarc lets out a chuckle explaining his final effect. ''**I, God Zarc, during each End Phases, gain a God Counter on myself.** **When there are 5 God Counters on me, I win the duel.**''

Playmaker slowly sweats heavily with a terrifying expression. They have less than 5 turns to destroy this monster or else he wins automatically? Yusaku glares intensely, actually afraid.

God Zarc breathes deeply as he states in a cold tone. ''**Make your last moments count and entertain me with your all, at least till you fail and drown in absolute, deathly despair.**''

A dark orb resembling the colors of **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** forms over God Zarc, being one of his God Counters.

_Number of God Counters on __**Supreme King Dragon God Zarc**__: 1_

* * *

_Turn 13_

_**Playmaker: 750LP H: 2**_

_Yuya: 450LP H: 2_

_Zarc__: 2800LP H: 0_

* * *

Playmaker studies his hand, not having anything to use but he can't let this beat him. He has to be strong and overcome this.

''My turn. Draw-'' Yusaku tries shouting about to draw his top card but before he got the chance God Zarc interrupts flipping over his set card. ''**Reverse Trap open,** **Supreme Order**!''

His set card flips revealing the image of Zarc countering the power of the Solemn Judgment as he negates the old Solemn instead. In that instant dark chains wrap around Playmaker's Duel Disk, preventing him to draw.

''**With this, you cannot perform your Draw Phase and until the end of my next turn, you cannot Summon or Set monsters and you cannot draw or add cards in your hand.**'' God Zarc explains his trap's powerful effect. Playmaker glares with an expression of shock. He can't do anything, not even defend himself.

''I set 2 cards facedown.'' Playmaker mutters setting two face-down cards on his empty field. He grunts not having much finishing his turn. ''My turn is over.''

A new God Counter orb resembling the colors of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon materializes over God Zarc.

_Number of God Counters on __**Supreme King Dragon God Zarc**__: 2_

* * *

_Turn 14_

_Playmaker: 750LP H: 0_

_**Yuya: 450LP H: 2**_

_Zarc__: 2800LP H: 0_

* * *

Playmaker turns to Yuya still face down on the ground.

''Yuya!'' Ena mutters out trying to shake his body to get him up. Yuta grunts trying to lift himself up, yelling out at the guy trying to save him. ''Get up please!''

No respond from neither. Playmaker eyes his body and sighs telling him. ''I hope this isn't your limit.''

''N-Nay…'' Ena staggers as she moves to see Yuya pulling himself back up, panting still feeling Zarc trying to control him. He gets up slowly on one knee to the other, the dark aura growing more violently around him as his eyes glow even redder but Yuya refuses to let things play out like before. He won't let Zarc control him again.

''I can keep fighting…'' He mutters out, trying to stand up straight and looks up at God Zarc, not going to submit to him.

''I will keep on fighting for the friends who still believe in me. For our dueling, for our futures.'' Yuya proclaims gripping on his Pendulum Necklace. He can't give up, for them and for all they fought for. He declares determine as his eyes glow. ''As long I believe in myself, than hope isn't beaten yet!''

Moving his hand to the top of his Deck, Yuya shouts loudly drawing his card upward like an arc with streams of rainbow colors shooting from it. ''My turn! DRAW!''

He eyes his drawn card and they widen. He immediately plays it. ''I activate the spell, **Smile Portal**!''

The spell manifests as a portal rips open with all the colorful round smiles fly out from it.

''With it, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Deck with ATK equal to or less than my opponent's Life Points.'' Yuya explains his spell's effect as a card pops out and he chants forth. ''Let's do it, my friend with dual-colored eyes. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!''

Leaping through the portal is the original Odd-Eyes, letting out a strong roar with smiles surrounding it.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Ena smiles joyfully with Playmaker watching calmly. Zarc oddly smirks at this.

In that moment Odd-Eyes suddenly roars in pain covered in the same black aura as Yuya while his becomes blacker hurting him too.

''GAAHH!'' Yuya screams in pain as his eyes glow redder. This shocks Playmaker and Ena who yells out of concerned. ''Yuya!''

Yuya gasps in more pain, feeling Zarc taking control of him.

''What's going on?'' Playmaker mutters not understand what's happening.

''**HAHAHAHAHA!**'' God Zarc roars in laughter truly amuse at what he's witnessing. ''**You made a good choice using those fake heavenly dragons but it's a shame you had to summon the real one.** **I am more complete than I was before and my godly presence will influence you to become one with me again!**''

Playmaker startles by the reveal. Ena worries seeing Yuya losing the battle.

''**Now…**'' God Zarc begins muttering as it lets a sinister dragon-like grin. ''**Become one.**''

Yuya gasps his eyes widening as the black energy starts becoming a vortex. He yells out feeling himself being pulled to God Zarc.

''No Yuya!'' Ena utters out in horror. Playmaker tries running to him but the dark aura didn't let him. He instead tells him firmly. ''Resist him! You said so yourself that you decide your own future.''

God Zarc laughs at those foolish attempts, reminding them with a grin. ''**It's futile! He could never resist my will and it won't change now!**''

* * *

As everyone were still facing Zarc Clones, it's in that moment that Yuto, Yugo and Yuri all gasp out in pain as their eyes glow like before due to Zarc's will.

They yell in pain with their girls startled by this.

''What's wrong with them?'' Go questions concern by this. This causes the Zarc Clones to laugh in unity with one of them explaining sinister. ''We will become one again with or without dueling them but just one!''

This horrifies Yuzu as this meant that the same thing is happening to Yuya. She bites her lips worrying, needed to do something as she grips on her bracelet.

''Yuya, please hear me please.'' Yuzu mutters out needing her words to reach him. Her counterparts see this and they all eye each other, nodding in agreement. Rin holds on Yugo's hand with her bracelet hand as did Ruri with Yuto and Serena, grumpy, with Yuri. They all focus reaching to Yuya as each of their Dimension Dragons shine.

* * *

Yuta gasps more in the same pain much like Yuya. Ena watches this helpless until she notices her bracelet glowing. Almost as if the light is telling her something, she nods rushing at Yuta. God Zarc roars flapping its wings to push her away. Ena panics but then her bracelet shines forming a barrier, protecting her from the wind. Ena startles by this but shakes her head rushing to Yuta's side.

''Yuta, I'm here for you.'' She tells her best friend grabbing on his hand with her own. Yuta gasps eyeing her and blushes seeing her worrying face. ''Ena…''

The two grip their hands as her bracelet and **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** card in his Duel Disk shines. Playmaker notices it as he then sees Yuya's dragon start glowing. Yuya was distracted by his pain till he hears a voice in his mind. ''_Yuya._''

Yuya gasps as he feels a pair of arms wrap on his back to his chest. He widens his glowing angrily eyes. The arms were ghostly as the hands touch his Pendulum.

''_Yuya, I'm always here for you. I won't ever leave you alone again._'' Yuya listens to the voice echoing his mind, realizing who it was and grips senses his senses yelling in his heart. ''_Yuzu!_''

His pendulum suddenly starts glowing so brightly it pushes away the darkness Yuya and Odd-Eyes. God Zarc glares with a questionable voice. ''**Nani?**''

Yuya pants heavily regaining his senses as his red eyes shine at Zarc, with a burning determination of those cheering on for him.

''I promised her that I; I promise all of them I won't lose!'' Yuya begins speaking on everything he told Yuzu and the rest that Zarc will be beaten and this time he will keep his word come true declaring. ''I don't plan to lose! I will win, with these bonds and this arc that draws towards hope!''

In that moment both Yuya's pendant and the card he drew shines brightly in rainbow-colored lights. Yuya startles as he sees his card has changed, becoming something new through his bonds. Smiling, Yuya resumes his turn playing another card from his hand.''I activate the spell, Monster Reborn! Come forth to who you were, **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**!''

Zarc startles as a card shines from Yuta's Duel Disk's Graveyard Slot and shoots out to Yuya's field, becoming his Link Dragon as it has restored its sane mind. The dragon roars proud once more back to its old self.

**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

Yuta smiles to see his dragon standing beside Yuya's as both dragons roar in sync. He holds up the card still shining as he declares. ''I release both Odd-Eyes and Dimension Ruler!''

Both dragons roar before becoming lights that shoot upward. Yuya then starts chanting still holding up the card in his hand. ''Dragon with dual-divine eyes! Become the beacon that guides the happiness of everyone and contain it all within you! Use that power to bring hope upon all!''

The two lights merge and expand taking a new form that shines almost like a divine light with bright glowing eyes within it.

''The Ultimate Dragon that appears opposing despair! Level 10! God-Eyes Phantom Dragon!'' Yuya summons forth the monster through Yuzu's love, his love for dueling, and the bonds of his friends, his counterparts and their dragons.

Wrapping through reality and light, emerges a dragon of transcending power. It resembles Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon except its whole body is covered in white-silver colored armor with red scales showing on its front neck and its tail which sharp and long with a silver armored tip with a green edge tip. It has a black underneath its armor. It is legless with silver, skirt-like sharp parts on seemingly the knees and front. It also has armored, blue colored claws. The shoulders, having round green and red lining part, has long sharp shoulders with the same white-silver armor with green wide lining across it and its tip as each shoulder has a orb; the left has a large green orb and the red has a red large orb. It also has thin blade wings with green wide lining too. The dragon roars showing its sharp chin and its bright burning and glowing golden, dragon pupil eyes. Its body radiates a transcending aura around it in form of golden magical circles around itself.

God-Eyes Phantom Dragon Lvl 10 PS: 0/0 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Playmaker watches rather speechless with Ena and Yuta, free from the same influence, smiles by this new monster.

God Zarc growls at this abnormal monster before him. ''**What the hell is this?**''

In that moment Yuya's counterparts suddenly stop in their pain as their eyes were returned to normal. This shock the Zarc Clones with Yuzu smiling, certain her words reach Yuya as she sees a bright light shine in the horizon where he and Playmaker are dueling.

God Zarc felt this horrify by this. Playmaker stares silent but overall taken back by this dragon's appearance; godly and powerful.

Yuya stands proudly with his new dragon declaring with a brave smile. ''I won't let you remove the smile from Yuzu again. I will protect it and everyone else's!''

God Zarc growls with its eyes glowing hateful and enrage.

''Since Odd-Eyes was released, **Smile Portal's** effect lets me set a Smile Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my field.'' Yuya explains as a card materializes behind God-Eyes.

''Set?'' Playmaker mutters impressed as that evades God Zarc's effect.

''I activate and equip God-Eyes with the Equip Spell, **Wings of Smiles**!'' Yuya announces triggering his set card. The set Spell Card flips over and shines on God-Eyes as it gains rainbow-colored feather energy wings on its back, shining brightly.

''Let's go God-Eyes! Battle!'' Yuya proclaims entering his Battle Phase and orders his new dragon. ''Attack God Zarc!''

God-Eyes roars as it vanishes at top speed, leaving behind some of the rainbow colored energy wings floating where it was. God Zarc blinks for a moment to see the dragon now in front of it. Yuya yells swinging his right fist forward and God-Eyes mimics the motion, punching God Zarc across the face like Yuya would do. God Zarc staggers as he's pushed back while God-Eyes flap its rainbow wings, unleashing a burst of energy feathers shooting forward like blades, striking the Supreme King Dragon across its body. It then extends its sharp bladed tail, slashing the black god dragon across the chest. God Zarc roars furious firing a burst of mouth energy blasts but God-Eyes evades them with its massive speed.

God-Eyes fly at unseen speed flying over the sky eclipsing the dark sky. Its orbs begin emitting their bright light, burning away the darkness to restore some of the former network's blue sky.

''Spiral God Strike!'' Yuya commands pointing forward as God-Eyes respond opening its mouth and charging up a swirl of golden energy with 5 rainbow-colored stripes across it.

''**Pathetic! That won't stop me! Die!**'' God Zarc roars charging up its destructive mouth blast right at his dragon. God-Eyes roar firing its own mouth blast, clashing upon God Zarc's. The two attacks collided upon the other though it's obvious God Zarc has higher ATK till Yuya reveals with a smirk. ''God-Eyes, when it battles an opponent's monster, it has its current ATK double!''

God Zarc widens its eyes as God-Eyes divine glowing eyes shine its entire body while its orbs glow brighter.

''God-Eyes Force!'' Yuya shouts as his dragon's ATK double to 6000 ATK, eclipsing God Zarc's. He then adds smirking. ''Plus **Wings of Smiles** effect returns all Spell and Traps my opponent controls to the Deck!''

The rainbow energy wings flap releasing a wave of energy, vanishing both Supreme King Gates Zero and Infinity from the field. God Zarc panics as his attack starts being pushed back by God-Eyes'. He quickly responds to this using the trap he used previously. ''**By banishing Supreme Order, I cannot be destroyed by battle this time!**''

''But you still take the damage!'' Yuya reminds him with a smile as God-Eyes pushes more power into his blast, actually piercing through the enemy's and blasting God Zarc across the chest, pushing the monster into a building.

God Zarc still roars in furious pain, not believing this mere fragment cause him damage in his perfect form. His Life Points drops to 1800.

Yuya pants as God-Eyes descend behind him still shining.

''Turn end.'' Yuya declares not able to do anything else.

A new orb materializes over God Zarc with colors resembling Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

_Number of God Counters on __**Supreme King Dragon God Zarc**__: 3_

* * *

_Turn 15_

_Playmaker: 750LP H: 0_

_Yuya: 450LP H: 0_

_**Zarc**__**: 1800LP H: 0**_

* * *

God Zarc pants furious, his eyes glowing now redder than yellow at this abomination his fragment created. To think he would create a monster to challenge him, GOD, enrages him- no, MOCKS HIS PERFECTION. He gazes at his fragment staring back at him not afraid.

''**You think this will stop me? I WILL NEVER BE STOPPED!**'' God Zarc roars furious, refusing to admit defeat after becoming the perfect duelist. He refuses shouting. ''**DRAW!**''

A large Duel Monster card materializes before him. Zarc roars playing it. ''**I equip myself with this Equip Spell, Supreme Power!**''

The card materializes on the field showing the image of Zarc releasing grander power before monsters like Dark Paladin, Rainbow Neos, Shooting Quasar Dragon and Number 39: Utopia Beyond. God Zarc roars gaining a massive aura around its body proclaiming. ''**With this, my ATK triples!**''

Yuya glares not going to let that happen countering. ''Wrong! I use God-Eyes Phantom Dragon's effect, sending a Spell or Trap on my field to negate your Equip Spell! I send **Wings of Smiles** to negate **Supreme Power**! God-Eyes Creation!''

God-Eyes roar as its rainbow-colored energy wings vanish as it releases a burst of divine light, trying to negate Zarc's spell but it didn't work to Yuya's surprise.

''**Supreme Power is unaffected by your card effects too!**'' God Zarc announces evilly with its ATK shooting up to 15000.

Yuya frowns a bit though he announces. ''**Wings of Smiles'** effect banish itself when it leaves the field.''

''**BATTLE!**'' God Zarc roars madly but Yuya quickly reveals. ''**Wings of Smiles'** other effect activates! If it leaves the field while still equipped, it prevents my opponent to use their monsters to attack this turn.''

A storm of rainbow-colored feathers blows between God Zarc, Yuya and Playmaker's field. Zarc roars furious that he dodged his effect due to it being banished.

God Zarc roars violent not accepting this. He ends his Battle Phase and announces. ''**Then I will end my Battle Phase and use my effect, adding another Supreme Card.**''

A new Supreme card materializes before him.

''**I set 1 card and end my turn and thus closing my victory!**'' God Zarc declares setting the card he added behind himself, finishing his turn.

A fourth God Counter orb forms with colors resembling Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's. At the same time the feathers vanished.

_Number of God Counters on __**Supreme King Dragon God Zarc**__: 4_

* * *

_Turn 16_

_**Playmaker: 750LP H: 0**_

_Yuya: 450LP H: 1_

_Zarc__: 1800LP H: 0_

* * *

God Zarc roars in laughter, having already won even if there is one turn left. With his perfect field, nothing Playmaker could do can stop him.

''**Now who's done for ANTS? I HAVE WON! HAHAHAHAHA!**'' God Zarc roars in laughter, celebrating his victory. Playmaker stares stoic at the mad villain's victory that the illusion of Ai appears behind him, making a face at this over-the-top villain, more so than him.

''_**He sure loves the sound of his voice.**_'' Ai comments before striking a smirk and encourages his partner before vanishing. ''_**Best you kick his butt now huh, Yusaku?**_''

Yusaku made no respond to the illusion, certain this is the last time he will see him. He looks up at God Zarc and finally speaks up to the tyrant. ''… Is winning all you care about?''

God Zarc's laughter is cut short as the black dragon glares down at the so-called hero of Link VRAINS. He responds almost puzzle by his silly question. ''**Nani? You dare say such nonsense to me, the Ultimate God Duelist?!**''

Playmaker gazes at him, recalling all the duelists he's fought and all of them at least had a reason to win than pure future. Every single opponent he's fought had their reasons and each one helped him forge his resolve to overcome the next. But Zarc, he feels no such thing from him.

''There are things more important than winning. If all you desire is victory than you'll never have a future.'' Playmaker tells him straightforward, causing God Zarc to breathe heavily and angrily uttering out in a threatening voice. ''**What you said?**''

''Simply winning won't resolve anything; it won't become your solution for living.'' Playmaker announces recalling his duel against Ai and what he tried teaching him. He even adds using what Ai taught him. ''Like my partner would put it, you will never escape the emptiness in your soul!''

God Zarc roars at such trash nonsense, declaring with an infuriate voice. ''**SILENCE! If you think so high and mighty, prove me wrong or die! With my perfect field, I CANNOT LOSE NOW!**''

Playmaker glares protesting him with determination. ''Wrong. A true duelist finds a way! As long as I have the possibility to win and these bonds with everyone here and gone; then I won't lose!''

The chains of **Supreme Orde**r vanish, allowing Playmaker to draw again.

''My turn, draw!'' Playmaker shouts drawing his top card fiercely. He eyes it and proceeds triggering one of his set cards. ''Reverse Continuous Trap open, Limit Code!''

His face-down card flips over flowing. He explains his trap's effect. ''For each Cyberse Link Monster, this card gains a counter and next I can Special Summon a Cyberse monster from my Extra Deck, equipping it to it! Now appear! Link 3! Decode Talker!''

Emerging is the original Code Talker monster with his dark blue armored body with purple orbs and golden outlines across his body with some dark purple outlines on his exposed darker body. It has a similar helmet-like face like other Code Talkers except his eyes were purple raising its large golden, purple energy blade. Decode's eyes shift gazing at God Zarc, forming his purple energy greatsword on his right hand. He appears on the right Extra Monster Zone.

Decode Talker LINK-3, ATK: 2300, Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

''Limit Code gains a counter for each Cyberse Link Monster in my Graveyard and each of my End Phases I must remove a counter but it won't remain on the field for long.'' Playmaker explains his trap though he won't have it on for long. God Zarc gazes at him not getting what he means.

_Number of Counters on Limit Code: 10_

''Reverse Trap open, **Link Connection**!'' Playmaker declares flipping over his other set card, showing the image of Shootingcode, Transcode, Excode and Encode Talkers about to form an Extra Link with a spiritual image of Accesscode Talker in the middle between Transcode and Excode to complete said Extra Link.

''With this, I can Special Summon Link Monsters where Decode Talker points to but their Link Ratings must be greater or lower than his own.'' Playmaker explains his card's effect as both of Decode's downward Link Markers glowing.

Two cards materialize before him and he grabs them playing them. ''Reappear, Linkuriboh and Firewall Dragon!''

Appearing to the zones Decode is pointing to, Linkuriboh and Firewall return to the field.

Linkuriboh LINK-1 ATK: 300 Arrow: Bottom

Firewall Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Left, Right, Top, Bottom

God Zarc hums deeply already seeing why he brought back those monsters but he isn't going to allow it.

''**So you intend to Link Summon for something huh?**'' God Zarc asks finding it adorable only to declare with a grin. ''**It won't work. Reverse card open, Supreme Rule!**''

His set card flips over showing the image of Zarc manipulating cards around it into something that better suits it. Zarc God then explains his trap's effect. ''**With this, I send 2 Supreme cards in my deck to the Graveyard and treat this effect as theirs!** **I send and use both Supreme Disdain and Supreme Destruction!**''

Two cards appear before him one of them being the card that crippled Blue Angel and the other being a new one that shows the image of Zarc countering multiple attacks with a barrier that acts like Mirror Force, bouncing the attacks right back.

''**With Supreme Disdain, you must send cards from your deck up to the number of other Supreme King cards on my field and then you take 300 for each card sent that way.**'' God Zarc explains his first trap and then the second, both times with a grin. ''**And with Supreme Destruction, all non-Supreme King Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Monsters on the field are destroyed!**''

Playmaker panics as the traps fire powerful blasts, destroying not just all of his monsters but also destroyed his remaining hand.

''GAAA!'' Playmaker gasps in pain thrusted to the ground, having 450LP remaining.

God Zarc roars in laughter declaring proudly on his absolute victory. ''**HAHAHA! I WON! THERE'S NO WAY I CAN LOSE NOW!** **Now give up and allow me to finally become god!**''

Yuya glares madder still refusing to give up but he can't do anything. He can't even top draw a miracle since the duel will end in Zarc's win the moment Playmaker ends his.

Frog and Pigeon sob terrified that they're doomed but also Playmaker has no chance now.

Playmaker struggles to get back on one knee, panting with a sensation of fear he hasn't felt in a long time, not since the Lost Incident. He trembles with a frighten expression, realizing that he has nothing left to use. He can't even use his Graveyard to use the cards that were sent to his Graveyard, he has nothing left. He shakes reminded of the duels he lost and affected him from the Lost Incident; reliving the nightmares he tried moving on.

''_Have I failed?_'' Yusaku questions himself, now realizing he has no chance in winning. He can't. He can't-

''Hey!'' Playmaker widens his eyes turning his head towards Yuya calling him out with a strong smile. ''The duel isn't over yet!''

Playmaker frowns narrowing his eyes down, not sure there is any chance. Yuya sees that and just smiles realizing how bad this has turned out but he hasn't given up and nor should he.

''Look I don't anything about this world, this Link VRAINS, or that Lost Incident, the Ignises, you or your partner Ai especially with what he made you do… But I'm sure the only thing he wants for you is that you can live your life.'' Yuya tells him still not sure of everything that has happened to this world but he does know one thing adding. ''I don't know the story between you two but something tells me what Ai wants the most is to see you happy, to live your life past the sadness and pain you went through and overcome it.''

''…'' Playmaker stay silent, looking to his Duel Disk and imagine Ai and all they went through. As annoying, know-it-all, so-called intelligent artificial lifeform he was… Ai just wanted to be free and enjoy life at its fullest. That's why it became harder on him since losing his fellow Ignises and became the last survivor of a dead species. Not only that but what he learned that his sole existence would end the world… and he would be killed protecting him. Playmaker squeezes his hands tightly, not wanting him to die the way he did but he can't let his sacrifice in vain.

''Ai is a lot of things…'' Playmaker mutters still sadden for his passing. He finally manages to get back on his feet, proclaiming as if he's accepted his death. ''But he would want the best for me, even if it means he had to meet his end. It's my job as his partner to not let his death be in vain.''

Yuya forms a smile nodding. God Zarc growls not understanding his nonsense; he has finally won.

In that very moment, Playmaker's Duel Disk starts glowing as gust of wind start forming.

''Wind?'' Yuya mutters feeling the wind blowing and becoming fiercer, turning into a powerful purple colored storm of data but a massive one never seen before.

**(Now playing Calling by Kimeru)**

God Zarc witnesses this questioning. ''**What's going on now?**''

The storm blows faster and harder as Playmaker eyes his Duel Disk and realizes this is what Ai meant as his final gift to him. He nods going to use it.

''That's why I can't give up yet! I will make a future that Ai can be happy for!'' Playmaker declares restored of his resolve. He takes a leap up as his D-Board appears right to him. Playmaker lands on it and flies around at top speed before diving into the powerful Data Storm.

God Zarc roars not going to allowing it trying to blast the storm but it was too larger for him to break away. Playmaker flies inside the Data Storm never riding such strong winds before but right now he had to use his all to use Ai's last gift at its fullest.

''_**SEIZE THE WIND, PLAYMAKER!**_'' The voice of Ai speaks through him as Playmaker nods determine. Playmaker yells out extending his right arm into the current of the Data Storm, gripping into it. ''FINAL SKILL ACTIVATE!''

Both his Duel Disk and hands glows brightly as he cries out, gripping onto the data swirling into his palm.

''GGGGAAAAHHH!'' Playmaker yells out using all of his strength to grab the data, slowly becoming into the shape of a card. He shouts pulling it out. ''FINAL STORM ACCESS!''

The Data Storm disrupts into nothing with Playmaker leaping off from his D-Board and lands beside Yuya holding up the card he got explaining. ''With this, I add a Cyberse Monster from outside of my deck into my Extra Deck.''

God Zarc growls trying to contain its anger but he couldn't shouting furious. ''**IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD A MERE HUMAN USE A SKILL IN A MASTER DUEL?!**''

Playmaker admits he's right but he reveals to him. ''This was a one-shot gift Ai left to me in case I'll need it.''

His Duel Disk glows as he then says. ''Final Storm Access' other effect lets me perform a Link Summon using Link Monsters from my Graveyard or Banished!''

God Zarc widens his dragon eyes in shock, meaning he can perform a Link Summon. Playmaker raises his left hand forming a Link Portal.

''I set Linkuriboh, Code Talker and Firewall Dragon in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as 7 hurricanes shoot downward from the sky, striking the Left, Right, Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom and Bottom-Right. The portal starts glowing and cracks open in swirling colors of yellow, green, brown, water, red and purple.

''The bonds that link to every single spark of life unify and transcend to become the miracle of life!'' Playmaker chants as the swirls become an egg and immediately cracks open, opening light across the network.

''LINK SUMMON!'' Yusaku, with a spiritual version of human Ai and Ignis Ai, shouts out loudly while lifting up their right arms to the sky. The light swirls into data and takes form immediately with Playmaker calling forth. ''Ascend with Infinity Possibilities! Link 7! **Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**!''

Materializing into pieces, a bright light shines with unseeing speed figures flies around almost impossible to keep up until it flies over the sky and reveals its true form. It resembles heavily on Firewall as its white bits of its armor form is brighter with glowing blue and golden lining scheme and armor bits across its body as well as red lining on its armor bits and claws. It has the same circle back like Darkfluid but floating behind its back like a magnet, golden lining and resembling more like a halo with 7 angelic funnel-like wings with purple portions but with green lining on it. The sides of the wings have green as the arms and legs have brown, golden pads. The tail has a purple gem before the tip around green armor bits in a circle shaped. Its red eyes glow brighter as it releases a rainbow-like aura resembling the colors of the six Ignis.

**Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis LINK-7 ATK: 4000 Arrows: Left, Right, Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

Frog and Pigeon drop their jaws speechless while Yuta and Ena stare almost speechless watching. Yuya smiles amaze by this announcing. ''Awesome!''

Playmaker didn't comment eyeing his new Firewall and eyes the card form. He simply nods, thanking Ai for this.

God Zarc growls furious at this new monster proclaiming furious. ''**It changes nothing! While I am in play, the effects of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Monsters cannot be activated!**''

Playmaker lifts his index finger and reveals. ''Firstly, Abiogenesis is unaffected by your card effects.''

God Zarc growls madder. Playmaker then explains lifting a second finger. ''Secondly, Abiogenesis gains 1000 ATK for each Cyberse Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Monsters in my Graveyard. Genesis Loading!''

Abiogenesis roars gaining the energy of Linkuriboh, Code Talker, Inverted Code Talker, Shootingcode Code Talker, Excode Talker, Transcode Talker, Firewall Dragon, Cyberse Witch, Cyberse Reminder, Cyberse Integrator, Diplexer Chimera, Firewall Dragon Darkfluid and Decode Talker all in Playmaker's Graveyard. Firewall shoots up massive with 18000 ATK, overshadowing the now stunned Zarc.

Playmaker then adds lifting a third finger. ''And thirdly, once per turn, Abiogenesis gains a Cyberse Counter on it! Genesis Gear!''

Abiogenesis roars gaining a rainbow-like aura outline around its body.

_Number of Cyberse Counters on __**Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**__: 1_

''Battle! **Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**, attack **Supreme King Dragon God Zarc**!'' Playmaker commands as Firewall roars flying at God Zarc with its golden lining turns red. God Zarc roars firing multiple energy mouth blasts. Abiogenesis releases a barrier of light and dark, blocking the mouth blasts and still flies at top speed, smashing itself on God Zarc's body. The black dragon roars as Abiogenesis shoots its petal wings and fire beams at them while thrusting a powerful fire claw. The attacks struck the Supreme King Dragon with Abiogenesis following the attack with a powerful drill tail and flapping burst of water. The two attacks damage God Zarc with Abiogenesis breathing out an electrical sphere of white and dark, blasting the Supreme King Dragon back.

God Zarc roars in greater pain refusing to surrender with a roar. ''**I REFUSE! I activate Supreme Destruction's other effect, banishing all cards on your fields and Graveyards!**''

His trap glows from his Graveyard releasing a virus-like wave towards Playmaker. Frog panics if that happens he won't beat the massive black dragon.

''**I TOLD YOU, I WILL NEVER BE BEATEN AGAIN!**'' God Zarc announces insanely, refusing to admit defeat ever again. Playmaker just eyes him and asks him calmly. ''Are you sure about that?''

God Zarc staggers with Playmaker telling him, pointing his finger at him. ''A true duelist never surrenders or gives up; they keep on fighting forward.''

Abiogenesis roars releasing its rainbow aura and expands it to God Zarc's surprise.

''Abiogenesis' other effect removes the counter it has on to negate your card's effect and banish it!'' Playmaker explains his new Firewall's final effect, using it to negate Zarc's trap from working.

_Number of Cyberse Counters on __**Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**__: 0_

God Zarc gasps in horror, not believing this has happened. He starts breaking down, not able to accept this to be a thing, roaring in disbelief. ''**I-IMPOSSIBLE! NO! I REFUSE! I AM THE STRONGEST! I AM THE SUPERIOR BEING! I AM THE ULTIMATE DUELIST!**''

Yuya frowns at Zarc's logic, even Yuta can sympathy with him. Playmaker, however, felt no pity for him.

''A duelist is the one who can overcome any foe by trusting in their cards and in themselves and those they are connected to. Someone like you…'' Playmaker begins telling the so-called duelist and calls him off. ''Can never beat a true duelist!''

God Zarc snaps and roars furious at those words.

''Go Abiogenesis!'' Playmaker declares with Abiogenesis opening its mouth and gathering the 6 colors its base on, swirling into a destructive sphere of power. ''Last Tempest End!''

Firewall breathes its powerful blast mouth at God Zarc, blasting through the demonic dragon through the chest. God Zarc staggers back gasping for air looking down at the large hole was made. Sparks start forming across his body, slowly damaging him more and more. He panics uttering out furious. ''**THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN?! WHY AM I DESTINED TO LOSE AGAIN?!**''

Playmaker did not answer since Zarc knew that truth too well. Explosions start happening across God Zarc's body, letting out a pain scream for the last time. ''**NOOOOOO!**''

The explosion consumes God Zarc, destroying it and reducing all of Zarc's Life Points to 0.

**(End of Song)**

* * *

WINNERS…

Playmaker: 450LP

Yuya: 450LP

VS

Zarc: 0LP

* * *

There was silence as Yuya and Playmaker stare with their dragons in victory. Yuta and Ena smile until they also notice a weakened, torn-apart shadow form of Supreme King Dragon Zarc floating almost dead yet very conscious.

This shocks Yuta and Ena with both questioning at the same time. ''W-why isn't that thing not gone?''

Playmaker glares also questioning that but before he could think how to destroy it, Yuya had other plans commanding his dragon. ''God-Eyes!''

God-Eyes Phantom Dragon roars flying up at the weakened Zarc and uses its divine power with its claws to push the shadow dragon into its claws in the form of a sphere.

''What are you doing?'' Playmaker questions Yuya's actions. Yuya didn't respond as his dragon flies back down with the essence of Zarc in the sphere. He looks at it, frowning that even though he was the villain; Zarc only wanted was to entertain everyone watching his duels. It was what brought him joy and happiness but he forgot all about it when people demanded for more brutality and violence through his duels. It's that what caused him to lose his mind, his smiles and himself to a monster wanting nothing but destruction and conquest. He should understand this; he is Zarc too.

''Zarc is technically me well I'm a part of him…'' Yuya finally speaks up sadden for the Demon Duelist and how he became this than the duelist who only wanted to duel for everyone's joy. ''But he used to be like me, to bring smiles and entertainment to everyone.''

Yuta startles by this, realizing that Zarc is like him; seeking out something or anything so he's not alone.

Yuya then reaches out to the sphere as he says, determine to bring him closure. ''Even if he's just a piece of the real Zarc, I will use myself to make him remember why he loved dueling.''

Playmaker watches as Yuya grips on the sphere, gasping out by the intense hatred of Zarc. He shakes off those feelings as his pendent and God-Eyes used their powers to suck up the sphere of Zarc into Yuya's body. The tomato headed endures as his eyes glow but controls himself, recalling his mistakes of the past. This time he won't let the darkness control him as he absorbs the essence of darkness into his body.

Panting heavily, Yuya breathes as his dragon now vanishes as did Playmaker's.

''Yuya.'' Ena mutters hoping he's okay and not possessed by Zarc. Taking a deep breath in and out, Yuya lets out a sigh as he acts like his normal self.

The Zarc Clones begin vanishing all together as if they don't get exist. Everyone begins to become relief with Yuzu smiling, knowing that Yuya did it. Blue Maiden also smiles too though she starts getting sad wondering if Yusaku might leave.

The sky of real world begins reverting back to normal with Zarc gone.

''Phew! We did it!'' Yuya expresses with a soft smile, making a thumbs up at Playmaker. The stoic duelist didn't respond to this childish act just nodding firmly.

Yuta smiles relieve too as Ena hugs him happily. He blushes red by this, not ever wanting her to suffer because of his mistake. He eyes her, apologizing for his mistake. ''Sorry Ena, I-''

Ena simply shakes her head holding his hand kindly and warmly.

''I know Yuta, I know.'' She tells him not caring what had happened, only happy Yuta is Yuta again though she does commence a barrage of slaps at a stun Yuta as she yells at him serious. ''BUT NEVER DO THIS AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!''

Yuta sweat drops blushing, vowing her kindly. ''Promise.''

Ena giggles hugging him happily. Yuya smiles at the two, happy to see a good ending.

''PLAYMAKER!'' Playmaker blinks turning to see Frog and Pigeon, freed from their cage from Zarc's defeat hugging him by his legs. They sob joyfully by the duel they recorded worldwide but also by the hero of Link VRAINS returning to be the one to beat Zarc.

''YOU CAME TO SAVE US!'' They yell out very much thankful for his rescue. Playmaker stares at them puzzled, asking the two not having any clue what they were saying. ''Who are you again?''

Frog and Pigeon froze up like statues, releasing as they stood there paralyzed. Playmaker sighs as he walks past them. Yuya then notices Playmaker beginning to walk away.

''You're leaving then?'' Yuya questions him turning to face him. Playmaker stops, turning around to face him back.

''I did why I came in the first place.'' Playmaker proclaims his reasons of even being here, reminded of Ai. ''If I can protect Link VRAINS, then Ai will be happy too.''

Yuya could see his sadness, knowing well it won't leave his heart until something sparks a joy in there. He eyes his deck and smiles only having but one answer that will help him.

Before Playmaker prepares to leave, Yuya calls him out smirking. ''Playmaker! I did promise you after we dueled together we would settle whatever we have against the other.''

''…'' Playmaker gazes back at Yuya seeing the young man's determination to duel him. However he did not proclaiming. ''I have no interest to. You're not exactly my enemy.''

Yuya still smirks at him daring him. ''Scared my Pendulums might be too much for you?''

''Hardly. You wouldn't win without a Link Monster.'' Playmaker announces honestly with a dislike on his voice. Yuya stares serious demanding. ''Then prove it. I won't leave until we settle this!''

''…'' Playmaker forms a frown silently able to tell he won't leave him alone. Even if he logs out, he knows what he looks like in the real world. Yusaku doesn't have much choice at this point, even if he ignored him.

''Fine then.'' Playmaker speaks up to Yuta and Ena's surprise. Even Frog and Pigeon stir right back from their statue forms, gasping that Playmaker is actually accepting a challenge from this one. This is like a double scooped ice cream of a big scoop!

Playmaker gazes serious at Yuya adding. ''If it means you can go back to your world without bothering me, then we'll duel.''

Yuya continues smiling, hoping to because this duel will bring not just closure for Yuta but Yusaku too.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yuzu's new card:**

*******Tessitura the Melodious Angelic Muse- Link 3, ATK: 2000, RATING: 3, Type: Fairy/Effect/Link [Bottom Right] [Bottom] [Bottom Left]**

Effect: 2+ Fairy monsters, including at least 1 ''Melodious'' monster.

When this card is Link Summoned: Special Summon as many ''Melodious'' monsters as possible (from your hand, Deck, GY, banished and/or face-up on your Extra Deck) to only zones this card points to but you cannot summon other monsters, except for ''Melodious'' monsters. If you control another ''Melodious'' monster: Your opponent cannot activate or use the effects of face-up cards they control. You can only use the effect of ''**Tessitura the Melodious Angelic Muse**'' once per duel.

* * *

**Yusaku/Playmaker's new cards:**

*******Link Connection- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target a Link Monster you control: Special Summon Link Monsters to zones the targeted monster points to with different Link Ratings. They cannot attack and their effects are negated. Destroy the monsters Special Summoned by this effect during the End Phase. You can only Link Summon once the turn you activate this effect. You can only use this effect of ''**Link Connection**'' once per turn.

*******Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis- ****Link-7, ATK: 4000, ATT: LIGHT, RATING: 7, Type: Cyberse/Link/Effect [Right] [Left] [Top Right] [Top Left] [Bottom Right] [Bottom] [Bottom Left]**

Effect: 3+ Cyberse Link Monsters with different names

This card can only be Link Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Cyberse Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Monsters with different names in your GY. Once per turn: Place 1 Cyberse Counter (max. 1) on this card. If your opponent activates or uses the effect of a Spell/Trap card or Monster effect; remove a Cyberse Counter on this card, and if you do; negate its activation and banish it. You can only control 1 ''**Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**'' on your field.

* * *

**Yuya's new cards:**

*******Smile Portal- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Special Summon 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck, Graveyard or Banished with ATK equal to or less than your opponent's Life Points but it has its effects negated, it cannot attack and banish it when it leaves the field. If the Special Summoned monster is Tributed or used as Material for a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon: Set 1 ''Smile'' Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your Spell/Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of ''**Smile Portal**'' once per turn.

*******Wings of Smiles- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to a Pendulum Monster. Your opponent's monster(s) can only attack the equipped monster. When this card battles, return all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls back to their Deck and your opponent's monster effects cannot be activated. This card is banished if it leaves the field. If this card leaves the field while equipped to a monster: Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn.

* * *

**Zarc's new cards:**

*******True Astrograph Sorcerer- Lvl 10, ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500, ATT: DARK, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect**

Pendulum Effect: ''Supreme King Dragon'' monsters cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn: Special Summon ''Astrograph Sorcerer'' or ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' from your hand, GY or face-up on your Extra Deck, ignoring their summoning conditions. You can only use this effect of ''True Astrograph Sorcerer'' once per turn.

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) if you control no cards on your field. You can only activate this card's effect if you control no other monsters. You can banish this card you control, ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' and plus 5 ''Supreme King Dragon'' monsters from your hand, field and/or GY (1 each with ''Odd-Eyes'', ''Dark Rebellion'', ''Clear Wing'', ''Starving Venom'' and ''Dimension Ruler'' in their name); Special Summon 1 ''Supreme King Dragon God Zarc'' from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Link Summon.) This effect cannot be negated.

*******Supreme King Dragon God Zarc- ****Link-6, PS: 13/13, ATK: 5000, ATT: DARK, RATING: 6, Type: Dragon/ Pendulum/Fusion/Synchro/Xyz/Link/Effect [Right] [Left] [Top] [Bottom Right] [Bottom] [Bottom Left]**

Pendulum Effect: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone, ignoring its summoning conditions.

Effect: 6+ ''Supreme King Dragon'' monsters with different names

(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link. This card's original Level and Rank is always treated as 12. This card is always treated as ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc''.)

This card must only be Link Summoned with the above required materials or by the effects of ''**True Astrograph Sorcerer**'' and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by your opponent's cards. This card cannot leave the field except by battle. Your opponent cannot add or draw cards from their deck by card effects. The effects of Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Monsters your opponent controls cannot be activated. The effects of cards in your opponent's GY cannot be activated. If this card is Special Summoned: All cards your opponent controls are destroyed (cards not destroyed are banished instead), your opponent's current LP is halved and half of your opponent's Deck is banished. After damage calculation; monsters that this card battles are banished and your opponent takes damage equal to half of its original ATK. Once per turn: Add 1 ''Supreme'' card from your Deck to your hand. During each End Phase, place 1 God Counter on this card. When there are 5 God Counters on this card: You win the duel. If this card is destroyed by battle: Place this card to a Pendulum Zone instead.

*******Supreme Order- Type: Counter Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card before the start of your opponent's Draw Phase while you control ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'': Your opponent cannot perform a draw during their Draw Phase and until the end of your turn; your opponent cannot Summon/Set and they cannot draw or add cards to their hand. You can banish this card from your GY: ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' cannot be destroyed this turn. You can only use this effect of ''**Supreme Order**'' once per duel.

*******Supreme Power- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip only to ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc''. Its ATK is tripled. This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. You can only control 1 ''**Supreme Power**'' on your field.

*******Supreme Rule- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Send 2 ''Supreme'' Spell/Trap cards from your Deck: Treat this card's effect as the cards sent by this effect. You can only use this effect of ''**Supreme Rule**'' once per turn.

*******Supreme Destruction- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Destroy all Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Monsters on the field that are not ''Supreme King Dragon'' monsters. While you control ''Supreme King Dragon Zarc'' during the Battle Phase: You can banish this card from the GY; banish all cards your opponent controls and in their GY but you cannot attack this turn and cannot conduct your next Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of ''**Supreme Destruction**'' once per turn.

* * *

SO… in the making of this chapter of sorts, Melodious did ACTUALLY get a Link Monster. YEA! PEOPLE REMEMBERED YUZU EXISTED… but it was too late to change the duel script for Yuzu and I liked how I did Tessitura. Anyway, the actual real Melodious Link Monster is awesome! Check it out!

Tessitura is a musical term meaning the following: The 'best' or most comfortable pitch range generally used to identify the most prominent / common vocal range within a piece of music.

Zarc's final form would be SO awesome if it was real. I made it as OP as it should and even then still broken.

Is it just me or is God-Eyes… All-Eyes (I don't like the name, I prefer if the TCG named it Divine-Eyes than All-Eyes) Phantom Dragon appears more to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon than Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. I mean think about it? It looks MORE like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon than Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

Abio means without life and Genesis means the origin or mode of forming something. Abiogenesis actually means the original evolution of life or living organisms from inorganic or inanimate substances. I was searching for a better name similar like Darkfluid for the evolved Firewall but instead… I actually like Abiogenesis. It suits what it stands for: Ai's last gift for Yusaku. An inorganic being giving something to a living organic. Like it works! I LOVE IT! Plus its effects have a good mix of The Arrival and Darkfluid.

I wish an evolved Firewall other than Darkfluid was real. Like Accesscode Talker, at least its OCG to later TCG effect is much better than in the Anime, I wanted to see another evolution of Firewall. I mean everyone has said its Decode Talker that is the ace but remembered during the second Revolver duel; Yusaku heard the roars of Firewall almost calling out to him. Like something is wrong when that is removed and never mentioned again. Like I've said about Firewall… MAKE ITS REQUIREMENTS 2+ NON-TOKEN CYBERSE MONSTERS AND A ONCE PER DUEL CONDITION TO ITS EFFECTS. DON'T MAKE IT SO EASY TO SUMMON AND BROKEN TO ABUSE ITS EFFECTS. DAMN IT KONAMI, ERRETA IT!

chng .it /hCnCYCrNJL

PANT… So Zarc has finally been defeated but the true final duel will commence next chapter. Stay tune to the final 3 chapter conclusion to Age of Zarc! What were your thoughts on this conclusion? Did I NOT bored you guys? I HOPE not.

And yes, technically Yusaku beaten Zarc so everyone can be happy to know Playmaker beaten the Ultimate Duelist. I'm actually happy about that.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects. This story follows Master Rule 4 rules.**

* * *

Jin looks outside, smiling, as the sky and world have been restored back to normal. Yusaku and Yuya did it.

''Nii-san they did it!'' He informs Kusanagi of the good news. Kusanagi smiles a little nodding as he replies. "Yea they did…''

He's glad yet he frowns looking back at the screen to Yusaku about to duel Yuya. This concerns him as this is new of Yusaku to accept a challenge like this.

''_But now…_'' He tells himself worry what this battle will conclude, for the better or for the worst.

* * *

It was finally over for Zarc as his clones all vanished into none existing data and the damage done to Link VRAINS has reverted back to the way it was. Akira smiles of relieve to see this world once more again for everyone.

"Phew, what a relief this is over.'' Sora says tossing his current lollipop to replace it with a new one.

''Yuya and Playmaker did it then!'' Soulburner proclaims pretty sure those two done it. Everyone else agreed though Go did point out. ''Then where are they?''

This causes the group to be slightly worried with Soulburner communicating through Kusanagi on his end for an answer. ''Hey Kusanagi, what's taking those two so long?''

''**Well…**'' Kusanagi's voice answers as he had to explain it to him. Soulburner nods listening from his end until he widens his eyes and yells out in shock. ''What?! They're going to duel each other!''

This causes everyone to startle with the Lancers mostly sweat dropping except Reiji, all concluded that's Yuya's doing.

''That Yuya never stops.'' Gongenzaka proclaims with a small smile though sweat dropping by his friend's decision.

''How bizarre.'' Go however mutters out with his arms crossed. Yuzu blinks with Sawatari asking just as puzzled. ''Why is that?''

Go eyes them and says from personal experience with the stoic duelist. ''Playmaker wouldn't accept a challenge this ridicules unless there was something on the line.''

Revolver nods on that knowing his rival well. Soulburner sweat drops agreeing with Blue Maiden also nodding though she's curious why would Yusaku accept the challenge?

''We might as well see this with our own eyes.'' Reiji speaks up suggesting they see if it is true. Everyone eyes each other and nod, curious themselves too.

''Oi!'' Yugo suddenly declares stopping Reiji from his tracks. He gazes at him, Yuto and Yuri walking up beside him.

''Can you do us a favor?'' Yuto asks of Reiji having a feeling Yuya will need all the help from his end. Reiji adjusts his glasses swiftly, listening to what they want to tell him.

* * *

Yuta is still very surprised by Yuya's challenge to Playmaker of all people. It was one thing the two of them saved him from Zarc but it's different they will duel each other.

''A-are you two really okay dueling now after beating Zarc?'' Ena questions Yuya's decision. Yuya simply nods with a small smile as he turns facing Yuta. He asks him having heard about his story from Ena. ''Yuta, you wanted to make friends through your dueling right?''

Yuta staggers by that, looking down sadden as he replies. ''Y-yea…''

Yuya smiles as he encourages him. ''Don't get sad about it. I know exactly how you feel.''

Yuta stares at him rather taken back and yet he can oddly feel this strange connection. Yuya then adds staring at Playmaker. ''That's why I have to duel him, to re-inspire your joy for dueling.''

Playmaker just stares now understanding why Yuya challenged him. It's noble, at the least, but he can still tell there's more behind this challenge.

''Yuya…'' Yuta mutters amazed Yuya is doing this for him. After all the trouble he caused everyone for his own self-confidence, he feels like he doesn't deserve it. He pulls and stares at **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon **card, almost asking his dragon on what he should do. The card oddly glows a bit and Yuta smiles understanding what he should do.

Yuta tries getting up but Ena helps him out smiling. Now back on his feet, she helps him reach Yuya as Yuta asks of him holding up his ace monster. ''Yuya, use my dragon.''

Yuya blinks turning to see him and the card. He asks him puzzle by his request. ''Are you sure?''

Yuta nods having learned something from Zarc that he won't forget anytime soon; desire for one's self will never bring true happiness.

''I want to see your dueling with my eyes. Maybe, it will give me the hope to duel not to make friends…'' Yuta begins to say turning towards Ena, smiling with a blush that he doesn't need friends as long as he has one person in his life. ''But to keep the smiles of those I already have.''

Ena blushes really red, muttering out both embarrassed but happy. ''Yuta…''

Yuya smiles seeing this and nods accepting Yuta's strength.

Suddenly a light shoots over the sky and strikes down to Yuya's Duel Disk to his surprise. He startles at first as three cards pop out from his Extra Deck. He blinks pulling them out and eyes them, surprise to look at them.

''Huh? These are.'' Yuya begins uttering as he stares down at Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starving Venom. How did he get these cards from his counterparts? He would get his answer as Reiji's voice echoes from his Duel Disk. ''**Yuya, I sent these from your counterparts for your duel. Use them wisely.**''

Yuya is even more surprised but then again he did felt his counterparts in here. They must have come from Reiji's request or something like that. He smiles though, thanking them. ''Thank you guys.''

He looks back at Playmaker and smirks proclaiming while showing off all 5 Dimension Dragons. ''Playmaker, I'm not dueling you alone! I'll show you the power that Zarc once had; the power of bonds with our dragons!''

''Show me that power then.'' Playmaker answers not afraid of that power. Yuya just smiles as both activated their Duel Disks. Both of them adjust their Decks to switch out their cards to best match their opponent. Once set their Decks were shuffled automatic, staring down at the other.

''DUEL!'' Both Yuya and Playmaker shout drawing their top five cards, commencing their duel of the ages.

* * *

Master DUEL

Yuya: 4000LP

VS

Playmaker: 4000LP

* * *

Yuta and Ena watch from their end while Frog and Pigeon were speechless that Playmaker is dueling once more with the ally who helped him defeat Zarc.

''Um Senpai, we're recording this right?'' Pigeon asks his superior if they should record this. Frog immediately responds excited. ''OF COURSE! With this and the Zarc footage, we'll be legends!''

Pigeon gasps imagining them relaxing in a wonderful beach virtual world with so many sexy girls surrounding them and cuddling them. The two blush with Pigeon declaring activating the camera recorder on his head. ''R-RIGHT! On it!''

Yuya sweat drops overhearing those two, not minding the duel being recorded.

''I'll start first!'' Yuya declares wanting to go first. Playmaker didn't care as he answers. ''Fine by me.''

* * *

_Turn 1_

_**Yuya: 4000LP H: 5**_

_Playmaker: 4000LP H: 5_

* * *

''My turn!'' Yuya says starting his turn. He reaches a card from his hand and plays it. ''I'll start by activating the spell, **Pendulum Action**! I discard a card to set a Performapal, Odd-Eyes or Magician Pendulum monsters into my empty Pendulum Scales but I cannot summon any monsters but Pendulums this turn.''

The card materializes showing multiple figures, a few resembling Timegazer and Stargazer with a few Performapals behind them, rushing towards a large stage for their big show.

Yuya discards a card from his hand while Playmaker stares firmly, knowing what's coming next. Yuya then declares holding up both Pendulums he's picked from his deck and sets them in the Pendulum Zones. ''With the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!''

Yuya places both Pendulums on his Pendulum Zones as rainbow words materialize on his Duel Disk, spelling out P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M.

Two blue lights shoot up as his two fateful Pendulum Magicians appear within the lights, creating his scales.

Left: Stargazer Magician – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Right: Timegazer Magician – Pendulum Scale 8/8

Playmaker waits for his Pendulum Summon but first Yuya plays another card from his hand. ''Next I activate the spell, Duelist Alliance! With this, I can add a Pendulum card from my deck while I control a Pendulum card in my Pendulum Zone.''

A card pops out from his Deck and he reveals it to be none other than Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuya then declares as a large pendulum appears above him. ''With this, I can summon monsters with Levels 2 through 7!''

The pendulum starts swirling between his two Pendulum Monster Scales.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!'' Yuya chants as the pendulum swirls faster and faster as a large portal appears above him. He then shouts, raising his right hand up above him. ''Pendulum Summon!''

The portal glows as a red-green spiraling swirl colored lights shoot out from it.

"Appear wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya declares proudly as the light materializes to become his ace monster landing on its claw feet, letting out a powerful roar.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''My turn is over.'' Yuya declares ending his turn calmly.

* * *

_Turn 2_

_Yuya: 4000LP H: 2_

_**Playmaker: 4000LP H: 5**_

* * *

''My turn. Draw!'' Playmaker declares drawing his top card. He eyes his hand and begins revealing a monster in his hand and summoning it. ''Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Linkslayer from my hand!''

A yellow, darkish red brown armored man with the appearance of a lynx or lion appears on the field, wearing a red brown cape, bright orange eyes over his lynx helmet and wrist arms that extend to form blueish energy blades.

Linkslayer Lvl 5 ATK: 2000 DEF: 600

''Next I summon Cyberse Wizard!'' Playmaker then declares summoning another Cyberse. A white-green outline coat, black skintight mage-like outfit mage with a wizard-like hoodie appears on the field. He has bright green hair that covers the left side of his face with green eyes, wielding a strange black staff with a small sharp tip. He also wears grey shoulder pads with blue gems on top as well as wearing grey-green outline boots.

Cyberse Wizard Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

Playmaker then uses his monster's effect. ''I use Cyberse Wizard's effect, switching your Odd-Eyes to Defense Position.''

Cyberse Wizard twirls its staff and points it at Odd-Eyes

''Cyberse Algorithm!'' Playmaker commands as his wizard fires a unique energy shot at Odd-Eyes, forcing it to Defense Position. Yuya startles by this but not beaten.

''I'm not done as I use Linkslayer's effect!'' Yuya staggers as Playmaker discards 2 cards and explains. ''I discard 2 cards to destroy both your Pendulum Scales!''

Linkslayer releases a burst of energy sharp punches at Yuya's Pendulum Zones, destroying both magicians. Playmaker then says. ''One of the cards was Dotscaper, which lets me Special Summon it to my field!''

The block-like Cyberse monster appears on his field.

Dotscaper Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 2100

''Next I Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand!'' Playmaker proceeds summoning purple haired secretary Cyberse monster.

Backup Secretary Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800

Playmaker then declares raising his draw hand to the sky. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!"

A burst of electricity shoots out from the palm of his hand like a circuit, creating a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 1 Level 1 Monster! I set Dotscaper in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as his monster becomes a hurricane, hitting the Bottom Link Marker of the portal.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! Linkuriboh!" Playmaker calls upon as emerging out of the portal is the Cyberse-like Kuriboh monster, letting out its cute cry. ''Kuri!''

Linkuriboh LINK-1 ATK: 300 Arrow: Bottom

"Appear for the second time, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts out raising his hand again, creating a second Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 or more Effect Monsters! I set Cyberse Wizard, Linkslayer, Backup Secretary and Linkuriboh in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker announces as his 4 monsters fly upward, becoming powerful hurricanes that strike the Top, Right, Left and Bottom Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 4! Firewall Dragon!'' Playmaker calls forth as Firewall appears on his field with a mighty roar.

Firewall Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Top, Left, Right, Bottom

Pigeon staggers with Frog uttering out amazed. ''Already Firewall! Just like Playmaker to pull this off!''

Both Odd-Eyes and Firewall gazes at the other with their masters doing the same at the other. Ena watches with Yuta as this fight will be intense.

''Battle! Firewall, attack Odd-Eyes!'' Playmaker declares pointing at Yuya's dragon. Firewall roars with its blue lining turns red as its eyes burn redder, opening its mouth as its wings reform into a circle-shaped.

''Tempest Attack!'' Playmaker commands as Firewall unleashes its powerful blast at Odd-Eyes. He then adds using his wizard's other effect. ''Cyberse Wizard's other effect also allows a Cyberse monster to inflict piercing damage to the monster it battled!''

Yuya startles as Firewall's attack blasts through Odd-Eyes, destroying it. Yuya braces himself with his arms, taking 500 of damage.

Yuta gulps seeing that Playmaker made first blood on Yuya. Ena blushes worrying. She still can't understand why they have to duel but she can only hope a good conclusion comes through this.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Playmaker states setting a facedown card behind Firewall. ''Turn end.''

* * *

_Turn 3_

_**Yuya: 3500LP H: 2**_

_Playmaker: 4000LP H: 0_

* * *

Yuya swipes off the dirt he took, oddly still smiling regardless of the attack.

''Haha…'' The tomato-headed begins chuckling rather excitedly to Playmaker's confusion. Yuya forms a smile praising him. ''I wasn't expecting this to be easy, none the less. In fact, I'm really happy because I get to duel someone as strong as you.''

Playmaker eyes him oddly taken back. All of his opponents so far in his life never express such joy to duel him. They all had their reason to beat him but his is not the same, Yuya's reasons are of something else he can't seem to understand.

''That's why I can't hold back any punches and give it my all, Yusaku!'' Yuya announces smiling. He then declares drawing his top card. ''My turn, draw!''

He eyes his card and smiles playing it. ''I activate the spell, Pendulum Halt! With this, I draw 2 cards since I have 3 and more Pendulum Monsters face-up on my Extra Deck!''

He draws 2 cards and proceeds to reveal two in his hand. ''With the Scale 3 Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and the Scale 8 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, I Set the Pendulum Scale!''

Two new monsters appear in his Pendulum Zones.

Light Phoenix is a fiery-like orange phoenix-like bird with yellow wings and multiple tails with light blue coloring tips while it wears a black, pale blue vest with a bright yellow star on each side, a black, pink dot pattern kerchief and a black fedora hat with a pink stripe. The bird has the red-green dual colored eyes.

Unicorn is a pale green, pink puffy mane with blue hooves, horn and chest while it wears a light blue vest with a blue back. It also wears an orange, yellow dot pattern bowtie. The unicorn also has the red-green dual colored eyes as well as pink star colored cheeks.

Left: Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix – Pendulum Scale: 3/3

Right: Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn– Pendulum Scale 8/8

''Next I activate the Continuous Spell, Soul Pendulum!'' Yuya follows his turn playing a new Continuous Spells and then shouts out. ''Pendulum Summon!''

His pendulum over him swings and creates a portal with 2 lights shooting out from it.

''Come back, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!'' Yuya first summons his ace dragon back to the field followed by another. ''And you too Stargazer Magician!''

Odd-Eyes appear on the other Extra Monster Zone while Stargazer appears to the zone that Firewall is pointing to on Yuya's field.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Stargazer Magician Lvl 5 PS: 1/1 ATK: 1200 DEF: 2400

Playmaker stares firmly impressed Yuya adapted to the Link Markers to summon his Pendulums from the Extra Deck against him.

''Soul Pendulum's effect when I perform a Pendulum Summon for a Pendulum Monster, it gains a Counter.'' Yuya explains as his spell shines gaining a counter on it.

_Number of Counters on Soul Pendulum: 1_

''For each Counter it has, my monsters gain 300 ATK!'' Yuya states as Odd-Eyes shoots up to 2800. He then declares pointing forward. ''Battle! Odd-Eyes, attack Firewall!''

Odd-Eyes roars as its orbs shine as it gathers dark red-black fiery flames between its fangs.

''Spiral Flame Strike!'' Yuya shouts as Odd-Eyes breathe its powerful fiery blast at Firewall Dragon. Firewall tries using its wings as shields to block the blast, actually holding it off. Yuya then adds smirking. ''Plus Odd-Eyes doubles any battle damage it does against the battling opponent monster! Reaction Force!''

Odd-Eyes roar enhancing its flames even stronger, blasting through Firewall. The blast causes an explosion. Yuya watches calmly and then panics to see Firewall Dragon still on the field.

''I activated the Continuous Trap, Parallel Port Armor.'' Playmaker reveals as his set card had already been flipped open. He then explains his card's effect. ''With it, I equip it to Firewall and while equipped, it cannot be targeted by your card effects and it cannot be destroyed by battle!''

''But you still take double the damage!'' Yuya points out smiling. Playmaker grunts as sparks fly around him, having taken 600 of damage.

''Nice! Yuya turned the tables!'' Yuta expresses with a smile. Ena nods though not sure who she's cheering for. She just wants them both to be fine.

Yuya eyes his remaining card declares setting it face-down. ''I set 1 card and I end my turn.''

* * *

_Turn 4_

_Yuya: 3500LP H: 0_

_**Playmaker: 3400LP H: 0**_

* * *

''My turn, draw!'' Playmaker shouts drawing his top card. He eyes it and immediately summons it. ''I summon Cyberse Gadget!''

His gadget humanoid Cyberse monster appears.

Cyberse Gadget Lvl 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 300

''Cyberse Gadget's effect lets me Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard.'' Playmaker explains as he picks his monster. ''Appear Swap Cleric!''

The small cleric-like Cyberse monster appears to Yuya's surprise, realizing that was the other card Playmaker discarded due to Linkslayer.

Swap Cleric Lvl 2 ATK: 500 DEF: 1000

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts creating a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 non-Token Cyberse monsters! I set Cyberse Gadget and Swap Cleric in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as his two monsters transform into hurricanes, striking both the Left and Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 2! **Binary Constructor**!'' Playmaker calls forth a new Link Monster. A thin humanoid light brown-blue, yellow glowing lining armored Cyberse monster with large shield-like gauntlets and armored heavy legs. It has a bulky helmet-like head with light brown glowing eyes.

**Binary Constructor LINK-2 ATK: 1700 Arrows: Left, Right**

''Swap Cleric's effect drops my Link Summoned monster's ATK by 500 to draw 1 card!'' He explains as his new monster drops to 1200 ATK as he adds. ''Also **Binary Constructor's** effect upon Link Summoned lets me add a Cyberse monster from my Deck with Level lower than the monsters used for its Link Summon plus Cyberse Gadget's effect activates!''

He brings out a Gadget Token as he also adds Micro Coder and draws a card.

Gadget Token Lvl 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Yuya watches feeling what will happen next as Playmaker shouts. "Appear for the second time, the circuit that leads to the future!"

A second Link Portal manifests over him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2+ Effect Monsters! I set the Link 2 **Binary Constructor** and Micro Coder from my hand in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as Micro Coder appears and both it and the Link Monster become hurricanes, striking the Top, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 3! Decode Talker!'' Playmaker calls forth as emerging out from the portal is the dark Code Talker, already swinging its purple energy greatsword. It appears co-linked underneath Firewall

Decode Talker LINK-3, ATK: 2300, Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

''Micro Coder's effect lets me add a Cynet Spell or Trap card from my deck to my hand.'' Playmaker states adding the card he wanted as he adds. ''Decode Talker gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. Power Integration!''

Decode Talker shouts powering up with a purple outline, having 2800 ATK. Playmaker then declares using Firewall's effect. ''I also use Firewall Dragon's effect; return a card on the field or either player's Graveyard back to their hand up to the number of cards it is co-linked to!''

Yuya startles as Playmaker decides. ''I choose Odd-Eyes. Emergency Escape!''

Firewall roars releasing a burst of electricity, striking Odd-Eyes causing it to vanish and return to Yuya's hand.

''Battle! Firewall, attack Stargazer Magician!'' Playmaker commands as Firewall enters its battle mode and breathes its mouth energy blast. ''Tempest Attack!''

''Reverse Continuous Trap open, **Extra Buck**!'' Yuya quickly triggers his set card just as Stargazer is destroyed by Firewall's attack. ''Each time a card is added to my Extra Deck, I place a Spell Counter on it.''

His trap glows gaining a counter.

_Number of Counters on __**Extra Buck**__: 1_

''Decode Talker, attack my opponent directly!'' Playmaker commands as Decode dashes forward and swings downward with both hands gripping on the handle. ''Decode End!''

Yuya watches this and responds using his Pendulum's effect. ''I use Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix's effect!''

The colorful phoenix cries out as Unicorn explodes with Yuya explaining. ''By destroying the other Pendulum Scale on my field when my opponent declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon it to my field!''

Light Phoenix soon flies in there to Yuya's field in Defense Position.

Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix Lvl 5 PS: 3/3 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000

_Number of Counters on __**Extra Buck**__: 2_

Playmaker glares not surprised as he changes his target. ''Decode Talker, attack that monster then!''

Decode swings his blade as he descends, slashing through the phoenix and destroying it. Yuya's trap glows as it now has the max amount of counters on it.

_Number of Counters on __**Extra Buck**__: 3_

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Playmaker says setting a card behind his monsters, ending his turn. ''Turn end.''

* * *

_Turn 5_

_**Yuya: 3500LP H: 1**_

_Playmaker: 3400LP H: 1_

* * *

''My turn, draw!'' Yuya declares drawing his top card and proceeds using his trap's effect. ''I use **Extra Buck's** effect, sending it to the Graveyard with its 3 Spell Counters to draw 2 cards!''

His trap vanishes as he draws 2 extra cards. He smiles revealing and sets them in his Pendulum Zones. ''With the Scale 6 Performapal Guitartle and the Scale 7 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl**, I Set the Pendulum Scale!''

2 other monsters appear in his Pendulum Zones.

Guitartle is a blue turtle part brown, yellow guitar as part of its belly to tail. It has a blue shell, red star colored cheeks and a dark blue top hat with a purple stripe.

Saver Owl is a light grey, silver wings owl with a puffy silver feather bottom as it wears a light blue, purple vest while wearing a long green scarf with orange spots. It also has the Odd-Eyes' red-green dual colored eyes with a silver peak mouth.

Left: Performapal Guitartle – Pendulum Scale: 6/6

Right: **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl – Pendulum Scale 7/7**

''Thanks to Soul Pendulum's other effect, I can target two of my Pendulum Zones and either increase or decrease their scales by 1 each!'' Yuya explains his spell's other effect. ''I decrease Guitartle by 1 and increase **Saver Owl** by 1.''

Guitartle drop to a scale of 5 while Owl goes up to 8.

''Pendulum Summon!'' Yuya shouts as his portal manifests and he calls forth. ''Appear once more to the stage, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Also you too, Timegazer Magician!''

Reappearing once is Odd-Eyes along with Timegazer on the Monster Zone where Firewall is pointing at.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Timegazer Magician Lvl 3 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1200 DEF: 600

At that same time Yuya's Soul Pendulum gains another Counter with Odd-Eyes shooting up to 3100.

_Number of Counters on Soul Pendulum: 2_

Yuya then uses his new Pendulum's effect. ''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl's** Pendulum effect lets me return itself to my hand to Special Summon a Performapal, Odd-Eyes or Magician Pendulum from my deck to my field!''

The owl monster vanishes as Yuya calls forth from his Deck. ''Come out, Performapal Kaleidoscorp!''

A large red, scorpion with a blue, star pattern tail appears with small shields instead of pinchers with a top hat. It emerges in Defense Position.

Performapal Kaleidoscorp Lvl 6 PS: 4/4 ATK: 100 DEF: 2300

''Plus Guitartle's effect lets me draw a card when another Performapal in my other Pendulum Zone activates!'' Yuya explains drawing a card from his deck. He then adds using the monster he just summoned. ''Kaleidoscorp's effect targets a monster I control to attack all Special Summoned monsters my opponent controls! Kaleidomirage!''

Kaleidoscorp fires a beam from its tail at Odd-Eyes as an identical mirage-like version of itself appears beside it. Playmaker glares calmly while seeing Odd-Eyes has 3100 ATK, more than powerful than Decode Talker.

''Battle! Odd-Eyes, attack Firewall again!'' Yuya commands as the real Odd-Eyes charges at Firewall, flames burning between its fangs and unleashes its violent flame spiral blast. ''Spiral Flame Strike!''

The blast comes at Firewall but Playmaker was ready for it triggering his set card. ''Trap card open, **Cynet Repulse**!''

His card flips over showing the image of Decode Talker gaining the spiral energy of the Cyberse Network.

''By releasing Decode Talker and equipping it to Firewall, it gains its original ATK.'' Playmaker explains his trap's effect as Decode vanishes and transfers his energy into Firewall. The dragon roars shooting up to 4800 ATK. Yuya panics declaring quick. ''I banish **Performapal Parachuirrel** from my Graveyard, negating the attack!''

The spiritual form of a skydiver brown-yellow strip squirrel with the Performapal design appears diving into Odd-Eyes' attack and hits it, making it vanishing before it hit Firewall.

Playmaker stares recalling how Yuya sent that card away when he used **Pendulum Action**. Yuya sighs dodging a bullet.

''I set a card facedown.'' Yuya says setting a card behind Odd-Eyes, finishing his turn. ''My turn is over.''

* * *

_Turn 6_

_Yuya: 3500LP H: 3_

_**Playmaker: 3400LP H: 1**_

* * *

''My turn!'' Playmaker declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and plays it immediately. ''I activate the spell, **Cynet Overboost**!''

The card shows the image of Powercode Talker performing its Power Termination Smash but with greater speed that it strikes multiple enemies. He then explains it. ''By sending a Cyberse monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, Firewall's ATK is doubled this turn!''

Yuya panics as Playmaker sends his card and Firewall roar growing in ATK with 9600. Yuta freaks out with Frog dropping his jaw amazed by Playmaker's skills.

''Battle! Finish this Firewall Dragon. Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Tempest Attack!'' Playmaker commands as Firewall goes into its Battle Form and fires its destructive energy blast, even larger, at Odd-Eyes. Ena watches a little unease that this might be done.

''Is it over?'' Pigeon asks blinking puzzle. Frog coughs proudly to say Playmaker won but Yuya intercepts smiling. ''Not yet!''

Playmaker stares taken back by the comment as Yuya declares flipping over his set card. ''I activate the Continuous Trap, **Dimension Reset**!''

His trap flips over and shows 6 different Earths fighting among each other, each having a silhouette of an ace monster before the worlds were all consume in light: Magician of Chaos, Elemental HERO Brave Neos, Stardust Dragon, Number 39: Utopia, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Firewall Dragon.

The trap shines as both Firewall and Odd-Eyes suddenly banishes to Playmaker's surprise.

''Nani?!'' Frog yells out in shock with Pigeon panicking. Ena is startled with Yuta muttering taken back. ''Both their dragons vanished.''

Playmaker gazes Yuya, smirking, as he explains his trap's effect. ''When this card activates, it banishes our two battling monsters from the duel. They cannot leave the Banished Zone and this card cannot be destroyed.''

''You intend to continue the duel without your ace?'' Playmaker questions not worry that he lost Firewall; he has plenty of other opinions to continue dueling. Yuya just smiles also not worry.

''Odd-Eyes and Firewall will return but not just yet.'' The Pendulum duelist proclaims smiling not beaten either. He then adds with a small smirk. ''And yea because I have plenty of monster friends in my deck too.''

Playmaker stares at him calmly, clearing seeing he means it. He scoffs a bit resuming his turn. ''**Cynet Repulse**, if it leaves the field, I can draw 1 card.''

He draws his top card. Playmaker is forced to finish his Battle Phase and continues his turn summoning a monster. ''In my Main Phase 2, I summon Clock Wyvern!''

A monster appears as a green-grey metal-like scale dragon with pinkish eyes and yellow horns on the nose and sides. It has unique wings with yellow horns on the tips and large pink-like bottom wings. It has some kind of pink armor on the chest with horns on the shoulders, elbows, knees and the tip of the tail. The bottom is more dragon-like blackish dragon legs with yellow dragon claw feet and scales on the side of the tail.

Clock Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000

''Clock Wyvern's effect lets me halve its ATK to Special Summon a Clock Token to my field.'' Playmaker explains as Clock Wyvern's ATK is halved. A purple shard-like body egg-like Cyberse monster with a mouth appears beside Clock Wyvern.

Clock Token Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts forming a third Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 Cyberse monsters! I set Clock Wyvern and the Gadget Token in the Link Markers!'' Playmaker declares as his two monsters become hurricanes and strike the Bottom-Left and Bottom Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 2! Cyberse Witch!'' Playmaker calls forth bringing forth his female witch Cyberse monster, winking.

Cyberse Witch LINK-2 ATK: 800 Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom

''I use Linkuriboh's effect by tributing the Level 1 Clock Token to Special Summon itself from my Graveyard!'' Playmaker announces as his token vanishes and Linkuriboh returns back to the field, appearing behind Cyberse Witch.

''Kuri!'' Linkuriboh cries out happily.

Linkuriboh LINK-1 ATK: 300 Arrow: Bottom

He then resumes using his witch's effect. ''Next Cyberse Witch's effect activates, banishing **Cynet Overboost** to add both Cynet Ritual and a Cyberse Ritual monster to my hand!''

He adds both his cards and proceeds using his witch's other effect. ''Next I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Graveyard. Appear, RAM Clouder!''

A white, pale green chest spiky male-like sheep monster appears with green sharp horns with black rectangle pattern on it, green feet tips and black, green glowing lining tail. Also sparks of light green electricity flies around its body while its eyes glow green. It also has a black-like sheep face.

RAM Clouder Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000

Ena startles on when did he sent that monster but Yuta recalls Cynet Overboost's effect of sending a monster to the Graveyard.

''RAM Clouder's effect releases a monster I control to Special Summon a Cyberse from my Graveyard. I release Linkuriboh.'' Playmaker explains as Clouder release an electrical green burst around Linkuriboh, vanishing as he summons in its place. ''Reappear, Cyberse Wizard!''

Returning back to the field is the wizard-like monster, twirling his staff.

Cyberse Wizard Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 800

Playmaker reveals his Ritual Spell and activates it as his orange lining turns blue. ''I activate the Ritual Spell, Cynet Ritual! With it, I release both Ram Clouder and Cyberse Wizard!''

Both monsters are surrounded in blue flames as they became fiery data energy, forming a portal.

"The contract has been made. The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls!'' Playmaker chants as the portal rips apart and a figure emerges leaping forward. ''Ritual Summon! Rise, Cyberse Magician!"

The new magician-like Cyberser monster appears and heavily resembles and could be consider the older version of Cyberse Wizard after training. His green hair is longer as he still wears his silver-grey-blue, green lining skintight, hoodie outfit except he looks older and improved. He also wears a red visor headset over his head. He wields a stronger but simple grey-blue coloring specter.

Cyberse Magician Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Yuta and Ena gasps with Yuya smiling excitedly, getting to see another cool Ritual Monster.

''Awesome!'' Yuya expresses excitedly, thinking if maybe he should try Ritual Summoning next time. Playmaker makes gazing, puzzled expression not following his overexcited. Yuya blinks muttering out. ''What? It is.''

Playmaker scoffs calling an end to his turn. ''Turn end. Next **Cynet Overboost's** other effect activates. If the monster I used to attack didn't destroy a monster while my opponent controls more or equal to the number of monsters I control, all of your monsters are destroyed.''

Yuya staggers as both his monsters shatter and explode into sparks of light.

* * *

_Turn 7_

_**Yuya: 3500LP H: 3**_

_Playmaker: 3400LP H: 1_

* * *

Yuya brushes off smirking as he declares determined. ''Not bad, but I'm not beaten yet! My turn, draw!''

He draws his top card and smiles eyeing the card he drew. He reveals it and the card shines. ''Next I activate Odd-Eyes Revolution Dragon's effect from my hand!''

Playmaker watches and could almost see the figure of Revolution Dragon behind Yuya as he explains. ''By discarding it and paying 500 of my Life Points, I can add a Level 8 or lower Odd-Eyes monster from my deck to my hand.''

His Life Points drop to 3000 and adds an Odd-Eyes monster, revealing to be Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. Playmaker stares figuring he would use that monster again.

''I once more set the Scale 7 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl** to complete the Pendulum Scale!'' Yuya announces setting his owl Performapal back to the Pendulum Zone, completing his scales.

Right: **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl**– Pendulum Scale 7/7

''I use Soul Pendulum's effect again!'' Yuya uses his spell's effect again as Guitartle went back up as a Scale 6 and **Saver Owl** went up to 8.

''Pendulum Summon!'' Yuya shouts as the Pendulum portal forms over him and two lights shoot out.

''Appear with those phantom-like and dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!'' Yuya chants forth as the purple-scaled phantom Odd-Eyes appears with a roar.

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Yuzu blinks on why Yuya didn't choose to reduce Guitartle's scales to bring back Performapal Kaleidoscorp to use its effect.

_Number of Counters on Soul Pendulum: 3_

''I activate **Saver Owl's** effect!'' Yuya announces as his owl vanishes and he summons to the field. ''I Special Summon Performapal Longphone Bull!''

A dark blue colored humanoid bull with old phone as ears appears wearing a red vest outfit with white pants and tied by the neck by a darker blue, purple dotted pattern bowtie. It has violet colored hooves and small horns holding the phone. It has a phone cord for a tail, red eyes and pink star colored cheeks. It also has two stripes of red on its forearms and a yellow star on each shoulder arm. It appears on Defense Position.

Performapal Longphone Bull Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

''Longphone Bull's effect, when it is Special Summoned, lets me add a non-Pendulum Performapal monster from my deck to my hand.'' Yuya explains as the phone over his monster's horns starts ringing as he adds. ''Plus I now use Guitartle's effect.''

He adds a non-Pendulum monster to his hand and then draws a card. He eyes it and reveals it before setting it. ''I also set the Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon to complete my Pendulum Scale again!''

A monster appears on his Pendulum Zone that resembles Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon except its red scales are now black with small purple crystals across its body, its sharp shoulder wingless wings are now curly blue crystals going to the back, its orb chest is more crystal and light blue with silver armored on it, its claws are golden, it has sharp twin horns (two going up on each side and two going down on each side) of its face with silver horns over the head as well as a blue crystal over the head with the same silver armored attached, purple crystals sticking out from its knees wrapped in silver armored and has a massive purple crystal sticking out from its back.

Right: Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon– Pendulum Scale 8/8

Yuta is already thinking that Yuya will likely attack Cyberse Witch to settle the duel in one hit.

''Battle!'' Yuya declares but Playmaker is already a step ahead proclaiming. ''While I control a Link Monster, you cannot attack other monsters or target them with card effects except for Cyberse Magician.''

Cyberse Magician leaps in front of Cyberse Witch protecting her. Yuya smiles not too worry as he commands. ''Battle! Odd-Eyes, attack Cyberse Magician!''

Phantom Dragon's ATK went up to 3400 ATK as the dragon roars charging at the monster.

''Spiral Flame of Fantasy!'' Yuya shouts as his dragon's orbs glow and it breathes its powerful spiral phantom blast.

''Counter back, Cyberse Magic!'' Playmaker commands back as his magician unleashes a powerful magical blast. Both attacks clash and intercept but Odd-Eyes' overpowers it. Playmaker grunts declaring. ''Cyberse Magician halves any damage I take the same way once!''

Cyberse Magician pulls down his headset visor and fires a red beam through it. ''Cyberse Architect!''

The beams strike Odd-Eyes' attack, decreasing the size but it wasn't stop yet. Playmaker then declares revealing the card in his hand. ''Plus I discard **Network Interceptor** from my hand, protecting Cyberse Magician from destruction this turn!''

A barrier surrounds Cyberse Magician as the blast hits it.

''But you still take the damage!'' Yuya reminds him with a smile as the blast still hits his opponent. Playmaker stands his ground taking the halved 450LP of damage.

''Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's other effect inflicts 1200 of damage for each Odd-Eyes card in my Pendulum Zones!'' Yuya explains his dragon's effect as he commands. ''Atomic Force!''

Odd-Eyes breathe a phantom-like dragon bullet blast at Playmaker who counters. ''Cyberse Magician's effect! Cyberse Architect!''

His magician fires his visor blast, halving the blast as it hits Playmaker. He takes the halved 600LP of damage.

''Boy that monster is going to be annoying to deal with.'' Yuya expresses really impressed by the Ritual Monster. He proceeds with his turn setting a card. ''I set 1 card facedown and my turn is done.''

A face-down card materializes behind Phantom Dragon but before Yuya's turn truly ends Playmaker suddenly announces. ''During the End Phase, **Network Interceptor** appears on my field when it uses its effect but banishes when it leave the field.''

Dashing onto the field is a white-blue, male-like robot Cyberse with red stripes on its large engine-like shoulders and neck as well as orange orbs on its knee pads. It also has red siren orbs on its wrist hands. Instead of a face is a blue diamond-like face.

**Network Interceptor Lvl 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

Frog and Pigeon watch just speechless by the back and forth between these two duelists and they can only imagine they're just warming up.

''I can't believe you're this strong.'' Yuya says truly amaze by the guy. Playmaker gazes silently.

Yuya smirks as he adds raising his Duel Disk arm energetic. ''But I won't give up yet!''

Playmaker just glares silent as he raises his Duel Disk arm, not going to be beaten either.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yuya's new cards:**

***Pendulum Action- Type: Quick-Play Spell  
**

Effect: Activate while you control no cards in your Pendulum Zones. Discard 1 card; place 2 "Performapal", "Odd-Eyes" or "Magician" Pendulum monsters from your Deck into your Pendulum Scales. You cannot Summon monsters this turn except Pendulum Summon.

**_Extra Buck- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: Each time a card(s) is added to your Extra Deck, place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 3). You can send this card with 3 Spell Counters to the GY; draw 2 cards.

***Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl- Lvl 2, PS: 7, ATK: 1000, DEF: 300, ATT: WIND, Type: Winged Beast/Pendulum/Effect**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: While you control another ''Performapal'', ''Odd-Eyes'' or ''Magician'' Pendulum card in your other Pendulum Zone; return this card to your hand, and, if you do, Special Summon 1 ''Performapal'', ''Odd-Eyes'' or ''Magician'' Pendulum Monster from your Deck in Defense Position. It cannot attack. You can only use this effect of ''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl**'' once per turn.

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During the Battle Phase, if your opponent's monster declares an attack (Quick Effect): You can discard this card or face-up on your field; you take no Battle Damage from that battle. You can only use this effect of ''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl**'' once per turn.

*******Performapal Parachuirrel- Lvl 2, ATK: 1400, DEF: 900, ATT: WIND, Type: Beast/Effect**

Effect: If this card is used as Material for a Synchro Summon; treat this card as a Level 5 (even if its effects are negated). During either player's Battle Step, while an attack is occurring: You can banish this card from the GY; negate the attack. You can only use each effect of ''**Performapal Parachuirrel**'' once per turn.

***Dimension Reset- Type: Continuous Trap Card**

Effect: When two monsters of different card types (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum and Link) battle: Banish both battling monsters face-down. They cannot leave the Banished Zone and this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card leaves the field, return the battling monsters to their owner's field.

* * *

**Yusaku/Playmaker's new cards:**

*******Binary Constructor- Link-2, ATK: 1700, ATT: EARTH, Type: Cyberse/Link/Effect [Right] [Left]**

Effect: 2 non-Token Cyberse Monsters

When this card is Link Summoned; Add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand with a Level lower than the monsters used for this card's Link Summoned. If this card is banished and a Link Monster you control leaves the field; Special Summon this card. You can only use each effect of ''**Binary Constructor**'' once per duel.

***Cynet Repulse- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Target a Link Monster you control: Tribute another Link Monster you control and equip this card to the targeted monster. It gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the tributed monster. If this card leaves the field; you can draw 1 card.

***Cynet Overboost- Type: Normal Spell Card**

Effect: Target a Link-3 or higher Cyberse Link Monster you control: Send a Cyberse monster from your Deck to the GY and next double the targeted monster's ATK until the end of this turn, also, destroy the targeted monster. If the targeted monster did not destroy a monster by battle the turn you activate this card while your opponent controls more or equal to the number of monsters you control: Destroy it and destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

*******Network Interceptor- Lvl 3, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Cyberse/Effect**

Effect: During your opponent's turn, target 1 Cyberse monster you control (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; your attacked Cyberse monster cannot be destroyed (by battle or by card effect) until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Network Interceptor" once per turn. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was discarded there to activate this effect this turn: Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.

* * *

The final climax and duel of the story! This would be the other reason behind Age of Zarc and a duel I wanted to do badly to settle the new greatest mystery in this world of ours: Which is better: Pendulums or Links? Today was the first step.

That and also like I've said in this story: Yusaku and Yuya are very much polar opposites as protagonists and heroes of their story. Gave me a reason to settle who would win… yes, Yusaku would win but in a real life duel or YGOPRO, oddly my Yuya Deck can beat Yusaku's and Cyberse can search HARDER than most other decks.

I also wanted the classic protagonist ace monster battle and I kinda outdid myself with Odd-Eyes facing off against Firewall. This won't be the only time these monsters will clash like this, trust me on that.

Next time we'll get to the Extra Deck Monster Clashing so expect crazy stuff.

* * *

I hope everyone is doing okay with the CV happening and becoming a pandemic of a problem that I wish becomes resolve soon.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects. This story follows Master Rule 4 rules.**

* * *

The Lancers and Playmaker's allies finally arrive where Yuya and Playmaker are still dueling with Yuta and Ena is watching while Frog and Pigeon were recording this duel from their corner.

"Yuya!'' Yuzu calls out to her boyfriend while Soulburner shouts to his friend. ''Playmaker!''

Yuya startles turning to see his friends arriving while Playmaker stares at his allies, not planning to see them yet though.

Yuta turns to see Go there and frowns sadden as he can recall the duels Zarc had and Go was one of them.

''Go-san…'' He mutters out, wanting to apologize to everyone for his past actions but Go immediately stops him, telling him with a soft smirk like a hero would make. ''Don't beat yourself up kid, remember what I told you.''

Yuta and Ena blink remembering what Go told him before. Go sighs recalling the version who allowed himself to become less human and as ironic as he put it; he was sort of like Zarc back in the day.

''I don't want to admit it but I was like Zarc, wanting power than the entertainment of others.'' Go states at his past sins, even more so that he was partly responsible for the path Ai took for capturing and involved with the murder of his fellow Ignis comrade. He tried to redeem himself, even to the Dark Ignis but he couldn't reach him. Even after Playmaker saved him and the others, Go made it a vow that he will make up for his mistakes and be a hero not just for the kids but for himself too.

''And you shouldn't feel bad for what had happened to you. Use this to bounce yourself from that pit and then you can become a duelist who those around you want you to be.'' Go tells the young man, believing he will overcome this and become better, possibly even more than himself.

Yuta slowly forms a smile and nods, promising him that he won't forget. ''I will.''

''Thanks for sending your cards.'' Yuya thanks his counterparts for sending their cards.

''They're much your cards than ours.'' Yuto tells him smiling that their bond is that strong. Yugo nods rapidly with a big smile while Yuri shrugs his shoulders not minding it.

Revolver stares firm at Playmaker who looks back; the two rivals not seeing each other not since that night of dueling Ai.

''I didn't think you would accept a challenge from someone like that.'' Revolver states with his arms crossed. Playmaker stares at him before finally answering him. ''I have my reasons.''

Revolver didn't ask anymore knowing they'll both understand this through this duel.

''Then let's continue.'' Yuya declares at Playmaker who nods firmly. Blue Maiden watches them, wondering why they're even dueling.

''Why would Yuya challenge Playmaker?'' Miyu asks pretty puzzled too. Yuzu smiles happily answering her. ''Yuya has his reasons too and knowing him, it's a good reason.''

Blue Maiden can only hope that is the case.

* * *

_Turn 8_

_Yuya: 3000LP H: 3_

_**Playmaker: 2350LP H: 1**_

* * *

''My turn, draw!'' Playmaker declares drawing his top card. He proceeds summoning a monster. ''I summon Formud Skipper!''

His small frog-like Cyberse monster appears to his field.

Formud Skipper Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts creating a Link Portal. He proceeds choosing. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 Cyberse monsters! I set Formud Skipper and Cyberse Witch in the Link Markers!''

Both monsters become hurricanes striking the Bottom and Bottom-Right Link Markers. The portal shines with Playmaker calling forth. ''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 2! Clock Spartoi!''

A white, crystal-like and golden gladiator-like monster emerges out from the portal wielding a dark blue tip, white staffed spear. It has green eyes as underneath the armor is a black, red lining body.

Clock Spartoi LINK-2 ATK: 800 Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Right

''Clock Spartoi, upon summon, adds Cynet Fusion to my hand.'' Playmaker states adding his Cyberse Fusion spell. He then adds from the monster he used for the Link Summon. ''Also Formud Skipper's effect activates, adding a Level 5 or higher Cyberse from my deck to my hand.''

A card pops out as he shows and reveals it, proceeding to summon it. ''I release **Network Interceptor** to Special Summon **Degrade Bomber** to the field!''

His current monster vanishes as in its place is a blue, golden lining armored robe Cyberse monster resembling Degrade Buster except it wields twin wide cannon-like shoulder and waist weapons instead.

**Degrade Bomber Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500**

''**Degrade Bomber** can be Special Summon by releasing a Cyberse monster I controlled. I now use its effect!'' Playmaker slowly explains his new monster's effect adding. ''I can Special Summon a Cyberse Link monster from my Graveyard. Return, Decode Talker!''

Emerging back is the dark Code Talker.

Decode Talker LINK-3 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

Yuya stares firmly at this with Go questioning Playmaker's plan. ''What is he up to summoning Decode again?''

Revolver watches firmly certain he will try something shocking.

"Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts raising his hand up with sparks of electricity firing from his palm, creating a Link Portal. He then announces. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2+ Effect Monsters! I set the Link 3 Decode Talker and **Degrade Bomber** in the Link Markers!''

Decode becomes 3 copies of itself as they and Degrade become hurricanes striking the Top, Left, Right and Bottom Link Markers.

Soulburner and Blue Maiden startle as they are already aware Firewall was banished so what could he be summoning?

''Circuit combine!'' Playmaker shouts as the portal shines and expands. A figure slowly emerges with him chanting forth. "Seize the wind that connects to the unseen world! Link Summon! Link 4! Accesscode Talker!"

Emerging through the portal is a white, golden lining angelic armor Code Talker with purple glowing eyes, purpleish pink orbs across its armor, angelic helmet and angelic wing-like shoulder pads with small purpleish pink orb on each shoulder pad within an empty hole. The armor still shows the thin dark, purple lining body of Accesscode. It then reaches out with its right hand and creates out of thin air a massive golden lance with a light grey handle and glowing purple crystals attached on each side of the lance resembling its Link Markers.

Accesscode Talker LINK-4 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Left, Right, Top, Bottom

The group startles greatly especially for Playmaker's group.

''Accesscode Talker?'' Revolver mutters never seeing this monster before.

''When did Playmaker got that monster?'' Soulburner questions overwhelmed by this new Code Talker he's never seen before.

* * *

Kusanagi and Jin watch on their side with the older sibling gazes at the image of Accesscode. Sadly this is not the first time he's seen it. In fact he helped Yusaku bring this monster out from a man-made forced Data Storm to defeat Ai. He sighs not surprise Yusaku is summoning it now.

* * *

Yuya stares at the new Code Talker, unease by what this one can do.

''When summoned using a Link Monster as one of its materials, Accesscode gains 1000 times that monster's Link Rating.'' Playmaker explains his monster's first effect. ''Decode Talker has a Link Rating of 3, meaning Accesscode gains 3000 ATK!''

Accesscode is covered in a golden outline shooting up to 5300 ATK. He then proceeds since Accesscode appears underneath Clock Spartoi. ''I now activate Clock Spartoi's effect. Since a monster was Special Summoned to a zone this card points to, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse from my Graveyard with its effect negated.''

Clock Spartoi twirls upward before pointing it downward with a portal forming.

''Return, Clock Wyvern!'' Playmaker calls forth as his purple dragon returns to the field with a roar.

Clock Wyvern Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000

''Also **Degrade Bomber**, when it is used for a Link Summon of a Cyberse monster, lets me draw 1 card.'' He explains drawing his top card. He eyes it and proceeds firmly. ''Accesscode Talker's effect! By banishing a Link Monster in my Graveyard, I destroy a card on my opponent's field but I cannot banish the same Attribute I already banished.''

Everyone startle as Accesscode takes aim with his javelin at Yuya's dragon.

''I banish the DARK Cyberse Witch to destroy Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!'' Playmaker commands as Accesscode's javelin glows and shouts. ''Access Integration!''

Accesscode throws it at Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon with great speed, piercing it through the dragon and explodes on impact. The smoke of the explosion covers Yuya's field but a light shines from it.

Playmaker glares silently as the smoke blows away with Yuya, smiling, explains as his Odd-Eyes on his Pendulum Zone shines. ''Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon's effect activates when an Odd-Eyes card I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon a new Odd-Eyes from my Deck, Hand or Graveyard!''

Yuzu smiles as Yuya pulls out his deck to pick what monster to bring out. Playmaker ponders if he will bring out Phantasma Dragon to his field.

Picking his card, Yuya chants summoning it. "Come forth! The reliable attack of your all that crushes the walls of dilemma! Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!"

Emerging forward is Odd-Eyes covered in a dark golden armor on its legs, arms and now having wings with 3 green orbs on the left side with 3 red orbs on right side, each wing having bright orange floating feather bladed wings. It has some armor bits through its neck, golden armored around its blue orbs as well as its forehead with a sharp bladed nose and some on its knees surrounded by sharp bladed ends. It also has sharp wrist blades and groin blade sticking out as well as the tip of its tail surrounded in the same dark golden armor.

Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

This surprises Playmaker with Soulburner says actually slightly annoyed. ''Just how many of those dragons does this guy even have?''

Sawatari and the others sweat drop pretty sure Yuya has quite a few many.

''This changes nothing.'' Playmaker states as Accesscode reaches out its hand and reforms his javelin, gripping on it.

''I use Accesscode Talker's effect again! I banish the EARTH **Binary Constructor**! I destroy your Lancer Dragon!'' Playmaker orders as Accesscode takes aim once more now at Yuya's summoned monster. The tomato-headed startles trying to declare. ''I-''

''Accesscode's effect cannot be responded by your cards' activation or effects.'' Playmaker protests making it sure Yuya's cards can't do a thing. Accesscode thrusts his javelin right through Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, destroying it.

Yuya braces his monster's destruction only to proclaim revealing a card in his hand. ''Then after destruction I discard **Odd-Eyes Illusion Dragon** from my hand to use its effect, Special Summoning an Odd-Eyes monster from my Graveyard, Deck or face-up on my Extra Zone! Come back, Lancer Dragon.''

The spiritual form of a dragon that resembles a bit of Mirage and Persona with twin tails and a wingless body appears releasing energy that causes the monster create duplicates made out of energy. They overlap the other and they become a portal. Shooting out from it is Lancer Dragon letting out a roar.

Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

Playmaker glares eyeing the Defense Position Performapal Yuya still had and commands pointing at it. ''Accesscode's effect! I banish the LIGHT Linkuriboh to destroy Longphone Bull!''

Yuya startles as Accesscode forms another javelin and throws it through his bull, destroying it.

''Why would Playmaker destroy that Odd-Eyes monster again?'' Ghost Girl questions a little off by Playmaker's play this time. Reiji already concluded that Playmaker intends to end this duel by attacking the monster that will cost battle damage.

Playmaker proceeds revealing the card he added and plays it. ''I activate the spell, Cynet Fusion!''

The orange lining across his outfit turns purple as he continues. ''With this, I fuse Clock Wyvern, Clock Spartoi and Accesscode Talker!''

All three monsters become red, blue and green data streams swirling together with Playmaker chanting. "The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend!''

The swirls become hurricanes melding together into a purple one. Yuya could see a pair of 4 glowing eyes within the hurricane.

''Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Playmaker calls forth. Emerging from the hurricane is an evolved form of Clock Wyvern with a darkish armored body with purple, pink lining body parts along with its pinkish flesh body. It has sharp shoulders on top of silver colored spikes coming out from the shoulders. It has sharp silver claws with a sharp dragon tail. It has larger and sharp quadriple-like wings with large silver wings, three large yellow wings on top and 1 yellow wing on the bottom on both sides. The dragon's head has spikes on the back and sharp ends on the back with four blueish eyes with a pinkish flesh mouth.

Cyberse Clock Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''Also since Accesscode Talker left the field, I can use **Binary Constructor's** last effect, Special Summoning itself from banishment once!'' Playmaker then announces his banished Link Monster returns back to the field.

**Binary Constructor LINK-2 ATK: 1700 Arrows: Left, Right**

Yuya was more curious why Playmaker didn't use Accesscode Talker's effect on Lancer… unless it couldn't. Playmaker remains calm as Accesscode can't use its effect again to banish a monster of an Attribute he already banished but he's not worry since he'll settle things now.

''Cyberse Clock Dragon's effect sends the top cards of my deck to the Graveyard equal to the Link Rating of the Link Monsters used for its Fusion Summon.'' Playmaker announces as he sends a bunch of cards from the top of his deck away. ''I send 6 cards and that also means Cyberse Clock Dragon gains 1000 ATK for each card sent this way until the end of the next turn! Cyberse Clockup!''

Cyberse Clock roars shooting up to 8500 ATK. Yuya startles now getting why he destroyed Longphone Bull.

''Battle! Cyberse Clock Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!'' Playmaker orders as Cyberse Clock charges up flows of energy between its fangs and forms a sphere of purple energy. ''Pulse Pressure!''

The dragon releases a destructive energy blast at Lancer Dragon. Yuya reacts fast declaring as Arc Pendulum explodes into sparks of light entering Lancer. ''By destroying Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon's effect protects it from being destroyed!''

''But you still take the damage!'' Playmaker reminds him as Cyberse Clock's attack will reduce Yuya's Life Points away but Yuya counters revealing the Pendulum Monster he's returned a few times in the duel. ''Not going to happen because by discarding **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl** from my hand, all battle damage from this attack is reduce to 0!''

Saver Owl materializes on the field and flies between Yuya. Cyberse Clock's blast hits Lancer Dragon but the Odd-Eyes monster endures it while Yuya is protected by Saver Owl. The blast disrupts as the owl monster vanishes.

Playmaker scowls a bit at this, proclaiming. ''Cyberse Clock Dragon's effect prevents my other monsters to attack.''

Yuya lets out a sigh of relief but just a bit, this was a close call. Playmaker eyes his hand and finishes his turn setting a card behind his monsters. ''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.''

* * *

_Turn 9_

_**Yuya: 3000LP H: 2**_

_Playmaker: 2350LP H: 1_

* * *

''My turn!'' Yuya speaks up but before he drew he adds. ''If I had used **Odd-Eyes Illusion Dragon's** effect to Special Summoned a non-Pendulum Monster, I can draw 2 cards instead of 1 this turn! Draw!''

He draws twice and Yuya smiles getting what he needed. He reveals one of those cards and plays it. ''I set the Scale 1 Performapal Monkeyboard to complete my Pendulum Scale!''

A red fur, large headed monkey riding on a pink, golden star plate wheel floats over the Pendulum Zone. It has a big smiling grin which the teeth were keyboards with blue-orange star colored cheeks. It wears a puffy pink shirt with blue, golden lining outfit, brown shoes and a blue top hat with a yellow bow tied around it.

Right: Performapal Monkeyboard – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

''Monkeyboard's effect during the Main Phase upon activating, let's me add a Level 4 or lower Performapal from my deck to my hand and Guitartle's effect lets me draw a card too!'' Yuya explains his Pendulum's effects adding a monster and draws another card. He eyes his cards and smirks declaring. ''Pendulum Summon!''

His Pendulum swings as a portal forms and two looks shoot out.

''Appear, Performapal Trump Girl and Timegazer Magician!'' Yuya summons forth not just Timegazer again but another. Trump Girl is a small girl with light pink hair, wearing pink robe dress with puffy blue shorts with Poker symbols on it, purple shoes and wearing a sharp, pointy purple magician's hat with more poker symbols. She also wields a blue rodded, golden wand.

Performapal Trump Girl Lvl 2 PS: 4/4 ATK: 200 DEF: 200

Timegazer Magician Lvl 3 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1200 DEF: 600

_Number of Counters on Soul Pendulum: 4_

Playmaker gazes almost puzzle why he would summon those monsters. Yuya smirks softly announcing. ''I activate Trump Girl's effect, performing a Fusion Summon with herself and another monster I control!''

Trump Girl swings her magical rod around herself and Timegazer, forming a Fusion Portal.

''I fuse herself with Timegazer!'' Yuya announces as both Dark monsters fuse together. Yuri grins getting excited on what his counterpart will summon and follows along.

"Mischievous little witch of magic! Become time's compass, and point to a new path!'' Yuya, along with Yuri, chant in union as they declare clapping their own hands in sync. ''Fusion Summon! Appear! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Emerging from the two monsters is Yuri's ace monster. It's a purple scaled plant-like dragon with a long dark greenish bottom half as across its body has red orbs on its shoulders and feet with yellow orbs on arms and knees. It has a sharp tail with a two smaller wings on its bottom waist.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Lvl 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000

Playmaker gazes now understanding what his aim is but he's still not worry.

''Starving Venom's effect upon summoned gains ATK to a Special Summoned monster my opponent controls.'' Yuri explains along with Yuya on their dragon's effect. This shocks Playmaker a bit muttering out. ''Without targeting?''

Starving Venom roars with its tail extending forward and strikes Cyberse Clock Dragon. The tail cuts deep draining the energy of Cyberse Clock as Starving Venom's orbs glow as it gains the 8500 ATK boost, going up to 11300 ATK. Cyberse Clock roars pulling off the tail off it but Starving Venom pulls it back having gain what it wanted.

''But that won't do any good. Playmaker controls both monsters with a Link Monster, making it impossible for his opponent to attack or use card effects on them.'' Revolver clarifies the soft lock his rival has on his field, impossible for his opponent to beat them.

Yuya just smirks at this holding up a card and plays it. ''No problem! I equip Starving Venom with the Equip Spell, **Miracle Jet Show**!''

A red, yellow star large jet-back materializes on the back of Starving Venom. Yuya forms a smile using his spell's effect. ''By releasing a monster I control that its original ATK is stronger than the Equipped Monster, that monster can attack directly!''

Revolver flinches a bit not expecting this kid to have a card that goes over Playmaker's lock. Shun smirks softly figuring that Yuya had a plan of keeping Lancer Dragon in play.

''That's just like Yuya planning ahead!'' Sora expresses with a grin as did Sawatari.

Playmaker glares calmly but impressed. If the attack hits, Cyberse Magician will only be able to cut the damage in half and that fusion dragon will still have more than enough to end the duel.

''Battle! Starving Venom, attack Playmaker directly!'' Yuya declares as Starving Venom rockets off with the jets, leaving behind colorful sparks of light. It hovers over the field and Playmaker's monsters as the dragon opens up its flytrap wings releasing purple energy taking the shape of wings. It roars releasing twin blasts from the wings right below the enemy.

Playmaker gazes not at all worry as he declares triggering his set card. ''Reverse card open, **Cybersal Tsunami**!''

His card flips over showing the image of a Data Storm flood what seems to be Fire Prison.

''By releasing a Cyberse Link Monster I control, all non-Link monsters you control are destroyed! I release **Binary Constructor**.'' Playmaker explains his card as his Link Monster vanishes and the releases a powerful miniature Data Storm, intercepting Starving Venom's attack. It then flies to the dragon and sucks it up, vaporizing it.

Yuya braces himself as he shouts. ''Starving Venom, upon destruction, destroys all Special Summoned monsters you control!''

The remains of Starving Venom releases a violent purple waves before being destroyed, cutting through the Data Storm and striking Playmaker's remaining monsters, destroying them in the process. He braces from this too.

''Cyberse Magician and Cyberse Clock Dragon, when they're destroyed by my opponent's card effects activate their effects.'' Playmaker announces as the destruction of his monster causes his deck to glow. ''I add a Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand and add a Spell card to my hand.''

He adds two cards into his hand as Yuya says. ''**Miracle Jet Show's** effect lets me draw a card if it leaves the field.''

He draws the top card of his deck and enters to his Main Phase 2.

''I also use Soul Pendulum's effect to increase the Scale of Guitartle and Monkeyboard by 1.'' Yuya uses his Continuous Spell's effect. Guitartle goes up as a Scale 7 while Monkeyboard becomes a Scale of 2.

''Turn end.'' Yuya says ending his turn. Blue Maiden watches not understanding why Yuya is so calm with an empty field. Does he really have something to protect himself from Yusaku's turn?

* * *

_Turn 10_

_Yuya: 3000LP H: 3_

_**Playmaker: 2350LP H: 3**_

* * *

''My turn. Draw!'' Playmaker declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and announces banishing two cards from his Graveyard. ''Cynet Ritual's effect banishes itself and a Ritual Monster to Special Summon 2 Cynet Tokens to my field while I control no monsters. I banish it and Cyberse Magician!''

His Ritual Spell and Cyberse Magician were banished to bring out the small drone-like Cyberse pods to his field.

Cynet Token x2 Lvl 4 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts raising his hand, creating a Link Portal. He then declares. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2 Cyberse monsters! I set both Cynet Tokens in the Link Markers!''

Both tokens become hurricanes striking the Bottom and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 2! Cyberse Wicckid!'' Playmaker calls forth as his portal glow. Emerging from the portal is a black, green lining magician's robe young boy wearing a white formal shirt with green energy suspenders connected to black shorts and green glowing underpants. He wears green, black gloves as well as black boots with green socks. He wields a black, green lining wand with a green gem in the middle and green horn-like ends on the tip.

Cyberse Wicckid LINK-2 ATK: 800 Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Right

''By banishing **Cybersal Tsunami** from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a non-Link Cyberse monster from my Graveyard but it is destroyed at the End Phase and it cannot be used for a Link Summon!'' Playmaker announces as he banishes his spell and summons forth. ''Appear, Lady Debug!''

Returning back to his field is the female, ladybug humanoid Cyberse monster.

Lady Debug Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1400

''Lady Debug's effect lets me a Level 3 or lower Cyberse from my Deck to my hand.'' He uses his monster's effect to add a Cyberse monster to his hand. Playmaker then proceeds as Lady Debug was summoned to a Zone that Wicckid is pointing towards. ''Plus I can activate Cyberse Wicckid's effect, banishing Dotscaper to add a Cyberse Tuner from my deck to my hand.''

His block-like monster is banished as Playmaker adds Cyberse Synchron but then reveals. ''Dotscaper's effect Special Summons itself back to my field when it is banished once.''

The very same block-like Cyberse monster returns back to the field.

Dotscaper Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 2100

''I summon Cyberse Synchron!'' Playmaker announces summoning his Cyberse Tuner monster.

Cyberse Synchron Lvl 1 ATK: 100 DEF: 100

Yuya watches cautiously with Playmaker declaring. ''Cyberse Synchron's effect increases the Level of a monster I control by itself and I choose Dotscaper!''

Dotscaper's Level doubles from 1 to 2. Soulburner smirks knowing what comes next.

''I tune the Level 2 Dotscaper, the Level 4 Lady Debug with the Level 1 Tuner Cyberse Synchron!'' Playmaker declares as orange lining turns green with a burst of green wind shooting upward. All three monsters become data and become a pair of circles. Cyberse Synchron had 1 circle, Dotscraper became 2 circles overlapping the other and Lady Debug was 4 also overlapping among each other.

"Flash of lightning! The unknown power transforms into a soaring dragon!'' Playmaker chants as the circles overlap together, each ring releasing green electrical energy before a beam of green light fires from through them.

''Synchro Summon! Descend! Cyberse Quantum Dragon!" Playmaker calls forth as his Synchro Monster flies out from the light. The monster is a blueish, white spark flesh body with silverish-white and blue colored armored across its body. It has sharp shoulders with spikes sticking out of it upward and heavy knee caps. It has large, jet-pack-like wings with engines-like connectors on the back of the wings too. It also has smaller wings on its bottom back. Its tail is long and also covered in armor as well as the wrist of its arms. It has yellow colored claws. The dragon's head has two spikes coming from the sides of its head as well as additional spike-like eyebrows and darker blue dragon horns on top of its head too. The dragon has blueish eyes with yellow colored fangs.

Cyberse Quantum Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''Battle! Cyberse Wicckid, attack Yuya directly!'' Playmaker commands as Wicckid fires a sphere of energy from his staff, striking Yuya directly.

''GAH!'' Yuya yells taking the attack while he's pushed back. His Life Points are now at 2200, and with Cyberse Quantum not having made its attack yet; it seems over.

''Cyberse Quantum, attack directly!'' Playmaker orders as his Cyberse Dragon gathers black chaotic energy with white light in the middle before blasting it through. ''Quantum Encryption!''

Yuya grabs a card from his hand and reveals it announcing. ''I activate Performapal Kuribohble from my hand, Special Summoning him to the field!''

His Kuriboh monster appears on his field with a wink. ''Kuri!''

Performapal Kuribohble Lvl 1 ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Playmaker glares with Yuya proclaiming smiling. ''And since you can't stop this attack, any damage I take from this attack, I gain Life Points instead!''

Cyberse Quantum's attack resumes and hits Yuya's monster. Playmaker couldn't take the chance to use his monster's effect to return the monster back to the hand since Kuribohble's effect isn't a once per turn. It wouldn't change anything. The blast destroys the Kuriboh but Yuya gains 2200LP from that attack, now at 4400LP

''I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over.'' Playmaker declares setting a card behind his dragon, ending his turn.

* * *

_Turn 11_

_**Yuya: 4400LP H: 2**_

_Playmaker: 2350LP H: 4_

* * *

''My turn!'' Yuya shouts drawing his top card. He eyes it and smirks proceeding. ''I use Soul Pendulum's effect!''

Guitartle went up by another Scale now at 8 while Monkeyboard became 1 again.

''Pendulum Summon!'' Yuya shouts out as the Pendulum portal forms. ''Come back, Timegazer Magician!''

Reappearing back to the field is Timegazer.

Timegazer Magician Lvl 3 PS: 8/8 ATK: 1200 DEF: 600

_Number of Counters on Soul Pendulum: 5_

This surprises almost everyone especially Playmaker. He soon realizes Yuya is aiming for a monster to fight Cyberse Quantum.

''I Normal Summon the Tuner Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!'' Yuya declares summoning his Tuner monster. Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchro is a small machine-like being with a top hat with short feet and white swirl sleeved arms. Its eyes were the same as Odd-Eyes', red on the right and green on the left.

Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron Lvl 2 PS: 6/6 ATK: 200 DEF: 600

''Odd-Eyes Synchron's effect upon Normal Summon can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Performapal from my Graveyard.'' Yuya explains his Tuner's effect extending back its hand as a portal forms behind it. ''Come back, **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl**!''

Flying out from it is the owl Performapal monster.

**Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl Lvl 2 PS: 7/7 ATK: 1000 DEF: 300**

Yugo grins excitedly as Yuya declares smiling, ''I tune the Level 2 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl**, Level 3 Timegazer Magician with the Level 2 Tuner Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron!''

The three monsters fly upward with Odd-Eyes Synchron transforming into large rings surrounding the two monsters that become 5 stars. The rings start glowing as a green light blasts through it.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light!'' Yuya, along with Yugo, chant in union as they declare raising their own right hand forward in sync. ''Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Shooting out of the green light is Yugo's ace monster. It's a white-blue scaled dragon with a black striped pattern tail and cybernetic green wings on its elbows and waist. It has blue colored armored claws, chest and head as well as the tip of its tail.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Lvl 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Everyone watches as now Yuya brought out his own Synchro. Both Clear Wing and Cyberse Quantum gaze at the other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

''Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Cyberse Quantum Dragon!'' Yuya commands with Clear Wing flying at top speed towards Cyberse Quantum, wrapped in white-green energy waves of wind around it. ''Helldive Slasher!''

Playmaker glares announcing. ''Cyberse Quantum's effect when it battles an opponent's monster returns it back to your hand! Driveback Shot!''

Cyberse Quantum releases a burst of white data-like energy at Clear Wing, preparing to bounce it off the field.

''Clear Wing's monster effect! When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, it can negate it and destroy it! Dichroic Mirror!'' Yugo counters back with a grin along with Yuya. Clear Wing roars releasing green beams of light from his wings, countering back Cyberse Quantum's effect and fires its beams at it.

''Cyberse Wicckid protects monsters it points to by card effects!'' Playmaker announces as Wicckid twirls his wand, forming a barrier around Cyberse Quantum, blocking and nullifying Clear Wing's effect.

Ena stares very confused but then she realizes that monsters' effects were counter and an attack was made. She then blinks muttering out. ''Wait that means…''

Both dragons, roaring, charge at the other since the attack was made. They were now forced to fight in aerial light speed battle, clashing claws and wings at each other, countering the other. Everyone could see only blurs of white lights clashing at the other back and forth across the sky.

''That means both monsters-'' Serena mutters out as both dragons crash at the other at full burst before suddenly exploding into shards of light.

''Are destroyed.'' Blood Sheppard says seeing both monsters gone.

Yuya sighs kinda hoping he had that one.

''You have no monsters left.'' Playmaker informs him as he still had Wicckid and the means to summon another monster on his turn. Yuya eyes him and just smiles responding. ''But I'm not out yet. I use Soul Pendulum's last effect!''

Playmaker startles a bit as the spell shines.

''By removing 3 Counters on it, I can perform a second Pendulum Summon!'' Yuya explains his card's final effect as 3 of its Counters vanished.

_Number of Counters on Soul Pendulum: 2_

The large Pendulum starts swinging between his scales. Yuya declares raising his right hand. ''Once more, Pendulum Summon!''

A portal manifests and a light shots out from it.

''Come back Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!'' Yuya summons back his Phantom Dragon letting out a powerful roar. Yuzu smiles really amazed. Reiji smirks though if not for these rules on this world, Yuya would have likely won the duel by now.

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

_Number of Counters on Soul Pendulum: 3_

''Turn end.'' Yuya says ending his turn. With his 3400 ATK Phantom Dragon, he doesn't have much to worry about.

* * *

_Turn 12_

_Yuya: 4400LP H: 2_

_**Playmaker: 2350LP H: 4**_

* * *

''My turn, draw!'' Playmaker shouts drawing his top card. He eyes it and proceeds playing another card from his hand. ''I activate the spell, Cynet Mining! I send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard to add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my deck to my hand.''

He discards a card and adds a Cyberse monster from his Deck, summoning it. ''I summon Balancer Lord!''

The knight-like Cyberse monster appears on the field.

Balancer Lord Lvl 4 ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200

''Balancer Lord's effect has it by paying 1000 of my Life Points to perform an additional Normal Summon!'' Playmaker uses his monster's effect, his Life Points dropping to 1350, as he summons forth. ''I summon ROM Cloudia!''

The black ram-like Cyberse monster appears on the field.

ROM Cloudia Lvl 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 0

''ROM Cloudia's effect lets me add a Cyberse from my Graveyard to my hand.'' Playmaker says adding a card back to his hand. He eyes it and proceeds triggering his set card. ''Reverse trap open, **Cynet Rebuild**!''

The card flips over showing the image of the destroyed Cyberse World's being rebuild by the power of many Code Talkers, Cyberse Magician, Cyberse Clock, Cyberse Quantum and the Firewall monsters. Playmaker then explains his trap's effect. ''I return all Banished Cyberse monsters back to my Graveyard.''

All of his banished monsters, including Cyberse Magician return back to his Graveyard. This puzzles almost everyone by that play.

''Why would do that now?'' Sawatari questions confused. He would get his answer.

''I overlay the Level 4 Balance Lord and ROM Cloudia! With both, I create the Overlay Network!'' Playmaker announces moving and crossing both his flat hands together as his lining across his outfit turns a darkish purple-blue color. He raises his left arm up as a current of electricity flies out of it, shooting up to the sky and manifests into a massive blue data x shaped portal with a red data spot on each on its angels.

Both monsters transform into data and enter inside the data portal. Then the red dots all glow as a round sphere of energy forms behind the x and each dots fire a beam forward, creating a space-like portal blasting through Playmaker.

"The wall of power that annihilates everything! Manifest as the dragon's fang!'' Playmaker chants as the sparks of light from the portal flies past him and the portal explodes.

''Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Firewall eXceed Dragon!" Playmaker summons forth his Xyz Cyberse Monster. Emerging out is a Firewall Dragon but almost completely different. It has the same design as the original with white armored scale with darker blue than blue as well as pinkish purple circle spots. It has wide knee pads and large shoulder pads. Instead of two wings, it has 4 wings (two on top and two on bottom) in an X-shaped with overwhelming blue energy wing portions. Its head has a large dark blue shape on its head with brighter red eyes and claws. Two Xyz Material orbs circle around the dragon in an x-shaped orbit.

Firewall eXceed Dragon Rank 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Yuya blinks oddly amazed Playmaker also has a variant Xyz version of his Firewall Dragon. He chuckles a bit about it.

Playmaker then proceeds with his turn. ''By detaching both its Xyz Materials, eXceed Dragon can Special Summon a Link 4 Cyberse Monster from my Graveyard.''

Firewall eXceed absorbs both its Xyz Materials and roars with Playmaker calling forth. ''Reappear with your strong wind, Accesscode Talker!''

Emerging back to his field is Accesscode Talker, twirling its javelin.

Accesscode Talker LINK-4 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Left, Right, Top, Bottom

Yuya now panics as Playmaker resumes using his Code Talker's effect. ''Accesscode Talker's effect, I banish **Binary Constructor**, Clock Spartoi and Linkuriboh to destroy your Pendulum Scales and Soul Pendulum!''

Accesscode's javelin glows as he throws it as the same javelin becomes three, piercing through Yuya's cards and destroying them. The Pendulum Duelist braces himself puzzle why not destroy Phantom Dragon as his dragon's ATK drops back to 2500.

''Firewall eXceed Dragon gains 500 ATK times the Link Rating of Link Monsters linked to it.'' Playmaker explains as his Firewall's effect. The 1000 from Cyberse Wicckid and the 2000 from Accesscode raises the ATK of Firewall eXceed Dragon to 5500 ATK, surpassing Phantom Dragon.

''Battle!'' Playmaker declares entering his Battle Phase. He looks at his Duel Disk, already aware one of the cards in his Graveyard was Firewall Guardian but he can't use its Graveyard effect since Yuya's monster isn't a Link Monster. He can't do much right now.

''Firewall eXceed Dragon, attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!'' Playmaker commands as Firewall eXceed roars spreading its wings which erupt and reform into glowing blue energy wings. They gather swirls of energy winds around them before blasting them forward into a massive, spinning x-shaped energy blast. ''Rising Crypt Limit!''

The attack strikes Odd-Eyes, blasting the dragon back and destroys it in an explosion. Yuya yells thrusted backwards as he lands backwards on the ground hard. His Life Points heavily dropped, taking a full 3000 of damage leaving him with 1400LP.

Yuzu panics as Yuya has no monsters out but the look on Soulburner and Blue Maiden told her Playmaker couldn't do much either.

''I cannot attack you directly on the turn I activate Firewall eXceed Dragon's effect.'' Playmaker explains calmly unable to attack with Accesscode to win the duel. He resumes the rest of his turn setting a card. ''I set 1 card facedown. Turn end.''

A face-down card materializes behind his monsters, ending his turn.

* * *

_Turn 13_

_**Yuya: 1400LP H: 2**_

_Playmaker: 1350LP H: 2_

* * *

Yuya grunts getting right back up. He was in a pinch and no Pendulum Zones. Playmaker sighs not wanting to continue the duel telling him. ''Give up already.''

''Why? You worry I might beat you?'' Yuya protests with a smirk, expressing his joy about this. ''I'm having a blast. That's why I love dueling.''

He turns to see their many friends and comrades around them, watching to see who will win but mostly curious how far this duel would turn into.

''To see their faces, to see people watching…'' Yuya begins saying, so happy to see so many watching their duel, making him chuckle as he expresses. ''It makes me want to try harder so they can find an enjoyable conclusion.''

Playmaker eyes him puzzle by his nature, not even Go Onizuka had this kind of emotion through dueling. Oddly enough, Zarc acted in a similar nature though more twisted.

''You and Zarc think alike.'' Playmaker says seeing the similarities between them. Yuya smiles a bit, not going to protest since he's not wrong.

''Yea, we do…'' Yuya says with a small smile but then speaks up happily. ''But I don't want to win just to win.''

Playmaker gazes at him by what he meant. Yuya did not answer as he proceeds with his turn. ''My turn! Draw!''

He draws his top card and smiles playing it. ''I activate the spell, Pot of Greed! And with it…''

Everyone watches Yuya pausing and smirks as he finishes his words. ''I draw 2 cards. Get it?''

Playmaker made a face not at all amused. Yuya sweat drops drawing two cards and proceeds with his turn. ''A-Anyway, I summon **Creation-Eye Magician**!''

Appearing is a golden, black armored robed magician that covers her face except her green left eye while the right is covered by a mythical-like eyepatch and having long golden hair with orange front hair. She wears a wide white-golden cape with red torn-up bottom ends.

**Creation-Eye Magician Lvl 4 PS: 0 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1900**

''**Creation-Eye Magician's** effect upon summoned while my opponent controls more cards than I do and I have no cards in my Pendulum Zones, in exchange of sending a Pendulum face-up from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I can set 2 Pendulum Magicians in my Pendulum Zones!'' Yuya explains his new Pendulum Magician's effect as his Extra Deck slot opens up. He grabs a card and says sending it to the Graveyard. ''First I send **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl** to set these two cards!''

Two cards pop out from his Deck and Yuya proceeds revealing them. ''With the Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and the Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!''

He places both Pendulums on his Pendulum Scales as rainbow words materialize on his Duel Disk, spelling out P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M.

Two blue lights shoot up as his two fateful Pendulum Magicians appear within the lights.

Xiangke Magician is a male with spiky long blue hair going past his waist with red eyes as he wears a pale light green, golden lining crown with a green, golden lining symbol on its forehead. He wears a green, pale light green golden lining magician's robe with wide side skirt coattails with a light blue drape skirt on the front. He also has orange drapes on his waist and some on his chest with 4 green orbs across his chest. He wears green, golden lining wrist bands with dark blue gloves and undersleeves as he also wears green leggings and shoes with green gems on the front ankle with golden lining. He wields a massive dual-bladed dark blue, golden lining weapon that has golden small gems across the blades like a constellation and a green round shield in the middle with 5 golden swirls on it and a red-orange overlapping star in the middle

Xiangsheng Magician is a female with pink hair and green-blue right eye though the left is covered by an eyepatch that has seemingly an arrow-bow symbol. She wears her entire body except her hands in a puffy pink, golden lining rose-like magician's robe with hoodie on that has a green gem hanging above it and has orange draped on her chest, sides of her waist and as a long skirt too. She has dark red sleeves and front as well as boots with golden lining. She has green diamond gems on her outfit while she wields a large dark pink, pink and white armored bow with green gems on it as she holds a golden arrow with a sharp dual tip.

Right: Xiangke Magician – Pendulum Scale: 3/3

Left: Xiangsheng Magician – Pendulum Scale 8/8

''Next I can return a Performapal, Odd-Eyes or Pendulum Magician from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Longphone Bull!'' Yuya explains his magician's other effect, adding his bull monster to his hand. He then shouts smiling. ''Swing again! Pendulum Summon!''

His Pendulum swings between his monsters as the portal forms and two lights shoot out.

''Once more appear, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! And you too Performapal Longphone Bull!'' Yuya shouts summoning back his phantom dragon and bull monsters.

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Performapal Longphone Bull Lvl 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200

''Longphone Bull's effect activates!'' Yuya states adding the other key monster card for his later play. Yuto smirks knowing what Yuya is about to do.

''I overlay the Level 4 **Creation-Eyes Magician** and Performapal Longphone Bull!'' Yuya declares as both monsters become spheres of energy shooting upward to the suddenly formed Overlay Network.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend!'' Yuya, along with Yuto, chant in union as they declare raising their own right arms up high in sync. ''Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Materializing through the expanding vortex, Yuto's ace monster appears. It's a black-dark blueish scaled dragon with sharp claws and silver colored wings. It has greenish color parts from the feet, knees, shoulders and some of its wings while having a very long and sharp, long metal chin. It also has red glowing marks on its chest.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

''Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching both its Xyz Materials, it can halve the ATK of a monster you control and then it gains its ATK as its own!'' Yuto along with Yuya both declare smiling. Dark Rebellion absorbs one of its Xyz Materials as its wings spread apart with pink-purple electricity forming between them. ''Treason Discharge!''

The black dragon roars shooting the electricity towards Firewall eXceed. Yuzu and Rin smile with Shun smirking if it hits, Yuya might win this. However Playmaker was prepared declaring as his face-down card flips over. ''I chain that and activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cynet Crosswipe! By tributing a Cyberse monster, I destroy a card you control.''

Yuya and Yuto stagger with Playmaker making his choose. ''I release Cyberse Wicckid to destroy Dark Rebellion!''

His weaker Link Monster vanishes as the spell releases a data-like blast, striking and hitting through Dark Rebellion, destroying the dragon. Yuya braces himself, staring down at Playmaker still having two powerful monsters.

''I'm not beaten yet! I activate the spell, Monster Reborn!'' Yuya proceeds with his turn playing the revive monster card. He calls back forth. ''Come back, Dark Rebellion!''

Returning back is Dark Rebellion, roaring strongly but without its Xyz Materials.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Rank 4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Playmaker watches confused on why he picked that monster over anything else that could help him.

''_What's he up to summoning that monster again?_'' He questions not following his play. Sora blinks and then realizes the Pendulum Zones he has. Gongenzaka also realizes what Yuya is aiming for.

''Xiangke Magician's Pendulum Effect has a Xyz Monster I control to be used as a Xyz Summon by treating its Rank as Levels! I choose Dark Rebellion!'' Yuya suddenly announces surprising Playmaker's group. Xiangke's shield-like sword's orbs start glowing and fire beams from them towards Dark Rebellion, treating its Rank as a Level.

''Oh? How interesting.'' Spectre says rather grinning never seeing this before.

Yuya proceeds using his other Pendulum's effect. ''Xiangsheng Magician's Pendulum Effect has it that a Xyz Monster changes its Rank to the Level of a Level 5 or higher monster I control and I choose Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! Now Dark Rebellion has a Rank and Level of 7!''

Xiangsheng takes aim with her bow and fires the arrow forward, becoming a beam that hits between both dragons releasing a barrier-like wave. Both dragons gain an outline aura of energy with Dark Rebellion's Rank/Level as 7.

Sawatari blinks asking puzzled. ''Wait Yuya is going to summon Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon?''

''No.'' Yuzu mutters realizing what Yuya is aiming to summon. Reiji agrees adjusting his glasses firmly also awared. Shun then panics asking now realizing it too. ''Then is he going to summon that?''

He turns to Yuto staring at Yuya. The tomato-headed duelist turns eyeing his Xyz Counterpart, waiting for his answer. Yuto just nods giving him permission. Yuya nods smiling back as he turns forward and shouts. ''I overlay the Level 7s Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! With both, I create the Overlay Network!''

Playmaker startles as both dragons roar become spheres of energy and shooting upward forming a Overlay Network.

"Dragon with phantom-like dual colored eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness. With the flame of rage, incinerate everything on the earth!'' Yuya, with Yuto as their eyes temporary glow red, chant in unity with Yuya shouting passionately while his arm is up in the sky as the Overlay Network explodes. ''Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! The blazing dragon called by calamity! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!"

Burning forward with overwhelming flames, emerge Odd-Eyes completely transformed. It became thinner as its red scales are sharper and more demonic with blackish scales bits mix well with the red. It has sharper pointy tail with spiky bone groin. Its claws were black and sharp with heavy thin arms with sharp bladed wrists. Its wings are now wider and more bat like with the green-red orbs on each wing still present as its wings are yellow with red-like veins connected to red fiery energy tips. It has grey, dark green bat-like horn ears, the chest with the two blue orbs are thinner, twin pale white chin horns and a more demonic dragon face still having its red-green dual-colored eyes. The dragon roars furious actually shaking the network for less than a second.

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon Rank 7 PS: 1/1 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Everyone is taken back by this new monster.

''Raging Dragon?'' Soulburner mutters thinking the Despair of the Dark isn't as frightening as this dragon. Spectre chuckles really impressed.

''He overlay a Xyz Monster with another!'' Ghost Girl says taken back by this. Revolver glares firmly adding unease by what this monster is. ''The shocking part is that it's a Xyz Pendulum Monster.''

Playmaker stares calmly though he sweats a bit.

''This will be the key to my victory! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's effect!'' Yuya declares as his dragon roars with its energy beams burn brightly. ''By detaching a Xyz Material, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can destroy as many cards you control and then it gains 200 ATK for each one until the end of this turn!''

Playmaker startles again by this. Both Xyz Materials were absorbed into Raging Dragon as its wings glow and burn hotter that it melts through the ground and sky.

''I banish Cynet Refresh to make all Cyberse Link Monsters unaffected by other card effects!'' Playmaker declares banishing his trap from his Graveyard, forming a barrier around Accesscode.

''But your Firewall won't escape it!'' Yuya informs as the Raging Dragon swings its wings as its energy beam wing blades slashes through Playmaker's entire field, destroying Firewall eXceed Dragon but not Accesscode. Raging Dragon roars shooting up 3200.

''Battle! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, attack Accesscode Talker!'' Yuya commands as his dragon opens its fangs, swirling chaotic red, dark red energy and releases it all into a destructive blast. ''Destruction Burst!''

The blast consumes and vaporizes Accesscode. Playmaker yells slammed back taking 900 of damage, leaving him with 450LP. He manages to survive till Yuya announces. ''Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice!''

Blue Maiden panics as Raging Dragon charges its flames in its fangs again.

''Attack directly!'' Yuya orders as his dragon releases its blast but before it could be fired Playmaker interrupts revealing a card in his hand. ''When I take battle damage, I can Special Summon Interrupt Resistor from my hand!''

Emerging to his field is bird-like robotic Cyberse monster with white-black, green lining armored body with a white cape with green lining on the sides. It wields twin green dagger-like blades. It appears in Defense Position.

Interrupt Resistor Lvl 6 ATK: 0 DEF: 2100

''Interrupt Resistor gains ATK equal to the damage I took.'' Playmaker adds its ATK goes up to 900 but not by much. Yuya smirks not surprised he had a card to avoid losing though he does say resuming his attack. ''But it won't be enough to stop this! Go Raging Dragon!''

Raging Dragon releases its blast, vaporizing the Cyberse monster. Playmaker pants a bit surviving this while Yuya also pants, smiling. He's having the best time in his life but even he knows this has to come to an end and that moment is coming.

''I set 1 card facedown.'' Yuya declares setting a card behind his dragon, ending his turn. ''I end my turn.''

Everyone is taken back Yuya has completely turned the duel around with Raging Dragon. Playmaker is barely holding his owe with barely a hand left.

''Yuya…'' Yuzu mutters softly wondering if this is part of his plan. Reiji could tell through his rival he's oddly saddened but towards his opponent. He then understands it adjusting his glasses and proclaims. ''This duel is about to end one way or another.''

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yuya's new cards:**

***Odd-Eyes Illusion Dragon- Lvl 4, PS: 5/5, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect**

Pendulum Effect: If you have an ''Odd-Eyes'' or ''Performapal'' card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy this card, and if you do, place 1 ''Odd-Eyes'' Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, except ''**Odd-Eyes Illusion Dragon**''.

Effect: If a ''Performapal'' or ''Odd-Eyes'' monster(s) was destroyed this turn: You can discard this card from your hand; Special Summon an ''Odd-Eyes'' monster from your Deck, GY or face-up from your Extra Deck to the field. During next your Draw Phase, after you had used this card's effect to Special Summon a non-Pendulum Monster on a previous turn; draw 2 cards instead of 1 once. You can only use this effect of ''**Odd-Eyes Illusion Dragon**'' once per turn.

***Miracle Jet Show- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: You take no damage while this card is equipped to a Fusion, Synchro, Xyz or Pendulum Monster. Once per turn: Tribute 1 monster you control those original ATK is stronger than the equipped monster; the equipped monster can attack directly this turn. If this face-up card leaves the field, draw 1 card. You can only control 1 ''**Miracle Jet Show**''.

***Creation-Eye Magician- Lvl 4, PS: 0/0, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1900, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect**

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn: You can target another Pendulum card in your Pendulum Zone; Increase or decrease its Pendulum Scales up to 3 until the End Phase.

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned while your opponent controls more cards than you do and you have no cards in your Pendulum Zone: Send 1 Pendulum Monster face-up from your Extra Deck to the GY, and if you do; you can place 2 ''Magician'' Pendulum Monsters with different names on your Pendulum Zones. Then you can return 1 ''Performapal'', ''Odd-Eyes'' monsters and/or ''Magician'' Pendulum Monsters from your GY to your hand. You can only use this effect of ''**Creation-Eye Magician**'' once per duel.

* * *

**Yusaku/Playmaker's new cards:**

*******Degrade Bomber- ****Lvl 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2500, ATT: WATER, Type: Cyberse/Effect**

Effect: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by tributing a Cyberse monster you control. Once per turn: Target a Link-3 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY and Special Summon it. It cannot attack and you cannot use it as material except for a LINK-4 Cyberse Link Monster. If this card is used for the Link Summon of a Cyberse Link Monster: You can draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of ''**Degrade Bomber**'' once per turn.

***Cybersal Tsunami- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Tribute 1 Cyberse Link Monster you control: Destroy all non-Link Monsters your opponent controls. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from the GY, and if you do, Special Summon a non-Link Cyberse monster from your GY but destroy it during the End Phase and it cannot be used as material for the Link Summon of a Link Monster.

***Cynet Rebuild- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Return all banished Cyberse monsters to the GY. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY, Special Summon as many banished Cyberse monsters to your field but with their effects negated and you cannot summon other monsters this turn except Link Monsters.

* * *

Sorry for the late upload... stuff happened, doing a favor for a friend.

Due to… so many things, I can't control myself making fanmade cards but I try to make cards that could be reuse again. That is the plan.

I love how I did the clash between Yuya's Dimension Dragons versus Playmaker's Cyberse Dragons. It was also neat to bring back Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon because it is a better Pendulum Xyz monster plus to show Yuya has grown, no longer possessed by Zarc's will.

Enjoy next time on the final chapter of Age of Zarc!


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**This is the last chapter before the Epilogues. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects. This story follows Master Rule 4 rules.**

**Also sorry for the late upload, stuff happened.**

* * *

Everyone watches as the duel between Yuya and Playmaker may be already reaching its conclusion and it's going towards Yuya's win. Playmaker didn't express himself simply gazing at his opponent not bested yet. Still this isn't the first time Playmaker was pushed to the corner but this still felt very different.

Frog and Pigeon were actually a bit worry since Playmaker is the hero of Link VRAINS and if he lost, then it is likely people will lose interest. After all, a hero should be invincible and never giving up.

"Senpai, who do you think is going to win?'' Pigeon asks his boss on the outcome of this duel. Frog didn't hesitate answering his naïve partner. ''Obviously Playmaker will!''

But then he sighs crossing his arms at the situation. Playmaker was at a bind and this kid Yuya is actually pushing him.

''But there's no denying the other young man is giving Playmaker a hard time.'' Frog proclaims having seen enough that not even Revolver and Bohman would make Playmaker struggle back and forth this hard. Then again those were different situations. Pigeon blinks by this muttering out. ''Senpai?''

Frog snaps out uttering out. ''Huh nothing! Just muttering! Right now we should trust Playmaker will prevail.''

Pigeon just blinks again nodding. Everyone else watches with some interested to see who would win and others more concern for the two duelists.

* * *

_Turn 14_

_Yuya: 1400LP H: 2_

_**Playmaker: 450LP H: 1**_

* * *

Playmaker breathes calmly never feeling pushed this far by someone of the same level as him, especially alone he feels like.

''I'm far from beaten too.'' He states recalling everything he went through, everything he gain and lost. He can't lose. He can't.

''For me…'' Playmaker mutters out recalling the horrors he went through too and why he must always win, no matter what. ''Dueling is my reason to survive. That's why I can't afford to lose!''

Yuya frowns at that way of life but he can't disagree. If they swap lives, he would think the same but that's also why that what-if Yusaku would convince him why dueling can be fun too. He can't let him think that way.

''I REFUSE! My turn!'' Playmaker shouts drawing his top card. He eyes it and proceeds using a card from his Graveyard. ''I banish **Cynet Rebuild** to activate its effect!''

His trap banishes as he explains it. ''I can Special Summon as many banished Cyberse monsters to my field with their effects negated and I cannot summon other monsters this turn but Link Monsters.''

Yuya startles a bit as Playmaker calls forth. ''Come back **Binary Constructor**, Clock Spartoi and Linkuriboh.''

All three of the banished monsters from Accesscode's effect returns back to the field.

**Binary Constructor LINK-2 ATK: 1700 Arrows: Left, Right**

Clock Spartoi LINK-2 ATK: 800 Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Right

Linkuriboh LINK-1 ATK: 300 Arrow: Bottom

Yuya realizes the number of their Links and knew what's coming next.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker shouts raising his right arm up as sparks of electricity flies out from his palm, creating a Link Portal.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 3+ Effect Monsters! I set Link 1 Linkuriboh, Link 2 Clock Spartoi and the Link 2 **Binary Constructor** in the Link Markers!'' He declares as his three monsters transform into powerful hurricanes that carve into the Top, Left, Right, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right arrowhead Link Markers.

"Circuit combine!'' Playmaker shouts as the portal shines and releases waves of energy, chanting. ''The mysterious power filling the universe! Rain down on the miracle star and create infinite life!"

The portal cracks open and swirls forming into a figure.

''Link Summon! Appear! Link 5! Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!'' Playmaker calls forth as Darkfluid forms, letting out a powerful roar.

Firewall Dragon Darkfluid LINK-5 ATK: 3000 Arrows: Top, Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

Playmaker's group were mostly taken back by this new monster though Revolver and Spectre were already much aware about it while Yuya's group were shock.

''Darkfluid, I was wondering when you would summon him.'' Yuya says excitedly to see it. Playmaker just glares calmly as he announces. ''Darkfluid gains a Counter for once each a Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Cyberse Monsters in my Graveyard.''

Darkfluid roars gaining counters through Cyberse Magician, Cyberse Clock Dragon, Cyberse Quantum Dragon and Firewall eXceed Dragon.

_Number of Counters on Firewall Dragon Darkfluid: 4_

''Battle! Darkfluid, attack Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!'' Playmaker commands as Darkfluid enters its Battle Mode and he adds. ''Darkfluid gains 2500 ATK for each Counter it has on. Karma Gear!''

Darkfluid roars shooting up to 13000 ATK, more than powerful than Raging Dragon.

''This is bad!'' Sawatari yells panicking. Yuzu watches trying to be calm but she was indeed worry.

''It's over! Neo Tempest End!'' Playmaker shouts with Darkfluid charging and fires its powerful rainbow-like mouth blast at Raging Dragon. Yuya sees it coming and smirks triggering his set card. ''I activate the trap, **Pendulum Incarnation**!''

The trap flips over showing the image Timegazer and Stargazer Magicians protecting Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from an unknown attack. Just like the image, both Xiangke and Xiangsheng fly out from their Pendulum Zones and intercepts Darkfluid's blast, getting destroyed but forming a barrier around Yuya. The blast still resumes vaporizing Raging Dragon but Yuya informs. ''By destroying my Pendulum Scales and halving my Life Points, I take no damage!''

Yuya's Life Points drop to 700 but he won't take any damage as he adds. ''Next I can add a Pendulum Monster from my Graveyard, Deck and face-up from my Extra Deck to my hand.''

He grabs and reveals 3 of those cards, one of them being his **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl**. Playmaker memorizes that as that card will be problematic.

Yuya then adds as swirls of flames forming. ''Next Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, instead of going face-up in my Extra Deck, is place in one of my Pendulum Zones.''

The flames fly to the left side and erupt, revealing Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon reappearing but on the left Pendulum Zone.

Left: Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon – Pendulum Scale: 1/1

Playmaker sighs at this, questioning him. ''You never give up, do you?''

Yuya just smirks not needing to answer him. Playmaker sighs again entering his Main Phase 2 and declares setting a card. ''I set 1 card facedown. My turn is over.''

A face-down card materializes behind Darkfluid while Playmaker stares down at it.

* * *

_Turn 15_

_**Yuya: 700LP H: 5**_

_Playmaker: 450LP H: 1_

* * *

Yuya sighs dodging a bullet. He looks at his opponent and tells him smiling. ''I'm really enjoying this more and more but this duel has to end here and now.''

''Is this your way of proving me wrong?'' Playmaker questions him. Yuya simply smiles responding rather happy-going. ''Nope! I'm going to show you how a duel can be enjoyable! How a duel can bring anyone to smile!''

Yuzu smiles seeing the Yuya she admires, someone not doubting his possibilities and desires to see everyone smiling through dueling.

''My turn! Draw!'' Yuya declares drawing his top card. He eyes it and proceeds using his Pendulum's effect. ''While I don't have another card in my Pendulum Zone, I can use Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Pendulum Effect to place a Pendulum Monster from my deck to complete my scale.''

His dragon roars as Yuya pulls out his Deck and searches for his pick. He eyes it and sets it announcing. ''I set the Scale 9 **Performapal Odd-Eyes Draco Maiden**!''

A red, white coloring female with Odd-Eyes horns and his dual-colored green-red eyes appears wearing a lovely maiden's outfit with a yellow star shaped pattern colored on the skirts on the other Pendulum Zone. She also has a dragon tail as well as small wings and wields a red puffy feather duster with a star shaped gem on the bottom.

Right: **Performapal Odd-Eyes Draco Maiden – Pendulum Scale: 9/9**

The large Pendulum materializes once more swinging.

''Once more swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether!'' Yuya begins chanting as the Pendulum swings more and more, creating a portal as he shouts. ''Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!''

4 lights shoot out from the portal, taking the form of monsters. Yuya summons them all out smiling. ''Come out, Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon, Harmonizing Magician, Performapal Uni and Performapal Corn!''

Along with Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum, three lovely girl monsters join in giggles.

Harmonizing Magician, resembling an older Tuning Magician, wears an upgraded outfit similar to her younger self except with light blue stripes instead of green, her pink hair is longer, her cape is wider and longer and her helmet is upgraded too. She also wields an upgraded tune wand, still floating in her right hand.

Performapal Uni is a lovely girl that has strawberry blonde, ponytailed with pink hair tips girl with lovely green eyes and a horn over her head. She wears a sexy white, golden lining dress with long coattail skirts with wide sleeve ends showing her lovely sexy cleavage and her skintight black leotard covering her groin. She wears fingerless black gloves and a pair of white, black lining revealing shoes resembling like horse hooves with pink orbs on the ankle ends and a golden orb on the front. She also has a mane tail of the same color as her hair.

Performapal Corn is a lovely girl that has blue pigtail with lovely red eyes and a horn over her forehead and wearing a revealing hair band that has white, blue hair attachments with green gems on the bottom. She wears a sexy blue purple colored, opened up vest with yellow epaulettes on each shoulder with a blue purple bowtie around her neck and leggings. She also wears underneath it is a white, lighter purple unattached leotard showing her sexy cleavage and exposed stomach. She also wears wrist bands that would be attached to sleeves as well as wrapped straps around her legs connected to her shoes resembling like horse hooves with pink orbs between the knee sides and ankles. She also has a mane tail of the same color as her hair.

Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 8/8 ATK: 2700 DEF: 2000

Harmonizing Magician Lvl 4 PS: 8/8 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Performapal Uni Lvl 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 1500

Performapal Corn Lvl 3 ATK: 600 DEF: 1000

Yuzu sweat drops a little if Yuya likes teasing her using those monsters. Even Blue Maiden finds this weird with Ghost Girl giggling liking the kid's harem.

''Harmonizing Magician, when she's Pendulum Summon from my hand, lets me Special Summon a Magician Pendulum from my deck with its effect negated and it's banished when it leaves the field!'' Yuya announces smiling. Harmonizing Magician starts spinning and twirling her large wand giggling as it glows forming a portal. Playmaker glares not going to allow that as he declares with Darkfluid roaring. ''I activate Darkfluid's-''

Before he could finish his words Draco Maiden raises her arms and forms an energy dragon barrier, blocking Darkfluid from Yuya's field. This startles Playmaker as Yuya explains with a small smirk. ''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Draco Maiden's** Pendulum Effect protects my monsters from your card effects during this Main Phase.''

Playmaker glares unable to stop it as Yuya summons forth his monster. ''Come out, Timebreaker Magician!''

A young child magician wearing a black, pale brown outline cape coat and pants appears also wearing a brown undershirt with a golden chain belt around his chest in a cross position while also wearing the same chains on his forehead with yellow orbs on each side and a collar neck too. He also wears sandals and wields a black blade with a yellow orb in the middle.

Timebreaker Magician Lvl 3 PS: 2 ATK: 1400 DEF: 0

''Plus Performapal Corn's effect, if she's summoned, switches herself and another Performapal I control with 1000 or less ATK from Attack to Defense Position and then I can add an Odd-Eyes card from my deck to my hand.'' Yuya declares with Corn winking as she slaps Uni on the butt and she giggles slapping hers back. Yuzu blushes really red by this as Yuya says. ''I switch her and Uni's to add Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon.''

Both siblings go into Defense Position as Yuya adds Phantasma Dragon into his hand. He then continues by playing a spell from his hand. ''I activate the spell, Spiral Flame Strike! With it, I use its first effect if I control an Odd-Eyes monster to destroy a card on the field and I choose Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!''

Arc Pendulum releases a powerful burst of spiral flames but black and blue towards Darkfluid. Playmaker quickly responds banishing and revealing his Tuner in the Graveyard. ''I banish Cyberse Synchron from my Graveyard, protecting the monster in my Extra Monster Zone from destruction!''

A barrier surrounds Darkfluid, protecting it from the blast.

''It's just like Playmaker.'' Revolver states with a small smirk, not surprised he had a means to protect his strongest monster from likely destruction commenting. ''Firewall Dragon Darkfluid is a powerful monster but even a simple Mirror Force can destroy it. This was the key to make this card avoid unnecessary destruction.''

Yuya just chuckles actually hoping he would do that.

''Not a problem. It would be boring if I won that way.'' He says almost like he can still win. Yuya then turns his head towards Yuta and asks of him. ''Yuta, I'm borrowing that strength you gave me for this duel!''

Yuta blinks a bit taken back but then smiles nodding. Grinning to hear that, Yuya shouts raising his right hand up in the sky. ''Appear, the circuit that create smiles!''

A burst of electricity taking the shape of smiles flies up to the sky and they swirl together, becoming a Link Portal.

''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning is 2+ monsters! I set Harmonizing Magician, Timebreaker Magician, Performapal Uni and Performapal Corn in the Link Markers!'' Yuya declares as his four monsters become hurricanes, shooting upward and striking the Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right Link Markers.

''Circuit combine! Dragon that links to greater power! Lead me and your comrades to a better world!'' Yuya along with Yuta chant passionate as the portal shines. ''Link Summon! Come forth, **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon**!''

Flying out from the portal is Dimension Ruler roaring, elegant in golden aura.

**Dimension Ruler Link Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Top-Right, Top-Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

Ena smiles astonished that Yuya summoned Dimension Ruler. Everyone else is just surprised Yuya managed to Link Summon.

''Even that monster can't beat Darkfluid.'' Playmaker declares not affected by this monster. As long as he can negate its effect with Darkfluid, it won't matter. Yuya just smirks as his Pendulum Necklace starts shining. Playmaker notices this and his Link Senses trigger, causing him to see a silhouette of a monster behind Yuya.

He then declares once more raising his hand up high. "Appear once more, the circuit that create smiles!"

Everyone including Yuta is startled as a second Link Portal forms over Yuya.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 2+ monsters including Dimension Ruler and an Odd-Eyes monster! I set the Link 4 **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** and Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon in the Link Markers!'' Yuya declares as his two monsters, with Dimension Ruler becoming 4, dash forward, transforming itself into a powerful hurricane that carves into the Right, Top, Left, Bottom-Right and Bottom-Left arrowheads Link Markers.

''Circuit combine!'' Yuya shouts as the portal shines and cracks in rainbow colors.

''With your dual-colored eyes, create the new path to a brighter tomorrow!'' Yuya chants as the portal explodes and he summons forth smiling. ''Link Summon! Link 5! Dragon that leads towards the future! **Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon**!''

Emerging through the Link Portal is a majestic dragon resembling Odd-Eyes due to its glowing green-red eyes as it has a heavy yet slim, knight-like brown-golden scaled armor across its body with golden lining and orbs across its body. It also has twin dragon wings glowing with golden energy and a crown-like horned head. The dragon roars with a diamond-like golden gem across its chest and winged bladed wings.

**Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon LINK-5 PS: 12/12 ATK: 3000 Arrows: Right, Top, Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

Everyone is frozen with Spectre chuckling along with Yuri, both finding humor out of this unbelievable monster.

''A Link Pendulum Monster?'' Soulburner along with Serena both mutter out. Yuzu sighs smiling not surprised at this point Yuya pulling this off. Yuta stares speechless and amazed to see Dimension Ruler and Odd-Eyes together.

''**Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon's** effect lets me Special Summon an Odd-Eyes monster from my hand, Graveyard or face-up of my Extra Deck to a zone this card points to! Plus its effects can't be chained!'' Yuya declares smiling as he holds up the card in his hand. Playmaker glares calmly as he summons forth. "The pendulum that stopped between destinies marks new time in a new dimension! Come forth! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!"

Emerging to the middle Monster Zone that Ruler Dragon is pointing to is Phantasma Dragon, letting out a howling roar.

Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon Lvl 8 PS: 0/0 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000

Yuya smirks entering his Battle Phase and declares raising his arm forward. ''Battle! Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon, attack Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!''

Phantamsa roars flying at Darkfluid, having entered its Battle Mode, who clashes with the dragon. Both monsters claw to claw, gripping at the other. Darkfluid uses its petal wings at Phantasma but it swipes them away with its long tail. Phantasma releases burst of energy from its wings, causing Darkfluid to release its grips and flies upward evading the attack.

''That's insane!'' Soulburner yells out with Playmaker declaring. ''Darkfluid gains 2500 ATK for each of its counter, bringing it up to 13000 ATK!''

Darkfluid roars shooting up in ATK that Phantasma was 10000 ATK short. Yuya just smirks, countering back. ''Then I use Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon's effect! Fantastic Force!''

Phantasma's orbs shine as it releases a wave of burst from its energy wings towards Darkfluid.

''I use Darkfluid's-'' Playmaker immediately counters with Darkfluid but Yuya just counters with his fused Link Monster. ''While **Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon** points to a monster, my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and they're unaffected by my opponent's card effects! Grand Rule!''

**Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon** releases blazing golden aura around itself and Phantasma, protecting them from Darkfluid's effect.

''Odd-Eyes! Decrease Darkfluid's ATK with the strength of your comrades!'' Yuya commands as Phantasma Dragon roars with its orbs glowing brighter. The spirits of Stargazer Magician, Timegazer Magician, Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix, Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, Performapal Guitartle, Performapal Kaleidoscorp, Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Monkeyboard, Performapal Trump Girl, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, Xiangke Magician, Xiangsheng Magician and Harmonizing Magician unite their strengths into Phantasma right at Darkfluid as spiraling flames.

With a total of 13 Pendulum Monsters face-up in Yuya's Extra Deck, Firewall Dark Darkfluid's ATK greatly drops from a massive 13000 ATK to a mere 0.

''Go! Spiral Flame of Wonders!'' Yuya shouts as Phantasma Dragon release its powerful spiraling blast right through a stun Darkfluid, destroying it in a massive blast that consumes Playmaker. Everyone watches stagger if this was the finishing blow. Revolver frowns hoping that is not the case as did Blue Maiden worrying.

The smoke of the explosion clears and Playmaker remains standing with half the Life Points he had.

''225LP?'' Yuya mutters questionable. He then notices Playmaker's set card already open, glowing.

''I activated the trap, **Extra Zero**.'' Playmaker announces as his trap shows the image of Borreload Dragon leaping in from an unexpected attack upon Decode Talker. He then explains his trap's effect having sent a card from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard. ''By sending a monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, I halve my Life Points and then I take no damage this turn.''

Yuya stares quiet but does smile. He's really glad because then their duel can continue a little more.

''That's more like it! I end my turn.'' Yuya declares finishing his turn but now before adding. ''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Draco Maiden's** effect at the end of my turn lets me draw 1 card when I summon a Dark Pendulum Dragon monster.''

Draco Maiden twirls her feather duster like a wand releasing sparks of light over Yuya. This allowed him to draw a card.

''**Extra Zero's** other effect at the End Phase Special Summons a monster from my Graveyard. I bring back Linkuriboh!'' Playmaker reveals as his Cyberse Kuriboh monster returns back to the field. ''Kuri!''

Linkuriboh LINK-1 ATK: 300 Arrow: Bottom

* * *

_Turn 16_

_Yuya: 700LP H: 2_

_**Playmaker: 255LP H: 1**_

* * *

Playmaker pants looking at his Duel Disk, knowing he has few Extra Deck Monsters left that he can summon and that one will determine the duel and everything. If he loses- No, he won't lose, he will not fall here.

''I refuse to lose here! For him and that possible solution, I refuse to let it end!'' Playmaker vows almost furious refusing to give up for what Ai sacrifice for him. He won't let this fall declaring as he draws his top card. ''MY TURN!''

He eyes it and proceeds to summon a monster from his hand. ''I summon Bitron!''

A small, white robotic-like creature with bright blue eyes glowing through his black visor face, some kind of petal shaped device over its head, three white wings attached on each side and a blue hovering energy cut-out circle on the bottom appears on Playmaker's field, making strange but cute cries hovering beside him.

Bitron Lvl 2 ATK: 200 DEF: 2000

Playmaker then declares raising his right hand to the sky. "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!"

A burst of electricity fire from the palm of his hand like a circuit as the same portal Arrowheads appear for him.

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 1 Normal Monster! I set Bitron in the Link Marker!'' Playmaker declares as his chosen monster dash forward, transforming itself into a powerful hurricane that carves into the Bottom Link Marker.

''Circuit combine! Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Link Spider!" Playmaker calls upon, summoning his Link Monster shooting out from the portal.

Emerging from the portal is a black, light blue lining Cyberse spider-like robot with wheels on each leg and 8 light blue eyes.

Link Spider LINK-1 ATK: 1000 Arrows: Bottom

''Why would he summon that monster?'' Go questions as that monster is not even close as strong to beat his opponent's monster. Playmaker prepares to show him revealing as he uses the monster he sent before. ''I activate Borreload Furious Dragon's effect from my Graveyard.''

This shocks almost everyone with Soulburner uttering out in surprise. ''Borreload?!''

Revolver oddly strikes a smirk hoping that was the card he sent.

''By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 1 Dark Link Monster from my Graveyard!'' Playmaker explains the Fusion Borrel monster, banishing it as he calls forth. ''Revive, Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!''

Darkfluid returns back to the field with a roar.

Firewall Dragon Darkfluid LINK-5 ATK: 3000 Arrows: Left, Right, Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right

''When did you-'' Yuya utters out puzzle when he did that till he remember Extra Zero's effect. He then smiles getting it and then worries at the 3 Cyberse Link Monsters.

''But why would he bring back that monster?'' Blue Maiden questions since Darkfluid doesn't get its effect unless by a Link Summon. Ena knows how with Yuta muttering out. ''You're about to find out.''

''Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!'' Playmaker shouts raising his hand and creates a Link Portal over him. He proceeds selecting his monsters. ''Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is 3 Cyberse Link Monsters! I set both Link 1s Linkuriboh and Link Spider and Link 5 Firewall Dragon Darkfluid in the Link Markers!''

His 3 monsters, with Darkfluid becoming 5, flies upward transforming themselves into powerful hurricanes that strike into the Left, Right, Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom and Bottom-Right arrowhead Link Markers. Playmaker then chants as the Link Portal releases rainbow-like lights from it. ''The bonds that link to every single spark of life unify and transcend to become the miracle of life!''

The portal cracks and opens up widely, using its lights to create something.

''LINK SUMMON!'' Playmaker shouts out loudly while lifting up their right arms to the sky. ''Ascend with Infinity Possibilities! Link 7! **Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**!''

Taking on its full form, Abiogenesis roars hovering over Playmaker.

**Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis LINK-7 ATK: 4000 Arrows: Left, Right, Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right**

Everyone is immediately taken back by the new Firewall and Link Rating.

''Link 7?!'' Soulburner utters out taken back by this. Spectre sweats actually impressed while he eyes at his master. Revolver forms a scowl but amused, muttering out. ''The Dark Ignis' work.''

''So this is Ai's gift to his partner.'' Akira comments. He's honestly amazed, showing that regardless of all that had happen, Ai truly care for Playmaker- for Yusaku more than anyone else. Blue Maiden stares at the dragon, not sure why but feels sadness from it. Possibly because this dragon is the true avatar of the 6 Ignises' powers together.

''**Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis** gains 1000 ATK for each Cyberse Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Monsters in my Graveyard.'' Playmaker explains as Abiogenesis roars loudly. ''Genesis Loading!''

The strengths of Linkuriboh, Decode Talker, **Binary Constructor**, Cyberse Witch, Cyberse Magician, Clock Spartoi, Cyberse Clock Dragon, Accesscode Talker, Cyberse Wicckid, Cyberse Quantum Dragon, Firewall eXceed Dragon, Link Spider and Firewall Dragon Darkfluid swirl into Abiogenesis. It gains a 13000 ATK boost making Abiogenesis have a total of 17000 ATK.

''I also activate Abiogenesis' effect to gain a Cyberse Counter. Genesis Gear!'' Playmaker adds as Abiogenesis gains a rainbow-like outline aura surrounding it.

_Number of Cyberse Counters on __**Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**__: 1_

Yuya stares calmly knowing well this is all or nothing.

''It ends here. Battle!'' Playmaker announces as he declares. ''**Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**, attack Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!''

Abiogenesis howls entering its battle mode and flies over Phantasma Dragon, charging up swirls of rainbow energy between its fangs.

''**Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon** will protect Phantasma from destruction.'' Yuya declares as Ruler Dragon still surrounds its golden aura around Phantasma. Playmaker didn't care informing him. ''But not from taking damage!''

Yuya is aware of that as he reveals the card he added before and tries using it. ''I discard **Performapal Odd-Eyes Saver Owl** to-''

Playmaker was waiting for this countering. ''That won't work a second time! By removing its Cyberse Counter, Abiogenesis negates your card effect!''

Abiogenesis roars shattering Yuya's card, removing the one protection from losing.

_Number of Cyberse Counters on __**Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**__: 0_

''Last Tempest End!'' Playmaker orders as his dragon releases its devastating mouth blast right at Yuya's dragon and consumes both of them. The blast explodes on impact, shaking the network briefly. Everyone braces themselves from the powerful aftershock of the attack.

''Yuya!'' Yuzu yells out in terror. Everyone watches as the beam slowly vanishes. It clears up and Playmaker widens his eyes to see Yuya still standing, smiling, while his Life Points remain untouched. Yuzu sighs deeply.

''How?'' Playmaker questions not possible that he could have dodged that. Yuya sighs having banished two monsters before the attack hits him and explains revealing one of them being Performapal Uni. ''Performapal Uni has a Graveyard effect. By banishing herself and another Performapal like Longphone Bull, the next time I would take battle damage, I don't.''

Playmaker, staring silent at first, oddly cracks a smile, never facing an opponent this determined to not give up. He eyes his last card and states setting it. ''I set 1 card facedown.''

A face-down Spell/Trap card appears behind his Firewall. He then puts an end on his turn. ''Turn end.''

* * *

_Turn 17_

_**Yuya: 700LP H: 1**_

_Playmaker: 255LP H: 0_

* * *

''Yuya...'' Yuzu mutters, wondering why he's trying so hard to win this duel. Is this really for Playmaker's stake? Having learned some things about it and how for him dueling is living, it seems like Yuya to reach out the only way he can to show him otherwise.

Yuya eyes his top card of his Deck, knowing that he has one shot to turn things around.

''_I have to bet on that card_.'' He tells himself, not having anything else that can match up to Abiogenesis.

''_If I don't then..._'' Yuya says mentally looking back at Playmaker and his dislike for the duel. ''_Then he'll never escape this spiral of despair._''

Taking a moment to breathe, Yuya speaks up loudly. ''Dueling is about finding happiness outside of life.''

Playmaker gazes at him not able to accept the same logic of thinking he does. Yuya just frowns sad for him and much like he thought before; he would have been like that if not for those around him. He tells him passionate. ''If not for my Oto-san, Kaa-san, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and everyone else; I would have never become an Entertainment Duelist. I would never have the desires to bring happiness to everyone else through my dueling. To create these bonds, to create connections with my other selves, to find Zarc that happiness and Ray finding her peace; that's what made me love dueling!''

Yuzu watches smiling softly as did Yuto, having witness him go through a lot to continue making people to smile with his dueling.

''That's why to me this duel is more about winning. For me…'' Yuya begins stating as he gazes at Playmaker and finishes his words. ''For you, it's to remind you why dueling is more than surviving! I'll go all out to make that a reality and create a miracle!''

Playmaker stares rather taken back by this. His entire purpose to duel him is to help him see through dueling? He sighs calmly staring at him and proclaims. ''Prove it then. Otherwise, it's already over.''

Yuya nods smiling going to prove it, placing his draw hand over his Deck.

''My turn…'' He begins to say shouting as he draws his top card with stream of rainbow colors through it. ''DRAW!''

He eyes his drawn card and gazes smiling, proceeding with his turn. ''I activate **Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon's **last effect!''

Ruler Dragon's eyes shine as it roars. Yuya then explains smiling. ''In exchange that I can't perform a Pendulum Summon this turn, I can add a Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my hand!''

A card pops out glowing as he grabs it. He then announces holding up the card. ''I release both **Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon** and Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon!''

Both dragons become red and green swirls of energy shooting upward, overlapping each other before becoming a bright golden light.

''Dragon with dual-divine eyes! Become the beacon that guides the happiness of everyone and contain it all within you! Use that power to bring hope upon all!'' Yuya chants the light shines divine like with a pair of glowing eyes within it. He then summons forth smiling. ''The Ultimate Dragon that appears opposing despair! Level 10! God-Eyes Phantom Dragon!''

Emerging through the light is God-Eyes, letting out a powerful roar in its divine presence.

God-Eyes Phantom Dragon Lvl 10 PS: 0/0 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Everyone watches speechless with Yuzu smiling brightly by the new Pendulum Monster.

''Even that monster can't beat **Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**.'' Playmaker though protests still confident he will win. Yuya just smirk playing a card from his hand. ''Then I activate the spell, Performapal Recasting! By returning Performapal Smile Sorcerer and shuffle my deck, I can draw 1 for each card returned this way +1!''

He returns his monster, shuffles his deck and draws 2 cards. He eyes one of them, getting what he needed. He continues banishing two monsters from his Graveyard. ''I use Performapal Corn's effect, banishing herself and Kuribohble from my Graveyard to gain 500LP!''

His Life Points went up to 1200. Playmaker stares not concern as that won't be enough- he then realizes Yuya would do this unless for something.

Holding up one of his cards, Yuya declares playing it. ''This is my ALL! I activate the Equip Spell, **Light of Hope**!''

The card materializes on the field showing the image of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is engulfed by energy forms of its different fusion forms from Rune-Eyes, Beast-Eyes and Brave-Eyes.

''This card, equipped to a Dragon monster, must be activated by paying a 1000 LP.'' Yuya explains paying the cost, leaving him with 200LP. He then explains the rest of his card's effect. ''Next I banish a monster from my Extra Deck and then God-Eyes gain that banished monster's ATK as its original ATK as well as its effects.''

His Extra Deck slot opens up as Yuya pulls a card from it and chooses revealing the card he banishes. ''I banish Supreme King Dragon Zarc!''

Playmaker widens his eyes greatly as did everyone on how or when did Yuya got Zarc's card. Yuta soon apprehends how uttering out. ''Yuya absorbed the remains of Zarc. It makes sense he has that card now.''

The spirit of Supreme King Dragon Zarc appears behind God-Eyes, powering it up to 7000 ATK.

''Next God-Eyes gains 500 ATK for each Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters on the field and in our Graveyard!'' Yuya adds as his God-Eyes gains the energy of each of their monsters, raising God-Eyes to 10000 ATK.

''Battle! God-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack **Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis**!'' Yuya commands as his divine dragon's orbs shine and it gathers spirals of golden energy between its fangs. ''Spiral God Strike!''

God-Eyes fire its destructive divine spiral blast at Abiogenesis. Yuya then adds smiling. ''Next God-Eyes' current ATK doubles! God-Eyes Force!''

God-Eyes gain a massive aura boost as its blast doubles in size with 20000 ATK, surpassing Firewall. Everyone couldn't believe this but Playmaker isn't bested yet shouting out. ''It won't end like this. Reverse Trap open, **Cynet Recreation**!''

His face-down card flips over showing the image of the Cyberse World banishing into the Different Dimension. He then explains his trap's effect. ''With this, all cards on our field are banished and all monsters in our Graveyard are also banished! And this effect cannot be negated!''

Yuya startles as the trap creates a vortex that sucks up both battling monsters and all other cards till nothing remain. Playmaker is forced to banished his monster from his Graveyard for this but it will be worth it on his next turn.

''However, during the second End Phase of the turn this card was activated, it returns all banished monsters by this effect back to the field.'' Playmaker then explains the final effect of his trap.

''That means Abiogenesis will return.'' Soulburner states the obvious.

''It doesn't matter either way.'' Revolver says with his arms crossed, having seen enough that Playmaker won adding. ''Playmaker has already won this duel. All he needs to do is draw a monster and attack directly. He can't lose now.''

Everyone watch with the Lancers realizing Yuya might be out of options. Yuya, however, forms a smirk.

''You sure about that?'' He asks out loud causing Playmaker to stare at him. In that moment a swirl of energy surrounds both duelists as suddenly both Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Firewall Dragon materializes once more back to their owner's field.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Lvl 7 PS: 4/4 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000

Firewall Dragon LINK-4 ATK: 2500 Arrows: Top, Left, Right, Bottom

This surprises everyone especially Playmaker. Yuya gladly explains this. ''When **Dimension Reset** leaves the field, both our monsters that were banished by its effect return back to the field.''

''This was your aim.'' Playmaker theorizes of the chance that he would get rid of that card so both their monsters would return. Yuya hums not entirely sure but he still responds. ''Something like that.''

Playmaker scoffs a bit, eyeing his opponent and hasn't ever met someone like this to duel him with such a way.

''… You're an interesting duelist, Yuya Sakaki.'' Playmaker admits actually praising him. Yuya blinks but does smile nodding in respond. ''Likewise, Playmaker. I never duel someone like you before and it's amazing.''

Playmaker also nods agreeing with him though he does state. ''But this duel will end in these last turns.''

''Then it's best we use what we have left and go all out!'' Yuya answers back excitedly. He reaches for the last card in his hand and declares setting it. ''I set 1 card facedown and end my turn.''

A card materializes face-down behind Odd-Eyes. Yuya then adds smirking. ''Plus **Performapal Odd-Eyes Draco Maiden's** effect still triggers even if she leaves the field.''

He draws his top card, eyeing it as this might be the card as long as he can top draw his last card.

* * *

_Turn 18_

_Yuya: 200LP H: 1_

_**Playmaker: 255LP H: 0**_

* * *

''My turn!'' Playmaker shouts drawing his top card. He eyes his card, seeing his options. Since Firewall returned, he can use its effect and he has the means to do it but knowing Yuya, his set card would stop him. He just has to risk it and secure his victory next turn, in case. He could use Extra Zero's final effect but to gamble his chances with a card he already has to win... he can't risk it.

''I equip Firewall with the Equip Spell, **Cyberse Guardian**!'' Playmaker proceeds equipping Firewall with a new spell. It shows the image of a figure resembling Firewall guarding the Cyberse World.

''A Link Monster equipped to this gains 500 ATK for each Link Monster in our Graveyards or Banished in exchange that it is the only monster that I can attack with. Plus Firewall cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect!'' Playmaker explains his spell's effect. With Linkuriboh, Decode Talker, **Binary Constructor**, Cyberse Witch, Clock Spartoi, Accesscode Talker, Cyberse Wicckid, Link Spider, Firewall Dragon Darkfluid, **Dimension Ruler Link Dragon** and **Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon**, Firewall's ATK shoots up to 8000.

''I also activate Parallel Port Armor's effect from my Graveyard!'' Playmaker then adds as he banishes three cards from his Graveyard. ''By banishing 2 Link Monsters along with itself, Firewall can make a second attack this turn! I banish Decode Talker and Accesscode Talker!''

Firewall drops to 7000 ATK as it can now attack twice.

''Battle! Firewall, attack-'' Playmaker begins to order but Yuya counters triggering his set card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Super Hippo Carnival!''

His set card flips over shining as Yuya explains it. ''With this, I Special Summon Performapal Hip Hippo to my field! Come out, the pink star of this show!''

A large ring materializes out of the card, becoming a portal. Hopping out of it is a pink hippo with a heart-shaped tip tail and blue toes. It wears a red vest with an orange, yellow dotted bowtie as well as a dark blue top hat with a pink bowtie wrapped around it. It has green eyes and green-yellow star colored cheeks as well as a thin blue strain of hair underneath the hat.

Performapal Hip Hippo Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 800

Playmaker and his group just stare rather awkward by this monster.

''A Hippo?'' Go mutters out almost not sure if he should be impressed or not sure.

Yuya wasn't done adding. ''Next I Special Summon as many Hippo Tokens to my field!''

Three colorful, showgirl female Hippos appear dancing in front of Playmaker and Firewall in Defense Positions. The stoic duelist along with the other duelists all made an expression not sure how to feel. Yuzu sweat drops really embarrassed sometimes by Yuya liking those cards.

Hippo Tokens x3 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Soulburner blushes even more awkward by the showgirl hippos. Blood Sheppard scoffs hoping Playmaker get rid of those thanks.

''And thanks to this Firewall can only attack Hippo Tokens.'' Yuya then notifies the last part of his spell. Playmaker glares surprised his opponent could make these setups to avoid losing. Still he wasn't beaten.

''Then I attack two of your Tokens!'' Playmaker commands as Firewall roars entering its battle mode and charging up its attack. ''Tempest Attack!''

The Cyberse dragon releases its powerful blast at two of Yuya's tokens, destroying them only leaving 1 left.

''I end my turn.'' Playmaker declares ending his turn.

* * *

_Turn 19_

_**Yuya: 200LP H: 1**_

_Playmaker: 255LP H: 0_

* * *

Yuya eyes his Deck, knowing he won't survive for much longer and this will likely be his last turn. If he doesn't draw the card he needs, Playmaker will likely win on his turn with **Firewall Dragon Abiogenesis** returning. It all depends on this last draw.

Smiling, Yuya knows regardless of the outcome, he won't regret this. He hopes this duel will allow Playmaker to see the value of dueling. Taking a moment to breathe, the tomato headed duelist declares determine yet still with a smile. ''Time for the finale!''

Reaching with his draw hand, Yuya places all his emotions on this.

''My turn! DRAW!'' Yuya shouts out a final draw leaving behind an arc trail of rainbow colors through it. He gazes at the card he drew and couldn't help but form a smile at it.

**(Now playing Light of Hope by Unknown Number)**

Lights suddenly shine out of nowhere over Yuya to Playmaker's confusion. Yuzu giggles having a feeling already Yuya got something.

''LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!'' Yuya begins announcing loud and proud as if he was in a stadium or a circus show. ''I hope everyone has enjoyed the duel because this here is the final climax!''

Playmaker sighs at his declaration and reminds him. ''Say what you say but Firewall has more ATK than your monsters.''

Yuya eyes him and smirks asking him. ''You think so?''

''I know so.'' Playmaker answers firmly on his statement. Yuya simply responds once more holding up the card he had. ''But are you sure?''

Playmaker staggers a bit by the chance he might have something.

Yuya prepares to show him by summoning a monster. ''I summon **Performapal Smile Lady**!''

Leaping out from thin air, is a beautiful, long white haired young lady with pink eyes, wearing a lovely white-light purple blue magician dress with a red, pink dotted pattern kerchief and white gloves. She wears a heart-shaped, pink belt with blue orbs across it as her skirt is mini and pink. She wears dark blue, white colored boots with pink bits. She has blue orb hairpins on both sides of her head with a lovely tiara on her forehead. Yuzu blushes as oddly enough this monster kinda reminds of herself.

**Performapal Smile Lady Lvl 3 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

Holding up the card he just drew, Yuya plays it smiling. ''I activate the spell, Smile World!''

His spell materializes which starts releasing multiple smiles across the field with Smile Lady oddly moving her arms like a conductor controlling the smiles in their perfect positions.

Yuta watches as he starts remembering that card while Zarc had him in his control. He oddly smiles softly how strange this card makes him feel, happiness.

''With this all monsters gain 100 ATK for each monster on the field!'' Yuya explains his signature spell as Odd-Eyes went up to 3000 ATK but Firewall also went up to 7500 ATK. Both dragons oddly look happy to Playmaker's confusion but not to be concerned of.

''But that card doesn't help. Playmaker still has the higher ATK monster.'' Shun states the obvious at Yuya's choice to use that card now.

Revolver cracks a small chuckle at how funny this play was, even stating it. ''It's honestly an amusing final choice to use such a card.''

''… Wrong.'' Revolver startles a bit turning towards Reiji who adjusts his glasses, more than certain Yuya has won.

Smiling by that, Yuya announces proudly. ''I activate **Performapal Smile Lady's** effect!''

Playmaker watches as Smile Lady summons out of thin air a colorful paper fan similar to Yuzu and begins slapping it around, absorbing all the smiles into it.

''I can target a monster I control that has its ATK different from its current ATK and multiples it by the number of monsters whose ATK are different from their current ATK!'' Yuya explains his monster's effect as he picks his target. ''I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Smile Boost!''

Smile Lady swings a strong swipe with her paper fan at Odd-Eyes, releasing a wave of energy smiles into the Pendulum Dragon. Odd-Eyes let out a powerful roar, so strongly, that its body radiates in the energy it was gaining so much it grew a pair of bright, rainbow colored energy wings. Its ATK skyrockets to 15000.

Everyone is astounded by this. This also shocks Playmaker greatly with Soulburner uttering out in surprise. ''15000 ATK?!''

''Unbelievable…'' Revolver says with a gaze, not expecting something like this.

''Battle!'' Yuya declares as Odd-Eyes roars taking flight. Firewall in suite as both dragon clash claws to tails to head-butting each other back. However Playmaker wasn't still beaten yet proclaiming. ''I activate Recoded Alive from my Graveyard!''

Yuya blinks as a card shines from Playmaker's Graveyard as he banishes it.

''By banishing it, I can Special Summon a Code Talker that is banished while I control no monsters in my Extra Monster Zone!'' He explains as a portal forms and he summons forth. ''Revive your seized wind, Accesscode Talker!''

Emerging through the portal is Accesscode, co-linked to Firewall.

Accesscode Talker LINK-4 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Top, Left, Right, Bottom

''Both monsters are co-linked!'' Blue Maiden says with Ghost Girl realizing it. ''Which means-''

''Firewall Dragon's effect! I return Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to your hand!'' Playmaker interrupts immediately using Firewall's effect to return cards up to the number of co-linked monsters pointing to it. With Accesscode in such position, he can settle the duel on his next turn and win.

''Emergency Escape!'' Playmaker shouts with Firewall releasing the same electricity attack at Odd-Eyes like before. He sighs stating. ''The duel is over.''

''… Are you sure about that?'' Playmaker startles looking up at Yuya who said that, smiling. The electrical attack of Firewall is about to hit Odd-Eyes until Smile Lady intercepts, swinging her paper fan and repels the electricity from touching the dragon. Playmaker widens his eyes by this.

''**Performapal Smile Lady**, if a monster I control is targeted by a card effect, can negate that effect that turn once! Smile Protection!'' Yuya announces as his Smile Lady releases a barrier of smiles, reflecting Firewall's effect. Playmaker widens his eyes more, not expecting that.

Odd-Eyes roar flying over Firewall with its energy wings glowing brightly like a rainbow.

''Settle this, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Firewall Dragon!'' Yuya commands as the orbs on Odd-Eyes even brighter as did its eyes. Flames start burn between its fangs, swirling them up rapidly, becoming bigger and bigger that it mouth widens even larger.

''Go, Giga Smile Spiral Flame Strike!'' Yuya shouts as Odd-Eyes unleashes not its usual red-dark red spiral energy blast but a rainbow blast instead, spiraling right at Firewall who counters back with Tempest Attack. Both attacks collided but Odd-Eyes is pushing Firewall's in a faster rate.

''Plus any Battle Damage Odd-Eyes does against an opponent's monster is doubled! REACTION FORCE!'' Yuya declares as the orbs on Odd-Eyes burn glowing as its blast grows in size, instantly consuming Firewall and Playmaker. Yusaku tries bracing himself but it was too much as the spiral blast tears and destroys Firewall Dragon and hits him at full blast, sending him flying back.

''GAAAAHHH!'' Playmaker shouts, realizing he's lost. He starts panicking, reminded of his defeats in the Lost Incident… but then he stops remembering something he never knew he had. He remembers when he was young of when he started dueling.

''_That's right…_'' Playmaker begins telling himself, now remembering he started dueling because everything in his childhood felt empty. He still can't remember his parents or most of his past but his connection of dueling was to make friends and find happiness, before it was taken from him.

''_When I was young, I used dueling as a means to fill this emptiness in my soul. I lost that part of myself due to the Lost Incident._'' He tells himself starting to realize why he began dueling and why Ai was the way he was. Since they were mostly based on the human counterpart, maybe Ai was in a way being his childhood self that cease to exist due to the incident. ''_Maybe he had that piece of my joy in him. That could be why he acted he did… so then I could find some joy again._ _Even if I don't remember my parents or my past…_''

He slowly cracks a smile, not realizing this now but does tell himself. ''_Dueling still connects me to something that can bring me a tad of happiness._''

He tries looking as everything around him seems to be in slow motion at Yuya, staring back. Yuya smiles, having learned something from Playmaker- well Yusaku; that dueling is life in a way and to know that difference between it and joy is important. That and their dueling is one he will always cherish.

''_Yuya Sakaki…_'' Playmaker tells himself, once more admitting he has never met a duelist like him but he doesn't regret it. ''_I don't regret meeting you._''

He relaxes as his Life Points slowly drop to 0 with him finally adding. ''_… Thank you. Now I remember why I dueled before._''

**(End of Song)**

* * *

WINNER…

Yuya: 200LP

VS

Playmaker: 0LP

* * *

Everyone stand speechless at what they just witness, especially Playmaker's allies. The monsters vanish as Yuya pants heavily with Playmaker on the ground, sighing breathing.

Frog and Pigeon gasps not believing this.

''N-no way…'' Blue Maiden utter out taken back. Soulburner, Go, Akira and even Revolver are overwhelmed by the results.

''Yusaku lost…'' Kusanagi utters out with Jin also taken back. He frowns considered how Yusaku is handling it.

''Playmaker!'' Yuya shouts rushing over to his aid. He looks down at the defeated duelist and reaches out his hand while apologizing sort of embarrassed. ''Hey you're alright? I really overdid it. My bad.''

Playmaker looks up at him and not able to help himself seeing his opponent this upset that he won their duel; he actually forms a small smile and accepts his hand. Yuya is taken back by this as he pulls him back up on his feet. Everyone else watching was just as surprise, never seeing Playmaker smile that way.

Akira is the most surprised, worry on the day Playmaker would lose and yet he doesn't seem to be crushed by the lost or having given up on his life. He eyes Yuya, realizing something about the boy; he can inspire hope through his dueling.

''That's a nice smile.'' Yuya states now smiling. Playmaker quickly becomes his regular serious self and responds firmly. ''Don't start, will you.''

Yuya oddly grins by that, hoping he would still be the same.

Frog and Pigeon watch this, both not sure what to express. Frog then takes a moment to breathe eyeing his partner and tells him. ''Delete that duel.''

Pigeon panics, demanding in shock. ''B-BUT WHY SENPAI!''

Frog sighs not sure himself. They have the Zarc duel that will make them legends again but this duel would bring them to a whole new level… and yet it would destroy the legend of Playmaker. People are inspired by heroes who never give up and always win no matter how bad the situation becomes. This was no duel of such thing; this was a duel beyond them.

''… Because some duels are best not told, so people can find hope through legends, to heroes who will always prevail.'' Frog proclaims with his arms crossed. Pigeon sobs overwhelmed by his mentor's words, nodding on his wishes. Frog too sobs… as he'll miss out on themselves being legends but that is what heroes do.

* * *

A day passed since Zarc's defeat as damaged done to Link VRAINS were being fixed by SOL Technology. Everything was back under their control.

''CEO Zaizen, everything seems alright now.'' Hayami informs her boss most happy for how quickly the situation resolved itself. Akira did not respond just staring at the holograph of Link VRAINS. Hayami notices the look in her boss's face, worry about him.

''CEO Zaizen?'' She calls him out wondering if he's okay. Akira did not respond at first until he finally speaks, asking her. ''Hayami, do you think this kind of threat could happen again?''

Hayami blinks by the question, honestly not sure.

''Well…'' She mutters thinking about it. She hums as she snaps her fingers and answers him honest. ''Like you said before CEO Zaizen, Link VRAINS is now connected to many possible worlds. But that also means no matter what the threat we'll have many new possibilities to beat them and many new allies too!''

Akira stares at her and oddly smiles agreeing that will be the case.

''That's true.'' He says causing Hayami to smile. Akira looks at the image of Link VRAINS, certain as long as possibilities do exist, then they will prevail over any new threat that comes their way. Just merely surviving this long is just their beginning.

Akira eyes Hayami and tells her hopeful for their future. ''Let's continue marching forward and see what happens next.''

Hayami blushes by this, smiling to see her boss this happy. She happily responds with a salute. ''Yes sir!''

* * *

Outside the dog truck, Reiji begins dialing virtual buttons on his Duel Disk about to activate the portal between dimensions.

''So you guys have to leave?'' Jin asks the group kinda wishing they got to know more about them. Yuya actually wanted to stay longer but Yuto explains. ''Best we check how our worlds are doing in case Zarc may have done something or survived again.''

Shun nods not wanting time to repeat itself. Yuya wasn't worry happily explaining as he eyes Supreme King Dragon Zarc and Astrograph Sorcerer in his hands . ''Well don't worry about it. Zarc, inside of me, can hopefully remember who he used to be and move forward with the rest of us.''

Takeru sighs hopeful that becomes the case.

''You're much to naïve to believe you could have beaten Playmaker.'' A voice declares revealing to be Ryoken with Spectre behind him. Yuya chuckles nervously with Yusaku stepping up towards him muttering. ''Ryoken.''

The two stare at the other as Yusaku pulls out Borreload Furious Dragon. If not for this card, he wouldn't have survived against Ai's Judgment Arrows or bring back Darkfluid to link with it for Accesscode without his card. Yusaku eyes the card before holding it up to him and thanks him. ''Thank you.''

Ryoken eyes his card and just cracks a smirk telling while waving his arm. ''Keep it, I have a second copy.''

Yusaku just eyes him keeping the card at the least. Ryoken turns around and tells him. ''If you ever want to settle our own fight, I'll be waiting.''

Yusaku still stares at him and nods whenever they settle things. Ryoken smirks as he states. ''Until then, Yusaku Fujiki.''

He starts walking away with Spectre bowing to the group and catches up with his master.

Takeru smiles as he informs the group. ''Well, best I get going to.''

''Kiku right?'' Aoi asks him smiling with Miyu giggling. Takeru blushes red responding. ''Well yea.''

He eyes Yusaku, happy he decided to come but he kinda wish they get to hang around more.

''Yusaku, glad to see you again.'' Takeru says glad to see him. He then tries saying rather anxious. ''Um… how about if you ever want to, we could you know, duel?''

Yusaku stares at him and nods responding him while trying to smile. ''I would like that, Takeru.''

Takeru smiles back hoping they get that showdown. He would love that. With that Takeru waves at the group and heads back fast to take the train back home.

Yuta should be happy that things turned out this way. If he wasn't obsessed about his own desires then Zarc would have never have taken control of him.

Ena notices this and orders him firmly. ''Don't give me that look Yuta!''

Yuta blushes still upset after all the trouble he caused everyone. Still, he can't forget Go's words. Yuya eyes him and smiles able to tell he's still upset to what had happened to him. He knows the feeling too well.

''Yuta.'' Yuta blinks turning to Yuya who tells him smiling with a thumbs up. ''Don't worry! If you need help, I'm here and the rest of us.''

Yugo grins patting Yuto's back sweat dropping with Yuri making a bored face just shrugging. Yuta blushes nodding thankful for everyone as he bows.

''I don't know how to thank you.'' Yuta expresses grateful for all they did, especially the one true friend he made looking at Ena.

''Zarc and I wanted more than friendship but now I know I have to be better for the person who always watches over me.'' Yuta declares mostly towards Ena, vowing he won't fail her again. Ena blushes also going to do her part to watch over him too.

''I know you will be!'' Yuya says smiling. In fact he had an idea how as he pulls a card from his deck.

''And if you need a reminder, use this.'' Yuya tells Yuta handing him the card to him. Yuta blinks receiving it and stares it, taken back to see it was Smile World. Ena leans to see the card also surprise muttering out. ''Smile World?''

''But this is your card!'' Yuta protests not able to take this card that Yuya cares for a lot. Yuya just smiles remembering his mother and father's lessons they taught him as well as Yuzu's.

''Keep it. From this point on, that's our bond.'' Yuya says with a wink and a smile. Yuta blushes nodding, accepting the card that will make him a better person. ''Right!''

''Please visit again! I kinda want someone like you to teach me dueling.'' Ena asks of them happily especially towards Yuzu since her dueling was amazing. Yuzu blushes really red to hear that.

''I could teach you better!'' Serena proclaims with jealous-like blushing face. Yuzu startles with both Rin and Ruri adding just as jealous. ''I C-CAN DO IT TOO!''

Yuto, Yugo and even Yuri sweat drop by the girls' outbursts. Yuya just smiles happy to see everyone getting along as did Yuzu.

''Yuya.'' The tomato-headed duelist blinks turning towards Yusaku standing in front of him. The two duelists eye the other, both having worked together against a common enemy and dueling each other to inspire a lesson.

Yusaku isn't the type to show expression or joy about this kind of stuff but the duel they had gave him back he lost long ago through the Lost Incident; why he started dueling. Smiling for a brief moment, he expresses his gratitude. ''Thank you for everything.''

Yuya blushes by this but ultimately smirks happily, answering back as he brushes off his nose a bit. ''Nay, I would have done it anyway.''

Yusaku scoffs a bit doubting that. Yuya just smiles as he asks him. ''So you're not leaving again right?''

''… Best I move forward, like Ai would want it.'' Yusaku simply responds, having accepted Ai's death through his final message and the likely chance he will be needed again… but also he has friends too. He eyes Yuya, seeing him as a friend as well. He reaches to his deck and pulls out a card, looking at it and tells Yuya as he offers it to him. ''Here.''

Yuya blinks not expecting that from this guy but he gladly accepts it. He eyes the card and startles as it was a Cyberse monster, muttering it out. ''Decode Talker Extended?''

Yusaku nods having enough Cyberse Monsters that letting go of one wouldn't harm him, and also to build a bond with him at the least.

''Keep it as a memento.'' He tells him calmly and stoic like he is. Yuya eyes the card completely amazed. He smiles looking up at Yusaku, at first not sure about this guy but having seen and witness his dueling as well as his words to Zarc; he can trust Yusaku as a friend.

''Next time I'm beating you with this card!'' Yuya declares promising their rematch will be even better. Yusaku scoffs accepting his challenge. ''If that's what you want, I won't lose next time.''

The two oddly smirk at the other, finding mutual ground through dueling.

''Time to go.'' Reiji announces as the portal opens up once more. The Lancers now as they approach and enter the portal, saying their goodbyes to the rest.

''HEY!'' Yuya shouts towards Yusaku, being the last one before entering inside the portal. Yusaku looks at him as Yuya tells him with a soft smile. ''Even though we belong in different worlds, what connects us is our dueling!''

''What also connect us are three words: We are duelists.'' Yusaku proclaims taking his words into as something he won't forget. Yuya smiles as he finally shouts entering his portal back to his dimension. ''Till we meet again!''

With that the portal closes up as if it never existed. Yusaku and his small group stare at where they once stood, not certain they will meet them again but hopeful that the future may allow them to meet once more. But one thing is true; Yusaku won't forget this day for as long as he lives.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yuya's new cards:**

***Pendulum Incarnation- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: During your opponent's Battle Phase when you control only "Magician" Pendulum cards in you Pendulum Zones: Destroy those cards and halve your LP; You take no damage this turn. Then you can add 1 Pendulum Monster each from your GY, Deck and face-up on your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "**Pendulum Incarnation**" once per duel.

***Performapal Odd-Eyes Draco Maiden- Lvl 5, PS: 9/9, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1500, ATT: DARK, Type: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect **

Pendulum Effect: During your Main Phase, your opponent cannot chain to the effects of Pendulum Monster effect(s) you control. If you Special Summon a DARK Dragon Pendulum Monster: You can draw 1 card (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of ''**Performapal Odd-Eyes Draco Maiden**'' once per turn.

Effect: You can also treat this card as a Spellcaster monster. You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a ''Performapal'' or ''Odd-Eyes'' monster on your field.

***Odd-Eyes Ruler ****Dragon- Link 5, PS: 12/12, ATK: 3000, ATT: DARK, RATING: 5, Type: Dragon/Effect/Link [Right] [Left] [Top] [Bottom Right] [Bottom Left]**

Effect: 2+ non-Token monsters, including a ''**Dimension Ruler**'' monster and 1 ''Odd-Eyes'' monster

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Pendulum Monster or Card you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the End of this turn.

Effect: This card's effects cannot be chained. Your opponent cannot target this card for an attack unless you control another monster on your field. When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 ''Odd-Eyes'' monster from your hand, GY or face-up in your Extra Deck to a zone this card points to. Monsters you control that this card points to cannot be destroyed by battle and they're unaffected by your opponent's card effects. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this effect. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone. You can only control 1 ''**Odd-Eyes Ruler Dragon**''.

***Light of Hope- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Activate this card by paying 1000LP. Equip this card only to a Dragon Pendulum Monster. Banish a Pendulum Monster from the Extra Deck and if you do, the equipped monster original ATK becomes equal to the original ATK of the banished monster and it gains its effect. If the equipped monster is an ''Eyes'' Pendulum Monster: It gains 500 ATK for each Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters on the field or in either player's GY. You can only control 1 ''**Light of Hope**''.

***Performapal Smile Lady- Lvl 3, ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000, ATT: LIGHT, Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

Effect: Once per turn (Quick Effect): Target a monster you control that its current ATK is different than its original ATK; multiple its ATK up to the number of monsters on the field whose ATK are different than their current ATK. Once per turn (Quick Effect): If a monster you control is targeted by a card effect; you can negate that effect. You can only use both effects of ''**Performapal Smile Lady**'' once per turn.

* * *

**Yusaku/Playmaker's new cards:**

*******Extra Zero- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate this card by sending a card from your Extra Deck and halve your current LP: You take no damage this turn. During the End Phase of the turn you activate this effect: Special Summon 1 monster from your GY with ATK equal to or less than your LP. You can banish this card from your GY; discard 1 card, then both players draw 1 card.

*******Cynet Recreation- Type: Normal Trap Card**

Effect: Activate when a Cyberse monster you control battles an opponent's monster: Banish all cards on the field and all monsters from either Graveyard. This effect cannot be negated. During the second End Phase of the turn you activate this effect: Return all monsters banished by this card's effect to their previous locations.

***Cyberse Guardian- Type: Equip Spell Card**

Effect: Equip this card only to a Cyberse Link Monster. The turn you activate this card, you cannot Summon/Set other monsters or activate other cards except this one. It gains 500 ATK for each Link Monster in either player's GY or Banished and it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. The equipped monster is the only monster that can attack. Destroy this card at the start of your next turn.

* * *

NOW… Before you all attack or hunt me down with this conclusion… allow me to explain... and if you don't, don't bother reviewing the chapter and if you will say something pissy or angry; I'm banning you.

Everyone is aware how Yusaku/Playmaker has never lost a duel and his ''Dueling is Surviving'' thought of thinking. So what I did was simple; I had him lose to someone who can remind him why he dueled when he was younger before the Lost Incident. Remember in Bohman Rematch when he said he was Yusaku but Playmaker protests remembering before the Lost Incident how he met Ryoken/Revolver when they were kids. That moment made me think ''I wonder why Yusaku dueled back then?''. So I sort of did my own version of the kind of person Yusaku used to be and through this defeat by Yuya finally allowed him to remember why he loved dueling.

Now this can be all bullshark and dumb, sure, but with this loss Yusaku learned something he never experience that didn't result to pain, horror and greater despair from the Lost Incident; a sense of joy from the duel

Yuya had to be the guy who duels not to win but to entertain or bring a happy closure to everyone, including the opponent. Judai would be a better choice as he can relate to Yusaku but this is still the second best pick.

AND BEFORE SOMEONE ASKED, Playmaker could have used Recoded Alive sooner but it's like Playmaker's style to save the best possible combo for last than later like how he wanted it to use it on Yuya's turn to stop anything that could have beaten him... he just didn't expect **Performapal Smile Lady** to well stop him.

AND BEFORE YOU PEOPLE ATTACK ME... I have an alternative ending of this last chapter in a day or two. So there, read that one to like that conclusion too.

I hope you all found this at least enjoyable. At least giving Playmaker a loss helps him grow as a person… Yusaku needed it...

I WILL say Yusaku would 99% win in the rematch against Yuya and the two can have a good laugh... being that Yuya laughs and Yusaku sighs though shows a small smile at the end of it.

That and I wanted to give more importance for Firewall with all the constant clashes between it and Odd-Eyes.

Next time we conclude Age of Zarc with not one BUT two Epilogues. I will post one of them next week and then the next 1-2 days later. Stay tune to that!


	17. Chapter 15 ALT

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This crossover story is connected to the stories ''Mistletoe for Two'' and ''Harmonic Swings'' one-shots I've done.**

**This is the last chapter before the Epilogues. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects. This story follows Master Rule 4 rules.**

* * *

**THIS IS THE ALTERNATIVE VERSION OF THE FINAL CHAPTER, MOSTLY THE FINAL TURNS OF YUYA VS PLAYMAKER WHAT IF PLAYMAKER DID ONE CHANGE TO HIS PLAN! ENJOY!**

* * *

Everyone watches as the duel between Yuya and Playmaker is about to reach its climax with their ace monsters on the field. Yuya had set a card behind his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with 1 card in his hand while Playmaker only had Firewall Dragon.

* * *

_Turn 18_

_Yuya: 200LP H: 1_

_**Playmaker: 255LP H: 0**_

* * *

Playmaker eyes his top card, about to draw it but then becomes hesitate. He thinks back what Yuya said about dueling can be for fun.

''…'' Playmaker eyes his top card, thinking of anything he could draw and indeed has one card that could save him the duel. He thinks back what Yuya had told him about dueling is fun… but that was never the case for him since he was taken and basically experimented like a lab rat.

''Dueling, for me, has been to survive… but it became my hatred too.'' Playmaker suddenly speaks up to Yuya. The red eye duelist frowns having been told of Yusaku and his struggles in that hellhole. He might have become like him but he didn't because his father taught him the value of dueling… well before he disappeared.

Playmaker frowns upsetting, recalling every moment, every failure, every moment in that empty room only forced to duel and survive and if he doesn't win, his survival decreases. For those moments, dueling was not for fun but defeat.

''The Lost Incident took away the joy I formerly had for dueling and that won't ever return…'' Playmaker states sadden not able to get back what he lost. Revolver turns his back, groaning rather saddened as this was his father's fault… and his own sin as well. He took away Yusaku, Takeru, Jin, Miyu, Spectre and the other Lost Incident child's killed by a reprogrammed Windy futures. He took their lives away, their smiles, and sent their souls to hell.

Playmaker eyes Yuya, starting to realize why he wanted to duel him, asking. ''Is that what you're trying to show me? That through this duel, I can regain what I lost?''

''Yup!'' Yuya, with a smile on his face, simply replies. Playmaker partly scoffs at this though in a kind manner, telling him. ''You're a rather over-positive person, Yuya Sakaki.''

Yuya just smiles admitting he is pretty optimistic, well thanks to the people around him. Playmaker eyes his deck, knowing he will find the truth to what he can regain through this moment.

''My turn!'' Playmaker shouts drawing his top card. He eyes his card, seeing his options. He eyes his card, seeing the key to his victory… but knowing Yuya, he could have some kind of move with his set card. He had another option to use **Extra Zero's** graveyard effect but it's a gamble that can easily backfire. Playmaker is against trying to do this… but then he remembers what Ai taught him; sometimes taking a chance is living life at its highest. He closes his eyes, thinking of his options and this was the best he could do gazing at Yuya. He's made up his mind.

''I discard **Cyberse Guardian** to activate the effect of **Extra Zero's** final effect, banishing itself and then we both draw 1 card.'' Playmaker announces discarding the card he drew. Yuya blinks by this but nods drawing his top card.

''…'' Playmaker gazes at his top card depending everything on this duel. He actually sweats, not sure he'll get what he need but… like Ai; he will determine his fate too.

''DRAW!'' Playmaker shouts drawing his top card in a wide swing. Everyone watches silently with Blue Maiden staring closely. He looks up at the card he drew and widens his eyes. In that moment Yuya startles to see Playmaker smile but he smiles at this, wanting to see that look.

Playmaker looks forward and declares using a card in his Graveyard. ''I banish Recoded Alive to Special Summon a Code Talker from my Graveyard! Cease the wind, Accesscode Talker!''

Emerging back to the field is Accesscode Talker, swirling his javelin co-linked to Firewall.

Accesscode Talker LINK-4 ATK: 2300 Arrows: Top, Left, Right, Bottom

''I use Firewall's effect, returning your dragon! Emergency Escape!'' Playmaker shouts as Firewall releases a burst of electricity at Odd-Eyes, returning it back to Yuya's hand. Yuya isn't worry by this though he kinda hopes he top draws what he needs too.

''I activate the spell, **Cynet Soul**!'' Playmaker then declares playing a new spell that shows the image of a hand seemingly resemble Playmaker's as another, resembling Ai's, hands him a orb of energy almost like his will. He then explains his card's effect. ''By releasing a Link Monster on the field, a Link Monster I control gains 300 ATK for each of its Link Markers. I release Accesscode Talker!''

Accesscode Talker vanishes as its energy enters Firewall. It roars going up to 3700 ATK.

''Battle! Firewall, attack-'' Playmaker begins to order but Yuya counters triggering his set card. ''I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Super Hippo Carnival!''

His set card flips over shining as Yuya explains it. ''With this, I Special Summon Performapal Hip Hippo to my field! Come out, the pink star of this show!''

A large ring materializes out of the card, becoming a portal. Hopping out of it is a pink hippo with a heart-shaped tip tail and blue toes. It wears a red vest with an orange, yellow dotted bowtie as well as a dark blue top hat with a pink bowtie wrapped around it. It has green eyes and green-yellow star colored cheeks as well as a thin blue strain of hair underneath the hat.

Performapal Hip Hippo Lvl 3 ATK: 800 DEF: 800

Playmaker and his group just stare rather awkward by this monster.

''A Hippo?'' Go mutters out almost not sure if he should be impressed or not sure.

Yuya wasn't done adding. ''Next I Special Summon as many Hippo Tokens to my field!''

Three colorful, showgirl female Hippos appear dancing in front of Playmaker and Firewall in Defense Positions. The stoic duelist along with the other duelists all made an expression not sure how to feel. Yuzu sweat drops really embarrassed sometimes by Yuya liking those cards.

Hippo Tokens x3 Lvl 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0

Soulburner blushes even more awkward by the showgirl hippos. Blood Sheppard scoffs hoping Playmaker get rid of those thanks.

''And thanks to this Firewall can only attack Hippo Tokens.'' Yuya then notifies the last part of his spell. Playmaker stares at this and just smirks responding. ''That's fine with me.''

Yuya blinks pretty puzzle by what he means by that. Playmaker proceeds commanding. ''Firewall, attack his Hippo Token!''

Firewall roars entering its battle mode and charging up its attack. Playmaker then adds to this. ''Due to **Cynet Soul**, Firewall can perform piercing damage!''

Yuya widens his eyes greatly as Firewall's attack is charge and Playmaker shouts pointing at Yuya's token. ''Tempest Attack!''

The Cyberse dragon releases its powerful blast at Yuya's Token, destroying it but also causing damage to the red-green tomato headed. Yuya just smiles, consume by the blast as his Life Points drop to 0.

* * *

WINNER…

Yuya: 0LP

VS

Playmaker: 255LP

* * *

Everyone stand speechless at what they just witness, especially the Lancers allies. The monsters vanish as Yuya pants heavily with Playmaker still standing, sighing breathing.

Frog and Pigeon sobs speechless by such a duel.

Yuzu sighs but smiles still able to see Yuya smiling even in his lost. More so that Playmaker is still smiling a bit himself.

''…'' Revolver had no words as he eyes Reiji who just pushes up his glasses.

''Yusaku won!'' Jin expresses amazedly. Kusanagi just smiles as he could see that Yusaku is happy himself.

Blue Maiden sighs of relief, blushing at herself that she did worry for Yusaku.

Playmaker walks up to Yuya, staring at him, before reaching out his hand to him. Yuya sees that and smiles accepting it.

''Nice duel, Yu- I mean Playmaker.'' Yuya begins to say quickly correcting himself while rubbing the back of his head. Playmaker stares at him, not sure if he should have won the duel if he didn't take the chance. If he didn't; Yuya would have won… but he would be okay with that. Playmaker cracks a smile, admitting that if there is a way to restore the love for dueling, then it wouldn't be a bad thing. Still, it wouldn't change who he is but he would show care for dueling too.

''… I should be the one telling you that.'' Playmaker expresses somewhat kindly by the duel Yuya gave him. Yuya just smiles nodding, happy to have reached him. The two return to the others, both duelists rather smiling a bit at their comrades and friends.

* * *

**Here are the fanmade/anime cards that were used in this duel:**

**New Cards: _=Real Cards, *=Fanmade Cards that I or others/friends made up**

* * *

**Yusaku/Playmaker's new cards:**

*******Cynet Soul- Type: Quick-Play Spell Card**

Effect: Tribute a Link Monster on the field and target a Link Monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each of the tributed Link Monster's Link Markers. During this turn, the targeted Link Monster can perform piercing battle damage. You can only activate 1 ''**Cynet Soul**'' once per turn.

* * *

This is considered a alternative ending for not just fans who wanted Yusaku/Playmaker to win but just to show what if Playmaker did one thing differently in that duel.

If Playmaker took the chance in the actual duel like Ai would do or embracing that dueling doesn't always have to be one to survive but to find some joy too, then he would have likely won. I DO HOPE you people are happy with this alternative ending.

BUT Yusaku would still hand Yuya Code Talker Extended as a means to make a bond with him.

Next time we conclude Age of Zarc with not one BUT two Epilogues. I will post one of them in a few days, maybe 3-4 days from now and then the last one the following day. Stay tune to that!


	18. Epilogue VRAINS

**Sorry to ask everyone reading this but can you help me. See I need points from DeviantART to do a thing so I want help to do it. If anyone has a DeviantART account and has points, it would help me a lot if you sent them maybe to DragonKnight-15 or known before as DragonHero15. It would help me a lot! Thank you.**

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**So this is now the last two parter ending of the crossover. I hope you guys enjoyed them. And enjoy the twist at the end!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Zarc's final defeat and Den City was in peace as was Link VRAINS.

Aoi and Miyu were walking to school with the young Zaizen sweat dropping to see her friend adjusting her deck excitedly.

''Thank you again Aoi for well letting me borrow your deck again.'' Miyu thanks her friend very happy about it. Aoi smiles softly, happy to have done it. As much as she loves her Trickstars, just seeing Miyu starting to duel again brought a sense of joy in her heart more.

''It's the least I can do to see you enjoying dueling again, Miyu.'' Aoi says still smiling a little. Miyu giggles also happy to be dueling and this time she'll do her best to not disappoint her best friend.

''So are you interested to go with me in Link VRAINS after school?'' Miyu asks Aoi really wanting to hang out with her in the virtual world and a duel or two. Aoi hums thinking about.

''Well…'' She starts saying about to accept until something catches her sight, leaving her stun.

Miyu blinks noticing her expression muttering. ''Aoi?''

Aoi didn't reply as her cheeks slowly turn red. Miyu blinks twice looking at the direction her friend is staring at and spots what has left her blushing; it was Yusaku walking. This is truly a surprise as they didn't expect to see him returning to school.

''Oh!'' Miyu utters out before giggling. Grabbing Aoi by her hand, she tells her grinning softly. ''Let's go say hi!''

Aoi startles by this as Miyu drags her towards him.

''W-w-wait!'' She protests too nervous to speak to him but Miyu is not going to let her friend to be afraid of her possible love interest.

Yusaku stops hearing loud mutters and turns to see both girls approach him. He stares at them pretty stoic but raises his eyebrow to see Aoi's red tomato face.

''Hello Fujiki-san!'' Miyu greets the young man who well sort of saved her along with Aoi and Takeru. Aoi blushes too nervous to look up towards Yusaku but does try greeting him. ''Um welcome back, Fujiki-kun.''

Yusaku eyes her and nods replying calmly in his usual voice. ''I suppose.''

Miyu eyes the two and oddly giggles how cute they make as a couple. She asks the stoic young man. ''So you're back for real?''

''I still have to finish my education here.'' Yusaku states not having a choice but to complete this school education to continue his future. Aoi blushes just happy to see him back. Miyu notices this and smirks forming a plan.

''SO I gotta go to my classes!'' Miyu suddenly declares startling Aoi greatly. ''Eh?!''

Miyu winks at her and says waving goodbye. ''See you later!''

With that she runs off, giggling. Now alone with him, Aoi blushes more speechless not sure what to say to him. She wasn't ready for this.

''So um…'' Aoi utters trying to be strong about it. She stares at Yusaku staring back. She smiles telling him. ''It's good to see you again, Fujiki-kun.''

''…'' Yusaku didn't respond. Aoi just smiles turning around, thinking that maybe this is too soon for her to admit something to him that she's been hiding. Maybe it's for the best that they-

''Aoi.'' The young brunette startles as Yusaku speaks her name, her first name no less. Yusaku then adds sounding very generosity for what she told him before. ''Thank you, for back then.''

This surprises the young woman, not expecting him to thank her like that… but this changes everything.

Smiling with a sense of confident, Aoi turns around and reaches, holding on Yusaku's hand. He startles by this eyeing her who answers him joyfully and warmly with her brown eyes staring at his green eyes. ''Always. I'll always be here when you need a spring.''

Yusaku still eyes her and oddly blushes, both their hands feeling the other's warm and softness palms. The two stare at the other, blushing how rather nice this feels. Aoi blushes redder, leaning in close as she's about to do something she never dreamed of doing; the act of her feelings towards Yusaku. Dreaming of this moment since their special Christmas moment a year ago. Yusaku notices this and oddly stands his ground, not sure why but willing to see where this goes. If they do this, then maybe Yusaku and Aoi can find that happiness-

''HEY!'' The two snap out and quickly pull away to see Naoki standing there with a big grin on his face. Yusaku gazes at him, muttering his name almost upsetting. ''Naoki Shima.''

Naoki chuckles, really not expecting him to remember his name but then again the guy is weird.

''Man where were you?! You missed out on this Zarc guy showing up and then Playmaker's big return and beating that guy down hard!'' Naoki explains to him showing him the virtual news blog on the event. Aoi scans it but it didn't mention the part about Yusaku- Playmaker's duel against Yuya. Maybe those two reporters realized that it would be KINDA weird to explain Playmaker losing to a duelist who comes from another world.

''Of course I also saw Brave Max saving the day too!'' Naoki comments trying not to brag though he was sort of in a pinch before. He then adds grinning. ''And he had help! This weird guy showed up to save him when those Zarc clones surrounded him. Man the guy was insanely good, he had Cyberse cards like Playmaker.''

This gets Yusaku's attention gazing directly to Naoki who adds trying to remember the deck the guy used. ''What were they called… Ignist? Ignister? Ignisters?''

This immediately shocks Yusaku and Aoi greatly. No, but… then… how?

''D-did he leave anything?'' Yusaku, out of character, demands very unease by this reveal. Naoki eyes him and grins answering him. ''He sure did but that's only for Playmaker to know!''

Yusaku glares hostile not playing his games even if he has to tell this fanboy who he is just to confirm if that was really Ai.

However before he could, Aoi gets in his way. She eyes Yusaku and winks. He blinks by that as Aoi faces Naoki and questions his so-called story. ''You know, this could be all your way of tricking us about this new hot information on Playmaker. It's probably not even real.''

This causes Naoki to snap and protests loudly. ''I-IT'S NOT ZAIZEN!''

Aoi crosses her arms and gives him a look as if to confirm this. Naoki gulps never seeing her act like this and actually a bit imitated by her. He sighs not wanting to be called a liar so he tells them. ''Between us, that guy told me to tell Playmaker they'll meet again where the wind can be seized. Though he did say it pretty dramatically.''

''…'' Yusaku actually startles speechless. Shaking his now squeezes hands; he isn't sure how to feel. Joy, frustration… no, he was happy. He was actually happy.

''Still I don't get what that means or why he even told me to-'' Naoki starts saying still very confused by the message only to be ignored by Yusaku who turns to face Aoi and asks of her. ''Aoi, do you wish to… follow me to Link VRAINS?''

Aoi staggers by this as did Naoki dropping his jaw. Forming a small smile on her face, she happily accepts eagerly. ''I would like that, Fujiki-kun.''

Yusaku nods as the two hold hands again and run off out of the school building. Naoki is left alone with a startled face.

''Are those two…'' Naoki tries uttering out unable to finish his words for how bizarre this turn out, until he comes to the conclusion those two are a couple. Realizing this, Naoki drops his head in shame that even Yusaku, the weirdo of this whole school who left and just returned after 6 months is dating Aoi of all people. Even Soulburner has a girlfriend, but not Naoki Shima; not Brave Max.

''I need to try harder, to the max…'' Naoki utters out needing to step up his game if he'll ever be the most awesome guy.

Yusaku and Aoi run off still holding hands though the stoic young man didn't mind it, too focus thinking that Ai could still be alive.

"_Are you really still out there?_'' He questions, coming to a conclusion that it could be a trick or a trap. No, even if it was, the slight chance that it is him is worth it. Determine to find that out, to make things right; Yusaku won't do this alone.

He makes a call and speaks to his comrade on the other line. "Kusanagi-san, we need your help! It's Ai.''

Driving off at top speed in his food truck, Kusanagi eagerly replies to Yusaku's call. "You can always count on me Yusaku. I contacted Takeru if he can come on board.''

* * *

Takeru tries running back home as fast as possible, trying to reach for his Duel Disk to get into Link VRAINS immediately as he had received the news.

''If Ai is still alive, then maybe Flame…'' Takeru questions wondering if Ai could be still alive then maybe his own Ignis partner could be too. He shakes those thoughts, remembering all he went through and overcame that even if Flame is no more; his flames still burn within him.

''Even he's not, I can't let my friend face this alone!'' Takeru declares passionate, not going to let Yusaku do this alone either.

* * *

In his private boat, Ryoken receives information from Pandora of a message he wished he didn't put a spy program within the food truck that Playmaker and his comrades use. The program would only receive new information if the mention of the Dark Ignis is spoken of. He even had his Anti-Ignis to confirm such a possible that the Ignis was still alive and indeed he is alive.

''Are you certain of this Pandor?'' Ryoken questions his AI calmly, needing to be absolutely sure. Pandor oddly happily responds with a bow. ''Yes Ryoken-sama.''

Ryoken hums as the other Hanoi Knights eye him, certain what he will do.

''The Dark Ignis…'' Ryoken says as he reaches for his Duel Disk, not sure if he plans to be left alone, for good, or retry his plans but he won't allow it.

''Let's find out what he plans to do.'' He declares determined to keep his father's promise but to see if Playmaker can prove him wrong, if he can.

* * *

Yusaku and Aoi arrive to the truck as Jin is there pretty taken back by the news. Even so, he wishes he could be of some help.

''Um Yusaku.'' He tries speaking up though pretty nervous about it. Yusaku eyes him waiting to see what he wants to tell him. Jin couldn't and just says with a small smile. ''Good luck finding your partner.''

''…'' Yusaku eyes him silently but nods. He and Aoi got inside but as Jin sighs turning his back, Yusaku walks back out and tells the young man, remembering Kusanagi's words about his younger brother's potential.. ''Jin, remind me to show you how to duel.''

This shocks Jin who looks back at him. Yusaku tries to smile, a bit, wanting to see if he could surpass him. Jin slowly smiles widely as he replies determine. ''Y-yes sir!''

Yusaku nods walking back inside. Kusanagi just smiles wanting nothing else but to see all of them together like this.

Entering his chamber, Yusaku slides his Duel Disk with his deck already inserted. He then declares raising his duel arm upward as the device glows. ''INTO THE VRAINS!''

* * *

Within the Network where the Cyberse World once existed, a figure stands as the wasteland of this world starts to glow, restoring itself from the damage it took so long ago into the large city scale world it once was.

''Huh?'' The male figure utters out pretty surprise that happen but couldn't help smiling about it.

''I wonder how much I've missed.'' He starts saying turning his view to the reader, to reveal to be the humanoid version of Ai. He winks as he adds with a charming yet energetic expression. ''Well maybe for next time, no?''

* * *

I want to be clear… I was against the non-canon Theory that the final scene of Vrains was Ai, before the events of ''meeting'' Yusaku (like the scene of Playmaker dueling that unknown Hanoi Duelist) created a simulation to show him results of what would happened if he followed his plan which was aka THE ENTIRELY OF VRAINS. I didn't like it... but thinking it over more... I could try that with my main series' future-future spinoff... hmm... maybe... Like there's a hundred of ways to make Vrains even awesome if using that theory... so... maybe... who knows?

I also didn't want to do the ''Yusaku turned evil due to killing Ai'' idea and just wanted to give him a happy ending. In a sense, he did.

Now for Ai's ''return''… I'm with the theory that Ai SOMEHOW without his knowledge reformed himself after his defeat/death by Playmaker. This gives a sense of hope to Yusaku and possibly Takeru if it could be possible that Flame is alive too. This also can be bad…*eyes Lightning* for other cases but that's why I left it open-ended. If you want to tackle this what-if story, be my guest. Just ask for my permission, I get some credit for the what-if idea and link Age of Zarc as an origin to the story. Why am I not doing it? WELL… *eyes **Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn*** my main story is my biggest concern. And will DKR do something like this… not this DKR, and maybe? Not sure how I'll handle Vrains in there but only time will tell.

Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and enjoying Age of Zarc. There's still one more Epilogue left so stay tune to that in a few days.

ALSO… yes, Yusaku and Aoi didn't kiss but since well Yusaku hasn't adapted to the sense of ''love'', them holding hands in this case is better… AT LEAST BETTER THAN YUSEI AND AKI! GOD DAMN IT! They held hands even though the two have grown a strong bond of more than just friends and their last talk was them holding hands. AT LEAST PANEL DOWN THE SCREEN AS THEY GET CLOSER. THAT'S WHAT POKEMON XY&Z DID WITH ASH AND SERENA. GOD DAMN IT… but yes, Yusaku and Aoi holding hands is as good as it gets… I will however make it up in a lemon story, hehe.

BUT they were going to... Blame Naoki. I will fix that next year (or the year after that) with... a Vrains one-shot sequel of these events with lemon. YES, lemon will be a thing and a rematch we all wanted to see for Season 3 of Vrains. Which is it? I won't mention it.

Next time is the Arc-V Epilogue of Age of Zarc. Another surprise awaits!


	19. Epilogue Arc-V

**Sorry to ask everyone reading this but can you help me. See I need points from DeviantART to do a thing so I want help to do it. If anyone has a DeviantART account and has points, it would help me a lot if you sent them maybe to DragonKnight-15 or known before as DragonHero15. It would help me a lot! Thank you.**

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am DragonKnight15 and I have returned once again for Christmas with a new story, another what-if story based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains. The first was ****''****Mistletoe for Two****''**** for anyone interested to read it you can find it in my account. **

**The idea of this One-Shot ****''what-if'' AU story is based on Zarcmas and one of the theories Dylan aka the Youtuber Yugioh Everything had on the ending of Arc-V that Yusaku/Playmaker would SOMEHOW appeared before Zarc, duel him, and beat him with Link Summoning. Yea, I didn't believe that but it would be fun to see Yusaku duel the ''Ultimate Duelist''. That and I asked people who read and reviewed ''Mistletoe for Two'' if they wanted to see me do that. So here I am, everyone enjoy it.**

**This is the last Epilogue. Enjoy the last twist!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains and Arc-V but I do own the Fanmade cards.**

**P.S. The PS in a card is a short way to say Pendulum Scale. The duels are using the TCG/OCG effects.**

* * *

Yuya and Yuzu were walking together from their adventure in the Link Dimension, once more back home of Maiami City. They smile relieve their confrontation with Zarc has finally ended and for good. Though Yuzu is worry how Yuya is doing with that part of Zarc still in him. Remembering how Zarc's influence turned Yuya berserk, it does concern his wellbeing and hers too.

''You're okay with this, Yuya?'' Yuzu speaks up eyeing her boyfriend. Yuya blinks clueless by what she's referring as he asks. ''With what?''

Yuzu makes a face sweat dropping as she reminds him firmly. ''With having that part of Zarc in you, again.''

''Oh!'' Yuya mutters getting it. He thinks about it for a second and replies with a small smile. ''I guess so.''

Yuzu still sweat drops not buying it. Yuya sighs getting her worries as he thinks back how Zarc's will was able to control Yuya and his other selves. He used his rage and hatred to enforce his twisted dark will; something he never wanted.

''I've remembered when I let Zarc's influence controlled me. I've had it almost control me again…'' Yuya says recalling how he almost let himself be drowned by Zarc's power but then adds smiling towards Yuzu. ''But then I remember what we all went through, what I have now…''

Yuzu blushes as Yuya leans towards her and kisses her on the lips. The pinkette blushes brightly accepting his affection. Yuya backs away and finishes himself with a big smile. ''I'll never let that hate control who I am because I have many friends, our smiles for dueling and you most of all you, Yuzu.''

Yuzu blushes a brighter redder face taken back that it was their love that gave Yuya the strength to overcome Zarc. This made her happy.

''Yuya…'' She utters out happily so much her chest jiggle a bit. Yuya notices it and giggles as he states accidentally touching them playfully. ''Hey these are growing nice.''

This causes Yuzu to snap her face turn even redder but of embarrassment. Snapping, Yuzu summons her fan staff and shouts swinging it and hitting Yuya directly at his face. ''PERVERT YUYA!''

The blow of the fan sends Yuya flying and crashing on his head. He grunts his eyes spinning, thinking she would like that. Guess he should ONLY do that when they're mating. Maybe not the place to do that?

* * *

After that, the couple returns to YouShowDuel school and enter the building

''We're back! How's-'' Yuya begins saying only to be cut off short to see someone. He and Yuzu spot Syuzo Hiragi, Yuzu's father, sits on the floor. He was in a cringing position with a face of absolute despair.

''Oto-san?'' Yuzu calls him out puzzle to see him like this. Syuzo blinks looking up to see them and gasps out of relief to see them. ''Yuzu! Yuya! You're back!''

He gets up fast and hugs Yuzu joyfully. Yuzu blushes sweat dropping by his overreaction.

''Everything alright?'' Yuya asks him wondering what's going on. Syuzo eyes him and gulps not sure how to put it to him.

''Um… well…'' He tries uttering out not sure how to say it. Yuya blinks as he notices lights going on in the dueling field. Yuzu also notices it and asks her father. ''Someone is dueling?''

Syuzo nods as he informs them. ''While you kids were away, someone came and having heard of how strong Yusho was he challenged him to a duel.''

Yuya startles demanding out. ''Wait my Oto-san is dueling?!''

He runs off to the doors to the field. Yuzu runs behind him with her father. They arrive just to see Performapal Sky Magician getting destroyed by an unseen slash by a monster Yuya has never seen before. Yusho Sakaki, former Duel Champion, sighs with a small smile as his Life Points hit to 0.

Yuzu gasps in shock uttering out. ''Yuya's dad lost?!''

Yuya remains silent not sure how to feel other than who could beat his dad… who wasn't Yuri, or probably Reiji… or himself.

Yusho claps at his challenger for an incredible duel, expressing his job. ''This was overwhelming. Not bad young man.''

The young man who beaten Yusho has tan skin, red eyes, and pinkish red spiked hair that points out and upward from his front hair and two black spiked hair strains from his back on both side of his head. He has on wearing a strange golden-like key that seems less like one around his neck, which is hung by a black string.

He is wearing a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol. He is also wearing white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. He also has on a brown fingerless glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist.

''Yosh! That was an amazing duel!'' The young man speaks up extremely energetic as he adds out with a thumb up and a big grin. ''I really got Kattobingu!''

Yuya and Yuzu sweat drop greatly as they question very confused by the last words. ''K-Kattobingu?''

And this is a story for another day.

* * *

And we're now finally done with Age of Zarc. I hope you all have enjoyed the crossover AU story from top to bottom and this will be the part of the chapter I will talk about some things about this story.

But before we do… yes, next year hopefully I will do a new one-shot of Yuya vs Yuma. Why these two? WELL… *eyes Hope Magician* No reason, just stuff. That and I have to do at least one Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover that involves Zexal… even if it's simple, and yes, it will be that simple.

* * *

WELL... let's talk about Age of Zarc a bit and my reasons.

Now… why did I title this story as Age of Zarc? Well as reference to Avengers' Age of Ultron. I also didn't want to call it like Return of Zarc. Or Zarcmas to ruin the meme (which I love… beat that Robo Clause).

Why Zarc? Why not? The so-called Ultimate Duelist put in a world that limits his potential and even if the last duel had him use a Skill, the other duels he did pretty well.

Why Yuta and Ena? Well it makes sense in this context that the world of Vrains is just another dimension from the 4 Dimensions in Arc-V, for them to have a Link Version of Yuya and Yuzu too. I did a good job with Yuta's character though I feel bad about Ena as I wanted to try harder to give her a deck but other than Sky Strikers (BOY WOULD THAT HAVE BEEN INTERESTING), I just didn't want to make the story longer.

Why was there rush in the last chapters? Well not rush, more like I didn't want to make the story longer than it had to be so I had to remove parts. That's why I had to do my best to fit those one-turn plays from the Lancers and Playmaker's group… which also affected me to do Dual Decks for characters like Shingo (using Yosenju) and Go (using Dinowrestlers but for good).

The character groups from the two series seem too fine to work together? Well Arc-V in this story ended LONG ago while Vrains were in their 6 months of the story already ended. It makes much sense they would work together even though it took Yusaku/Playmaker a bit longer to accept Yuya's help (even though they did fine without the other's help but they're just that strong, protagonists are strong and these two are THAT strong). I tried but I liked how the duel still turned out so if I do another for DKR, the TEAM-UP will be BETTER.

Will I do something like this again? WELL… the reason I did this was because of how Vrains ended WAY too soon and I needed to do my own spin of making the story's ending slightly better. And also put a conclusion of Arc-V involving Yuya fighting Zarc was also good too. So depending how Yu-Gi-Oh! Sevens ends up (I HAVE DOUBT BY A LOT AND DON'T LIKE IT FOR THE REASON VRAINS ENDED THIS QUICK)… we'll see. It's the same thing like I did with a Legendary Hero's Rebirth; 5d's ending for me was way too sad or well not the ending I wanted. I did that crossover and also fit in GX's ending to be better too. So yea!

Will these stories connect themselves to Dragon Knight Reborn? EH… No, sort of, not really but elements will be used… and cards too.

* * *

I want to thank you again, share Arc-V and Vrains fans of this story and hope everyone is happy with this story. If you wish to follow my other stories, check out my profile and I recommend **Yu-Gi-Oh! Dragon Knight Reborn** (it gets better after Volume 1) for a good story to enjoy reading.

Speaking off, all DKR Fans be aware by around the ends of April DKR Volume 4 will resume. In case it doesn't, May at best. Sorry again for the long hiatus; this story took so much energy out of me.

Thank you again and take it easy DURING these times. Oh and keep supporting Age of Zarc. If you have friends who like Arc-V and Vrains, this will be their story! Spread the word please!

Thank you all again for reviewing and enjoying the story, I hope I get 100 reviews before I can end this story... it would be nice.

Anyway, thank you again and thank you for reading Age of Zarc. This is DragonKnight15 and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
